A Game Of Spies, Haunted Animatronics and Demons
by RedCaptain5
Summary: (full summary inside) A KGB agent gets a job on the Infamous Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria, on a mission to save a fellow agent who dissapeared as the nigth watchman, he will soon find out the dark secrets of the pizzeria, and that the animatronics are far more complex and dark than what they seem, and who is this strange "Puppet Master"? and is there an animatronic willing to help him?
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

**_A KGB Agent, named Leonid Victorovsky, gets a job in the infamous Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria, in a special mission to find out what happened and possibly rescue a fellow agent that disappeared while working as a night guard the pizzeria, but as time advances, Leonid will find out that the events at the pizzeria have much more depth and importance, and that his mission wasn't just about about rescuing, he will discover the dark secrets of the supposedly harmless, familiar friendly pizzeria, strange alliance will ensure, new bonds will be formed, battles will appear, and a dark, paranormal enemy will be discovered, but the question is, can Leonid uncover the truth and survive for not just five nights, but Five weeks at Freddy's? or even more? Will he discover all the secrets and free the tortured souls from their wretched master that controls them like puppets? Is the CIA involved into this? Or is it a different, far more disturbing force? Find out in:_**

**_A Game Of Spies, Haunted Animatronics, And Demons_**

**Hello there! Red Captain reporting in! welcome to the new version of my old story! Yeah, a friend of mine Called RussianGod5 gave me feedback about the story, and I am rewriting it all! I erased the old story and I am starting over again! I guess you could call this AU, or maybe not, depends on your point of view, basically nothing in the game changes, the bite, the missing children, all there the only AU thing is that the Soviet Union never falls, why? Because i need it to be alive for a KGB agent in the pizzería to make sense, now, i must warn you, the first chapters will be a bit... KGBish? Sovietish? But as the story advances, it will focus less and less on the KGB and more on the supernatural animatronics, plus, the protagonist will have occasional flashbacks of his previous serving experiences, anyways, I hope you all enjoy this story! Lets begin!**

_**Chapter 1: the mission**_

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a place for people of all ages, the place where dreams come true, although the pizzeria looks harmless, it has a dark past, 5 missing children, the Bite, secrets hidden behind the colorful glee and the singing animatronics, some of the costumers are looking at the strange, Russian man sitting alone in one of the tables, looking at the show the animatronic give, although tensions where low in that year, many Americans still feel unrestful about Russians, who knew, some of them would be a spy or something…

And they were right, Leonid Victorovsky, a man in his thirties, with black, short hair and a full beard that covered his jaw and cheeks, was a KGB agent, he had arrived to America 2 months ago, posing as a soviet refugee, it worked perfectly, the media was going crazy when he arrived and attempted to interview him, he of course rejected the offer, he had strict orders to keep his profile low, the agency provided him with a department and a small quantity of money when he arrived, after a bit of wandering around the city, he found out about the kids Pizzeria with the animatronics, he remembered when he first arrived, at a small reception room, a waitress greeted him and guided him to the Dining Room, the main room of the pizzeria, full of round tables with families enjoying their pizza and the show in them, and a show stage in which three animals, a bear, a chicken, and a rabbit, singed, it was truly an amazing sight when he first got into the restaurant

"_A pepperoni pizza ready for you, sir!" _the cheerful voice of a waitress pulled Leonid out of his train of thought, he smiled and thanked the waitress as she deposited the hot pizza on his table, he looked at the pizza in his table and grabbed a slice, some strings of hot cheese hanging from the sides, he took a bite, the hot cheese and pepperonis mixing inside his mouth, the inside of his mouth burned and he almost spit out the pizza, It was very hot, he managed to sip it, burning his throat in the process, he left the slice on the plate and took a drink of the can of soda the waitress had brought earlier, the cold drink eased the pain in his mouth and throat, he put the drink down and began to watch the main show, the bear, Freddy Fazbear, was holding a mic as he sang a children song, the rabbit, Bonnie, was playing the guitar and the chicken, Chica, acted as a backup singer, singing along the bear

he chuckled a bit as he watched the animatronics sing, he went every week to Freddy's to eat, he just loved that place, its music, its pizza, its animatronics, everything, he knew about the restaurant dark past, but he didn't cared, pizza was cheap, and the show was entertaining, plus it was a great way to distract himself from the fact that the agency still didn't gave him any orders, he was so eager to begin, of course, he wasn't new to the whole deal of spying, before coming to America, he served on West Germany and France, a dark Memory struck him suddenly…. Afghanistan… he was an infantry soldier during that war… he remembered it clearly… the endless deserts, the constant guerrilla attacks, his best friends dying… it was hell, but he managed to survive it, and in the end, Its objective was reached, communism was restored on Afghanistan and the government popularity rocketed to the skies, he took a sip of his soda, and grabbed the same slice of pizza, he took a bite, and to his delight, the pizza was comestible now.

He unfolded the newspaper he had in his seat and began to read the news, eating the pizza as he read, occasionally frowning, after a moment, he sighed and lowered his newspaper to reveal a shot sized, young man with reddish, short hair and a goatee beard, holding a small, brown portfolio and watching him eat, Leonid raised an eyebrow, surprised, and asked "_did you lost something here?"_ the visibly nervous man shook his head and said "_there is wonderful weather o-outside, r-right?" _he talked in a thick, Bulgarian accent andLeonid immediately recognized the code the agents used to recognize each other, he quickly said "_yes, of course, soon, the Red Dawn will appear on the skies and we will enjoy a great view" _the Bulgarian man sighed in relief as he sat down beside Leonid, who passed a slice of pizza to him as he said "_eat and rest, we will talk about business later"_

The Bulgarian man grabbed the slice and took a bite as he looked at the show stage, after a while, he said "_I-I-I am D-Dragomir Godov__, your new Business p-partner, specialized in E-E-Engineering" __he remembered that before arriving to America, the agency promised that they would get him a subordinate to help him in his assignments ~__An engineer will be really useful~ __he thought as he took a bite of pizza, after a while he said "__I am Leonid Victorovsky" __ten minutes later, the pizza was gone, after paying, the two men left the pizzeria and embraced the warm climate of the outside, he pointed towards his car, it was just a simple, black car that could carry up to four men, as they walked towards the car, he searched in his pockets and took out a key, he put it inside a keyhole in the drivers door, and turned it, unlocking the car doors, he opened the door and got inside, sitting on the drivers seat, the Bulgarian man, Godov, sitting on the co-pilot seat._

Leonid turned the car on and got out of the parking spot, he began to drive towards his department block, as they advanced, Dragomir, still nervous, said "_C-C-Colonel Borovsky handed this portfolio to me, inside there is a document with our a-assignment, I-it is funny that I found you in the pizzeria, the m-mission is related to it" _he raised an eyebrow, surprised, the mission would take place in a familiar pizzeria? He wondered how would that be, a couple of minutes later, they where at the department block, he carefully entered an underground parking lot where all the department habitants cars and parked in a free spot, he opened the door and climbed out of the car, Godov doing the same, he began to walk out of the parking lot and into the building, his new partner following him closely

The building had six floors, Leonid department was in the sixth floor, the elevator was out of order, so they had to go through the stairs, after a trip that seemed endless, they arrived, as they approached the door, another door in front of Leonid department opened, an eldery woman carrying a Chihuahua dog coming out of it, the woman saw Leonid and Dragomir and immediately smiled, coming to them she said "_Leonid, dear! I am about to go out but I can't leave poor MR. Lucky here, all alone! But I can't enter the store with him! Would you be a dear and take care of him, Leonid? Oh look, you brought a friend!" _the woman smiled at Dragomir, Leonid mentally face palmed and said "_Mrs. Bales, we are a bit busy with…"_ the elderly woman, not listening, forced the dog into Leonid hands, and after thanking them again, proceeded to go downstairs

He sighed as he looked at the small dog in his hands, he gave it to a laughing Dragomir and proceeded to unlock the door, entering the department, it was medium sized department, with about three rooms, the first room was just a couch facing a small TV, a chair facing a computer, a bookshelf with various books, and a small circular table with four chairs, a small Oven, a sink, some shelves and a fridge near the table, the other two rooms where a small bedroom with a litter for two, and the other one was a small bathroom, he turned to Dragomir and said "_Its smaller than the houses back in Russia, but its something…" _he then pointed towards the circular table "_Put the portfolio there, lets see what will be our mission_

Dragomir nodded and walked towards the table, depositing the portfolio on top of tip, after putting a simple, four digits combination of 4-8-3-6, the portfolio unlocked and he opened it, it contained a small document with several pages, he looked at the big, KGB symbol on the first page along with the words

**Special Assignement For Comrade Lieutnant Victorovsky and Comrade Corporal Godov**

He turned to the second page, and began to read

_Comrade Lieutenant Victorovsky we are very happy to know that you are already settled in and ready to work for the Motherland, you have been waiting for two months to get a mission, and we are glad to inform you that this document contains it, your enthusiasm is greatly appreciated and we hope that you have great wishes to serve the motherland in this dire times, this assignment is of great importance, and we are very relieved of having you, an experienced agent, fulfilling it, it's a great step forward in the co-operation between different agencies, as this operation will be done alongside our brother organizations, the Chinese MSS and the North Korean SSN_

_Recently you've meet your partner, Comrade Corporal Godov, that will serve as a subordinate and apprentice, we hope that you instruct Comrade Godov good, we will be glad to have more agents like you, soon, members of the MSS and SSN will join you in your noble mission _

_Now, concerning your assignment, it has come to the attention of the three agencies, specially the MSS, that Comrade Captian Zang Pengfei has disappeared on duty while serving as a night guard in the American family restaurant "Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria" sadly, our dear comrade didn't revealed anything about his time on the job, the MSS reports that Zang, after a long time requesting permission, entered the pizzeria as a Night guard, after some investigation he had come out with the theory of our rivals, The CIA, tampering with the singing Animatronics of the restaurant, causing a great number of accidents_

_The problem is that he never reported anything to the MSS about his job, his fellow MSS agents reported that after his first day, he grew paranoid and jumpy, he refused any psychological help, and as the days passed, he just got worse, after his first week, agents reported several wounds and bruises, on his second week the agent attitude improved greatly, during his third week, he gave the MSS some information, he claimed that he had a friend helping him, further attempts to get any information about this friend failed, as the week progressed he grew very dark, secretive, paranoid, and jumpy, he carried a gun everywhere he went, and didn't trusted anyone, the fourth and final week was his breaking point, at one point, we managed to salvage some audio from the pizzeria camera logs he didn't destroy before disappearing, the audio was indeed disturbing, on Friday, he sent us a final message, the time was 2:32 PM_

_Your mission, Comrade Victorovsky, is to find out what happened to Comrade Zang, Colonel Arcturus Victorovsky akready managed to get you an interview, sunday 9__th__, 8 Pm, don't be late, we are currently working to get Comrade Godov a job for him to help you, soon, agents from the MSS and NSS will join you and help you investigate about Zang Demise_

_Good luck, Comrades, we trust in you_

Leonid finished reading and looked at Godov, that was reading too "_Today is Sunday 9__th__, 8PM is in three hours" _he said, and then turned the page, the page was full of pictures of a Chinese man, he supposed the man in the pictures was Zang, he examined the different pictures, it just showed Zang in different uniforms, and his face and expression as the weeks advanced, the pictures disturbed him greatly, the first night he had a big smile on his face and a clean shaven, as the week advanced, the smile of zang deteriorated and turned into a paranoid, dark face, bruises and wounds began to appear, on the final photo, Zang looked terrible, it was obvious he didn't ate or sleep well, a beard in his face

Next page there was different pictures and information, he raised an eyebrow, a note on top of the paper informed him that those where the men working in the operation, he began to read, anxious to know who would be his fellow comrades

_**Colonel Arcturus Borovsky: **__officer,__Leader of the operation, Age 68, Byelorussian, KGB member, this agent will lead the operation out of the field, planning actions alongside Victorovsky and giving him orders_

_**Lieutenant Leonid Victorovsky: **__Field agent, leader of the operation in the field,__age 32, Russian, KGB member, this agent will make sure Borovsky orders get fulfilled on the field, and will act as a representation of him_

_**Corporal Dragomir Godov: **__Field agent, Engineer of the group, age 28, Bulgarian, KGB member, this man will handle all the technological and mechanical issues of the operation_

_**Sub-Lieutenant Feng:**__ Field Agent, Special Operations, Age 32, Chinese, MSS member, this agent, Alongside Myo Si Yeon, will handle the security and fighting in the group_

_**Sergeant Myo Si Yeon: **__Field Agent, Special Operations__**, **__age 32, North Korean, SNN, this agent, alongside Feng, will handle the security and fighting in the group_

Leonid was more than satisfied about the group and his position, direct subordinate of Colonel Borovsky, and leader of the operation in the field! Zang was surely a very vital agent, five agents was a bit excessive for a rescue operation, maybe rescuing zangw asn't the only objective, Leonid passed to the last page it contained a simple note and a small, black recorder

_Comrades this is the only audio recordings we have about Captain Zang time at the pizzeria, we urge you to listen to this, but careful, it may be disturbing_

He grabbed the recorder, and curious, pressed a button on it, the recorder immediately played

_This is the audio we managed to savage, according to the information, its Wednesday of zang fourth week_

_W-What? H-how is this even p-possible! Monsters! Monsters! Fucking monsters! How could a man even do such an atrocity?! How?! I refuse to believe a human being is responsible for this! You think you helped them? You think that you are doing the right thing? What you did was an atrocity! Yet you refuse to embrace the truth of your actions! You shield yourself in Mysticism , magic, and science! you are nothing but a monster! AAAARGH! HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?!_

Leonid raised an eyebrow at the recording, Dragomir doing the same, the audio stopped, and after a minutes, the voice of Colonel Borovsky spoke again

_This is the final message Zang sent to us_

_C-Comrades, dear comrades, its too late for me, its too late –_ the sound of something banging at a metal door could be heard – _I-I can't say m-much, there is n-no time – _a scream and more banging, a sob could be heard –_ I will probably be either captured or dead soon, but I beg you, I can't talk about these horrible, inhumane crimes I've discovered, you must send someone, this is very important! – _a stronger sob, and the sound of something slowly powering out – _P-P-Please h-hurry u-up, don't worry, I left clues and messages hidden all around the pizzeria to guide and help him.. – _slow metal footsteps could be heard getting closer and closer –_ the enemy we are facing is not who you are expecting, its not.. SKREEEEEE – _

the loud scream caught Leonid and Dragomir unprepared, Leonid just jumped out of his seat and Dragomir fell to the ground, the strange scream was mixed with Zang own screams, and the audio ended there, the recorder stopping, Leonid slowly sat down, Dragomir getting up and sitting down again, they looked at each other, Leonid turned to the last page, it contained nothing specials, just the signatures of the commanders who wrote the document

_We Wish You luck_

**Vladimir Putin, Leader of the KGB**

**Arcturus Borovsky, Colonel of the KGB, leader of the American branch**

**Yian Xiabo, General of the MSS, leader of the MSS American Branch**

**Sin Ho Sung, Commander of the SSN, leader of the SNN American Branch**

After reading the names, Leonid suddenly looked at his watch and quickly got up and went to the bedroom, once inside, he began to change his clothes and put on more formal ones, the interview was going to start in 1 hour and 30 minutes, he needed to get ready.

30 Minutes later, he was ready for the interview, while Leonid prepared himself, Dragomir replayed the recorder over and over, when he came out of his bedroom, Dragomir was in the computer, typing something and searching the web, he looked at the computer screen, he was searching about the pizzeria "_well comrade… I am leaving you to investigate all of this.. I am going to get my interview… " _dragomir just nodded, the Chihuahua was sitting on his lap, he was deep into his investigation, Leonid left the department and began to go downstairs, thinking about all the things he heard and read as he exited the bulding, and getting into the parking lot, unlocked his car and got in

"_He is probably dead… its safe to assume he is indeed dead, but then why is the agency giving us this mission then?" _he said to himself as he turned the car on and left the parking lot, going towards the pizzeria, unfortunately, there was a lot of traffic and Leonid was stuck in the middle of it, which gave him time to think ~_I am starting to see this is not just a rescue mission… the agency wants us to investigate about zang discoveries, probably they are not expecting us to save him…~_ after a long tme in traffic, he finally arrived to the pizzeria, he parked his car and opened the door, getting out of the car, he closed the door and locked the car, with his car safe, he began to walk toward the pizzeria, 20 minutes until the interview began, as he entered the pizzeria, he was greeted by a waitress "_hello there! Welcome to Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria! What can I do for you?"_

Leonid gave his brightest smile and said "_I am here for an interview, for the Night Guard job" _the smile of the waitress suddenly faded, and she stared at him with sorrow "_please, don't do it, just go away and find a better job, its not worth it! Please listen! " _she said with a pleading face, Leonid was startled at this, what was wrong with the night guard job? Sure, Zang got crazy while working here and got some wounds, but it was probably CIA agents attacking him, right? anyways, he needed the job to lead the operation, doing his best to maintain his smile, he said "_Don't be silly, I need the job"_ the waitress sighed and motioned him with her hand to follow, she guided him to the Dining room, that was almost empty due to the late hour, next the waitress opened a door that revealed a hall with some doors, offices and all "_This is the Northern Hall, all the offices are located here" _the waitress said as they approached one door with the name "**Frederick Fazritz" **the waitress looked at him and then left

Leonid cleared his throat and knocked on the door, a voice talking in a thick german accent came from the inside _"Come In"_ he opened the door and entered the office, closing the door behind him as he entered, there was a wood desk with two chairs infront of it, and one behind it, sitting on the one behind the desk, was a small, Eldery man with a bald head and a clean shaven, the man stood up and extended his arm, offering a handshake that Leonid accepted, the man smiled and said "_Leonid Victorovsky, right? you arrived early to your interview! What a nice first impression! I am Frederick Fazritz, Owner of this place! A pleasure to meet you, please, sit down" _Fazrit smiled as he broke the handshake and sat down again, Leonid doing the same.

The owner began to search for something under his desk, after a while. He took a piece of paper and began to examine it "_A friend of yours submitted this application yesterday, you seem to be a competent worker, 32 years old, Soviet Refugee… plenty of work experience back in your country, oh, you know how to fight, I like that…" _Borovsky probably submitted the application, Leonid watched as the man continued examining the application, and giving a couple of comments about it, until he looked up and said "_Look man, I like your application, and nobody has applied for a week, I had to do the night shift myself, so you are hired, normally it takes longer, but we desesperatly need a night guard, your shift starts tomorrow" _Leonid was surprised at the short duration of the interview, the owner began began to look for something in the desk again, and took out a cap with the words "**Security" **in it, he handed it to him with a smile as he said "_Tomorrow at 12:00, arrive at 11:30, I will show you around the place, you can go now, see you tomorrow" _

Fazrit resumed his work, and Leonid, still surprised, got up from his chair and left the office, heading towards the dinning room and the Entrance, as he was about to exit, the waitress that had greeted him before stopped him and said "_follow me, I am going to take you somewhere to talk further about this" _she then proceeded to leave the restaurant, Leonid followed, curious, the woman got into a small car, and turned it on, she exited the parking lot and waited there, Leonid went to his own car and got inside, turning it on, he exited the parking lot and the waitress car began to speed up, Leonid following

~_Where is she taking me?~ _he thought as he drived, then, he opened a small compartment located in front of the co-pilot seat, a Makarov pistol with a silencer on was inside, he quickly took it and hid it in his pants, he couldn't trust anyone, after all, after some fifteen minutes of driving, they arrived to a small house in the middle of nowhere, the city was far away now, and the place looked really isolated, the woman parked her car , Leonid doing the same, they both exited their respective cars at the same time, Leonid noticed that the woman was crying now, something was not right, the woman then said "_I am very sorry! But its for your own safety! I can't allow for another poor soul to walk into their demise! I won't be able to sleep knowing I allowed a man to walk into his grave! Not after my dear frank! Not after Mike! I tried to warn the Chinese man too, I tried! But they just don't listen! I can't allow you, I am so sorry!" _just as she finished saying that, three men came out of the small house, one of them was carrying a baseball bat, other had an axe, and one had a crowbar

"_T-They are not going to kill you… they are just going to wound you, I am so sorry, but I can't let you take this job "_ the waitress aid as she cried, Leonid felt the anger built up inside him, and he slowly took a hand to his back as he said "_you betrayed me…"_ his accent didn't go unnoticed by the men approaching him, the one with the baseball bat said "_Well Well Well, who knew? A commie! I am going to enjoy beating the shit out of you!" _he grabbed the pistol, ready to pull It out in any moment, he didn't dared to just outright shoot them, this could be a joke after all, the man with the baseball bat, who he supposed was the leader, took out a revolver from his pants and aimed it an Leonid legs, a loud bang was heard and a cloud of smoke raised from the side of his foot

by miracle, the bullet didn't even hit him, now he knew it wasn't a joke, it was for real, pulling the gun out at lighting speed, he quickly aimed the gun at the man head, who screamed and raised his gun only to be silenced by a bullet going through his brain, the gunshot barely heard, the two other men where visibly scared now as they saw their friend and leader fall to the ground, lifeless "_Fuck this! Please no!"_ the man with the crowbar yelled as he dropped his weapon and tried to run towards the house, Leonid took aim again and pressed the trigger of his gun twice, the two bullets hit the back of the man, who screamed and fell to the ground, twitching and moving for a couple of seconds before dying, Leonid turned to the third man, who foolishly tried to charge at him with his axe, he pressed his trigger, a small flash, and the man laid on the ground chocking on his own blood, trying to hold the blood coming out of his throat.

The waitress was screaming now and tried to run towards her car, but she was stopped by Leonid hand, he forced her to kneel and he shoved his gun into her mouth "_You don't mess with the KGB, dear… I am getting the job, and there is nothing you can do about it! My mission will be accomplished, CIA scum!" _with that, he pressed the trigger, the woman fell to the ground, dead, Leonid quickly ran towards one of the dead men, the leader, and he took his revolver, he ran back to the woman and put it on her hands "_thanks you for picking this isolated spot, dear…"_ with that, he quickly ran towards his car and opened the door, opening the compartment again, he put the Makarov inside and closed it, he turned the car on and closed the door, and began to drive at full speed towards the house and his apartment

~_nice try, CIA!~ _He thought as he sighed, he only killed as a last resource, they attacked him, he attacked back, the woman knew too much, end of story, probably CIA… what he didn't knew was that they weren't CIA at all, after about 30 minutes of driving, he arrived to the department blocks, parking his car inside the parking lot, he quickly got out of his car, with his makarov hidden in his clothes as he took it out again, and ran towards the building and up the stairs, he found Dragomir handing the Chihuahua to a happy Mrs. Balles, who then went to her own department, Dragomir quickly noticed and his smile widened "_Leonid! You are back!"_ not caring to respond, he just shoved him into the department and closed the door

"_I was attacked, I am guessing either CIA or just criminals"_ he said as he walked to the fridge and, opening it, began to look for something to drink, he found some orange juice, he took it out and drank direct from the bottle, Godov was surprised and exclaimed "_My god! Are you ok, Comrade? What happened! Tell me the details!" _Leonid lowered the orange juice and looked at his comrade, he sighed and began to tell his tale "_A waitress tried to convince me not to take the job, I ignored her and just took the interview, it was really quick, the owner, a German called Frederick Fazritz, hired me almost immediately after looking at my application, he told me that tomorrow would be my first shift, as I was about to exit, the waitress stopped and told me to follow her, I got in my car and follower her car, we spend a good time driving, we went out of the city and reached a house in the middle of nowhere, as we both got out of our respective cars, the waitress began to cry and say sorry various times, she told me that she couldn't let me take the job, and mentioned three men, Frank, Mike, and our fellow missing agent Zang"_

he took another sip of the Orange juice before continuing "_then, three men came out of the house, the three of them armed, the waitress assured me that they wouldn't hurt me, the leader took out a revolver and tried to shoot me in the leg, miraculously, the bullet didn't hit, I managed to take out my Makarov and managed to take them down, yes, I killed them… the waitress too, I couldn't leave anyone alive, I didn't checked the house, but it was too dark to see my face from inside the house anyways, that's the story, comrade, I am afraid that maybe the CIA is after us too, maybe they tortured Zang and forced him to reveal everything about our little branch" _

Dragomir looked at him for a moment and said "_Maybe they are not CIA, maybe they are just criminals, but its strange that they wanted to hurt you just to force you not to take the job, but anyways, you shouldn't get worried, nobody saw you, nobody that still lives, police won't go after you, if it's the CIA… not much will change anyways, they are just going to send people if they suspect about us, and they will keep doing so until the day we die, or retire"_ Leonid took another sip of orange juice as he heard his partner talk, he then looked a his watch, 10:00 PM "_Comrade, I am going to sleep, I would suggest for you to do the same" _he yawned and walked towards the bedroom, Dragomir stayed behind researching more about the pizzeria in the computer, he didn't bother to change clothes, he just removed his shoes and climbed the litter to the upper bed, he closed his eyes as he laid down, ready to embrace the night

"_Go Go Go! Take cover soldiers!" _Sub-Lieutenant Arcturus Borovsky screamed, Leonid opened his eyes, he was in the ground, sand on his face and hands, he looked around, all around him, sand and dunes, he felt a hand on his back and he was quickly pulled up, an AK-47 shoved into his hands, he looked into the face of the one helping him, Reikov, his childhood friend "_Get up comrade! They are attacking!" _there was a destroyed on the left of them, the burnt bodies of a couple of soviet soldiers besides it, he quickly stood up, they were under attack, several soldiers were taking cover behind the tank, he looked at his right side, a destroyed, armored car was there, some soldiers taking cover, south of them, a big sand dune, and north of them, a couple of soldiers trying to set up a machine gun while crouching, doing their best to avoid the bullets

farther north, a big group of guerrilla soldiers slowly approached, firing at their positions, Reikov pulled him again and they both ran towards the destroyed tank, taking cover behind Sub-Lieutenant Borovsky, the officer smiled as he saw them and said "_Boys! I am glad to see you are alive and well! We are under a pretty hard situation as you can see… its amazing how you didn't received any damage from the explosion, Leonid"_ Borovsky, after finishing his small comment, got out of the cover and began to fire his AK-47, taking down a couple of rivals before crouching again, Reikov, that was at the side, had it easier, he just had to lean a bit out of the cover to shoot, Leonid smiled and as he stood a bit over the edge of the tank, and taking aim with his AK-47, began to fire "_Of course, I wouldn't have managed to get out of it alive without Reikov, he pulled me up when I was in the ground, eating sand, thanks you, my friend!"_ Leonid exclaimed as he fired again, after about 20 minutes of continuously crouching and standing up, Leonid ran out of ammunition.

"_Damn it!" _he cursed silently as dropped the rifle and took out a Makarov gun, he began to shoot at the advancing Afghans, that were getting uncomfortably close, he was about to give up and save the last bullet for himself to avoid capture, when the sound of a machine gun filled his ears, the guerrilla soldiers were taken by surprise and began to fall on dozens to the fire of the machine gun, after a while. They retreated back into the sand dunes, Leonid and other soldiers quickly went over to the ammunition boxes in the center of the positions, and they took several of them and placed them in their respective covers, refilling ammo, he noticed that the Machine gun users where pilling up bags full of sand in front of them, intending to use it as a cover

soon, the second wave arrived, this time most of them were riding cars with machine guns integrated, all the soldiers began to fire, the machine gun included, but they soon found out they didn't had enough firepower, just then, two jets appeared in the sky, dropping some missiles towards the advancing enemy, it was very effective, the bulk of the enemy forces being destroyed, the soldiers cheered as the enemy retreated, and behind them, a large group of tanks, armored cars, transport cars, and helicopters arrived "_Boys! Reinforcements arrived" _Borovsky replied happily, Reikov and Leonid shook hands, happy for the victory "_I can't wait for this war to end and return home to meet my dear Sasha, what about you, Leonid?" _Reikov said, Leonid just smiled and replied "_I got no one special back home, my dear friend, but I sure as hell want to return to the comforting city of Moscow"_

Leonid opened his eyes to find the roof in front of him, he slowly got up and looked around, he was in his department, he looked at his watch, 3:00 PM, wow, he slept for a good amount of time, the good thing is that he was relaxed, he jumped out of the litter, landing in the ground with a small thump, he put his shoes back on and walked out of the room, Dragomir was on the computer, writing something on a notebook, he didn't noticed Leonid, who said "_what are you doing, Comrade?" _the Bulgarian man didn't even look up, he just answered with a short "_Researching, learning, adapting" _Leonid frowned and walked towards the kitchen, he opened the fridge and took out a package of sausages, he took about four of them and meanwhile turned the stove on, he putted the sausages in a recipient and put the recipient in a stove, leaving the sausages to cook

"_you have a quite interesting collection of books, comrade, I hope you don't mind that I am reading a few of them" _Dragomir said, he looked at the Bulgarian man and replied "_I don't mind sharing, Dragomir, just treat them well and I am fine" _after some minutes, the sausages were ready and the deposited them in a plate, sitting down, he began to devour his food, hungry after sleeping for so long, after an hour eating and just sitting down without doing nothing, he grabbed a book from the bookshelf and began to read it, as he sat on the couch, Dragomir did the same, after about three hours of reading, Leonid grew tired and checked his watch, 7:00 PM, four hours inside his department, doing nothing, just as he was considering going out of the building and cause trouble, they heard a knock on the door

Leonid quickly jumped from the couch and ran towards the door, he opened it to reveal his superior, Colonel Arcturus Borovsky, the man looked very different from how he was during the war, during the war, he had a clean shaven and a bald head, and looked young and strong, but right now, at his 50, he had a long, grayish beard and hair, it was funny how for him the process was backwards, instead of having abundant hair and becoming bald, he was bald and got abundant hair, without waiting for an answer, Borovsky shoved him out of the way and entered inside "_No drinks for your Colonel, boy?" _the Colonel said as he sat down on a chair, Dragomir immediately jumped out of the couch and saluted, Borovsky simply ignored him

Leonid walked towards the different shelves in the kitchen, and after searching for a moment, he took out three glasses and a bottle of vodka, he set them in the table and served the alcohol, Dragomir approached the table and grabbed one glass for him, the colonel grabbing another, and he kept the last one for himself, they all began to drink and sat down, Borovsky was the first one to talk "_I am here to talk about your job in the pizzeria, Boy, I really envy you, the job is easy as hell, sit for six hours watching at cameras? A piece of cake! But sadly, you will be moving your ass in that job, you have to search all over the pizzeria for this little messages and clues and shit our Chinese friend left"_

The colonel took a sip from his glass and continued "_as you know, we are in the process of convincing the owner to hire Dragomir, and the other two foreign agents, we are very close to succeed, but of course, Godov is the easy thing, he will easily accept two nights guards, but three, or four night guards? Please, maybe we can convince him to get a night janitor or something, " _Borovsky took another sip of the vodka "_the plan is simple, you wait until midnight, explore the pizzeria, try to find the clues, and you get back at six to plan it further, easy, right? that's all I can say, oh and, please bring a map of the pizzeria, that way we will be able to actually plan something tomorrow, now, tell me, what have you done, Leonid, old friend? I can't say more related to the mission, as there is nothing more to say, so tell me what have you done"_

They spent hours talking about their lives, Leonid even cooked some fresh meat he had on the fridge for them to eat, several Vodka bottles were opened, of course, Leonid stopped drinking after the sixth glass, he didn't wanted to be drunk, he had to work, after all, the other two were a different story, they got very drunk, to the point of the colonel falling asleep on the couch and Dragomir on the lower bed of the litter, he checked his watch, 10:30 PM, one hour and he would be in the pizzeria, going into the bedroom and grabbing some clothes, he put them on in the bathroom, taking only about 20 minutes to get ready, he spent the rest of the time reading until it was time to go

He left the department and locked the door, he turned around and began to walk downstairs, occasionally greeting someone as they passed, he breathed the fresh, nocturnal air as he exited the building, he then walked towards the parking lot, he panicked after he thought he forgot something in the department, and tapped his waist until he found his Makarov gun, nothing to worry about, he headed towards his car, and unlocked it, opening the door and getting inside, he closed it and turned the car on, exiting the parking lot and going towards the pizzeria, luckily there was little traffic, and he arrived at 11:25, five minutes early, as he parked the car and got out, he noticed Frederick Fazritz walking outside the building, carrying some stuff, to greet him

"_My Boy! Five minutes early! I like a man that arrives early to his duties! Welcome, welcome! I am going to show you around a bit! "_ the old man said as he greeted him, he handed his a Nightstick, a taser, a torch, and some keys "_Nightstick and taser, to deal with intruders, Torch, to help you see if the power goes out, and replica keys, for the different rooms in the building_" the elderly man began to walk back into the pizzeria, Leonid following him "_There are areas that the Cameras don't see, this is the Main Entrance, or Reception" _the owner said as they entered, the reception was a small room, with a single couch for waiting if the pizzeria was full, and a small wooden podium in which the staff greeted the newcomers and took special orders, like birthday parties and all, next they walked into the biggest room in the pizzeria, the Dinning room, an area full of round tables for four, smaller tables for two, and big, square tables for up to ten children, it was very spacious and big, decent for a broke restaurant, anyways

"_The dinning room, of course, very spacious, its our biggest room, here the families eat and all, a small area of the room is covered by a camera" _he pointed at the camera facing towards the center of the dinning room, the old man then pointed at the main stage, in the northern area of the dinning room, were the show stage was located "_there, my boy, is were the magic comes true! The Animatronics are there, they sing during the day and bring joy and fun to hundreds of hearts! With the beloved familiar friendly gang! Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, and Chica the Chicken!"_ the three animatronics were standing there, eyes closed, but in their normal positions, Fazritz then turned towards another stage, this one on the western part of the dinning room, covered with a big purple curtain, and said "_That is Pirate Cove, another beloved character, Foxy the Pirate, was there, he had his very own stage and show, during the Fazbear Familiar Diner times, the people loved him, but it all ended during the bite"_ the elderly man shivered, Leonid understood, he had heard about the bite, apparently, back at 1987, in a different, bigger building, the owner had decided to fix the old animatronics for them to give a last show, they were about to close, and there was a birthday party going on.

The future of the business depended on the success of the birthday party, so the owner, Fazritz, decided to fix the old animatronics to sing with the new ones, they where all fixed and renewed, programmed to sing again, but then, foxy bite the frontal lobe of a kid that got too close to him, and the place closed down, it was a shame, the bite happened just after the missing kids incident, with all that pressure, the company didn't had any option but to close down and re-open three years later, they still kept the fox, and although they couldn't fix it again, they kept him on hopes of maybe fixing him when business flourished again

as Leonid remembered the story, Fazritz _began_ to talk again, this time pointing at another point of the western part "_Kids Cove, it's a room for very young kids to entertain themselves, we used to have an animatronic there in the older version, but we scrapped him after we closed down on 87" _the owner then pointed towards the eastern point of the dinning room "_Bathrooms and Arcade, we only have cameras on the bathroom, sadly, he, who knows, maybe you can go in there and play a bit from time to time… he pointed to the two remaining doors "the northern hall, were all the offices and official stuff are located, and the backstage, there is a small corridor connecting it to the Show stage and Pirate cove" _

the man smiled at him and then began to walk again, he followed him, they entered a long hall with the walls full of children drawings "_West Hall, its just a place for posters and for children to put drawings… nothing specials" _as they walked, they arrived to a small office, with several screens, a toy cupcake as decoration, a fan, and a portable monitor "_this is were you work! The security office, this monitor here shows the different cameras around the building" _as they entered, he clicked on a button on the side of a door and a light illuminated the west hall, he pressed it again and the light was gone, he pressed a red button and a big, metallic door came down "_these doors use a lot of energy, only use them if necessary, if you spot a criminal, just call the cops and close both doors, they will last long enough for the police to arrive, plus the windows are bullet proof" _he pressed the red button again, raising the door up, the man then exited the office through the eastern door

"_East hall, again, just a place for children drawings and all"_ the man kept walking, Leonid following closely behind him, they soon arrived to the dinning room again, the man turned to the right and kept walking, he kept following, they arrived to a door and Fazriz opened it, revealing a big room full of ovens, stoves, sinks, and more "_Kitchen, were we make our delicious, unique pizza, here, lets go make you a coffee for the night…" _the owner began to look around on the shelves, taking out some coffee beans and a small cup, he walked to a Coffee machine and put the cup below it, putting the beans inside a small compartment, the machine began to make some noise and a few seconds later, dark liquid was coming out of it and into the cup, soon, the cup was full and Fazritz handed it to him

"_Thanks you, Mr. Fazritz" _Leonid said as he grabbed the cup, the owner checked his watch and exclaimed "_11:50! I have to go quickly! Well, I trust in you, Leonid! Keep the place safe, I will be back at six!" _the elderly man began to walk as fast as he could towards the reception room, Leonid meanwhile walked to the office and sat down, taking a small sip of the hot coffee, it was pretty good, he hanged the Nightstick, the torch, the taser, and the keys in his belt and soon heard the sound of the main doors closing and being locked, he was alone now, he checked his watch, 11:58, soon he would exit his office and go search for anything special, he opened the drawers in the office and found some papers and a pen, he took them out and deposited them in the table, he took another sip of the hot coffee and took out his torch and turned it on, the clock struck 12:00, and he was about to leave the office, when a recording began to play in the phone located in the table

_Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay? _

_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced." _

_Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay. _

_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know? _

_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh. _

_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night._

Leonid stared at the phone, not finding any words, but soon, he began to laugh loudly, he almost fell to the ground "_Y-Y-You a-almost got me! Hahahahaha!" _he laughed histerically, a joke prepared to him by his co-worker, Moving Animatronics? Stuffed into a suit? Dead? Very funny! He stopped when he remembered the waitress yesterday, what if it was true? No, Leonid shook his head and just left the office through the west hall, with his torch on, illuminating the way, he wouldn't fall to a joke, there was no real danger in this job, except for CIA agents trying to kill him, of course, and he wasn't afraid of anything, he was now venturing into the darkness, ready to find any messages or clues left by his comrade, and end his mission

What could possibly go wrong?

**And it's over! A nice cliffhanger… next chapter, we see how the clueless Leonid explored the pizzeria and finds that the phone call wasn't a joke at all, tell me how I did in the reviews, I hope I entertained you guys! Plus, I added putin there just an easter eggs, I dunno if that is legal… if it isn't inform me in the reiviews and I will remove it immediately!**

**Red Captain reporting out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Into the Darkness

**Red Captain Reporting in!**

**Here is the new chapter! Here we will see how Leonid searches the pizzeria and discovers the little secret of the animatronics!, now, I have little to say here, so, yeah… lets begin! Also, this one will be a bit short**

_**A Game Of Spies, Haunted Animatronics, And Demons**_

**Chapter 2: Into the Darkness**

[? POV]

we were highly amused by the bravery, of the new guard, we saw how the guard, laughing his ass off, left the office, the only other guards that left the office was that annoying, Chinese spy, Zang Pengfei, the fearless American man that didn't cower or got nervous when he received his fate, the brave, agile man with a German surname, we got excited! Maybe this one would be the fourth, successful man! But wait…Maybe… maybe he and the Chinese man were connected somehow? What if that man was another spy? What if they knew about their prisoner? we quickly stood up from our chair and grabbed a phone, we began to push some numbers, we couldn't allow another spy, no, we couldn't, no time to play this little game, no time to fulfill the experiment, we were foolish not to end the spy life when he arrived, we should've killed him in his second week, but we decided to continue the game, all for the sake of the experiment! we can't let another man get as far as he did! That spy had almost destroyed their whole work, it was too dangerous! He knew too much!

We suddenly stopped before pushing the final button, why terminate him so fast? Probably he wasn't anything special… yes, it was all just a coincidence, we relaxed and hanged the phone, sitting down again and watching the cameras, yes, just a mere coincidence, it was time to continue the game, for the sake of science, for the sake of progress, only three men had managed to discover the secret, two of them prisoners now, the one with the German surname and the Chinese man that knows too much, the other one was given life and showed the Joy Of Creation successfully, the prisoners were too valuable to be killed, yes, too valuable, maybe that Russian man could reach the secret too! That way they would be closer to fulfill the experiment!

we need five men to successfully finish the experiment, we've worked so hard! Carefully selecting the appropriate specimens, carefully placing everything necessary for them to get the job, and leaving clues out there for them to find out the secret! But only three had managed, only three of the dozens of chosen ones! We were very excited by this new specimen, he will be the fourth one, we were sure! Soon, the Joy Of Creation will be fulfilled, it had only worked with five men, or well, four children and an adult, but soon they would learn the secret of the Joy Of Creation! And then.. then humanity would advance

_Pop Goes The Weasel, _he, yes, he smiled as the song began to play and the other one got out of the box, he, no, we shook our heads, there was no need to treat themselves as distinct beings, they had a different body, but the same soul and mind, we, we were one being, we were the ones who had reached the pinnacle of the Joy Of Creation, and the ones responsible to bring it to the work

Go forth, new night guard, go forth and find out the secrets of this place, go forth and be the fourth guard to succeed, go forth and embrace the joy of creation, go forth and fulfill our will, for I… no, for we are The Puppet Master

[Leonid POV]

oh boy, he couldn't stop laughing! That was a very good job, after a moment, he finally calmed down and raised his torch, illuminating the walls, he began to walk around the west hall, the Celebrate! Poster with Freddy Fazbear on it caught his attention, he walked towards it and began to examine it, nothing special, he sighed and began to look at the walls, using his torch to see, the walls were full of children drawings, he examined each one of them, it was a poorly drawn picture of Bonnie giving a gift to a kid, with the words "_My Fun Day" _written in the top, the other drawings were very similar, al of them showed a different animatronic singing or giving something to a child, nothing special

Leonid gave up after some minutes and began to walk away, obviously, there was nothing special in those drawings, Zang probably left the clues somewhere less obvious, as he walked around the west hall, occasionally looking at more drawings in the wall, he noticed a closed, wooden door, Fazritz didn't mentioned it during the tour, excited, he quickly approached and opened it, disappointment replacing the excitement almost immediately, it was just a supply closet, nothing special, but he entered anyways, it was full of product for cleaning, a few brooms and mops, after a moment of checking the room, he left, closing the door behind him, he began to walk towards the door connecting the west hall to the dinning room

He exited the west hall, emerging into the dinning room, he flashed his torch around the room, everything was in order, the party hats were in the tables, Pirate cove curtain was closed, Chica and Freddy were on the stage… wait, Chica and Freddy? Were is bonnie? He flashed his light all around the room, but there was no sign of the rabbit, Leonid sighed and said "_Alright guys, very funny, the call and now you moved the animatronics, very good joke, you can come out now…" _his voice echoed around the pizzeria, he awaited for a reply, but he got nothing

_I can't try to find the clues if my immature co-workers are here…~ _he thought, he turned around and began to walk back to the west hall and his office, but he stopped as he footsteps and the sound of silk moving, he quickly turned around and flashed his torch towards Pirate Cove, the curtains were a bit opened and there was something he couldn't see clearly there, but as soon as he pointed the torch to the curtains, they closed "_Found you! No need to continue the joke!" _he said as he approached the curtains, he heard noises inside, he rushed and opened the curtains wide and flashed the torch inside

there was a small stage, built to resemble a pirate ship was behind the curtains, it had a small mast, a false cannon, a wooden wheel, a treasure chest, and a plank, there was a couple of clouds, a clear sky, and some waves painted in the background, sitting on the treasure chest was something that caught his attention, an animatronic fox, this one was different from the other ones, its broken jaw hanged from his mouth, its fur was tattered in various places and his legs were more endoskeleton than costume, Leonid recognized him as Foxy The Pirate, he only knew him by name, he was the infamous cause of the Bite.

Leonid climbed up the stage with little effort and approached the damaged animatronic, using his torch to see, he wondered how such a dangerous animatronic could be included in a family pizzeria, first of all, he had very sharp teeth and a real metal hook on his right hand, really, what were the designers thinking? He looked more like a weapon, as he was inspecting the fox, something caught his attention, an almost hidden trapdoor in the ground, curious he left the fox and went to the trapdoor, he attempted to open it, and to his delight, it wasn't locked

The trapdorr revealed some descending stairs as he opened it, curious, Leonid began to go down, after about 5 steps, he was below the stage, it wasn't decorated, it was just a simple, cement room with a small door, he walked towards the door and opened it, he clashed his torch inside, it was a small corridor, big enough for three humans to fit together, he remembered that fazritz mentioned something about corridors connecting the backstage with the other two stages, as he was walking through the corridor, he heard a loud noise behind him, he quickly turned around and pointed the torch to the source of the noise, there, entering the corridor, was the animatronic fox he had just seen sitting in a chest

He was paralyzed by fear, the fox was moving by himself, foxy slowly advanced towards him, hook raised, and released a loud scream from his mouth, finally reacting, Leonid turned around and ran as fast as he could, he could hear metal footsteps behind him, and when he was about to arrive, he was tackled to the ground by a heavy body, he struggled to stand up, but the thing on top of him was too heavy, he suddenly heard a door opening and a loud metal crash, and the weight disappeared from his back, he quickly stood up and looked at what happened, a big purple rabbit as struggling with Foxy, not wasting time to stay and see, he quickly ran back to the cove, he heard fast metal footsteps again, but this time he arrived in time, he closed the door behind him and began to go up the stairs, he was almost on the stage when a paw grabbed his leg, making him fall and hitting the edge of the stairs with his nose

The hit stunned him greatly, he began to feel a warm liquid coming out of his nose, and soon the pain hit him, he grabbed his nose to notice a bleeding cut, suddenly he was pulled down and fell on the ground, he was still below pirate cove he looked up and saw the purple rabbit, Bonnie, towering over him, the rabbit slowly began to advance towards him, but soon fell to the ground, tackled by the pirate fox, taking this opportunity, he ran to the corridor again, ignoring the pain in his nose, and to his relief, all what he heard behind him was the two animatronics fighting each other, soon he arrived to the backstage, he looked around, the place was full of machine parts, a naked endoskeleton, and several, empty animatronic suits, he soon heard metallic footsteps getting closer and he ran out of the Backstage

He looked around, Chica was gone too, but she wasn't close to the backstage, relieved, Leonid was going to run to his office, but he heard the footsteps getting closer and closer, and he realized he wouldn't make it, so instead he ran towards the nearest room, the Arcade, as he entered, he looked around for a hiding spot, the Arcade was full of video-games and a couple of television, he quickly ran and hid on a dark corner, behind a Tetris game and turned his torch off, as soon as he hid, he heard metal footsteps entering the room, meanwhile, Leonid was very confused, the phone call wasn't a joke, the animatronics could move, and they were out for his blood, and if they got him, he would be shoved inside a Freddy Fazbear suit, and die

"_L-Little E-E-Endoskeleton! You a-a-are v-v-violating the o-official r-rules o-of the P-Pizzeria!" _a glitched voice said, he recognized it as Bonnie the Bunny voice, he didn't dared to move even an inch as the metallic footsteps went around the room "_C-Come O-Out, C-C-come O-Out, wherever you are! " _the voice repeated, Leonid hand slowly reached to his pants, and he gripped the Makarov pistol hidden on them, he slowly pulled it out as the metal footsteps got closer and closer to his hiding spot "_Y-You A-a-are not here, B-B-but I w-will f-find you!"_ the voice said and Leonid sighed relieved when he heard the rabbit get out of the room, he stayed like that for a minute, and then stood up, putting the gun back on his pants, he would only use it as a last resource, he took the taser out to replace the gun, and then quietly began to walk out of the room, he couldn't see shit without his torch, but he couldn't risky to get caught

soon, he bumped into a table, making a loud noise, and he immediately walked towards another table far from the one he bumped into, and hid below it, a few seconds later, he heard footsteps coming from the kitchen, and a feminine voice with a Texan accent said "_W-What is this? a l-little endoskeleton breaking the rules?" _he immediately recognized Chica the Chicken voice, he noticed that her voice wasn't as glitchy as Bonnie one was, probably the fact that she was a backup singer had something to do with it, he heard the chicken walk all over the dinning room "_lets eat!" _the voice said as she walked

after what felt like an eternity, he heard the chicken grunt and walk out of the dinning room, he quickly got up, and not risking to bump by accident again, turned the torch on, finally able to see, and not caring anymore, he made a run for it towards the west hall, as he was about to arrive, he heard two screams and rapid metal footsteps getting close, as he arrived, he felt a cold, metal hand grip his shoulder, and not thinking twice, he turned around and shoved the taser inside the mouth of the animatronic, who turned out to be chica, quickly he pressed a button and he began to electrocute the chicken, who soon began to twitch and glitch and fell to the ground, shaking uncontrollably, congratulating himself for his idea, he began to ran to his office, he soon heard two pairs of metal feet chasing after him

realizing he wouldn't arrive in time, he turned around, raised the taser and pressed the button, a second later it hit the Pirate fox chest, causing a similar reaction to Chica, Foxy soon fell to the ground, twitching and unable to move, he looked up and saw Bonnie walking slowly towards him, Leonid knew he wouldn't be able to tase this one, so he quickly hanged the taser on his belt again and took out his silenced, Makarov Pistol, raising it and aiming right at the animatronic face, who stopped

[The Puppet Master POV]

we screamed, we screamed with a great amount of rage, the specimen had a gun, he was cheating! Getting into Bonnie mind, we forced him to retreat, we watched in the cameras as the rabbit turned around and ran out of the hall, and the night guard running inside his office, we grabbed the phone and began to type again, it was official, the man was too dangerous, he was like Zang! he would destabilize everything! But again, they stopped before pushing the final button, maybe they were overreacting a bit? Other guards would've died immediately in his situation, maybe… maybe he was special?

Yes, he was special, they hanged the phone for the second time that night, he was indeed special… he was not 100% convinced that he was the right one, he was indeed the correct man! We grabbed the phone again, and began to type a different number, as soon as we finished, we put the phone on our ear, and waited, a voice, talking in a thick german accent, soon responded "_Ja?" _we smiled as we replied "_My old friend, we are indeed lucky! The man you hired is, indeed, the right one, I want you to order a new animatronic, Fazritz, our engineers will begin to work in its programming as soon as he arrives" _we heard a sigh and an unenthusiastic voice soon replied "_Another poor soul falls into the fold! When are you going to realize this, Jeremy?! We have already managed to reach our objective with simple programming! This whole "Joy Of Creation" shit is unnecessary!" _we hissed and screamed in rage

"_we are not Jeremy Flitzgerald, don't ever call us like that again if you know what is good for you, Fazritz! You are warned! Now order for the fucking animatronic!"_ We yelled, a minute passed and Fazritz voice came out of the phone "_What will it be?" _we thought for a moment, what would be good for a Russian to embrace the Joy Of Creation? They already had a bear… a Siberian cat? No… wait, we got the perfect idea "_An Eagle, I don't care of the colour, but it has to be an eagle, use your imagination, Frederick, order it, and make sure it arrives fast!" _we hanged the phone, and began to press another set of buttons, we brought the phone up to our ear again, another voice answered "_Hello?" _

"_how are the new animatronic going, Mr. Smith? Is their programming ready? Are they ready to embrace the Joy Of Creation?" _we asked excited, we were getting very impatient, after a small pause, Mr. Smith answered "_a month and a half sir, maybe more, maybe less, we are working at our fullest, but you have to understand that this is a very complicated task and…" _we hissed and hang the phone, we tried to be reasonable, one month and a half and two more lucky souls would embrace the Joy Of Creation, we focused on the cameras again, really interested in the new night guard

[Leonid POV]

he was very surprised when the animatronic rabbit just ran off when he aimed at him, right after that, he ran back to his office and closed the western door, cleaning the blood in his nose with his sleeve, minutes later, both Chica and Foxy managed to get out, the chicken left, but the fox had knocked furiously at his door, but eventually left, right now, Leonid was lazily checking the cameras, bonnie was walking around the dinning room, aimlessly, and Chica, judging by the sounds coming from the disabled kitchen camera, was right there, doing something, Freddy was still in the stage, in a different position and staring at the camera, but still there

he checked his watch, 3:30, he had returned to his office at 2:00, one hour and a half without animatronic activity, he had about 70% power, no need to worry, plus he was using a minimum amount of power, he had turned the fan in the office off to save energy, and he was just using the cameras, he sighed and after sitting without doing nothing for a moment, checked his watch, 3:50, he decided to close both doors andquickly grabbed the pen he found in the drawers before his little adventure and began to draw on the paper he found on the same place, it took 10 minutes, but he managed to get a decent map of the pizzeria, using the small map of the camera to help, and using his memory to draw the other rooms that lacked a camera

with the small map ready, he opened both doors and checked the monitor, Bonnie was in the backstage, staring with creepy, dark eyes at the camera and Chica was in the bathrooms, doing nothing, he sighed and checked his watch again, 4:10, he was so bored that he was beginning to feel a sick urge to go out there and mock the animatronics, but his sense prevailed and he just kept checking the cameras, 4:30, 42% power left, he lowered the monitors and sighed, he closed his eyes for a moment, he was so tired…

he felt pain on his neck, he quickly opened his eyes to see Bonnie in front of him, chocking him with both of his paws, did he seriously fell asleep?! Was he crazy? He screamed and began to struggle, but it was impossible, his vision began to blurry and he felt weaker and weaker, desperate, he stopped struggling and began to tap around his belt, he was about to pass out… he couldn't breath… he finally found it, he gripped the taser and ripped it off his belt, he pressed it against the fur of the animatronic, and as he was about to pass out, he pushed the button, immediately the animatronic released him and fell to the ground, twitching, he took a deep breath and struggled to regain air, a moment after, he was almost recovered, and, glaring at the animatronic twitching on the ground, he electrocuted him again, and dragged him out of the office, as he exited the office and left the rabbit in the floor, he turned around and saw Foxy running at full speed towards him

he screamed like a little girl and jumped back into his office, pressing the door button, the door came down just in time, and he chuckled when he heard the fox crash with the door and fall on top of the rabbit, he checked the west hall camera and saw Foxy running back to his cove, minutes after, he saw a recovered bonnie walking towards the dinning room, he checked his watch, 5:30, he slept for an hour, he didn't used the fan, the cameras, nor the doors for all that time, the only thing wasting energy being the light bulb, so he was at 35%

he suddenly noticed the cup of now cold as ice coffee in his table, he cursed himself for not drinking it and went back to check the cameras, he noticed the three animatronics were on the stage, and Foxy was inside Pirate Cove, apparently, they had given up, after a while, he checked his watch, 5:50, 32% energy, he closed both doors and began to mess around with the computer on the table, all the recordings of what happened were there, he began to modify the records, erasing everything involving him going out of his office, fighting the animatronics, and sleeping at the job, replacing it with images from different nights, he soon heard an alarm and he checked his watch, 6:00 AM, he had made it, the animatronics wouldn't attack him anymore, he opened both doors and checked the energy, it was at its max, apparently, the building only had limited energy at night

he speed up with his job, and went even faster as he heard the sound of doors unlocking, he finally finished and turned off the computer just as his boss walked into the office to receive him "_Ah! Leonid, my boy, you are fine! Its good to see you alive and well! Of course, there is no real threat anyways, you can just lock yourself here if there is a criminal inside!" _he couldn't believe it, his boss talked like nothing happened, he had to know something about all of this! he forced a smile in his face, resisting the urge to punch him straight in the nose, suddenly, Fazritz frowned and, looking at his nose, said "_you have a cut in your nose, Leonid, what happened, you fell? And oh god, is that blood on your sleeve?!" _Leonid had forgot about the cut in his nose, and how he cleaned it with his sleeve, coming out with a quick excuse, he said "_uuh, yeah, I fell from my chair and hit myself in the nose, nothing serious, Mr. Fazritz, I just used my sleeve to clean it up"_

his boss nodded, satisfied at this explanation, and then proceeded to leave the security office "_See you tomorrow, Leonid!, I mean, tonight! "_ Fazritz said as he exited the west hall, he looked back at the table in his office and noticed his map, he quickly grabbed it and hid it in his pockets, he then walked all the way out of the restaurant and into his car, quickly getting inside and turning it on, he began to drive out of the parking lot and towards his apartment at full speed, still surprised at the events of the night, he was almost killed, twice, by a robotic rabbit and a tattered pirate fox, the sole idea of it sounded dumb and** stupid in his head, Borovsky **and Dragomir would probably think he was jokinb

no, Borovsky knew him well, Leonid never joked, he hoped that Borovsky would remember that little fact when he told his story, he soon arrived to the parking lot of the department block, and quickly parking in a random spot, he got out of his car and ran inside the building and upstairs as fast as he could, he arrived quickly and unlocked the door, entering, he was satisfied to see that Borovsky and Dragomir were awake, the two of them holding their heads, apparently in great pain, and drinking coffee

"_Good Morning, Comrades! Its good to see that the two of you slept calmly while I was almost killed, Twice!"_ he screamed, closing the door behind him, both men quickly blocked their ears and Borovsky said "_Shut the Fuck up! We are in a pretty bad hangover! And what do you mean by almost killed? Sit down and talk! " _Leonid nodded and sat down, he cleared his throat and began "_What I am about to tell you may sound a bit… unbelievable, most probably you will think I am joking, but I swear for my life that I am telling the truth and only the truth! Now, lets begin"_

"_lets see, to make it short, I arrived to the pizzeria, and I was showed around by my boss, a german called Frederick Fazritz, after the tour, he left and I got prepared to look all around the pizzeria for these clues, and to get a general idea to draw my map, yeah, just as I was about to leave, a recording in the phone began to play, it informed me that the animatronic characters in the restaurant actually moved around at night because they had a free roaming mode from 12:00 to 6:00, and that if they saw me, I would be forcefully shoved into a spare suit, which would unfortunately kill me, as you can guess, being a serious man, I rejected it as a simple joke and got out of my office, and began to search all around"_

he sighed and continued "_I arrived to an out of order stage, were I found a discontinued fox animatronic, I found a trapdoor and got down to a room connected to another room called the backstage, in which all the animatronic spare suits and parts are located, there, as I was halfway in the corridor, I heard a metal sound behind me and I turned behind, this is were the weird shit begins, the animatronic fox was right there, moving on his own, I ran, I found another animatronic, this time a rabbit, managed to escape, hid in a couple of rooms, managed to find a weakness, blah blah blah, to make it even shorter, the animatronics are alive and out for my blood, any questions?"_

Leonid looked at the face of his two comrades, the two of them looked like they would laugh if it wasn't by the completely serious tone of his story, after a moment, Borovsky said "_I've known you for years and years, Victorovsky, and I know when you are liying and when you are serious, and in all my years with you, I've learnt that you don't joke, not even a bit, and although your… story seems a bit crazy and all, I trust you, but I swear that if this is a joke, I will fucking demote you and get another man for the job, understood?" _Leonid quickly nodded, and the two of them looked at Dragomir, who shrugged and said "_I really don't buy it, but if the Colonel believes it, then I believe it too" _Leonid was completely satisfied by this, and then took out the small map from his pocket and put it in the table, extending it

" _now I would really appraciate some help! I've already looked around in the west hall, the supply room, half of the dinning room, pirate cove, and have passed through the backstage and arcade" _he said as he pointed at the different points of his map, Dragomir was the first one to speak "_Zang most probably left his first message in the security office, don't you think? If he knew the risks of going out there, why would he leave the message outside the office?" _Borovsky immediately nodded and gave his opinion "_I agree with Corporal Godov here, of course! that's the plan, you search inside your office"_

Leonid nodded, he was beginning to get sleepy, so he stood up and said "_I am off to sleep, Comrades, Godov, don't wake me up, I want to see if I can sleep until 11:00" _with that, he walked towards the bedroom, tired, he had to be ready for his second night

**Yeah! 2****nd**** chapter done! Now, compared with the first one, this one is a bit shorter, but its still decently long enough… anyways, remember to R&R! reviews will really help me a lot, so, Red Captain Reporting out! See ya! **


	3. Chapter 3: The First Message Of Zang

**Hello my dear followers and friends! Time for more fanfiction! thanks you all for 5 follows and 2 favs! Pretty good for my first fanfiction… yet again, I've nothing interesting to say, so, lets begin this fanfic!**

**_A Game Of Spies, Haunted Animatronics, And Demons_**

_**Chapter 3: The First Message**_

"_Take Cover! Enemy inco-" _the warning of the soviet soldier was cut short by a bullet right in the head, Leonid quickly crouched, bullets flying over his head, he raised his AK-47 and, without seeing, pressed the trigger, sending a short burst before lowering the weapon, soon, the bullet shower stopped for a moment, the enemy was reloading "_Now!" _Borovsky exclaimed, Leonid immediately stood up and began to fire, several enemy soldiers went down, but soon their firing resumed, he quickly got on one knee, and leaning over his cover, kept firing

*Click*

he silently cursed and got down, now fully in cover, he took out the empty mag and replaced it with a full one, reloading complete, he leaned over his cover again and kept firing, he looked to his side, to see his friend Reizkov throw a grenade towards the enemy, soon a blast followed and the enemy began their retreat "_Charge!" _Borovsky screamed and the platoon got up and began to run towards the enemy position, firing their weapons as they did so, suddenly, a stab of pain on his left leg, he fell to the ground, in extreme pain, and soon he fainted

* * *

><p>Leonid quickly got up, startled, and looked around, he was on his department, on his small bedroom, after a while, he calmed down and climbed down from the litter, he checked the watch on his table, 10:00 PM, he had slept for a lot of time, that was good, he wouldn't fall asleep at job, he slowly approached the closet and began to take out his clothes, dressing himself ~<em>Two more hours for hell on earth to begin…~ <em>he thought as a sigh left his mouth, a few minutes later, he was ready and he exited the bedroom, going into the main room, Dragomir and Borovsky were there, each of them had an empty, dirty plate in front of them, and there was an intact plate of meat and pasta in front of an empty chair

Borovsky immediately glared at him and began to yell "_Two hours! Two fucking hours waiting for you to wake up, you lazy piece of shit! I was about to go and wake you up with a punch in the face! But comrade Godov stopped me, now sit the hell down and eat, we are going to plan what you will do tonight!"_ Leonid nodded and quickly walked to the table, just realizing he was very, very hungry, as soon as he sat down, he attacked the plate, devouring the food at an amazing speed

"_You will be pleased to know that Godov got the job, Fazritz already interviewed him, he is in as a secondary night guard, he begins to work in the second week, I think Fazritz realy doesn't expects you to survive, and I hope he is wrong, we need to fulfill our mission" _Borovsky said, Dragomir soon began to talk "_What about our other partners? The Chinese and the north Korean? Are they going to join us anytime soon? Hell, are we even going to meet them?" _Borovsky looked at him and replied " _you will meet Sub-Lieutenant Feng tomorrow, and Sergeant Myo will arrive soon, now, I really doubt that Fazritz is going to hire a third night guard, you will probably break both of them in, you can modify the recordings anyways" _

Meanwhile, Leonid plate was now empty and he was satisfied, after drinking some water, he asked "_now, what is the plan for tonight?" _after hearing this, Borovsky quickly got a folded paper out of his pocket, and unfolded it to reveal the map he had drawn, the Colonel deposited it on the table, and pointed to the office "_You stay here all night, you won't leave the office unless you find yourself in extreme circumstances, I am convinced that the first message is in this office, so you will stay there and look for it!" _he said, repeatly tapping on the office.

Leonid nodded and said "_Understood, sir, now, tell us more about our partners, Feng and Myo" _Borovsky sighed and began to talk "_Sub-Lieutenant Feng is a quite dark man, he lost his family when he was very young and was raised in an orphanage, as soon as he got out, he joined the army, and some years later he joined the MSS, he is very sarcastic, but he is a damn good shooter and soldier, you two will get along, he is very dedicated to the cause, plus Zang is a very close friend, Zang was his mentor and instructor, actually, he will do anything to save him, Feng is, in short, the perfect soldier, his only defect is that he talks a lot, but he will always follow orders, he may question them a bit, but he will fulfill them anyways"_

Borovsky coughed and continued with his talk "_Myo is a good hearted woman, North Korean, she lived a pretty normal life, she joined her country intelligence agency when she was 20, she is a fast learner, got to the rank of sergeant quickly, pretty good shooting and in martial arts, plus, I heard you are still single, Comrade, maybe I can help you get her?" _Borovsky laughed and winked, Leonid ignored the urge to rise his middle finger and just motioned him to keep talking "_you will meet Feng tomorrow, Myo arrives this Friday, now, I heard both of them, asides from their original languages, speak both english and Russian, Myo speaks french too, so you won't have any problems communicating, oh andI am still a hundred percent sure that Fazritz won't accept another worker, so you will probably have to break them in at nights, if this was a normal pizzeria, we could probably get them a job as night janitors or something, but I am certain that Fazritz knows the little secret of the Animatronics, so that's not an option, now, Leonid, get your ass off your chair and go to work!"_

He took a look at his watch, 10:45, they had talked for a long time, he quickly stood up and walked towards his department door, Borovsky following him as he said "_I too have to go, Godov, stay here, get some sleep, oh and Leonid, I will drive you to work" _Leonid nodded as he unlocked the door of the department and exited, the Colonel following behind him and closing the door, as they began to go down the stairs, the Colonel began to talk "_now, Leonid, I give you permission to talk to me not as you would talk to a superior, but as you would talk to a friend, we haven't talked like this for a long time, my friend, so tell me, how are you?"_

He pondered for a moment as they exited the building and headed towards Borovsky small car parked outside "_I am good of course, still single, I am glad to serve in this mission, I really didn't expected the moving animatronics plot twist, but its good I guess, better than fighting living humans with guns, and it adds some excitement to the assignment, so I guess its good, although I really hate the idea of being crushed to dead in a bear suit" _he said as he opened the door of the car and got in the Co-Pilot seat, Borovsky entering in the pilot seat, he turned the car on and began to drive towards the pizzeria.

"_so, you are still single, eh comrade?" _Borovsky said, he grunted and said "_I would thank you if we didn't got into that theme, Arcturus, I will get a girl when I meet the right one" _the Colonel laughed and replied "_I am serious, I am a perfect match-maker, I can get you with Sergeant Myo in no time!" _he began to rub his forehead, resisting the urge to punch the Colonel, after a while, his laughter died off, and, after a few minutes of silence, Leonid began to talk "_leaving this awkward conversation asides, tell me, did the High Command gave you any other… objective for this mission?" _Borovsky looked at him for a moment and replied "_Comrade, I can assure you that they just gave me this assignment, there was a meeting between the four men that signed the document, the chinese were worried about Zang, we agreed to investigate, as he is a vital part of the organization, too valuable to lose, and I suggested you and Godoov for the job, the other two representatives of their cells suggested their own champions, we wrote the paper, end of story"_

soon, they were stuck in traffic, and deciding to break the silence, he said "_How is your family, Arcturus? I still remember your son, what an intelligent boy! You should be proud of him" _the Colonel smiled and said "_he is doing good, he is about to graduate and start working, specifically, engineering, to be specific" _suddenly, the traffic began to move, and after some minutes they were out of it, Borovsky stopped the car in front of the pizzeria, and Leonid, opening the door, began to get out, but he was stopped by Borovsky hand, he turned his head to face him and noticed a newspaper on his hands, the colonel handed it to him with a grin "_take this, a little entertainment if you get bored" _he smiled and grabbed the newspaper, exiting the car and walking to the entrance of the pizzeria.

He checked his watch, 11:30, as he entered the pizzeria, he was greeted by a nervous Fazritz, who quicly greeted him and rushed out of the pizzeria, locking the doors behind him as he left, he entered the dining room, all alone, he glared at the animatronics on the stage, and then looked at Pirate Cove, he briefly saw a glowing eye obvserving him from a small gap in the curtains, scared, he walked back and bumped into a table, he looked at the stage to see the three animatronics staring right at him, a cold shiver went through his back and he ran towards the west hall and to his office as fast as he could.

He quickly arrived and took a seat, quickly turning the monitor on and checking the show stage and the pirate cove, all clear, they were on their normal positions, ~_creepy bastards~_ he thought as he put the monitor down, there was some time left before his shift officially began and the animatronics began to move, so he unfolded the newspaper Borovsky gave to him and began to read, just passing the pages and looking at the different articles, not bothering to read

**The return of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?**

_Recently, the owner of the infamous pizzeria Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Frederick Fazritz, agreed to concede us an interview, seen below, he revealed to us that he had ordered a small amount of Animatronics from the German company "Robotic Marvels", he also revealed that they planned to completely demolish and rebuild the pizzeria soon, the owner was very excited to reveal this, declaring that this was a new era for the business…._

That was interesting, he would read the interview later

*Pass*

**British-American relations are deteriorating**

_A number of actions from both governments have greatly decreased the relations between these two powers…._

*Pass*

**Crime wave in the state**

_An alarming increase of criminal activity in the state has the Police very preoccupied…_

Leonid raised an eyebrow at this, that crime wave was perfect, they could convince Mr. Fazritz to hire more security guards

*Pass*

after those news, there was nothing of interest, just a few articles about sports and things like that, suddenly, a beep startled him and he looked at his watch, 12:00, the game had begun, he quickly folded the newspaper and deposited it on the table, the phone in the ttable began to play a recording, it was phone guy, just a bit of information on Freddy, about he not moving normally, and about the animatronic in Pirate Cove, Foxy, warning him that he was dangerous ~_You don't say…~ _he thought as he brought the monitor up and began to check the cameras, Bonnie was staring at the show stage camera, Pirate Cove curtain was firmly closed, nothing to worry about.

He checked the other cameras, and something on the east hall caught his attention, the normal poster with the rules of the restaurant wasn't there anymore, instead, there was a newspaper clipping that read

**Kids vanish at local pizzeria, bodies not found**

_Two local children were reportedly lured into a back room during the late hours of operation at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria on the night of June 26th, while video surveillance identified the man responsible and led to his capture the following morning, the children themselves were never found and are presumed dead._

_Police thinks that the suspect dressed as one of the company mascots to earn the children's trust._

After reading the news, he quickly lowered the monitor and pushed the lights button of the left door, as he expected, Bonnie was there, staring at him, he quickly pushed the door button and the metallic barrier came down, soon he saw the rabbit figure dissapear through the window and he opened the door, he checked the east hall again, but the newspaper clipping wasn't there anymore, the normal Rules poster there, "_Well… that was very, very weird…" _he said to himself as he began to check the other cameras, Bonnie was now in the backstage, staring at the camera creepily at the camera, Chica was gone from the show stage, a quick switch to the disabled kitchen camera revealed her presence there due to the sound.

He switched to the west hall camera… to reveal Foxy running at full speed towards his office, he dropped the monitor and quickly pressed the door button, that came down just in as, as he heard a loud metal crash one second after the door went down, a couple of knocks that drained his precious energy, he could hear metal footsteps going away, and after a few seconds he opened the door to save energy, he checked the kitchen and noticed that it was silent, without thinking, he pressed the right light button to reveal the chicken staring at him, and he closed the door "_can't I have a minute of peace?!" _he yelled, after a while, he opened the door and checked the cameras, Chica was in the bathrooms and Bonnie was in the Dining area

He switched to the west hall, and something caught his attention, under the Celebrate! Poster with Freddy Fazbear in it, a small, almost unnoticeable to the untrained eyes, red paper was located, curious, he checked the cameras again, the animatronics weren't close to the office, good, he changed back to the west hall and began to zoom the camera towards the paper, until he located a series of numbers:

**_4a-4b-1a-1b-6-7-3-5-2b X 3_**

he quickly memorized the numbers and as he was about to see what they were, he head a low moan on his right side, he quickly turned around, grabbing the taser and the nightstick from his belt, and came face to face with Chica, who opened her mouth and began to scream, without thinking twice, he hit her in the face with the nightstick as fast as he could, this seemed to be effective, as a surprised expression appear on her face and she released a small scream of pain, wait, surprise? Pain? But animatronics weren't supposed to have feelings! Ignoring the thought, he tased her with his taser, the animatronic began to shake uncontrollably and fell to the ground, twitching, he quickly pushed her out of the office and closed the door, just then, he heard metallic footsteps approaching from his left, and he quickly turned around and closed the door, a couple of knocks were heard and the footsteps got away

he checked the monitor, 3:00 AM, 65% energy, he could do it… he was about to open the left door, but noticed a couple of shadowy, rabbit ears in the window and he kept it closed, sighing, he checked the west hall again and zoomed to the same spot, the number combination was still there, he zoomed in again and, after examining the combination for a bit, he checked his monitor, and screamed happily as he found the sense of the combination, each number/letter represented a camera, he supposed that the X 3 meant that he had to repeat this operation 3 times.

4a, 4b, 1a, 1b, 6, 7, 3, 5, 2b, he switched between the different cameras of the combination… and nothing happened, frowning, he repeated the operation, again, nothing, he repeated it one final, time… and success! the Celebrate! Poster with Freddy Fazbear on it was gone, instead, a poster depicting a red star was showed, finally, the first message of Zang Pengfei, Dragomir was right, the message was in his office all along, on a place were it was impossible for him to get killed, his own monitor, he was now one step closer to find Zang, he tapped on the red star with his finger, and immediately, the monitor screen went black, after a moment, the screen went on again, but this time, it didn't showed the cameras of the pizzeria, it showed a Chinese man with a security guard cap and a few bruises and cuts ~_so this is the famous Zang oengfai…~ _he thought as he watched the man on the monitor, who then began to speak

"_Good night, comrade! I hope you have both doors closed to be safer when you listen to this message, of course, I am right now supposing you are a fellow MSS agent, maybe a KGB or NSS one, I don't care, what matters is that you are listening to this message! I am also supposing you are watching this at night, as a security guard for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, I highly doubt that a normal security guard would find this message, if you are indeed just a normal security guard living the nightmare of the night shift, then I won't be able to do anything to stop you, just a small recommendation, stop this message, go back to work, end your shift, get the fuck out of the pizzeria, forget the message, and never come back, simple, right? I wonder if leaving this message was a bit too risky… now, if you are MSS, KGB, or NSS, then lets go on with official business!"_

"_I am Captain Zang Pengfei, agent of the MSS, one of the best and finest agents, actually, this is my second week working in the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, and I just decided to leave these little messages all around the pizzeria for fellow agents if I happen to disappear while I am in this mission, I know agents will look for me if I disappear, I even asked my superiors for it, now, this is just my first message, unfortunately, this is more like… an introduction, but I do have some important information to give you, of course, now, lets not get too far in this conversation, probably if you are listening to this, I am either dead, disappeared, captured, or in there with you in our headquarters, lets suppose I am dead or captured, I will probably leave, like, six or eight messages, if everything goes well, you, the person behind that screen, will discover my work and continue it, and perhaps even rescue me, that's what I hope to achieve with this message"_

"_now, about my work… lets see, some time ago, I received a message from a trusted source of mine, he told me about the strange events of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, and informed me about the possibility of an external force tampering with the animatronics as some kind of experiment, now, I did the obvious and went to investigate on my own, after long days of researching the history of the pizzeria, questioning employees, and visiting the pizzeria, I developed the theory of our rivals, the CIA, modifying the animatronics to be violent as part of a sick experiment, I presented my theory, to General Yian Xiabo, I wrote a pretty large report, I couldn't move my hand for a while after I finished it, heh, the General was of course impressed by my theory and work, so he gave me permission to investigate further, just then, the Night Guard position became available, it was the perfect opportunity, what would be better than the night shift to investigate?"_

_I applied, and I was quickly hired, this surprised me, turns out I was the only one applying, on my first night, I committed a very stupid mistake, I ignored the phone recording and left my office, and then I did something even more stupid, I headed to the show stage to check the programming of the animatronics, of course, comrade, you surely know about the little secret the animatronics have…. When I came to them and tried to touch them to look for their programming, they almost killed me, Bonnie almost ripped my head off, I struggled and managed to fight them back and escape to my office, but I still have nightmares about it, it was the worst scare in my whole life."_

"_as the week went by, I learned their moves, I worked on my strategy… I spend all my first week mastering this work, I even worked two extra days, Saturday and Sunday to get more experience, I can now easily say that I am a complete expert in this, the animatronics can't get me no matter how hard they try, I always win, I am unbeatable…. I will instruct you a bit in this first message, you know, I don't want you to die without finding my other clues, oh, and also, there is a small compartment on the back of this monitor, open it, there are lots of wires and stuff like that, plus plenty of chips, there is a chip I added myself, which contains this video and the clues I left in the monitor, once you remove it, the clues will disappear and the combination won't work anymore, and only this video will replay when you put it in a computer, now, about the advise, lets begin…_

_the basics, Bonnie and Foxy only use the west hall, Chica and Freddy only use the east hall, check pirate cove in a small balance between too little and too much, you need the perfect balance, or the bastard will run towards your office at full speed, now, Bonnie and Chica are easy, just check your door lights from time to time and you will be fine, now, for Freddy… he is a real threat, he stays most of the week not moving, pondering… thinking… planning, yes, I said thinking, I believe that these… robots have developed a personality of some sort, I've noticed they are able to feel, must be part of that CIA experiment… well, its almost 12:00 here, my shift will begin soon, maybe the advise wasn't helpful, but I am not good giving advise, now, a last thing, if they ever get you, try to tase them with your taser, it is very effective, they will malfunction and won't be able to attack for a sort period of time… hitting them with the nightsticks is good too, use bullets only as a last resource, although they are very, very resistant, you will have a hard time explaining the bullet holes… oh and I almost forgot, you should come to the kitchen some night if there is no danger, eat some pizza, you know, the usual, my shift is about to begin, comrade, I wish you good luck, and I hope you find me if I am gone and you are looking at this"_

the message ended, and the screen went back to normal, Leonid was proud of finding the message, and although it wasn't very informative, they were one step closer to find and rescue Zang… or bury him, the animatronic advise was unhelpful, as he already knew about those things, but what did he meant with the kitchen thing? Maybe the next message was there, suddenly, he noticed the hour and power, 5:05, 5% energy

5 %?!"_are you fucking kidding me, Zang?!" _he screamed as he opened both doors, he checked the cameras rapidly, chica was in the kitchen and bonnie was in the supplies closet, 4% energy, he wasn't going to make it…he got his taser in one hand and his torch in the other, he wasn't going to go down without a fight, that was a sure thing, a couple of minutes later, the power reached o% and everything went black, he turned on the flashlight, and just as he heard a low thump and metal footsteps coming from the dinning area, he got out of the office through the east hall and silently began to walk towards the dinning room, he heard a small jingle coming from his inside his office.

~_Close Call…~ _he thought as he slowly began to head towards the arcade room, his usual spot of hiding, as he was standing in the middle of the room, he heard three different hisses, he turned around and flashed his torch at each source of the sound, Bonnie was standing in the Backstage door, staring at him and ready to attack, Freddy was coming out of the west hall, and Chica was in the Kitchen door, the three of them slowly advancing towards him ~_I am so fucking dead…~ _he thought as he took a couple of steps back

a loud hiss, he turned his torch to his side to see a furious Bonnie running at full speed towards him, the animatronic jumped at him and he quickly jumped to the side, barely avoiding Bonnie, who crashed into a table, he quickly placed the taser on the back of the rabbit head, and activated it, tasing the animatronic and leaving it to twitch uncontrollably in the floor, he turned around just in time to see Chica running at full speed towards him, she tackled him to the ground, he tried to get up, but Chica was on top of him, suddenly, he felt a great amount of pain in the back of his head, Chica was slamming his head in the ground, after a while, it stopped, he was about to sigh in relief until he felt a pair of cold hands wrap around his throat and squeeze

soon, he was unable to breath, the hands blocking his throat, he tried to struggle, but the animatronic was too strong, his vision blurried again, and he was about to pass out, then he felt the weight of the chicken and her hands get off of him, he quickly gasped for air, struggling to regain his breath, he couldn't open his eyes, the pain in the back of his head not letting him, near him, he heard the sound of struggling and fighting, he managed to open his eyes a bit, trying to see what was happening, but he only saw the roof of the Dining Area as he blacked out

[Fazritz POV]

"_this is unacceptable" _the Puppet Master screamed. as it saw what was happening in the cameras, a grave violation of the experiment laws, an animatronic was out of his former friend gasp, he sighed and said "_isn't this what you wanted? For them to be alive and have a full will?" _he took a sip of the coffee in his hands as he saw the whole scene in a camera, the Puppet Master slowly turned its head to face him, and it said "_I want them to have life and will… but I want them to obey me!" _he looked at his watch, 5:30, maybe the man was going to make it, he would never reveal this to his boss, but he was on the verge of collapse, he couldn't stand seeing guard after guard die only for the sake of the experiment, the puppet master sighed and said "_I would've let him live if it wasn't for the fact that he is related to Zang! Chica was about to finish the threat, and then this bastards betrays us! I want you to dismantle him as soon as possible, hell, go there right now, I will have a couple of guys to go with you so they can terminate both of these threats!"_

Fazritz took another sip of coffee, and, although he looked confident in the outside, secretly he was very alarmed by the rage of the Puppet Master, he had to try and convince him to keep both of the threats, they were necessary, maybe they would end the experiment once and for all…. And he could be free from it "_I urge you to reconsider this, Flit… Boss, if this man manages to discover the secret, it will be very valuable for the experiment! just let him continue, lets see if he can discover the secret… then when he does and he is ready, we capture him and everything will be good! We will advance greatly! And the experiment will be successful! Now, on the matter of the rebellious animatronic, let him live, why dismantle him? We can create interesting situations if we let him live and then send the loyal ones to kill him, see how the guard reacts, think about the possibilities!"_

The Puppet Master began to think, and even before it began to talk, Fazritz knew the answer, he smiled as his thoughts were confirmed when his boss began to speak "_You are right, fazritz, you are truly a very valuable asset, very loyal, I wish I could have more men like you, we are going to do exactly what you suggested… now talking about other things, have you ordered the little package I asked you to order?"_

Fazritz nodded, just after ordering for the new suit, his boss told him to order more, he didn't know for what, the Puppet Master, just specified a few things and left the designing task to him "_yes, I traveled to the factory myself to discuss the designs, the designing and building will take a couple of weeks, oh, and the eagle design is almost done too, now, if I may ask, how are our two animatronics going? Are they almost ready? " _he said as he sipped coffee, the Puppet Master grinned, obviously happy, and said "_they are almost ready, our prisoners are ready to embrace the Joy Of Creation now, but the animatronics still need some modifications.. I think that in about three weeks, they will be ready, I am very excited, Fazritz, oh, and also, the security guard may face a new challenge on his second week…" _

Fazritz paled, that could only mean that the newest creation of the Puppet Master was ready, he hoped that the guard could handle it, he sipped coffee again to dissimulate, and the Puppet Master asked "_I can't wait for the construction of the new site, Fazritz, oh, the fun! More rooms, more animatronics! More clues! The construction will begin in some months, right?" _Fazritz nodded, and checked his watch, 6:00, he had to go and open the pizzeria, not bothering to say goodbye to his former friend, he just left the room.

[Leonid POV]

"_Leonid, my boy, are you fine?" _Leonid slowly opened his eyes to see Fazritz in front of him, with a worried look on his face, he groaned and began to get up, Fazritz helping him, after he got up, he said "_I-I am fine, Mr. Fazritz… as I was on my way to the door I slipped and hit my head" _he lied as he struggled to stay awake and aware of his surroundings, he was on the edge of fainting again, his head hurt horribly and he could barely see anything, he did his best to hide this, Fazritz, still worried, said "_There is someone waiting for you outside, I would suggest for you to leave now and get some rest, Leonid" _he nodded and let his boss guide him towards the exit

"_I think I can walk for myself the rest of the way Boss…" _he said as they left the pizzeria, Fazritz nodded and walked back inside, Leonid, shaking his head, began to walk towards the parked car outside the pizzeria, as he was about to arrive, he collapsed to the ground, hitting the hard cement, he heard two doors opening and then felt two pairs of hands picking him up, he looked at his sides, Borovsky was on his right, trying to pick him up, and a Chinese man he had never seen before was on his left side, helping Borovsky, who then said "_You look horrible Leonid! What the hell happened?!" _Leonid shook his head and said "_Giant Chickens happened…" _once again he blacked out.

**End of chapter 3! Now, I lied at the beginning, I do have something somewhat important to say, if you want to see an OC in the story, leave it in the reviews or pm it to me and I will be sure to include him/her! It needs to be Human if you want him/her to appear in the near future, if its animatronic, it will appear but a bit later in the story**

**Red Captain Reporting Out!**


	4. Chapter 4: A New Ally

**Sup? Red Captain reporting in! Ready to bring you some FNAF action! Now, this chapter will include the first real dose of action this story will offer, things will get real this time, now, as always I've nothing important to announce, except that in the third week of Leonid mission, the story will receive a great amount of new characters, and things are going to get /EXTRA/ real on the end of the second week, basically, the first three weeks of the story will be like this:**

**Week 1 = training, small advances in the plot, some action**

**Week 2 = things get real, everything is revealed, more action**

**Week 3 = much more action, much more characters**

**Week 4 = Tragedy, new allies**

**Week 5 = the final week, with the highest amount of action and the final showdown**

**Basically, that's how the story will go, I've everything planned out in my mind, all the details up to the third week are complete, I am still thinking about week 4 and 5, oh and leave reviews please! It will give me more inspiration to continue the story, well, time to begin! Are you Ready for….**

**A Game Of Spies, Haunted Animatronics, and Demons**

**Chapter 4: A New Ally**

Leonid opened his eyes, he was in his bedroom, on the upper bed of his litter, how did he got here? He couldn't remember anything… a few minutes passed, with him simply laying in the bed, confused, as he focused more on his surroundings, he heard voices talking in the other room, suddenly, his memory returned as fast as a lighting bolt, he was beaten pretty badly by the chicken very early in the morning during his work as a night guard, he quickly got up from the bed and jumped to the floor, he was still in his night guard uniform, he noticed a light weight in his head, he brought his hand up to touch his head and noticed bandages.

The face of Dragomir Godov appeared in the door, his friend had a worried look in his face "_Ah, you are awake Comrade… finally, come, Borovsky wants to talk to you, and there is someone you must meet" _Dragomir said, Leonid nodded as he began to walk towards the door, then, a thought passed through his head and he felt the sudden urge to punch himself in the face ~_The Chip! The chip containing Zang message! I am so fucking stupid! How could I forget about it!~ _he thought as he exited the door, emerging into the main room.

Colonel Borovsky and the same Chinese man that helped him earlier were there, sitting around the table, each one of them with a cup of coffee in hand, two other cups, in the table, two other cups were placed, one full and other half empty, the Chinese man immediately stood up, leaving his cup of coffee in the table and approached Leonid "_So this is the one that will lead us while on the field, eh? No offense, but you don't look strong and capable of leading" _the Chinese said while laughing, Leonid glared at him and replied coldly "_I dare you to beaten by a giant robotic chicken still keep your style, I suppose you are Sub-Lieutenant Feng, right?" _

The Chinese man nodded, still smiling, and offered a hand that Leonid shook "_The one and only Feng" _noticing the lack of surname, he immediately questioned it "_What about your surname, Comrade Sub-Lieutenant?" _Feng shook his head and replied "_there is no need to know that, that's information only for people I trust, the list doesn't includes you, all you need to know is that I will take care of the security of the group alongside Sergeant Myo, and that I obey your orders, no need to get close, we could suddenly die, and I don't want to get attached"_ Leonid raised an eyebrow, confused by the answer, but nodded and walked towards the table, sitting in the chair with the full cup of coffee in front of it, Dragomir and Feng doing the same, he took a sip of coffee, it was cold, he simply left it in the table, losing all the interest in it

Borovsky looked at him and began to speak "_so, Leonid, let me tell you what happened, Sub-Lieutenant Feng arrived early in the morning and I went to pick him from the airport, when I picked him up, it was 6:00 AM, so, being the great person I am, went towards the pizzeria to get you, when I arrived there, you weren't anywhere to be seen, so I just sat there with Feng, talking about the mission and explaining him about the little secret of the animatronics,, and suddenly we saw a very strange view. Mr. Fazbear, a man that is 78 years old, helping a young, strong KGB agent to walk, and I must admit that Feng and I laughed our asses off, then he let you go and you came to the car, walking like a zombie, and collapsed just in front of the car, Feng and I stopped laughing and picked you up, you muttered something about giant chickens, and we brought you here, you slept for hours while we discussed and planned our next move, and now you are here"_

The Colonel yawned and continued "_we have It all planned now, and now its your turn to tell us what the hell happened there, and, did you find Zeng message?" _yet again, Leonid felt the strong urge to punch himself in the face, he sighed and began to talk "_I have good and bad news, the good news is that indeed I found Zang message, the bad news is that I forgot the chip that contained the message" _Borovsky and Feng looked really annoyed, Dragomir just laughing, the Colonel simply indicated him to continue, clearing his throat, he resumed his tale "_I know, it was wrong, but I had no other option, you see, I arrived, and after some time dealing with the animatronics, I noticed something strange in a camera, it was a small red paper with a combination, it looked like it was added to the camera using edition"  
><em>

"_Godov! You are a Corporal, therefore you are our subordinate, please serve us some whisky or whatever Victorovsky has in his shelves" _Borovsky yelled, interrupting his tale, Dragomir rushed to fulfill the order and Leonid continued "_so, after a while, I realized the combination numbers were the numbers of the different cameras, so I switched to the cameras using the combination, and ta da! a poster with the face of the main Animatronic was replaced with a red star! So I tapped on it, and the message began, Zang urged whoever was hearing the message and in the office to close both doors, so I did, and then the message continued, he talked about how he got into the mission, up to there, we know all, he then revealed what happened in his night shift, apparently he left the office like me and tried to look into the programming of the animatronics, we all know the secret of the pizzeria, so its not surprising to foreshadow what happened next"_

he was interrupted yet again by Dragomir handing him a glass of vodka, he gladly took it and took a sip, the delicious taste invading his mouth and refreshing him, he took another sip and continued "_the animatronics, in this case the giant rabbit, attacked and almost killed him, I guess it's a bit traumatizing if a giant robotic rabbit suddenly tries to rip your head off, anyways, he managed to escape and run to his office and spend the whole week learning the tactics of the animatronics and developing an strategy, he was in his second week when he was recording this, he didn't say much, he just talked about his first week being just training, and he also gave me a bit of information about the animatronic moves and tactics, he also gave a small hint about the next message, I believe its located in the kitchen, now about my beating, when the message ended, the power was almost out, s that's all comrades, I can promise you, Colonel, that this shift I will take the chip containing the information and take it here so you can examine it further"_

he ended his short tale with a sip of Vodka, he sighed in relief as Colonel Borovsky nodded, satisfied by the information, the Colonel then began to talk "_Its my turn to speak again, Feng, Godov and I took the freedom of planning while you were busy sleeping, I am pleased to inform you that we got what's left of the week completely planned out, oh and you are working extra, Saturday and Sunday, the night guard job normally just covers from Monday to Friday, but for the sake of the mission, you are all working extra! Look at the good side, asides from the KGB pay, you are getting paid for the night job in the pizzeria! Pretty good right? now, time for the plans…"  
><em>

The colonel took a big drink of Vodka and, clearing his throat, continued "_this is your third night in the job, originally we planned for you to sit in your office looking for clues of the first message and then retrieve it the fourth day, when Dragomir began to work, or just claim it if it was inside the office, but now you have the clue, so you will do the exact same thing, looking for clues, but this time about the second message, tomorrow when Dragomir gets the job, if you found the location of the message, you will retrieve it, so basically, don't risk your life to exit the office, just stay there comfortably and try to find any clue that will lead us to the second message"_

"_its very simple, find clues, don't do anything stupid, easy, for the fourth night, you and Dragomir will try to retrieve the clue, a bit more challenging, on Friday, Myo will arrive, and along with Feng, she will break into the pizzeria with your help, I trust that you will find all the clues leading to the rescue of Captain Zang in two weeks, that's all, comrade, its 8:00 PM right now, your shift starts in four hours, and I have to go, do whatever you want in these four hours, goodbye comrades" _Borovsky finished his vodka in one last drink and walked towards the door, unlocking it with Leonid keys "_oh, yeah, I almost forgot, I took your keys while you were asleep Leonid, hope you don't mind" _The colonel tossed the keys to Leonid, who took them, and then exited the department, closing the door behind him.

"_so, Four hours off-duty, pretty good, what should we do, Comrades?" _Leonid asked as he emptied the Vodka glass in his mouth, turning around to face Feng and Dragomir, the later shrugged and said "_We should go to the Pizzeria" _Feng shook his head and replied "_It closes at eight, according to the information Colonel Borovsky gave to me, it opens at 8:00 AM, staff arrives at 6:00 AM, everything closes at 8:00 PM, and the staff leaves before 12:00 PM" _they all remained silent for a moment, until Leonid, sighing, said "_I guess we can socialize more, we always talk about the mission and the damn Animatronics, you go first, Dragomir, tell me more about yourself"_

Dragomir cleared his throat and began to talk "_there is not much to know, I was born in Bulgaria, I was one of the best students, I graduated as an engineer, I joined the KGB about a year ago and this is my first mission, they gave me the rank of Corporal for my advanced studies and skills in engineering, as you know, Leonid, I was assigned to be your partner, and you are mentoring me, oh, and Colonel Borovsky actually promised to promote me to sergeant if we managed to complete this mission successfully, that's all, your turn Feng" _Feng sighed, and looking annoyed, began to talk "_I was born in China, I was raised in an orphanage, I spent most of my young adult life in the army, the MSS took interest in me and I joined it, guess who mentored me? Zang Pengfei, the man we are looking for, I am still technically his partner, but I wasn't available to help him on his mission to investigate the animatronics, as soon as I learned of his disappearance, I volunteered to be in the mission, and here I am, ready to save my mentor, and I am willing to sacrifice my life to save him, as I said, he is the closest thing to a father I have, your turn, Lieutenant Victorovsky"_

He nodded, a bit surprised to learn that Zang was Feng mentor, and began to talk "_I was born in Moscow, I lived a happy childhood, during my early years I befriended someone named Reizkov, we were almost like brothers, funny thing is that Borovsky was our History professor back at school, years passed, we graduated, then we signed up in the army, Reizkov and I, just in time for the war, we were surprised to see Borovsky was the leader of our Platoon, during the war, Reizkov died and Borovsky and I grew closer, after the war I heard Borovsky joined the KGB, some years later, he contacted me and I joined, he was my mentor, although he is old, I am sure he can still fight, you should've seen him during his young years… heh, well, that's all, now if you excuse me, I will go to the pizzeria and see if I can find anything before my shift begins, goodbye"_

Without saying another word, he stood up and walked towards the unlocked door, opening it and leaving, soon, he was on his car, driving towards the pizzeria ~_damn, I haven't bathed in a while, tomorrow I will, I promise… ~ _he thought as he parked the car in front of the pizzeria and got out, he checked his watch, 9:30 PM, still a lot of time before his shift, but who knows, maybe he could get some information from Mr. Fazritz, as soon as he entered the pizzeria, he was stopped by an young, German man with a black suit and short, brown hair with a pony-trail "_Sir, the pizzeria is closed, you can't…. oh, you are the night guard…" _the man said, examining him, Leonid smiled and extended his hand, saying "_Leonid Victorovsky"_ the German man took his hand and nodded, saying "_Fritz Smith, I was once a night guard too, you know? Come inside, follow me" _

Leonid nodded and followed Fritz outside of the reception room and into the dinning room, he looked around, janitors were all around cleaning the place up and organizing everything for tomorrow, he noticed the main animatronics weren't in the show stage, instead, Mr. Fazritz and a strange man were there, the strange man looked just a bit younger than Fazritz, probably some 65 years old, the man was wearing a black suit too, but he was completely bald and had black sunglasses on, although it was nighttime and they were inside "_Boss! The night guard is here!" _Fritz yelled towards the two men talking, both of them immediately turned around to face Leonid, they looked really surprised to see him before his shift began, the strange man said something to a janitor in German, and the janitor nodded and immediately walked towards the backstage room, the two old men then climbed off the show stage and approached him

"_Leonid! What a pleasant surprise! Your shift begins at 12:00, why are you here so early?" _Fazritz asked with a smile in his face "_I have no reason out of boredom, sir" _he replied as he looked around, Fazritz pointed to the strange man and said "_this man here is Jeremy Flitzgerald, Leonid, a fellow businessman, he is the one financing the pizzeria, actually, sadly, he only speaks German" _the strange man, Jeremy Flitzgerald, slowly raised his hand, Leonid, feeling a bit uneasy about him, shook it, dong his best to fake a smile,but Flitzgerald didn't returned the smile, instead he just stood there, looking coldly at him, Fazritz immediately interrupted the awkward silence with a nervous laugh as he said "_Fritz, why don't you talk with Leonid while I am here with Jeremy?" _Flitzgerald immediately added something in german and then turned around to walk back to the show stage, Fazritz following behind.

[Fazritz POV]

"_so we have finally meet the night guard in person" _his former friend, Jeremy Flitzgerald, said in German as the two of them walked away towards the show stage "_Could you please stop saying We instead of I, Jeremy? Its annoying and confusing"_ Fazritz said as he climbed the show stage, Flitzgerald stopped walking and turned around to face him "_how many times do we have to tell you, we are not Jeremy Flitzgerald, we are only known as Flitzgerald when in public, you must address me as The Puppet Master when we are not in public, Mr. Fazritz!" _Flitzgerald said, he sighed and just kept walking towards the show stage.

Suddenly, Jeremy took something from his pockets and handed it to Fazritz, a roll of dollars, a small smile formed on his lips as he took the money, the only thing keeping him from sending Flitzgerald and his experiments to hell "_a thousand dollars, small quantity, consider it a small gift for your loyalty" _the Puppet Master said, he nodded as he hid the money in his pockets "_now, Fazritz, Tonight is the night, tonight we will do what you suggested, Leonid Victorovsky will be kept alive, and the animatronics will deal with the traitor, we are eager to see how the night guard will react" _Flitzgerald, or the Puppet Master, continued, and Fazritz smile faded "_perfect sir… err, its almost 12:00 now, I think we should be leaving…." _He said, the Puppet Master laughed and said "_I am going to have a little chat with Leonid first" _immediately after saying it, Flitzgerald turned around and began to walk towards Leonid.

He sighed and began to walk towards the east hall, a feeling of anger beginning to grow inside him, he needed action! He couldn't stand being a slave to money anymore! He had just decided it, he had enough, he needed to raise up ~_I need to make a stand! I've been a slave to the money of my former friend for too long! I've watched guard after guard die stuffed in a suit, I've watched my creations… my dear animatronics, get corrupted by the sick and twisted mind of that idiot… why did I accept all of this in the first place? For money of course! I need redemption… I can't stand the guilt for all my actions, I need it badly… and this new guard is the chosen one to help me get redemption… yes, Leonid is the key, he is the one that will end all of this and free me… but redemption is not all… Flitzgerald won't supply me with money anymore, but that doesn't matters, this guard will clean this pizzeria name and make me win more money!~ _Fazritz thought as he walked towards the office

He entered the office and approached the phone, his finger hovered over the button that would begin a recording for Leonid… he hesitated ~_if I press this button, there is absolutely no way back, and there is a high risky, Flitzgerald may discover it… oh what the hell, what is life without risks? Plus if Leonid is successful, I will win tons of money…~ _smiling, he pressed the button, it was done, he cleared his throat and began to talk "_Hello Leonid…"_

[Leonid POV]

Bored, Leonid checked his watch, 10:45, still a long time until 12:00 Pm, he sighed loudly, and closed his eyes, he should've stayed in his department with Dragomir and Feng, learning more about his comrades, but noooo he had to come there to be bored, and the worse was that he didn't fulfilled the objective of coming there that early, get information from his boss! Fritz, Fazritz, and that strange man, Flitzgerald, left him there, alone, with no chance to question him, when he tried to talk with Fritz, the bastard ignored him and left! Suddenly, a cold voice, talking in perfect Russian, interrupted his thoughts "_Good Night, Mr. Victorovsky"_

He slowly turned around to see Jeremy Flitzgerald, that strange man that made him uneasy, sitting besides him ~_Didn't Fazritz said this guy only spoke German?~ _he thought as he examined the man, Flitzgerald laughed and continued to speak "_this is your third night working here, right Mr. Victorovsky? I've watched the recordings of your nights and I must say I find your skills… fascinating, your struggle yesterday was hilarious!" _Leonid immediately stood up and glared to the man, the bastard knew about his problems with the animatronics! "_who are you and what do you want, you bastard?" _ha asked, some janitors turned their heads to look at the two men talking in Russian "_watch your mouth, Mr. Victorovsy, my true identity and what I want doesn't concerns you, for you and everyone else, I am Mr. Flitzgerald, a rich man who is sponsoring this pizzeria" _Flitzgerald said, standing up too, Leonid took a step closer and raised his fist "_don't keep secrets from me, you scum!" _he said, Flitzgerald laughed loudly and replied "_you are truly an Hypocrite, aren't you, Mr. Victorovsky? or should I say, Comrade Sub-Lieutenant Victorovsky? now lower your fists or you will regret it" _

Leonid immediately paled and lowered his fist, taking a step back ~_he knows, the bastard knows! Its not safe~_ he thought "_I-I d-don't know w-what y-you are talking about…" _he managed to say, Flitzgerald just laughed and took a step forward "_it doesn't matters how I know, what matters is that I know, Mr. Victorovsky, take care tonight, there is a small surprise in store for you, oh and, just a warning… inform your organization about all of this, I don't care, but if you contact the police or something similar… you and your Comrades are dead, don't sub estimate me, I know everything, we don't want your precious web to be discovered by the CIA, right? keep this a secret or some secrets will slip from my mouth and end in the ears of an agent… that's all, Sub-Lieutenant, have fun tonight!" _Flitzgerald whispered to him, grinning and laughing all the time.

Leonid, gathering all his courage, punched the man straight in the nose, catching him by surprise, Flitzgerald released a small scream of pain as he fell, Leonid spat on the man face "_a surprise for me? Thanks you! I must inform you that you just committed the worse mistake of your life, you want to cross me and the KGB? So be it, let the game begin!" _he yelled in Russian, the janitors screamed and ran to help Flitzgerald stand up "_You will regret this, Mr. Victorovsky! you want a war? I will give you a war!" _Flitzgerald said as he stood up, he pushed the janitors aside and, removing his sunglasses, went to stand face to face with Leonid, who almost screamed as he saw Flitzgerald eyes… they were completely black, with faint, white dots in the center, immediately, he put the sunglasses back on, blocking the horrible sight before the janitors saw him.

Fritz immediately arrived to the scene, and was about to charge towards Leonid, but Flitzgerald stopped him and whispered something in German, Fritz immediately nodded and said "_Alright, this is all a small misunderstanding, get back to work, Night Guard, your shift starts soon, get ready" _without saying anything else, Flitzgerald, supporting himself on Fritz and holding his bloody nose, walked towards the Backstage, all the janitors turned around to look at Leonid "_what are you looking at?" _he said as he walked towards the west hall, a feeling of paranoia and fear began to build up inside his chest ~_He knows, he knows that I am a KGB agent… oh god I am so stupid! Why did I punched him?! ~ _he thought as he walked through the west hall, heading towards his office

_but… he can't be from the CIA, or the FBI, he threatened to inform the CIA of the KGB cell… if he was part of the CIA, I wouldn't be alive in the first place… that's something good I guess, but if he isn't CIA, then what is he? Maybe he Is part of the organized crime….~ _his thoughts were interrupted when he arrived to the western door of the office, sighing, he entered and sat down, the monitor was in the table, but there was something strange, the phone had a small, yellow stick note, curious, he grabbed it and examined it "_a recording will begin to play at 12:00, different, get rid of this note, listen to the recording, its important" _a recording? He always ignored Phone Guy recordings, but according to this, the recording was different now, and very important… was this a trap from Flitzgerald?

He checked his watch, 11:45, 15 minutes until his shift began… well, there was no way he could be harmed by a phone recording, so he would just listen to it… Leonid yawned as he turned the monitor on and began to check the cameras, everything was empty now, no janitors or anything, he noticed the power supply didn't drained, probably the energy saving generator didn't activated until 12:00, remembering about the chip, he turned the monitor around and opened the small compartment full of wires, he searched around the wires until he found the red chip Zang mentioned, he took it out and putted it in his pocket just as a small alarm alerted him of the beginning of the shift.

Just as the clock struck 12:00, a recording began to play in the phone, Leonid recognized Mr. Fazritz voice immediately.

_Hello Leonid, its Mr. Fazritz here, in case you didn't recognized my voice… ah, were should I begin… I will begin informing you that I can't say much here, it would be too risky, Jeremy Flitzgerald, the man I presented to you early, is always watching everything that happens on the pizzeria, right now he is probably in a room, watching you, luckily I modified his cameras and all he sees is you listening closely to a recording made by a former Night Guard, but still this is too risky and he may find out soon… or not, lets hope for the last option_

_Now, lets get to business! I can't reveal anything about Flitzgerald, again, its too risky, but I can tell you other things… first of all, this may sound weird, but the Animatronics that try to kill you every night are in fact… alive, in a way they are alive, they have full sentience and are capable of talking and interacting as a normal human being, this is weird I know, but you must believe it, and they are controlled by one man, Jeremy Flitzgerald… or as he likes to be called, the Puppet Master, he is… a weird case… again, its too risky to reveal too much, all I will say is that he has… somehow merged with another being, they share a same mind, but they have two different bodies…_

_I can't say more, now, focsing on you, tonight, exactly at 1:00 PM, you will get a… nasty surprise, remember that on your last shift you were almost killed by Chica? well, the reason you are still alive is because you were saved by another Animatronic… a rebel one, specifically, Foxy, now, and tonight, the other three will try to dismantle him… I must tell you that these Animatronics hold no malice, they are forced to kill by the Puppet Master… and I trust that you will end his reign of terror soon, Leonid, please, you must free my dear Animatronics, my creations, I am too weak and old to try to rebel, and Flitzgerald is watching me, maybe you don't trust me, and I understand it, I didn't warned you about the menace after all…_

_But please, you must trust me, Leonid! Foxy is indeed free from the control of the Puppet Master, he managed to break free, I don't know how, but he did it, you must trust me, Leonid! Save Foxy! You must save him! And he will help you, he saved your life before, after all! Oh and repair his voice box, it is a little damaged… sadly, even if you repair his voice box, he won't be able to tell you anything, I secretly checked him today, although he is free, some bits of the Puppet Master control remain, that little bits will disappear with time… but while they are there, he won't be able to tell you the whole story and secrets of this place… I have to go now, and I hope you have success, do this for me, Leonid, dozens of innocent people have died thanks to the sick and twisted game of the Puppet Master, do it to avenge them, Leonid, please, trust me… good luck and good bye Leonid,… oh and, most of the workers here are innocent too, I will give you more names later, but watch out for Fritz Smith, he is one of the most loyal servants._

The recording ended, leaving a confused and startled Leonid behind ~_ what the hell?! ~ _he thought as he checked the monitors, 12:45 PM, Fazritz had talked for a very long time, strangely, the Animatronics were still on the Show Stage, in their original positions, and Pirate Cove curtains were tightly closed, according to the recording, the animatronics would attack Foxy exactly at 1:00 AM, and supposedly, he had to help the animatronic because he was actually good and wanted to help him…. ~_ok, does this motherfucker thinks that I will trust him? He works for Flitzgerald! This message is nothing but a hoax! If I trust Fazritz and save Foxy I will end up with my head impaled in a hook! This is madness! Complete and utter madness! this is the surprise! It's a trap to test my endurance! I can't trust Fazritz!~ _he thought as he looked at Pirate Cove and Show stage from his monitor

He sighed as time slowly advanced, still deep in his thoughts ~_but what if its true? What if Fazritz is actually telling the truth and Foxy is on my side? Argh! Fuck this! what should I do?! Trust Fazritz or stay here in safety? Colonel Borovsky strictly ordered me to stay here!~ _he thought, then he screamed in frustration as he pulled his hair, internally debating on what to do, his loyal, dutiful, and cold side wanted to obey Borovsky orders and stay in the office, safe and comfortable, not trusting Fazritz, and his other side, the more personal one, wanted to take the risk and save Foxy, staying in the office meant he would be safe, on the other hand, going out would greatly risk his life, but he would win a new ally… or a stab on the face.

He looked at his watch, 12:55, he had to decide quickly, he looked at the Show Stage camera… the three animatronics were looking at something on the left of the dinning room, not at the camera, but at something else… he realized due to their positions that they were looking at Pirate Cove, nervously, he switched to the Pirate cove camera, the curtains were partly open and a red snout was peeking out… 12:58, two minutes to decide, stay in the office, safe and comfortable, or take the risk and potentially win a new ally? 30 seconds until 1:00… 20 seconds… 10 seconds…

"_oh fuck this!" _Leonid screamed and took out his silenced Makarov Gun, he had four chargers, five if you counted the one already in, he placed it on the table and just before the clock hit 1:00, he smashed the two door buttons, closing the doors and leaving him in safety, he had made his decision, don't intervene and follow Borovsky orders, the clock then hit 1:00, and he heard three loud thumps coming from the dining area, he took the monitor and switched to the Dining Area camera, to reveal Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy standing right in the center of the room, he began to hear barely audible whispers, curious, he raised the Audio to its max, and now heard the whispers clearly "_Treason is punishable with dead" _a metallic, male voice with a British accent said, due to the movment of his jaws, he realized it was Freddy speaking, it was followed by a more feminine voice with a Texan accent "_Kill the traitor!" _this time it was Chica, who took a step forward, the last Animatronic, Bonnie, began to walk towards the left, to Pirate Cove, screaming this time in a Canadian accent "_I will deal with the traitor! Dead to the traitor scum!" _

Bonnie then left the vision area of the Dinning Area camera, Leonid quickly switched to Pirate Cove, to reveal the curtains wide open, revealing the stage, and Foxy standing right in front of the cove , hook raised and jaws wide open, screaming, he was probably trying to talk, his hook was up in a defensive manner while his left hand was extended, palm up, in a calming gesture, the giant purple rabbit then came into view, slowly walking towards Foxy ~_Holy shit…~ _Leonid thought as he opened both doors to save energy, the animatronics would be too busy fighting each other anyways, surprisingly, he was starting to regret his decision to follow orders… ~_don't let your feelings get in the way, Leonid! You are KGB! You are strong! Just stay here in safety! There is no shame in staying safe while a potential ally is about to be dismantled… it's a hoax! if you exit the office and try to help you will end stuffed inside a suit!~ _he told himself mentally.

Suddenly, he heard a loud scream, and turning his attention back to the camera, he watched as Bonnie, screaming in a demonic way, charged at Foxy, who immediately jumped to the side, barely avoiding Bonnie, who crashed into the edge of the Pirate Cove stage, falling to the ground, taking the opportunity, Foxy immediately slashed at Bonnie with his hook, creating a tear in the back of the rabbit, who released a scream of pain and quickly stood up, backing away from the Fox, that still was in a defensive stance, Leonid watched with his mouth wide open, a bit excited and entertained to see a fight between two robots ~_see? Even if its not a hoax, Foxy can defend himself pretty well, no need to worry~ _he thought as he watched the fight.

Bonnie rushed towards Foxy and tried to punch him on the face, Foxy ducked and, bringing his hook up, stabbed the rabbit on the stomach, and with incredible strength, threw the rabbit over his head, Bonnie fell to the ground with a loud crash and an oily substance began to flow from the wound on his stomach, ignoring the wound, the purple rabbit quickly got on his feet only to get knocked to the ground again by Foxy fist, Growling, Foxy raised his right foot and was about to stomp on Bonnie face when suddenly the rabbit rolled to the side, Foxy foot hitting the ground hard, and then spinning and kicking Foxy leg, causing him to fall to the ground, the purple beast laughed and quickly jumped towards Foxy, who raised his legs to his chest and used both of his feet to kick Bonnie on the chest, pushing him back and quickly jumped back to his feet.

The two Animatronics glared at each other, Bonnie resumed the fight by attempting to kick Foxy in the stomach, but the pirate quickly moved to the side, avoiding Bonnie foot, and then slashed horizontally at the rabbit head, who ducked and managed to punch Foxy in the stomach, the Fox whined in pain and Bonnie quickly punched him on the face, the Fox took a few steps back, startled, only to be hit again by Bonnie fist, a third punch hit him on his jaw and he fell to the ground, stunned, Leonid was surprised at how… human they acted, imitating human expressions very well, he had to admit he was wrong the whole time, these Animatronics were truly sentient,

Giving his version of a smile, Bonnie kneeled besides his opponent and wrapped his hands around Foxy throat, but he was quickly interrupted by a hook piercing his jaw, Foxy still had some moves, the pirate raised his fist, and using his hook he pulled the impaled rabbit towards his fist, hitting him hard in the face, he repeated this action several times until Bonnie jaw came out of the hook and the rabbit got pushed back by the strength of the punches, Foxy immediately stood up and charged at the stunned rabbit, tackling him out of the camera view, Leonid switched to the Dining area camera, Foxy and Bonnie were on the ground, struggling with each other to get on top, Freddy and Chica standing in front of them, just watching,

Foxy managed to get on top of Bonnie chest, and began to punch him several times on the face with his left hand, Chica then made her move, stepping forward and punching a distracted Foxy right in the face, the fox immediately fell to the ground, liberating Bonnie, who crawled away from Foxy and stood up, glaring at the fox, Freddy just watching with an entertained look on his face, Chica was kicking Foxy all over his body, not allowing him to stand up, but Foxy managed to impale Chica leg with his hook, the chicken screamed in pain and fell to the ground, Foxy used this chance to get up and run towards the right side of the room, disappearing from the camera view, Bonnie quickly ran behind him, leaving Chica in the ground

_… come on Leonid… this isn't real… they are acting… they aren't actually fighting, get out of your office and you will get stuffed… damn it! Don't let your feelings take over! Your duty is more important! ~_ he thought, the feel of regret and guilt inside him growing, he switched to the Bathroom camera just in time to see Bonnie smash Foxy head in the wall, causing more damage to his already broken jaw, Bonnie repeated this action several times until Foxy managed to elbow him on the stomach, the rabbit let him go and took a step back, surprised by the hit, Foxy immediately turned around and as quick as a bolt he stabbed Bonnie in his left ear, the damage on Foxy jaw was considerable, his jaw hanged open, probably he was unable to close it, the fox quickly raised his metallic foot and put it on Bonnie head, he began to push his foot down and pull his hook up, Bonnie began to scream in pain, and an oily substance began to pour from his left ear, Foxy pulled up again and ripped Bonnie left ear from his body, the rabbit immediately released a powerful scream of pain and fell to the ground, holding the place were his ear used to be

Foxy immediately ran out of the bathroom and Leonid switched to the dining room, Chica was now back on her feet, and as Foxy appeared on the camera, Freddy charged at him, Foxy quickly ran towards the east hall, and the two animatronics disappeared, he switched to the east hall camera just in time to see Freddy tackling Foxy to the ground "_bloody hell, old chap! You gave us some trouble, but don't worry, your struggle and suffering ends here, traitor!" _the bear said, and punched Foxy hard in the face, then he placed his knees on his shoulders, keeping Foxy on the ground, and grabbed him by the neck, grinning, Freddy slowly began to pull, he was trying to rip Foxy head off

Leonid feeling of guilt was now unbearable, he turned off the monitor, not wanting to see the demise of Foxy, but he soon heard the cries of pain coming from the East hall…he couldn't stand it anymore, this wasn't a hoax, this was real! ~_fuck this shit, what is life without risks, anyways?~ _he thought as he grabbed his Makarov gun and his Torch and ran out of the office through the right door, emerging in the East Hall, he flashed his Torch down the hall to reveal Freddy pulling the head of Foxy, who was struggling and screaming on the ground "_Hey, you stupid bear! Why don't you mess with someone with true skills" _he yelled, the Bear stopped pulling and looked up, surprised, Leonid raised his gun and aimed it at the chest of the brown animatronic, who was too surprised to do anything "_surprise motherfucker!" _he screamed and pressed the trigger of the gun.

A small flash was seen and a quiet bang, suppressed by the silencer, was heard, a small hole appeared on Freddy chest, he pressed the trigger again, and again, and again, four holes on Freddy's chest… Zang was right, the bullets were effective, Freddy fell to the ground, grunting, liberating Foxy, who began to crawl towards Leonid, whining in pain, strangely, the bullets didn't seem to penetrate deep I the suit, the material below the fur stopping it, suddenly Chica entered the east hall, still struggling to walk, he looked at the injured Freddy, then to Leonid, and understanding everything, she turned around and began to run, he aimed again and pressed the trigger twice, the bullets hit Chica in her injured leg, damaging it further and causing her to fall to the ground, Bonnie then entered just in time to see Chica falling to the ground, before he could process anything, a bullet hit him in the shoulder, and a second one in the knee, causing him to fall

"_eight bullets, three animatronics down, easy" _he said as he removed the empty mag and put it on his pocket, taking a full one out of it and reloading the gun, Foxy then stood up as he was reloading, and just stared at Leonid, he quickly aimed his Makarov at the animatronic, who raised his arms "_ok, I helped you, now turn around and go back to your Cove" _Leonid said, still a bit uneasy about the fox, who then began to shake his head side to side in a negative expression and, lowering his ears, put his hand and hook together, like begging "_nope" _he said as he get back into his office, closing the door.

_I did my job, I saved that damned animatronic, no need to get sentimental…~_he thought as he turned the monitor back on, it was 3:00 AM, two hours of fighting… he checked the east hall camera, the three animatronics were gone, alarmed, he switched to the dinning area, he sighed in relief as he watched the three of them, apparently injured, walk towards the backstage, then he heard a light knock on his right, he lowered the monitor and turned around, Foxy was knocking on the window of the east hall "_Fuck off! I already saved your ass!"_ he said, turning his attention back to the monitor, with the audio still at max volume, he began to check all the cameras, he still had to be sure that no one broke in after all

he didn't heard or saw anything interesting as he passed the cameras…

West Hall? Silence

dining room? Silence

supply closet? Silence

Backstage? The animatronics are there, apparently deactivated, sitting down, nothing interesting,

Kitchen? the Soviet national anthem playing, nothing interesting

Show stage? Silence… wait, the Soviet anthem?

He quickly switched the camera back to the kitchen, his ears weren't lying, something in there was playing the Soviet anthem… suddenly, he remembered Zang words in the first message "_oh, and you should come to the kitchen some night if there is no danger, eat some pizza, you know, the usual…" _it couldn't be a coincidence, no fucking way, Zang mentions the kitchen, and just now there is an anthem playing in there! The second message must be there! And the animatronics were apparently deactivated, if he was quick he would fetch the message and stay in his office the rest of the night…

Another knock on the window, annoyed, he grabbed his Makarov, his torch and then pressed the door button, opening it, Foxy eyes lit up and he was about to enter the office when Leonid pointed his makarov at him "_ok, Foxy, back off, I just saved your ass, and now I need to do something important out of my office, so yeah, back off and don't try anything funny or I will press the trigger, I saved you, that doesn't means I trust you" _he said, the fox immediately raising his arms and backing off to the wall of the East Hall, Leonid quickly exited the office, and not removing his sight from the fox, began to slowly walk backwards, after some minutes, he got out of the east hall, emerging into the Dining area, he looked at the show stage, empty, he quickly ran towards the kitchen, the Soviet anthem wasn't playing anymore… instead, the Chinese one was playing

As he entered, he quickly began to look around the room to discover the source of the music, his eyes rested on the big coffee machine on top of a small table, the sound was coming from there "_Bingo! I got you"_ he said as he began to approach the machine… before being stopped by a yellow, mechanic arm wrapping around his throat and squeezing

He was on the same situation as his last shift, a giant chicken chocking him… but this time he was prepared, struggling, he managed to get his gun up, and pointing it to a random point behind his head, he pressed the trigger, the arm immediately released him and he turned around, Chica, with a bullet wound in her cheek, growled at him, he raised the gun again, only to be stopped by Chica, who wrapped her hands on the gun, soon they both began to struggle to point it at each other face… and being a robot, Chica won almost instantly, she struggled the gun out of his grip and pushed him to the ground, smiling, the giant chicken pointed the gun at him, game over, he couldn't possibly stop this…

He closed his eyes, getting ready for his dead, he heard the suppressed bang of the gun… but didn't feel any pain, he opened his eyes and almost screamed in joy, Foxy was on top of Chica, his hood deep in her shoulder, the chicken yelled in pain, but she still had the gun in her other hand, she quickly raised it and put it in Foxy mouth, she was about to press the trigger, but Leonid quickly jumped towards her and moved the gun just in time, the bullet hitting the roof, the chicken quickly moved her hand and hit Leonid in the head with it, stunning him a bit, she then hit foxy, getting his hook out of her body, and him off from top of her

"_I will end your life, Traitor!" _she screamed as she aimed at Foxy and pulled the trigger, Foxy tried to get out of the way, but only managed for the bullet to hit him in his knee, the pirate fox screamed in pain and grabbed his leg, Chica aimed again, only to be stopped by a pain in her leg, Leonid just punched her in her bullet wounds from earlier, a decision he immediately regretted as he almost broke his fingers, Chica picked him up and threw him to the other side of the kitchen, he hit the ground hard, a bit stunned, he managed to get on his feet just in time to see Chica charging at him, he quickly moved to the side and Chica crashed in the wall, he quickly got down and grabbed the gun from Chica hands, but Chica hand pulled his leg and he fell to the ground, the chicken immediately getting on top of him and beginning to choke him with her hands

but luckily, the gun was still on his hands…. But he couldn't use it, as Chica knees were on his arms… he caught a glimpse of Foxy crawling nearby and signaling him to pass the gun… but he hesitated ~_should I trust him with the gun?~ _his thoughts were interrupted by a hard squeeze, he began to gasp for air, he didn't had other choice but to slide the gun towards Foxy general position, so he did it and a couple of seconds later, he heard the quiet suppressed bang and Chica fell to the ground, liberating him, getting the precious air in his lungs, he closed his eyes and waited for Foxy betrayal, for the sharp pain from the gunshot that would come soon…

… but it never arrived, instead, he opened his eyes to see Foxy with his hand extended, intending to help him up… hesitant, he accepted the help and got on his feet, and to his surprise, the pirate fox offered the gun back to him… maybe he could trust him after all…he took the gun and looked at the red fox in front of him "_um… well… thanks you… I guess I can trust you after all…" _he said, Foxy moved his head to the side and extended his left arm, the one with a hand and no hook, at first not sure what he wanted, Leonid then understood it and slowly shook the hand "_I guess we can say we are allies now…" _he said as he smiled

**there! Another chapter! This one was long! so yeah, Foxy is now an ally, why? because everyone likes Foxy! on the next chapter, we will hear about Comrade Zang second message, plus Leonid will have a little chat with Fazritz, Dragomir starts his job as a second night guard, and repairs foxy, Don't forget to review! **

**Red Captain Reporting Out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Old Memories

**Hello there! Red Captain reporting in! And my dear readers and comrades, I wish you a very merry Christmas! I made this chapter extra large as a Christmas gift, and included a large part of background of the story, including Flitzgerald descent to madness, the golden years of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and the day that marked Leonid's life forever, the day his best friend Reiskov died in battle… at first, I planned to have this be from the end of Leonid third shift, to the end of Leonid and Dragomir first night as spy partners, but I realized it would be waaaay too long, almost like 20k words long, so I decided to divide the two chapters, I will probably release the second part on new year,**

**Last chapter, Leonid got a new ally, Foxy! Everyone favorite character! Sadly, i am still looking for a good image that fits this story... very hard to find actually, on other issues, I will address the small issue of the languages, basically, when the spies group (Leonid, Borovsky, Dragomir, Feng, Myo) speak to each other, they do so in Russian, when Flitzgerald, Fritz, Fazritz and others loyal to Flitzgerald talk to each other, they do so in German, when the two groups interact with each other or with ordinary people, they do so in English, easy right? I will try to put the language they are speaking when they talk, "_but, Red Captain, why do you care about the language? It just a small detail" _you may ask, well, you know what they say, the little details makes something great! And also, I will be using more German/Russian words when our characters speak in that specific language, to spice up the dialogue a bit! Nothing too big, just the occasional "Da" "Nein" "Herr" "Nyet" "Privet" you know, also, a large part of the beginning in this chapter will be in The Puppet Master POV...Ok, enough with the author note! Time… for…**

_A Game Of Spies, Haunted Animatronics, And Demons_

_Chapter 5: Old Memories_

[Puppet Master POV]

the glass shattered in dozens of pieces upon contact with the wall, the liquid all over the floor, our loyal servant, Fritz Smiths, cringes at our sudden outburst, we turn to him and begin to scream, speaking in German "_HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?! I WASN'T EXPECTING THIS KIND OF REACTION!" _Fritz just stares and trembles, too scared to speak, we release another scream of anger and turn our attention back to the camera, Foxy and that little KGB shit, Leonid, were now allied, why the hell did we listened to that old bag Fazritz? Why?!

"_FRITZ! I WANT YOU TO DISMANTLE THAT FOX AND KILL THE GUARD IMMEDIATELY!" _we scream, Fritz immediately recovers from his initial shock, and begins to stammer "_B-B-B-But s-s-sir we c-can't j-j-just kill them, w-w-what a-abut the experiment? I-I can't do t-this, Herr Flitzgerald! N-Nein, Herr Flitzgerald! Nein!" _we stop our ranting to stare at the man in the eyes, we slowly approach while he keeps mumbling "_N-Nein, Herr Flitzgerald! We can't do that!" _we scream and slap him in the face, angered over being called Flitzgerald ~_How many times we've to tell our subordinates that Flitzgerald is no more?~ _we think as we slap him again.

"_SHUT UP! NEVER CALL ME FLITZGERALD AGAIN! ONLY IN PUBLIC, YOU BASTARD! TO YOU I AM HERR PUPPET MASTER" _we yell on his face, Fritz immediately shuts up and nods, hands on his cheeks, we stomp our way back to the desk, sitting down on the chair in front of it , we look at the several screens showing every angle of Freddy Fazbear Pizza from hidden cameras with disgust, watching as that two nuisances, Foxy and Leonid, shook hands

"_The Traitor and The Spy" _we muttered, finally calming down, watching as Leonid slowly broke the handshake and approached the coffee machine, opening and examining it, looking for those damn clues Zang left, we had just recently acquired knowledge about the clues, when we saw the recording of Leonid foolishly hearing the first message on his office… but we couldn't find them, we were unable to find and remove them! we had to remove all traces of those clues from the pizzeria… but they were too well hidden…

"_H-Herr Puppet Master, I beg you to reconsider your decision, we can't kill the night guard directly, if we send our agents to terminate him and the fox immediately, we will be one step away from mastering The Joy Of Creation, please Herr Puppet Master, do this for the greater good of humanity! The experiment is going great! If Leonid discovers the secret like Zang, Mike, and Frank did before him, he will be ready to embrace the Joy Of Creation! And we will be one step closer to fulfilling our experiment!" _Fritz said, his eyes drifting off as he talked, day dreaming about a successful experiment, actually sighing when he thought about it… wishing for it.

Suddenly, something snapped in our mind… Fritz, one of his most loyal followers, had said something very similar to Fazritz… only that Fritz actually seemed to want it, he desired it, he hoped for it… and Fazritz didn't… this worried us greatly, we scratched our chin, still looking the cameras, watching as Leonid removed what seemed to be a chip from the coffe machine, and another small device he couldn't identify… but he only watched, he didn't paid attention, we were too worried about Fazritz… ~_What is he is unloyal? What if he is working against us? Conspiring against our power?~ _

"_Herr Puppet Master, your final decision?" _our thoughts were interrupted by Fritz, we slowly remove our sunglasses and turn our head to face him, staring directly at his eyes, our servant is scared at first, but seconds later admiration and envy begins to grow in his eyes… when we show our eyes, one of the marks of our success in the Joy Of Creation, to Fazritz, he just cringes and looks away, disgusted… this worries us deeply… maybe Fazritz isn't as loyal as he seems after all…

"_we apology, Mr. Smith, for this small outburst, we're just mad that this guard had the courage to shoot the Animatronics and forge an alliance with a Traitor to our glorious cause… don't listen to the orders we gave, you are right, terminating the guard and the fox would be a huge mistake, we will let both of them live and let the Game continue… call Fazritz, tell him we won't open the restaurant today, tell him to spend the day in The Factory to watch the development of our fellow new Animatronics, and when the guard leaves, with the help of your fellow scientists and engineers, repair the Animatronics, luckily they aren't damaged to the point of "Dying", they can be repaired, other of the great benefits of the Joy Of Creation…" _we say, releasing a quick laugh before continuing_  
><em>

"_dispatch two armed guards in front of Pirate Cove, we need to keep an eye on that fox, make sure he doesn't escapes, give the workers who aren't part of our organization the day free, except for Leonid and that new security guard who is coming today, make sure to leave everything in order before they arrive at 12:00, and Fritz… you and your scientists have a new task, try to find a way to make the animatronics more resistant to bullets, we don't want this situation to repeat itself, now, inform me about our prisoners, are they ready to embrace The Joy Of Creation?" _we look at Fritz expectantly, waiting for a reply

"_Herr Puppet Master, I am pleased to inform you that Subjects A-7 is ready to embrace The Joy Of Creation! The Animatronic assigned to him is fully programmed now, and he is fully ready now, But I recommend waiting a couple of weeks, there is still a small chance for the ritual to fail, if we want to be 100% sure for it to work, we must wait more" _Fritz said, we nod, satisfied, and motion for him to leave with our hand, Fritz nodded and quickly left the room, leaving us alone to think, we turned our attention back to the camera, the Traitor and the Spy were now on the Office, we sighed and closed our eyes, drifting off…

we opened our eyes, we are now seeing everything from Chica perspective, _"M-M-Master, I am I-I-injured! Help"_ we instantly recognized Chica voice, begging for our help inside her mind "_Taking control" _we simply say, ignoring her pleads, the chicken releases a low scream, that stops after a moment, it's a very painful process when we posses the Animatronics, Chica now only controls her thoughts, we control her body, we slowly stand up, ignoring her injuries and wounds, and begin to walk towards the backstage.

We open the door of the backstage and enter, the two Animatronics inside, Bonnie and Freddy, immediately stand up, and bow after seeing Chica eyes, black with white dots in the center, the most clear sign that we are possessing a body "_You've failed in your mission to dismantle the Traitor, we're very disappointed by your failure, don't let this happen again or punishment will be severe, today you will be repaired, I don't want more mistakes tonight, don't try anything for the rest of this nuisance shift, that's all" _we say, using Chica's mouth to talk, immediately after finishing our talking, we release Chica and return to our human body.

We scratch our chin as we watch the Traitor and the Spy, safe inside the office, doing nothing, the Spy occasionally checking the cameras or his watch, we do nothing but watch as the minutes fly away, thinking about how to deal with those nuisances indirectly, and considering the possibility of Fazritz not being as loyal as we think, when suddenly the phone in our desk begins ringing, already knowing who is calling, we quickly take it and put it on our ear, calmly beginning to talk "_Guten Nacht, Mr. Fazritz, what do you need?"_

"_Its 5:30 A.M, Herr Flitzgerald, I wouldn't call this a good night, and I am calling to question you about some issues, Mr. Smith just called me to inform me the Pizzeria won't open today because they are repairing the Animatronics, please tell me what the hell is going on, why are you repairing the Animatronics? Did something happened to them? what about Foxy? Did you managed to dismantle him? Is Leonid dead? I've many questions!" _the voice of Mr. Fazritz coming out of the device, the bastard called us Flitzgerald again…

"_yet again you call me Flitzgerald, when the hell will you understand that he doesn't exists anymore? We are Herr Puppet Master! Not Herr Flitzgerald! And to answer your various questions, Frederick, yes, the pizzeria won't open for the day, your presence isn't required, I suggest for you to go to the Factory to inspect the construction of the new Animatronics, Fazritz, yes, we are repairing the Animatronics, why? Because the night guard shoot them with a Makarov pistol, I am starting to think letting the Animatronics try to dismantle Foxy as part of the experiment was a colossal mistake, the guard has forged an alliance with the Traitor! Don't worry, Mr. Smith and his scientists will soon begin to work to make them more resistant, we must adapt them to fight against the guard… you know Mr. Fazritz, we are facing the very same situation we had when Zeng was the night guard, forging an alliance with Foxy, fighting back… this is unacceptable!" _we say, our tone going higher and higher until we are practically screaming.

"_Calm Down, as I've said before, you will always be my old friend, Flitzgerald, even if you've merged with that… thing, lets just forget about that issue, and focus on Leonid, you tell me he used a Makarov pistol to fight against the Animatronics? Strange, he must have got it when he escaped the Soviet Union… and he forged an alliance with Foxy? Very interesting…" _Fazritz voice replies, trying to calm us down

we release a short laugh at Fazritz ignorance, interrupting him "_no, Frederick, Leonid Victorovsky never escaped the Soviet Union, he is a spy of the KGB, he was sent here, I discovered it when I watched the recordings, remember Zang, the Chinese spy? The bastard left messages scattered all around the restaurant… I watched him listen to one of the messages in his office, they are related to each other, Fazritz! There is no doubt about it, Mr. Victorovsky is here to save Zang, although luckily, it seems that they only know that he disappeared here, I am supposing the Chinese fool never told anyone about what happened here… its ironic, isn't it, Frederick? We are facing our old enemy yet again, and they have absolutely no idea of who they are facing…"_

there is silence in the line. After a few minutes, Fazritz voice comes out of the phone "_impossible… Leonid, a KGB member? I can't believe this… our old enemies are here, fighting against us once again… but they don't know who they are facing… they must not find out, Herr Flitzgerald! If they find out who we are, we are doomed! Oh god, this can't be happening again!" _

"_Silence, Frederick! They won't find out, if we are lucky, Leonid will find out the secret and we will capture him and force him to embrace the Joy Of Creation, which will gain us another servant, if he fails, he will just die, but before we either force him to embrace the Joy Of Creation, or die, we will interrogate him and when he talks… we will wipe out the threat they pose, now, Frederick, hang the phone and get some sleep, then go to the Factory and inspect the new Animatronics, that's all, Goodbye" _we said, immediately hanging the phone after finishing.

We look at the cameras again, and realize its 6:30 AM now, we talked with Fazritz for an hour, Leonid is gone and Foxy is back at Pirate Cove, we look at the Backstage monitor, and smile as engineers, mechanics, scientists and other people loyal to our cause come out of a secret trapdoor in the Backstage, the engineers immediately grab Chica, the most damaged of the Animatronics, and put her in a table, others bringing materials, meanwhile we smile, satisfied as the pizzeria comes to life, we watch Fritz stands in the middle of the Dinning Area and begins to give orders to everyone, two men with assault rifles, a grayish uniform, and bulletproof vests come out of the secret trapdoor backstage and on Fritz indication, the two of them get in front of Pirate Cove.

Two agents are in the reception, returning all employees who have no knowledge and aren't part of our experiment back to their homes, and letting in the few ones involved in, after about 30 minutes, everyone is in place, the engineers, scientists, and mechanics in the backstage fixing the Animatronics, the armed guards in front of Pirate Cove to watch Foxy, the agents in the entrance not allowing anyone in, and the few others cleaning up the mess, satisfied, we stand up and look around the room, this was our personal office and home… our underground home

Unknown to most people, a whole new building laid below the pizzeria, bigger than the official building in the surface, a large system of several rooms connected by long halls formed the Headquarters of our organization, on the center of the underground building, the Main Office was located, a big, circular room , decorated with several flags of our organization in the walls, a couple of bookshelves full of books in a corner, on another corner, a glass case displaying our Father's old uniform, and there was a big circular desk that occupied most of the center of the room, on the right side of the desk several monitors were located, showing every single angle of the Pizzeria and The Headquarters, on the left several papers, documents, informs, and several other pieces of paperwork were located, on the front side, a computer and a phone, and on the back, a small opening to enter and exit the desk.

Four doors, similar to the ones in the Office of the Pizzeria, were placed on the North, South, East, and West of the office, one door per point, the four of them able to be closed and opened with a button in the desk, each door leading to a different wing of The Headquarters.

Connected to The Main Office by a long hall accessible from the northern door was the North Wing, also called The Experimental Wing, right at the end of the hall, a large room was located, The Lab, a large room where most of the experiment was carried out, on that room the Joy Of Creation was studied and the Animatronics were programmed, similary to the Main Office, a door on the left connected The Lab with another room, The Assembly Room, which was basically a bigger, more equipped version of the Backstage in the surface, if the Animatronics suffered heavy damage, they were brought there. It dealt with the more physical aspects of the Animatronics while The Lab dealt with the electrical aspects.

On the north of the lab, another door was located, connecting it to The Creation Room, a mostly ceremonial room, in that room the whole process for The Joy Of Creation to work properly was carried on, a door on the right of the room also led to a large circular hall that itself led to the East Wing, on the right of The Lab a final door was located, leading to The Testing Room, where the Animatronics were tested, their resistance, their abilities, their weakness, their strength.

Back to The Main Office, the eastern door led to a mess of different halls and rooms, The Eastern Wing also called The Home Wing, a large hall connected this Wing to the office, this hall divided itself on several other halls that spreader all around the Wing, on the northern part of the Wing, several rooms were connected to each other by more halls, this area was called The Barracks, the different rooms were full of beds, drawers, closets, and other things where most of the members of the organization lived, most of them had to sacrifice all their time to the cause after all, this area was directly connected to the North Wing, specifically to The Creation Room, by a large circular hall, on the southern area of the Wing, a large, single room was located, the Living Room, a room full of tables, couches, and several Televisions, after all, the members of the organization needed recreation every once in a while, on the Eastern Area, another single, medium sized room was located, the Prison, were the captured guards that had managed to pass the First Phase of the experiment resided, waiting until they were ready to embrace The Joy Of Creation,

The southern door in The Main Office led to yet another Wing, the Southern Wing, or The Armory, it was simply a large room full of several rifles, guns, machine guns, riot shield, bulletproof vests and helmets, and Animatronic parts, similary to the East and North wings, it was connected to the East hall by a large circular hall that led to the Living Room.

The final and lest important wing was located on the west, The West Wing, or just The Entrance, was very simple, just a big, rectangular room, with four columns on each side and several chairs and tables all around, leading both to The Main Office on the right, and to a small, square room with a staircase that led to a hidden entrance to The Backstae.

A whole new and different building hidden below a children Pizzeria…. Who could possibly suspect about that?

The KGB of course… those pests, they suspected of everything, it was necessary to deal with them in order to be safe… years without obstacles in our way, not even the night guards who informed the police were a threat, after all, we had the police in our pockets with the numerous bribes… but this was the first and only real threat we would face, forget about the CIA, the KGB was the real threat.

"_Herr Puppet Master, these Animatronics are too damaged to be repaired in The Backstage, we are taking them to The Assembly Room"_ the voice of Fritz Smith got us out of our thoughts, we turned around to face the west door, several scientists and mechanics, with Fritz leading them, were carrying the three main Animatronic through his office towards the North Wing, of course, the West Wing lacked connection with the circular hall connecting the North, East, and South, so people entering The Headquarters usually passed through his office.

We stood up, nodding at the group of scientists and mechanics as they carried the Animatronics to the North Wing, following closely behind, we were going to check on the progress in the programming of the two new Animatronic's programming soon anyways, we walked down the hallway, always close to the band of scientists, as we arrived to The Lab, the scientist began to walk to the left, towards The Assembly Room, parting our ways, we looked around the Lab, three groups of scientists were surrounding three different points, we approached the closest one, curious to see the progress of our employees

As we approached, Leonardo Di Gami, the scientists leading Project A-8, looked up, locking his eyes with ours, the scientist immediately stopped working and approached, smiling and extending a hand towards us "_Herr Puppet Master, its an honour to see you, what brings you here to The Lab, and to my group?" _Di Gami said, speaking German with an Italian Accent, we smile and shake his hand, replying "_Mr. Di Gami, I come here to inspect your progress, how is your Animatronic going? Is his programming complete? Is he ready to embrace The Joy Of Creation?"_ Di Game smiles and, grabbing us by the arm, leads us closer to the center of the group of scientists, who begin to back off, revealing what they were surrounding.

A large, humanoid Chinese Dragon laid upside down in a metal table, several panels in its arms, legs, back, and head were opened, wires connecting it to several computers around the table, the Animatronic had a green color, but we managed to catch a small glimpse of a golden color in its underbelly, as we examined the robot, Di Gami began to speak excitedly "_we are making a lot of progress, Herr Puppet Master! I calculate that this Animatronic will be fully sentient and ready for The Joy Of Creation in a couple of weeks! But we aren't sure about the prisoner, our preparation of Subject A-8 isn't going quickly, just recently we discovered that he somehow managed to avoid the necessary drugs, of course, we are forcefully preparing him for The Joy now, but his force of will is very strong, his mind is rejecting the preparation, but I can't increase his doses or we will run the risk of an overdose…" _we ignored the scientists as he continued his speech, instead focusing on examining the Animatronic.

"_Di Gami, shut the fuck up! You and your speeches are very annoying and Herr Puppet Master doesn't needs to deal with your shit! Now get back to work! Herr Puppet Master, I've something far more important and interesting to show you, please follow me" _the voice of Fritz Smith said, interrupting the annoying scientist, who quietly got back to work with his group, we turned around, facing Fritz, who saluted and began to walk to the left, to the Testing Room, curious, we followed him, hoping that he would show us something important as he claimed.

We entered the Testing Room, following Fritz, revealing the large room, we immediately noticed what Fritz wanted to show us, two Animatronics stood on the center of the room, as they entered the room, one of the Animatronics, a feline-like creature, began to walk towards them "_This is Linus The Lynx, Herr Puppet Master! We just finished him, he is assigned to Subject A.7, he is fully programmed now, he is technically sentient now, he just needs a small period of time for him to develop his sentience further, and we will be ready to embrace The Joy Of Creation" _Fritz said proudly as the Animatronic walked to them.

"_Guten Tag! I am Linus the Lynx, Ich play the Accordion on the Fazbear band! You are not children, who are you?" _Linus said, speaking in English but with a thick, German accent and mixing German with English, we examined him, he was indeed a lynx, an humanoid lynx, an orange, humanoid lynx with black stripes in his body "_I am your master, you shall address me as Herr Puppet Master at all times and obey all my commands, understood, Linus?" _we say aggressively, the Animatronic backs off, surprised by our response, and slowly nods, turning around and walking back to the center of the room.

The second Animatronic slowly begins to approach and our attention immediately drifts towards him, it was a humanoid, white horse, we recognize him as the successful result of Project A-6, the Animatronic slowly begins to speak, talking In a marked French accent in a similar fashion to Linus, in English but mixing several French words in his speech "_B-Bonjour, Puppet Master, Je suiz Horace Le Horse, at your service, I will follow each command you give me, Puppet Master" _we smile, happy to see that the former Franklin Johnson, the first night guard to successfully survive and find out the secret, the first night guard to pass the First Phase, the night guard who defied and challenged us after his capture for so long, the night guard who ultimately, unwillingly and without knowing it, helped us by recording his messages, increasing the probabilities of the guards surviving and finding out the secret, now turned into a glorious Animatronic, a French horse bent to our will, it was so satisfactory…

"_Its good to see a disciplined Animatronic, Harold, you will soon perform in The Pizzeria in the surface, we will deal with the instrument later" _we say as the Animatronic slowly walks back to the center of the room, Fritz applauds and laughs, begigning to talk "_Great, Herr Puppet Master! I think we will be able to get both of the Animatronics to perform on Monday!" _we smile as we slowly exit the room, a radiant Fritz following closely

"_yes… to perform and to hunt down the Night Guards"_

[Leonid POV]

Leonid Frantically slammed his department door shut, ignoring the surprised looks of his comrades inside "_H-H-He knows! He knows I am from the KGB! We are not safe anymore Comrades! He knows!" _he screams in Russian as he walks around the deparment, looking around, Feng, Dragomir, and an Asian woman he didn't knew were sitting down on some chairs, looking at him surprised, Borovksy, who was standing up before Leonid entered, immediately approached him and grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him "_What the hell are you talking about, Lieutenant? Sit down right now and explain yourself" _Borovsky said, forcing him to sit down in an unoccupied chair.

"_B-But s-sir! This is very important! THEY KNOW! THEY KNOW WE ARE FROM THE KGB SIR!" _he yelled_, _just after those words left his mouth, the Colonel slapped him hard across the face, shutting him up "_Calm down, Lieutenant Victorovsky! calm down and explain what the fuck happened there! I won't tolerate reactions like this under my command, so explain yourself or I swear I will demote you and let Feng take your place!"_ Borovsky said calmly, slapping him again to make his message clear, Leonid slowly nodded and took a deep breath, calming himself down.

"_I am terrible sorry, Comrade Colonel, its just that several strange things happened during my shift, this reaction won't be repeated again, Sir, I swear"_he said as soon as he calmed down, staring at the Colonel eyes, Borovsky nodded and said "_Apology accepted, Comrade Lieutenant, now tell us the cause of your behavior"_

he sighed, looking at everyone in the room, and began to speak "_I arrived early at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, as you all know, when I arrived, I was welcomed by a German man in a suit, Fritz Smith, who claimed to be a former night guard in an old establishment of the company, then we both entered the Dining area, where I noticed that the Animatronics were missing, Mr. Fazritz and a strange man with a suit and sunglasses were on their place, discussing, Fazritz, Fazritz greeted me and presented the strange man, Jeremy Flitzgerald, to me, and then they all left…this is were the weird things began, after a moment of waiting for my shift to start so I could go to my office, Flitzgerald approached me, and, talking in perfect Russian, but with a very noticeable German accent, informed me that he was aware of my struggles in the night shift, I of course got angry by this and confronted him… and the bastard just laughed and called me Comrade Lieutenant Victorovsky, I admit that I got out of my mind at that moment, I got scared and backed off, Flitzgerald then proceeded to inform me that he knew I was from the KGB, and threatened to tell the CIA about our cell if we informed anyone outside our organization about the events of the Pizzeria…" _

"_HE KNOWS WHAT?!"_ Borovsky screamed, interrupting him, Leonid noticed that the Colonel was now pale and his eyes were full of anger and terror, in an attempt to calm him down, he said "_Comrade Colonel Borovsky! please calm down! Let me continue with the sto…" _he was interrupted by a scream of rage coming from the Colonel, who immediately began to walk around the room, holding his head "_the CIA knows then! Captain Zeng was right! the CIA is indeed tampering with those Animatronics! I am sorry Comrades, but we will have to abort this mission, I will inform Moscow about this and hopefully we will be able to return, this is too dangerous, the CIA knows…" _Borovsky said as he walked around, looking at the people in the department

Feng, with anger in his eyes, stood up and slammed his fist on the table, producing a loud sound, and began to scream "_DAMN YOU, COWARD! WE ARE NOT GOING TO LEAVE WITHOUT ZANG!" _everyone was surprised by the Chinese man courage to speak to a superior officer like that, everyone but Borovsky, who, growling in anger, began to walk towards Feng "_you dare to speak to a superior officer like that, YOU SCUM?!" _every wordraised the volume of the conversation, to the point of having the Colonel screaming

"_I am an agent of the MSS, old bag! You have no authority over me, cowardly scum!" _Feng said, walking forward until he was ace to face with the Colonel, the Asian woman stood up and pointed at Borovsky, anger in her eyes "_You are a coward, Colonel! I support Comrade Feng in this! we won't leave without Captain Zang! I didn't know that Eastern European agents were such pussies!" _at this insult, Dragomir immediately stood up, his chair falling to the ground, and glaring to the Asian woman, he began to scream "_YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK LIKE THAT ABOUT THE GLORIOUS KGB!" _

"_THAT'S IT! YOU TWO JUST SIGNED YOUR DEATH SENTENCE! I AM GOING TO EXECUTE YOU SHITS RIGHT NOW!" _Borovsky screamed, out of his mind, taking his gun, Feng and the Asian woman took theirs and aimed them at the Colonel, Dragomir, alarmed, took his and placed it in the Asian Woman head, tension was high, nobody knew who was going to press the trigger first, if Borovsky shoot first, Feng would be down, but the Asian woman would kill him, and Dragomir would in turn shoot her, if Feng shoot first, the Colonel would die, Dragomir would shoot the Asian woman, and the quickest one would kill the other, this fight promised only two survivors, Leonid and either Dragomir or Feng.

Just then, as Leonid sat down, watching the fight escalate, he understood everything ~_Flitzgerald… this is what he wants… the bastard wants to divide us ~ _he thought, alarmed, he immediately stood up "ALL OF YOU, CALM THE FUCK DOWN! ARE YOU TOO BLIND TO SEE?! THIS IS WHAT THEY WANT! WE ARE BROTHERS, YOU IDIOTS! WE ARE BROTHERS IN ARMS AND THEY WANT TO DIVIDE US! THEY WANT US TO BE WEAK AND DIVIDED SO THEY CAN CRUSH US MORE EASILY! DON'T YOU SEE THIS, COMRADES? IF ANY OF YOU PRESSES THAT TRIGGER, HALF OF US WILL BE DEAD, AND FLITZGERALD WILL BE VICTORIOUS!" he screamed, geveryone in the room turned their heads around to face him, but with their guns still aimed at each other

First, he approached Borovsky "_Comrade Colonel, just a moment early you reprimanded me for losing my mind, and now you are doing the exact same thing! Why are you cowering out of the mission?! Where is the strict, strong Professor Borovsky I knew as a child? where is the ruthless and fearless Sub-Lieutenant Borovsky I fought with? Where is the old Borovsky?! the one that would never back away from a mission at the slightest threat!?" _

Not waiting for a response from the startled Colonel, he turned around to face Feng "_Feng, I meet you yesterday, and to be honest, I disliked you and your silly, edgy attitude, but at the same time, I saw a strong and confident man, and although you claim not to trust us, I know you would give your life for the cause and for the man who is like a father to you, don't worry, we aren't going to leave this mission, we aren't going to be stomped by our enemies, we are going to resist and be victorious, or we will perish in the attempt, but if you shoot Borovsky right now, you will have no chance to save Zang, remember, Strenght In Unity, Comrade"_

He walked to the Asian woman, and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out from it ~_Damn you, stupid brain!~ _he thought, he had just noticed how beautiful the woman was, causing him to lightly blush "_Err… the s-same message for you, Strength In Unity, don't shoot the Colonel, lower your gun, we are all brothers and sisters in this, standing together to fight against our rivals, Borovsky just suffered a slight panic attack, and I am sure he is well now, so lower your gun…" _he said, trying his best to hide his stuttering and blushing, but it only got worse, his blush increasing, he turned around to face the man who was becoming his best friend, Dragomir Godov

"_Comrade Dragomir, I was assigned to be your mentor, and I have a very good advise to offer you, don't let your ego and pride get in the way, you're not fit for this job if you explode at the slightest insult, now, this woman was wrong in insulting us, but that doesn't means you have to shoot her, so lower your gun, my friend, and never, never let your ego and pride get in the path of reason!" _he said, walking backwards until he was facing everyone, he was confident and sure in the outside, but deep inside him, he feared that his comrades would ignore him, one of them would press the trigger, and whoever survived, Dragomir or Feng, would execute him for getting in their paths.

To his relief, everyone lowered their guns, looking ashamed and staring at each others in an apologizing manner, an awkward silence immediately followed, a few minutes later, Borovsky was the first to break the silence "_I-In no-normal c-circumstances, Leonid, I would've probably demoted you for going against me, b-but you are r-right, and I am ashamed and sorry for my reaction, I am indeed an hypocrite and I hope everyone can forgive me, I don't know what happened to me, we aren't going to abandon this mission, I am truly sorry…" _The Colonel said, looking down, ashamed of himself.

Feng slowly nodded "_apology accepted, comrade, and you've earned a bit of my respect today, Comrade Victorovsky" _slowly, the Chinese man raised a hand, and hesitantly, Borovsky took it, shaking it, everyone shook hands and apologized, all ashamed of their behavior, his four Comrades slowly walked back to the table and sat down on their respective chairs, Borovsky ceding his seat to Leonid as there were only four chairs, thanking the Colonel with a nod, he slowly sat down, looking around.

"_Well, Brothers and Sisters, let this incident stay in the past, we shall not bring it up ever again, understood?" _he asked, everyone nodded, he sighed in relief and continued his interrupted story "_well, as I was saying, yes, this man, Flitzgerald, revealed that he knew I was a KGB member and threatened to inform the CIA about it we revealed anything to other sources outside our respective organizations, and good news, my friends! This man can't possibly be from the CIA, as he threatened us to reveal our operations to the CIA… if he was indeed a member of the CIA, we would be rotting in a prison, so, that's a good thing, the CIA probably isn't involved in this…"_

nobody had considered that in the middle of the chaos Borovsky started, and his four comrades sighed in relief… until Borovsky became visibly alarmed again and stood up "_they are not CIA… Fritz Smith, Frederick Fazritz, Jeremy Flitzgerald… Leonid, they were speaking German right?" _the Colonel said, staring right at his eyes, he thought for a moment and nodded "_Yes Colonel, they were all speaking in German… why, do you have any idea of who they are?" _he asked, curious, Borovsky slowly sat down again, with fear in his eyes, and shook his head "_I suspect a bit about who they are… and I strongly hope they are not what I think they are, I would prefer to face the CIA if they are part of what I suspect… continue with your tale, Lieutenant"_

Leonid, a bit surprised at the Colonel sudden fear, and continued "_Flitzgerald revealed that he had a surprise for me when the shift began, then I committed a very, very stupid thing, I punched the bastard in the face, of course, he wasn't very happy, and stood up to face me… without his sunglasses… you won't believe the horror I saw, Comrades, his eyes… his eyes were pitch black, with white dots in the center, he stared at me for a while, and then put his sunglasses back on and left, I of course went to my office, scared by that, and waited for my shift to begin… and as soon as the clock struck 12:00, a recording began to play… it was Mr. Fazritz, he informed me that it was too risky to reveal much… but he gave me weird and precious information, first of all, he confirmed my suspicions about the Animatronics being sentient, and controlled by another force, in this case, Mr. Flitzgerald, who also calls himself The Puppet Master…"_

Feng snickered, interrupting Leonid's speech, he looked at him raising an eyebrow, and the Chinese agent released a laugh and began to speak "_Sorry Comrade, its just that I find funny that we are facing an arrogant enemy… The Puppet Master, I suppose he names himself like that because he controls the Animatronics and his followers like puppets… god, this is almost like a movie… please continue"_

Leonid nodded, frustrated by so many interruptions, and continued "_as I was saying, Fazritz claimed that the Animatronics meant no harm, and that they were being forced to do these things by The Puppet Master, he begged for me to free them from his control, and also claimed that Flitzgerald… merged with another being, creating The Puppet Master, I know this sounds a bit unrealistic and supernatural, but, hell, we have fucking sentient Animatronics tyring to kill me, I am starting to believe in these supernatural shit…now, remember that I was almost killed by that fat, giant Chicken on my third night, and that I somehow survived? Well… I am pleased to inform you that apparently, one Animatronic broke free from The Puppet Master control, and is trying to help us, that's right, ladies and gentlemen, we have an ally!" _he looked around hoping to see their reaction

Dragomir was the first to speak, releasing a loud sigh "_Comrade Leonid, I have no intention to disrespect you, but this sounds like complete bullshit! These Animatronics aren't sentient! They are just that, Animatronics controlled by Flitzgerald, the man probably has mental problems and that's why he thinks he merged with another being, we are just facing a crazy man who controls robots, that's all! " _Dragomir said.

He facepalmed, and frustrated, began to speak "_How do you explain what I saw in his eyes when his sunglasses fell, Godov? You are too closed minded, these Animatronics are sentient, and I believe that you are going to start working as a secondary night guard this night, so you better start believing in this shit, or I will fucking let you outside the office so you see for yourself if these devils are sentient or not, understood?" _Dragomir, surprised at our reaction, nodded and shut his mouth.

The Asian woman was the next to speak "_Comrade Victorovsky, I believe in you and your tale, you earned my respect with your intervention in… the incident, and I fully trust in you, s you can count me in this Friday when Feng and I break into the pizzeria to help you, also, I believe we haven't met, I am Sergeant Myo Si Yeon of the SSN, at your service!" _he blushed and noticed Myo was very enthusiastic to start contributing for the mission, they both stood up and shook hands, Leonid muttering "_Lieutenant Leonid Victorovsky"_

Feng simply shrugged and said "_my opinion is the same, I believe in your tale"_ Leonid turned around to see Borovsky, who shrugged and nodded.

Happy to see everyone trusted him, Leonid began to tell the last part of his tale "_the little surprise Flitzgerald had for me was that the three main Animatronics, Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, and Chica the Chicken, were going to dismantle Foxy the Pirate Fox, the Animatronic allied to us, during my shift, of course, a big battle happened, and at the end I decided to intervene and save the fox live, and in turn the fox saved my life, and I mildly trust the Animatronic right now, Comrades, this completely changes any plan you had right now, as we have one Animatronic as an ally now, so, yeah, lets start planning yet again!" _

"_Great, fucking great! I spent all day making the plan for the rest of the week, Godov, do something useful and bring us the map!" _Borovsky said, glaring at Dragomir, who immediately stood up and ran towards the bedroom, returning after a moment with the map Leonid had drawn on his first day, along with a red, blue, yellow, brown, and black poker chips, leaving it all in the table and sitting down again, suddenly, Leonid remembered something, the chip! "_wait Colonel! Don't do anything yet! I brought the first and second message of Comrade Zang!" _he said excitedly as he stood up and ran to the computer, taking the two red chips from his pocket and inserting the first one in the device.

"_quickly, Comrades, gather around! This is important!"_ he said as he began to search the files of the computer and opened the one containing Zang message, everyone quickly rushed and surrounded the computer and he played the message, listening to it with attention, 30 minutes later, the message ended, and he took out the first chip and inserted the second one "_Here comes the second one, Comrades, lets see what Zang has in storage for us" _he muttered as he opened the file and played the video.

Zang appeared on the computer screen, similar to his first message, he was wearing a security cap and Leonid noticed the man had more bruises and cuts, a couple of seconds passed, and the man began to speak:

"_Hello Comrade, we meet yet again, if you are seeing this, then most probably you already watched my first message, I did a really good job in that pizzeria… the first message activated the process to find the second one, and when you removed the chip from the Coffee machine in the kitchen, it started the process for the third clue, It's a very complex system actually, but I am not here to talk about that… I am here to record messages with information about my progress, either to present it to my superiors If I have success in my mission, or to help in my rescue in case I get captured"_

"_I am happy to inform you, whoever is listening to this, that two days ago, my second night of the second week, I captured and deactivated an Animatronic, Chica to be precise, now, I have some experience with electronic devices… and you won't believe what I found, the programming of these Animatronics is the most complex thing I've ever seen, very surprising actually, I couldn't stay on the small space of my office, so I brought her somewhere else, Pirate Cove, how? I deactivated Foxy too, surprisingly, the Animatronic didn't offered much resistance, it just.. stared as I entered and moved its jaws."_

"_I wasn't bothered for the whole night, Comrade, it was glorious, I am still surprised and amazed on the complexity of these robots, Its may sound weird, Comrade, but trust me when I say this to you, these Animatronics are sentient, they are basically almost like humans, metallic humans in the form of animals… I spent two whole shift studying their programming, and I didn't even scratched the surface, Comrade! Its wonderful, I can already see that this information will be of great use for the Bloc, which increases the need of these messages in case I disappear"_

"_along with this recording, you will find a document with all the things I managed to get, unfortunately, I won't be able to study them today, I still have my primary job, after all… find the CIA agents responsible for this and stop them, you know, if I am successful I will probably recommend this pizzeria as a base for Cominterm spying in this city, hell, this state, even better, this whole country, I am sure Soviet scientists will go mad in happiness when they see the programming of these Animatronics, my government will go crazy with the chance of building sentient robots, and even the North Koreans will be very pleased to have a base for spying…"_

"_but there is still a long path for this to happen, and I will have to suffer and work a lot to fulfill this goal, today I will take a small risk and look around the pizzeria for any clue about CIA intervention… although the programming is enough for me, I am 100% convinced that the CIA is involved in all of this! also, recently I saw a strange man with Mr. Fazritz in the pizzeria yesterday, he wore a black suit and sunglasses, although he was inside a building, as soon as our eyes meet, the man turned around and walked to the Backstage, funny thing is that immediately after that I checked the cameras, but he wasn't on the Backstage when I checked, but he didn't even exited it… I think that maybe there is something hidden there"_

"_also, I haven't informed my agency about anything, not a single thing about it… why? Because I prefer to work alone, if I informed them about all I've seen before I finished the job, they would swarm me with unwanted support and partners that would block my path, its better to work alone, specially in this kind of missions, I know this may sound a bit… rebellious, buts for the greater good, I will inform them about this if I am successful anyways, so there is no harm in not informing them now"_

"_a funny thing, yesterday I shoot Bonnie because he cornered me while exiting Pirate Cove and I lacked my usual weapons, so I had no other choice but to fill that rabbit with bullets, but the next shift, he was completely repaired! Another clue that points to CIA involvement of course"_

"_that's all I've to tell you, Comrade, just that, I studied the programming of the Animatronics and nothing else, I will remind you to search for the document I wrote In this chip, it contains detailed information about their programming, although you will probably need a good engineer to understand it… do you like video games? If you do, check out the arcade! I love Tetris, but before checking that one, you should play a bit of Race Masters, that's all, Comrade, and good luck, se you next time!"_

the message ended there, the computer screen returning to the files, Borovsky, with a satisfied look in his face, clapped and went to sit on a chair, yelling to Dragomir "_Godov, check the document containing Zang information about the programming of the Animatronics and print it, then I want you to study it, then I want you to sleep! go on!" _Dragomir immediately began to work on the computer while everyone else sat down around the table, looking at the map and at the poker chips.

Borovsky picked up two black chips and put them in the office "_You and Godov" _he said, then he placed a red chip on Pirate Cove "_Foxy, our supposed Ally"_ finally he placed a yellow chip, a blue chip, and a brown chip in the Show Stage "_Chica, Bonnie and Freddy"_

"_The original plan was for you one of you to look clues in the camera, and if you found anything, Godov would stay in the office and you would go to retrieve the message while he guided you with the new equipment we received, night vision goggles and headphones, but now you have foxy as an ally, so we are changing the plan" _Borovsky said.

Deciding to intervene, Leonid grabbed one of the red chips "_unfortunately, Foxy, our ally, is in a very bad condition, so we will have to repair him, I trust in Godov to do that, he is an engineer and mechanic after all" _he said, he then moved the red chip to the office "_Foxy will probably go to the office with me to avoid the Animatronics looking to dismantle him, we will wait there for the right time, when the west hall is clear, Godov and Foxy will silently go to Pirate Cove and hide there" _he moved the red chip and a black chip to pirate cove "_there is a small corridor that connects Pirate Cove to the Backstage, where we will find everything necessary to repair him, and then that's when I come in" _he quickly moved the black chip to the dinning room making a lot of noise "_I will be the distraction while Godov fixes Foxy, it shouldn't be too hard, that's what I suggest, Colonel"_

Borovsky stared at the map for 10 minutes, constantly repeating the moves Leonid did, meanwhile, Dragomir was on the computer, examining the document he just printed, then, Borovsky broke the silence "_yes, this plan is acceptable, I approve it, good job, Lieutenant" _the colonel looked at his watch before continuing "_its 9:00 AM now Comrade, do whatever you want, the KGB, MSS, and SSN sent us some money to buy a medium sized house for the five of us, I am going with Feng and Myo to look around for a good, cheap house, Dragomir will stay here and study the document he printed, I will give you the new equipment at 9:00, do whatever you want from 9:00 to 12:00, at 12:00 I want you to get some sleep in preparation for your shift, that's all Comrade" _

Leonid nodded, and as Borovsky, Feng, and Myo prepared themselves from the trip, he simply headed to the door and said "_I am going to the public showers" _then he exited and walked down the stairs, looking forward to a nice, hot shower to forget all his problems.

[Fazritz POV]

Frederick Fazritz sighed as he walked around his bedroom, deeply worried about where his loyalties should stand, Leonid Victorovsky, the man he had trusted to end Flitzgerald twisted experiment, had turned out to be a KGB agent according to his former friend, a fucking KGB agent, who would most likely end his life without hesitating if he learned about the organization he belonged to, even if he didn't trusted it anymore and was trying to destroy it, he had enough experience with them, and he knew they never forgave, never.

So he could save his own skin and betray Leonid, eliminating the threat of his past affiliations being discovered, on the other hand, he would remain in the murderous, insane and twisted grip of Flitzgerald…

The two options didn't sound appealing at all, risking his head helping men that would murder him without hesitation once they learned about his past affiliations, or helping a demented murdered to continue his reign of terror and blood…

He sighed, remembering the golden years of the pizzeria… and the descent to madness of his friend.

_Fredbear's Family Diner, 1980_

"_so, if I sign this thing, you will turn this into a Pizzeria, become the co-owner, and… the right to experiment with the programming of my Animatronic, Freddy Fredbear, and bring three new Animatronics, who will also be experimented with?" _Fazritz asked, glaring at the stranger, who refused to remove the sunglasses and scarf from his face, making him unrecognizable

"_What makes you think I will sign this?" _he said, laughing at the stranger, who slowly stood up, and removed his scarf and sunglasses, revealing the face of an old friend he could never forget "_Wouldn't you do this for an old friend, Frederick?" _the man said, smiling at him

seeing his face, Fazritz immediately dropped the pen and, without being able to stop the tears coming from his face, stood up and hugged the man "_J-Jeremy? Jeremy Flitzgerald?! My old friend… I can't believe its you, of course I will sign it… just please, dinner with me tonight, you must tell me were have you been this whole time, I don't see you since 1948!" _he said, the tears flowing freely from his eyes.

"_I will, Frederick… we need you back in, Frederick, we need you to return to the organization, you will have a big promotion if you join back, lets negotiate a new, secret clause of the contract before I tell you my tale, you must join back in Fazritz"_ Jeremy said as he broke the hug, staring at his eyes

after a moment of hesitation, Fazritz nodded "_I don't know, Jeremy… I want to forget my past… but I will do it for you, now lets go and re-negotiate it… I am happy to see you again, old friend…"_

_Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria, 1984_

"_Jeremy Flitzgerald, my good old friend! I must thank you yet again for these treasures! I win a huge amount of money each day! Together we will become the richest men in the world! Hell, I am thinking of expanding this business! You know, opening even more pizzerias all around the country!" _Fazritz said proudly as he watched the Fazbear Band played in the stage, dozens and dozens of childrens cheering, and an even bigger sum of childrens in front of Pirate Cove, celebrating as the fox did his show.

Flitzgerald smiled and replied "_Frederick, my friend, this wouldn't be possible without your willingness to let me experiment with your Animatronics, back in 78, when you first opened as Fredbear's Family Diner, you only had Freddy and a small establishment, but see our progress now! Ever since you agreed to my experiment in 1980, we've won mountains of money! It took us four long years, but the experiment was a huge success, fully sentient Animatronics, capable of interacting with the public and with their very own personalities, truly a great wonder, my friend!" _

He laughed as he counted the rolls of money in his hands, momentarily bringing the money to his nose to smell it "_well Jeremy, what do you plan to do next? We spent four years working for these Animatronics to be sentient and now we are harvesting the results, are you going to stay and help me expand this great business? I know that you, like me, love to bring joy to families… and love the money they give to us too" _he grinned as he handed Flitzgerald his part of the money earned today.

"_I will leave experienced engineers, mechanic, and scientists behind for your business to grow, Frederick, but I will have to leave soon, my friend… do you realize the benefits for humanity of this project? I will first leave to Mexico, I have a contact there that can give me important information to start a new project, Frederick, after that I will go to West Germany and release the discoveries and advances I've made in the robotic area to the world, I will become the richest man in the world, but I won't forget the man who helped me start this… I will give you half of the money I gain, friend!"_ Jeremy said as he took his share of the money, guarding it in his pockets.

"_as long as we are friends and business partners, I don't care if you don't win money" _he said, smiling at his friend.

"_Mind if I take Marionette with me when I leave, Frederick? He was always my favorite…" _

_Freddy Fazbear Pizza, 1986_

Fazritz was alone in his office, doing some paperwork, three years had passed since his friend, Jeremy Flitzgerald, had left, just six months after the man left, he had lost all communications with him, by now, Fazritz had already given up and knew he would never meet his old friend again.

Suddenly, a thunderbolt hit the ground just outside his window, producing as loud noise and causing him to fall from his chair "_Stupid storm…"_ he muttered annoyed as he stood up, but as soon as he got to his feet, he heard some footsteps just outside his office, who could it be? He was alone in the Pizzeria after all…

The door was suddenly slammed open, revealing a man in a suit, holding a pretty big portfolio, a marionette, and wearing sunglasses, he immediately recognized Jeremy Flitzgerald… but he was changed, first of all, he was noticeable thinner and paler… the man looked like an skeleton now, plus, why was he wearing sunglasses if he was inside a building?

"_Mr. Fazritz… We back with a very interesting proposal for you… a new experiment, no, more like an ideal… let us enlighten you with The Joy Of Creation" _Flitzgerald said, placing the portfolio in the desk.

"J-Jeremy? Y-you're alive?! It has been three years, and now that you are back you don't even greet me? And what do you mean with We and Us?" he said, offended by his friend who was gone for three years, coming back and not even greeting him, just straight to business

Jeremy just stared at us and opened the Portfolio, Fazritz gasped as he saw the continent, several thousandths of dollars… and a big document on top of them, titled The Joy Of Creation, Jeremy took the document out and handed it to him, smiling "_Hello, Frederick, there, happy? One million dollars will be yours if you accept the terms at the end of the document, and that's just for that, I will pay you even more as the experiment advances, Frederick… and you agreed to rejoin our organization back in 1980, and in my three year trip, The Leader died, that's right, I am the new Leader… and you must obey my command, so remember that as you read the terms" _Flitzgerald said as he handed him the document.

"_The Leader is dead? And now you are the leader, Jeremy? Horrible and wonderful news at the same time…" _he said, surprised at this, Flitzgerald slowly nodded and said "_I Am well aware about your activities while I was gone, Fazritz, you gave up your search too soon, and when you should've assumed control of the Organization, you just convinced the few remaining members that I left with you that the cause was lost, luckily for you, I was able to reunite a good amount of new members… I will forgive you, but this shall not be repeated ever again, now read the terms, most of the pages are about the experiment, what matters is in the end"_

he stayed silent for a while, surprised at the knowledge Fritzgerald had, but glad that he forgave his small treason…

_**Terms**_

1.- _Frederick Fazritz will remain as the official owner of Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria for the public and will be given a commanding position in the organization._

_2.- a pay of one million dollars will be given to Frederick Fazritz for his personal use in exchange of his new rank, allowing the Organization to operate in his business, and agreeing to these terms_

_3.- Frederick Fazritz will obey to every single order given to him by Herr Puppet Master._

_4.- the funds of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria will be merged with the funds of the Organization and this new treasury will be used both for the needs of the business and the organization, Frederick Fazritz will receive a sum of money from the treasury each month for personal use, and will be able to use the joint treasury to spend on his business,, while Herr Puppet Master will use it to spend on the Organization and the Experiment needs, Herr Puppet Master also has the right to give recommendations to Frederick Fazritz on what to buy for the business._

Fazritz stopped reading, confused, and raised his head to look at Flitzgerald "_Herr Puppet Master? Who is that?"_ he asked, raising an eyebrow

Flitzgerald slowly removed his sunglasses, revealing a sight that made Fazritz scream, his eyes were pitch black with white dots in the center

"_my new title of course"_

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, 1987 _

"_ARE YOU INSANE, FLITZGERALD?! THE ANIMATRONICS ARE ALREADY SENTIENT! ALL OF THEM ARE! YOU KILLED FIVE CHILDREN, AND NOT ONLY THAT, YOU…WITH YOUR WEIRD SHIT, FORCED THEIR SOULS TO POSSES THEM, WHY, FLITZGERALD?! WHY?!" _Fazritz screamed as he continuously slammed his fist on the table, tears coming out of his eyes.

Flitzgerald calmly stared at him and began to speak "_its Herr Puppet Master, Fazritz, Flitzgerald is no more, we are a new being now, and it was necessary, the Animatronics weren't truly alive… they didn't had a soul… don't you understand, Fazritz? The kids and the robots evolved together! Like we did! They evolved into a single being! This is what The Joy Of Creation is about! These children are now stronger and smarter! And the robots now have a soul and are truly alive! Its wonderful, Fazritz… but if it pains you so much, I guess a million more dollars would cheer you up?" _

Fazritz slowly stopped crying and glared at the man… ~_One Million Dollars.. in exchange for five, young lives… Flitzgerald is nothing but a sick, twisted bastard… god forgive me, but I will take the money…~ _he thought as he nodded, hating himself for it…

Fazritz shed a couple of tears as he remembered his friend descent into darkness… Flitzgerald never told him what happened on his trip to Mexico… all he knew was that Flitzgerald went to an ancient Aztec ruin on an expedition with most of the Organization, including The Leader, and only he returned, completely changed… Fazritz ignored what happened there, but deep inside him, he preferred for the tale to remain a secret.

Now, what should he do… help a psychotic murderer to continue his reign of terror… or help those treacherous snakes to rescue their friend and end Flitzgerald reign of terror…

[Leonid POV]

The terrain and landscape of the battlefield was harsh… sand, dunes, destroyed airplanes, cars, tanks and helicopters all over the place, and the enemy on the front, covering behind the destroyed vehicles and dunes for protection from the bullets, Leonid and several dozens of soldiers under the command of the former Sub-Lieutenant Borovsky, now Lieutenant Borovsky, were in a similar position, all of them down in the ground as the bullets and shells rained above them, several other different platoons and squads nearby doing the same, he turned his head around to the left to face the soldier besides him

He recognized him as Siraaq Amber, a soldier of the Afghan government, who stared back at him and smiled, he had meet Siraaq, who long black hair and a goat patch beard, a month ago and they became friends rapidly, the Afghan whistled at him and said "_how is it going, Leonid? Are you Scared? Nervous? Confident? I think the air strike and the tanks are going to arrive soon, then we will finally charge and end this fucking tension… I want to know if I am going to die or not already, damn it!" _

He laughed slightly at his friend humor, moving a bit and frowning in discomfort before replying "_my fucking uniform is full of sand! You are right, Siraaq! We should charge already, everyone wins! You get to know if you will die or not, and I will either die and won't feel this horrible and uncomfortable sand again, or live and take a hot shower to remove it, pretty simple!" _

Soon, another voice joined the conversation, Teodor Cacowsky, part of the Polish army and Leonid's group of inner friends "_don't complain Victorovsky! this feeling is great! Hell, as soon as this battle is over, I will put some sand inside my underwear!" _everyone laughed at Teodor remark.

"_you are a sick weirdo, Cacowsky! Put as much sand in your ass as you want, but please spare us the details!" _Ivan Antonovich, other of his friends and the one who had the honor to carry the Soviet flag into battle, replied, Teodor yelled an insult in polish and everyone began to laugh again

Yuri Federovsky, another friend, managed to reply between the laughing "_Hahaha!_ _you will soon be invincible, my Polish friend! When they shoot you, sand will come out instead of blood! The Warsaw Pact armies will soon adopt your tactic! The famous Catowshy Method!" _this only resulted in another round of uncontrollable laughter, Vedenyev Leonovich, Rusakov Zinovy, Iosif Andreevich, and other members of his group joining in.

Soon, the laughter was interrupted by a low scream coming from Lieutenant Borovsky "SHUT UP, YOU IMMATURE SHITS! I AM GOING TO GIVE YOU A GOOD BEATING IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP! KEEP YOUR HEADS LOW AND WAIT FOR MY COMMAND!" immediately after that, everyone went silent, only the continuous rain of bullets and shells remaining.

After waiting for a couple of minutes for the Lieutenant to give the order to charge, Leonid turned his head around to the right, revealing his best friend, Vladimir Reikov, staring back at him with a smile "_Hey Leonid, Comrade, ready to get your glory yet again in the battlefield?" _His friend said, raising a thumb.

"_I am always ready, my friend!" _he replied as he too raised his thumb, suddenly, they heard a loud sound, he turned his sight ahead and got a firm grip on his AK-47, the weapon had a thick strip of cloth connected to it that passed through Leonid's torso diagonally, making sure that he could easily get his hands off the rifle and leave it hanging from his shoulders, making it easier to take his Makarov pistol, knowing what could come next, soon he began to hear loud explosions and catched a small glimpse of them, as soon as the explosions started. the enemy fire began to die out and decreased a lot, Borovsky quickly yelled "CHAAAARGE!"

just as those words left the Lieutenant mouth, every single soldier quickly got to their feet, some of them falling yet again after being reached by the bullets, but the rest of them, Leonid included, began to run with their rifles up, he watched as the soldiers in the front opened fire as they ran, taking down several enemies, several missiles hit the enemy lines as more soviet jets approached, weakening the enemy even further, several more airstrikes hit the enemy before the jets retreated, unable to release more missiles due to the proximity of the front lines of the charge to the enemy.

From the corner of his eyes he watched as Antonovich waved the soviet flag, several soldiers around him fell after being hit by the enemy soldiers, who had resumed their shooting, although they had suffered heavy causalities, soon the Platoon stopped, the lines were now mixed, destroying any hope of a new airstrike.

As soon as they stopped, they heard gunfire and Rusakov Zinovy, one of Leonid's friends, a member of Leonid's squad, and Borovsky platoon, fell to the ground, several bullet wounds in his back, they all turned around to face a group of Afghan rebels shooting at them "_FIRE!" _Borovsky yelled as more soviet soldiers fell. Leonid quickly kneeled and raised his AK.47, immediately pressing the trigger, sending a deadly burst of bullets that impacted two rebels in their chests, taking them down.

He kept his finger in the trigger, not bothering to aim and taking down three rebel soldiers, the better trained Soviet soldiers quickly won the small skirmish and the Afghan force retreated, Leonid aimed carefully this time and shoot again, taking down several rebels as they retreated, but of course, there were several more rebels all around the, facing other squads and platoons.

"_Fire at will, Comrades!" _Borovsky yelled as he began to shoot at a group of rebels nearby, Leonid quickly noticed a small group of about four Afghan soldiers shooting at a couple of Soviet soldiers, they were giving him their backs, not aware of the threat, he aimed at one of them and pressed the trigger, the bullets penetrating the back of the rebel and coming out from the chest, blood jumping from the man chest and back as the bullets passed, the rebel fell to the ground with a thump.

He quickly aimed to the rebel besides the dead one and pressed the trigger again, the rifle went a bit up as he shoot and the bullets hit his back, his neck, and the back of his head, killing him instantly, the third one noticed him this time and span around to face him, raising his rifle before several bullets hit him in the stomach, the rebel dropped his rifle and clutched his stomach, slowly falling to the ground.

Leonid silently cursed, the cartridge was empty now, he had to reload, but there was still a last rebel remaining, who quickly aimed his rifle at him, and was about to shoot before a single bullet went through his skull, courtesy of the two Soviet soldiers he had saved, Leonid just gave a short nod before dropping his AK-47, the rifle hanging safely from the strip in his torso, and he took out his Makarov Pistol as he spun around to face two rebels charging at them, he carefully aimed and shoot the whole cartridge at them, taking them down.

He turned around to face his platoon, Vedenyev and Iosif laid on the ground, dead, with a small poll of blood surrounding their bodies, Ivan Antonovich stared at him in the eyes as he waved the flag, smiling before several bullets came out of his chest, his smiling mouth getting filled with blood as the life slowly escaped from his eyes.

He was about to run to check on his fallen Comrade, but he began to see explosions again… the enemy was firing their artillery shells again! "_TAKE COVER!" _Borovsky screamed as he rushed to a destroyed airplane while the shells exploded all around him, Leonid quickly followed him and watched from the corner of his eyes as the shells destroyed most of the soviet forces, he quickly got inside the destroyed airplane and looked around.

Only Borovsky, Reikov, Saariq, Teodor, and Yuri were alive, all the other squad members were dead.

"_Alright boys! The Afghans are charging again! Take down as much of them as you can from the windows of this plane1" _Borovsky screamed, Leonid quickly go in front of one of the windows and reloaded his AK-47, aiming at the charging rebels, before being stopped by a sudden command by Borovsky "_Kneel! Quickly! And shoot when I tell you! They won't be expecting this, this fallen airplane is in a great strategic position! They will have to pass through the left to get to our lines! We will hold them here, Reikov, don't shoot at your window, shoot from the door of the plane to every single rebel who manages to get through us" _everyone immediately kneeled below the windows, hearing as the rebels slowly approached…

he looked at Reikov, who raised a thumb and smiled at him, soon Borovsky stood up screaming "_FIRE!"_ and began to shoot, the remaining platoon members followed his example and stood up, firing at the charging hordes.

Borovsky was right, they weren't expecting this at all, dozens and dozens of rebels fell, Reikov fired through a big opening in the left of the fallen airplane to those who had managed to slip through the defenses, it soon became a routine, fire a whole cartridge, reload, throw grenades, fire a cartridge, reload, throw grenades…

This went for about 30 minutes, until the Afghans retreated, still not completely sure of what hit them, the few remaining members of the platoon cheered and Borovsky began to use a small radio in his uniform to inform the high command about their successful stand against the rebel wave, they soon heard the familiar sound of several dozens of tanks nearby, now it was their turn to charge.

Smiling, Leonid turned around to see Reikov walking around the bodies of those who slipped through the defenses, he began to walk towards him as he kneeled besides a seemingly dead body, searching it for any valuables…

Reikov never noticed the sudden flash of steel until it was too late… and Leonid screamed as he saw the seemingly dead rebel stab his best friend in the chest, the large knife sinking deeply, the rebel got on top of him, intent in finishing the job, before his skull was penetrated by a burst of bullets coming from Leonid's AK-47.

Leonid quickly rushed to his fallen comrade and kneeled besides him, holding him in his arms… "_No! Reikov, don't die on me! Stay awake Reikov, the help is coming_" he said, completely panicking as he held his dying friend in his arms.

Reikov spat out some blood, and began to speak weakly "_I… I was so… S-Stupid… tell m-my wife that i… died as an Hero… " _with that, his best friend, his spiritual brother, closed his eyes and died… in his arms

Leonid could feel the hot tears roll through his chest as he released a scream of pain, hugging the body of his dead friend, he could feel some hands grabbing him from the shoulders, trying to separate him from the body, he recognized Saariq and Teodor voices as they tried to calm him down and separate him from the body, finally, after what felt like an eternity, he was forcefully separated from his best friend, some soldiers carrying the body away, he turned around to see Borovsky kneeling, crying too, as he watched Reikov dead body, Reikov was his student after all, he turned his head again to see Teodor right in the eyes, his eyes were full of sadness and sorrow, he turned his head to the other side, Saariq eyes showing the same sorrow and sadness…

Reikov, his best friend, was dead… and not only him, Ivan, Rusakov, Iosif, Vedneyev, and technically all the platoon, dead…

Leonid quickly got up from the upper bed in the litter, his head crashing with the roof, he silently cursed and rubbed his head, looking around, he was in his department… it was that dream yet again, that accursed dream that always haunted him, he was never the same since that day, so many years ago, he never slept soundly and good since that day…

He slowly jumped to the ground and looked at his watch that laid on the bureau on the side of his bed, 9:15 PM, he had to get ready for his shift… when he came back from bathing at the public showers, he and Dragomir had slept on the litter, Dragomir got the lower bed and Leonid the upper one, he noticed Godov wasn't on the lower bed anymore, and that I was perfectly ordered, that hopefully meant he was awake, he walked out of the bedroom, and indeed found him on the dinning table, reading the document Zang left on the chip.

He laughed loudly as he noticed his outfit, he was wearing a white shirt and a brown suit over it, and in complete contrast to his upper outfit, he was wearing blue jeans and sneakers, plus he also had the security guard cap in his head, Dragomir immediately stood up as he entered the room, Leonid laughed again, but managed to say "_Privet, Comrade Godov! My friend! You look ridiculous! "_

Dragomir just shrugged and sat back on his char, replying "_its good and casual, Comrade! Plus if what you say is true, and we are indeed facing sentient, supernatural, possessed Animatronics, then sneakers are the best choice for footwear! Also, guess what? Borovsky bought a big house, it will serve as a base for all the cominterm intelligence agencies and spies, they are going to get our few belongings from this department and take it to The House during our night shift… well, at least Feng and Myo will do it, so they stay awake all night, they are going to break in on the fifth night after all, they need some training in staying awake… the heads of the other agencies branches in America will also move in to the house"_

Leonid nodded, understanding the information, and walked back into the bedroom "_wait for me, Comrade, I am going to change my sleeping clothes for something more classy" _he announced as he entered back to the bedroom, Godov staying behind… he didn't left just to change, he also needed some time to think alone…

Why did Borovsky got scared when he suspected about the affiliation of our enemies? Could he trust Fazritz? Why was the Puppet Master doing all of this? what was the purpose of all of this?

He slowly began to put on some socks and jeans, thinking…

He should trust Fazritz, its preferable to have allies after all.

[Fazritz POV]

he had made a choice… side with Leonid and the KGB, it wasn't necessary to reveal his past or the affiliations of the organization Flitzgerald leads… it was better to have allies, even if they were treacherous and evil, than having none and fighting alone… right?

The Enemy of my Enemy is my friend, after all… and it doesn't matters if allies are opposed to you.. if the cause is noble… then its worth fighting for it

But the end never justifies the means

[Puppet Master POV]

The end justifies the means… we look at the cameras as we ponder about the phrase, watching the janitors clean up the closed pizzeria, and the scientist work on the Animatronics… does the end justifies the means?

Yes, it does… all the murders, all the crimes, all the pain brought by this experiment is justified.. it was for a great and noble cause after all…

But what is our cause?

[Leonid POV]

what is my cause? What is my goal? Leonid slowly thinks about this as he buttons up his shirt, looking at himself in the mirror

he puts on the jacket, pondering about his goals… were they worth all of this? was Reikov, Ivan, Iosif, and others suffering worth it?

Why did he fought? For what goal did he fought? For what cause?

[Fazritz POV]

Fazritz took the picture of Flitzgerald, the four Animatronics, and himself in the old pizzeria back In 1984… why did he fought against Flitzgerald, his old friend? Was his cause worth all the suffering and work he would've to endure?

[Puppet Master POV]

our cause of worth all of this… all this suffering is justified, others don't see our greatness, our kindness, The Joy Of Creation is wonderful, and we just want to show it to the world…

we have very clear what our causes are… what we fight for…

[Leonid POV]

its clear as water…

For Reikov, for Ivan, for Iosif, for Vedenyev.. for all his fallen comrades… to save Zang…

For the KGB, for the Cominterm… but most importantly…

For The Motherland… For The Motherland and for his Friends, Brothers, Sisters, and Comrades

[Fazritz POV]

who could be so blind to see any evil of his cause? Ambition. Money, and love move the world after all…

For his creations, the Animatronics, for those poor murdered children, for all the stuffed guards, for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, for the old times… for his own greatness…

For Money

[Puppet Master POV]

for the Joy Of Creation… for the return of our old and dear nation… for a new race…

for The Greater Good Of Humanity

**As you read the several POV changes, play an inspirational music in your mind… like, I imagined this as a movie scene in my head, the main protagonists and antagonists talking about their causes, for what they fought… **

**THE END OF CHAPTER 5 !….**

**Nah, I am joking… scroll down…**

[Zang POV]

Unknow Location, 1993, immediately after Captain Zang Pengfei Dissapearance, one week before Leonid Victorovsky entrance into the Pizzeria

"_Hello? Are you alive buddy? Come on, I haven't talked to a friendly human in weeks, please don't be dead…" _an unknown voice said, he slowly opened his eyes to reveal a very bright light, he blinked a couple of times and his vision adjusted to the light… then the pain hit him, he felt horrible, every single part of his body hurt like shit, he groaned and began to look around, each movement of his head bringing him almost unbearable pain to his neck, he then spotted the source of the voice as he looked to his right.

a young man with dirty clothes and face, and with a small, shaggy, dirty, 1 month old black beard and long black hair that followed the same pattern of the beard ~_where qm I?~ _he thought as he stared at the dirty man, who released a cry of joy and began to clap hi hands, getting on his feet, the man began to dance a small jog… ~_is that man drunk, drugged, or something similar?~ _he thought as he watched the man dance.

After a while, the man stopped, and smiling, began to speak "_the name is Schmidt, Michael Schmidt! But everyone calls me Mike! Now, I kinda feel good because I now have another human being to talk to, but I also feel bad for you at the same time, because if you're here, it means you were captured by the Animatronics in the surface… but you discovered what those faggots who keep us there call The Secret, so instead of doing the usual thing and stuffing you inside a deadly suit, they beat you pretty hard and brought you here!" _

As soon as those words came out of Mike mouth, his memory came back, ignoring the great pain he felt when he moved, he jumped to his feet, looking around frenetically, he was in a spacious, bright, white, square room, completely empty, the only feature different from the white walls was the metal door, he quickly ran towards it and began to slam his fist against it, he began to mutter as he hit the door "_I must get out of here… I must get out of here.. I must warn them! they are not CIA!" _Mike slowly approached him as he mutter and hit the door, confused.

"_what do you mean?! Are you telling me the CIA is behind all of this?! oh my god we are fucked up then! Why are they doing this? why the CIA? why would the CIA do this to us? Are you sure it's the CIA and not the FBI or something?! My god, the CIA is doing this to us!" _mike said, panicking.

Annoyed, he stopped hitting the door and instead turned around and punched Mike in the face, causing him to fall "_Shut up! I need to focus to get out of here, idiot! Its not the CIA! its not the FBI! Its something much worse1" _he hissed at him as he turned back to the door, looking for a way to open it.

Mike slowly stood up, rubbing his nose, and said "_Who are you? And if its not the CIA or something similar, then who is it?" _

He slowly turned around to face him, and, calming down, began to speak "_I am Zang Pengfei, Mr. Schmidt… and yes, this men are not from the CIA, and they are not a random criminal organization…"_

He looked at Mike right in the eyes

"_These men… these men are Nazis" _

**The end of chapter 5! It took me a while to write it! 13,000 words is a lot! Hope you liked it! The plot is thickening! Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter we will have the fourth night, with Leonid, Dragomir, and Foxy surviving the night together! **

**Red Captain reporting out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Repairing An Ally

**Hello there! Red Captain reporting in! ready to bring you a brand new chapter! oh, and a very important thing… I present to you…**

**_THE FIVE CHAPTER'S PLAN!_**

**The last five chapters got edited to fix all typos and grammar mistakes! And other things, like The Puppet Master calling Leonid Sub-Lieutenant instead of Lieutenant, things like that**

**now, going to business, last chapter we saw some events of the past through flashbacks, we saw the secret base of Flitzgerald organization hidden below the Pizzeria, we saw the causes our protagonists and antagonists fought for, we saw a small fight between the Eastern European agents and the Asian agents… and last but not least, we discovered a disturbing truth about Flitzgerald organization, told by Zang Pengfei himself…**

**They…**

**Are…**

**Former…**

**Nazis!**

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Ok that was a bit exaggerated, anyways, this chapter Dragomir will finally enter the pizzeria as a secondary night guard and help Leonid! And they are going to fix Foxy!**

**I originally had a small section explaining why the Soviet Union is alive in 1993, the year this story takes place, but I removed it because… well, it was a bit too political, I will resume everything I removed with these simple words, Greek communists won the civil war and Greece joined the Eastern Bloc, Yugoslavia never left the communist bloc, when the Warsaw Pact was formed the eastern European satellites were released but remained communist and allied to the Soviet Union, Sino-Soviet split never happened as Mao died of a heart stroke, Political Commissars appeared again on 1960, the Soviets won the war in Afghanistan, all the communists countries join the Warsaw Pact, and other things.**

**I also explain why the leader of the KGB American Cell, Colonel Arcturus Borovsky, is leading a rescue operation in a pizzeria instead of doing his job and coordinating all the KGB agents around America, I also decided to reveal the city in which Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is located, I always imagined it to be on the west coast for a reason…anyways, are you ready for…**

_A Game Of Spies, Haunted Animatronics And Demons_

_Chapter 6: Repairing an Ally_

[Leonid POV]

He placed the Security Guard cap on his head and looked at his reflection on the mirror, he was wearing an attire similar to Dragomir's, a suit over a white shirt, jeans and sneakers on his legs and feet, the only difference to Dragomir's attire was the color of the suit, Dragomir's suit was brown while Leonid's suit was black, he had to admit he looked good indeed, he stood firm and tall and saluted, admiring his military pose on the mirror, it didn't looked bad while wearing these clothes… ~_if I die tonight, I am going to die with class~ _he thought as he grabbed his silenced Makarov pistol and hid it in his pants.

He checked his watch as he exited the bedroom, 9:30, two hours and thirty minutes before their shift began, sighing, Leonid walked to the small kitchen, that was part of the main room, and took out a glass and a bottle of vodka out of the shelves, placing both items on the table, he served the content of the bottle in the glass, and then left it aside as he sat down and took a drink of the glass.

"_Comrade Leonid, I must tell you something, remember the fight between Feng and Borovsky you stopped? Well, I fear tensions may escalate again, right after you left, the four of us stayed in the room for a bit, glaring at each other, sure we forgave each other and shook hands and all that shit, but the Colonel is still hurt in his pride, I don't know a lot about him, but I know enough to see that he hates when they insult him, and Feng still thinks we are going to abandon the mission at any time… and although your speech calmed both of them down a bit, I am sure tensions will soon escalate…" _Dragomir said in Russian, leaving his job for a moment, Leonid cursed and slammed his fists in the table, annoyed, the whole mission was endangered because of two butthurts!

"_Unacceptable, Comrade Godov! If things escalate again, I will message the fucking chairman of the KGB himself and inform him that Borovsky is mentally unstable and inadequate to lead the mission or have any authority, and I will also convince the MSS to demote Feng and send him back to China! Those two idiots put in danger the whole operation!" _Leonid screamed, repeatedly slamming his fist on the table, and as soon as he ended, he finished his vodka in one single drink.

Dragomir stood up, indignant, and pointed at him with his finger "_that's treason, Comrade Victorovsky! this group is undergoing a crisis! And you must chose your side, Comrade! I stand with Comrade Colonel Borovsky and you should do the same! The Asians insulted our organization and our Colonel, its unacceptable! and your threats to try and take control of the missio-" _Dragomir's speech was interrupted by a glass crashing on his mouth, the Bulgarian fell to the ground, his mouth bleeding.

Leonid growled as he approached the Corporal and kicked him on the stomach, Dragomir screamed in pain, clutching his stomach, Leonid kicked him again and then he raised the Bulgarian up by his neck and slammed him against the wall, and proceeded to punch him on the face, Dragomir was unable to defend himself, too surprised at Leonid's violent reaction, still clinging to his neck, he leaned forward until his mouth was on Dragomir's ear, and he whispered "_you are an idiot, Comrade Corporal, if I ever hear you talking like that ever again I will make sure to give you the beating of your life, thinking like that threatens our mission, I will have a little chat with Borovsky and Feng when I see them again, remember why they mixed us with the Asians for the mission in the first place, Godov? The leaders of the three organizations wanted to improve cooperation and friendship between them, and they saw the perfect opportunity in this! this mission is more important than your pathetic brawls, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" _he screamed the last part.

Dragomir, too terrified to fight back or reply, quickly nodded, Leonid then threw him to the ground, after a while, the Bulgarian slowly stood up, and both of them got back to what they were doing before, Leonid took another glass and served vodka on it, after 10 minutes, Dragomir stood up, saluted, and with an authentic look of regret, said "_I apologize for my behavior, Comrade Lieutenant, I understand that this mission is far more important than a brawl, you're right, Comrade, I won't take any side if the tensions escalate… you are supposed to be my mentor, and you are doing your job right, I can't believe I am letting Borovsky ego get in the path of reason… maybe I am not fit in the KGB after all…" _

Leonid took another sip of vodka, and with an annoyed grunt, replied "_I've seen many men lie and I can tell when someone is honest or not, and I see you are honest, I accept your apology, but if you think I am going to pity you and cheer you up then you are wrong, now go back to do whatever you were doing, I need some time to think"_

Leonid took a sip of vodka as he thought about the pathetic situation of the KGB in the USA, KGB presence was strong in Latin America and Africa, and they had a decent network in Europe, but it was a whole different thing for the American Cell, first of all, they lacked headquarters and they were divided, officially Colonel Arcturus Borovsky was the leader of the Cell, but in truth he only controlled the agents in his city, Portland, there were few agents all around the country and they didn't even reported to Borovsky, they all acted on their own, but ever since Leonid's arrival to America, the Soviet Government had increased the budget for the American Cell.

North Korea and China agreed to a joint operation in America, and a couple of months later, the opportunity rose up with Zang disappearance… if the mission was successful, the three agencies would unite into a single cell in America, that's why the mission was so important… but Leonid feared that this mission was turning into more than a simple rescue mission.

suddenly, the phone began to ring, getting Leonid out of his thoughts, he lazily placed the vodka glass on the table and stood up, walking towards the phone and grabbing it, putting it on his ear "_Hello?" _he said

"_Leonid, my boy! I am glad to hear your voice!" _he almost dropped the phone by the surprise, it was Mr. Fazritz! He was about to hang the phone when a thought crossed his head ~_well… maybe I should trust him, he warned me on the phone about all of this shit… or it could all be part of Flitzgerald's plan… I will take the risk~_

"_my boy, I need to speak to you urgently! Its very important! It will be my pleasure to invite you to the famous Jacky's Tavern! Just go to the pizzeria and drive north and you will find it, its not far from Freddy's, come immediately, please! I will be waiting for you" _Fazritz voice came out of the device, and before Leonid could reply he heard a series of beeps, Fazritz had hanged the phone,

he slowly hanged the phone, intrigued, it was a great chance to get some information, a unique chance, on the other hand it could be a trap… he quickly walked back to the bedroom and opened the drawer in the nightstand besides the litter, his muffled Makarov gun and a combat knife were inside, alongside leather sheaths for both weapons, he took the pistol sheath and secured it inside his suit, then he took the gun and placed it inside, the gun was hidden and he could take it quickly without problems, perfect to deal with an ambush, he then took the knife sheath and strapped it on his left arm, the suit covering it, he then placed the knife inside, useful if he ran out of bullets and had no time to reload

He walked back to the main room and looked at Dragomir, smirking, he said "_Corporal, take your gun, we are going somewhere!"_

[? POV]

a man, wearing a very long black coat that reached all the way to his knees, was watching everything in the room through the keyhole, he had a clean shaven and short, brown hair, nobody would even remotley suspect he was a KGB agent,

"_Very interesting, this group really needs some discipline!"_ he muttered as he wrote down something on the clipboard on his hands, he then looked through the keyhole of the door again, the Lieutenant was talking on the phone, he had been watching the activity of the group since the beginning of their mission, on Monday, and he very disappointed.

So far, Lieutenant Victorovsky was the most disciplined and capable of the group, Colonel Borovsky seemed to be too unstable to lead the mission, he would probably suggest to replace him when he sent a report to Moscow, Corporal Godov mistakes were easily forgiven thanks to his inexperience.

Sub-Lieutenant Feng had the tendency to insult authorities, but he liked how the Chinese stood up against Borovsky ineptitude, so he would forgive it, same with the North Korean woman.

He looked again, the Corporal was hiding a gun in his suit, and immediately after that, both of them began to walk towards the door, alarmed, he quickly stood up, turned around, and began to walk towards the stairs, just in time, because a second later he heard the door opening behind him and footsteps behind him, he began to go down the stairs, and the two agents ran downstairs, passing by his side, not even bothering to look at him, which meant his disguise worked, he had an heavy jacket that covered his body all the way to his knees, hiding his uniform, and his cap was on his car.

Soon he arrived downstairs, but the agents were gone already, he exited the building just in time to see the Lieutenant's car speeding away, they were in a great hurry apparently, he calmly walked to his own parked car, near the entrance, and unlocked it, slowly getting in and turning it on, he threw the clipboard to the co-pilot side, he wasn't going to follow them, they were out of sight anyways, he needed to do something else .

He grabbed the cap and checked the map on the co-pilot seat, and after confirming the direction, he began to drive on the opposite direction, the soon to be Headquarters wasn't too far from the department block in which the Lieutenant lived, hopefully the Lieutenant wouldn't be affected by the change of places, and if he was, it didn't matter, he had already returned the department to the owner of the building.

Soon, he arrived to his destiny, a big, red painted house with a yellow painted roof, the new headquarters for the KGB American Cell, as he parked the car nearby, he saw a men and a woman he identified as Sub. Lieutenant Feng and Sergeant Myo coming out of the house and walking towards a parked car, they were probably going to get the few things in the Lieutenant's department, he waited until their car was out of sight and then exited his car, with his cap and his clipboard in his hands, and immediately began to walk towards the door of the house.

As soon as he arrived, he placed his cap on his head and pressed the button on the side of the door, the bell, and immediately he heard footsteps coming, immediately after that, he raised his hand and began a special, short sequence of knocks, and as soon as he ended, the door opened, revealing a man with long, gray hair and beard who he identified as Colonel Borovsky, who looked at him surprised and after about five seconds, the man frowned and said in Russian "_YOU! What are you doing here?!" _

Not bothering to answer, he pushed the man aside and entered the house, Borovsky muttering and closing the door, he took a deep breath and unzipped the heavy jacket, leaving it to fall to the ground, revealing his military uniform, he held several condecorations, awards, and medals on his chest, the cap on his head held the Soviet symbol on it, he quickly turned around to face Borovsky, and taking the pen on the clipboard, he began to write.

"_The Colonel didn't salute when he received me and questioned my presence" _he said as he wrote, Borovsky pointed a finger at him and exclaimed "_you bastard! This is my mission! I demand for you to move your ass back to Moscow!" _

he wrote down again, saying out loud each word he wrote "_The Colonel treated me without any respect and insulted me, he still refuses to salute and demands for me to disobey direct orders and return to Moscow…" _

Borovsky growled and immediately saluted, still glaring at him, and then began to talk, using a pompous and respectful tone "_Welcome, Comrade Political Commissar Viktor Vinogradov! It's a pleasure to have you here and I am sorry if I was disrespectful! I hope you enjoy your time here and fulfill your mission! Now, I hope you don't have any more critics and I look forward to the answer to my question, why are you here, Comrade Vinogradov?" _

Viktor Vinogradov smiled, enjoying the situation, and replied "_I was sent here by the high command of the Warsaw Pact Intelligence Coalition, WPIC for short, also just called Warsaw Intelligence Coalition, the recently founded organization formed by all the intelligence agencies of the Warsaw Pact, and I am joining your mission, Comrade Colonel, the high command trusts me to keep Camaraderie, Friendship and Cooperation between the members of this mission, and all the future inhabitants of this house, codenamed The Little Motherland, don't worry, I will only intervene in your decisions if necessary… sadly, that will be a lot, as I've noticed you're a very inept leader, Comrade Colonel"_

He smiled as Borovsky just stood there, looking like he was about to get a heart attack,

Laughing as he enjoyed the moment, he began to write again, saying the words out loud "_the Colonel isn't wearing his uniform, even though he is in a private, friendly place and has no need for a civilian attire" _

The sweet sound of Borovsky scream of frustration filled his ears as he finished writing

[Leonid POV]

Leonid looked at the tavern in front of him, he was actually expecting it to be on some dangerous neighborhood, full of dark alleys with enemies ready to ambush him, but it actually looked like a pretty safe place, but still, he couldn't take too much risks and endanger his life… he turned around to face Dragomir and said "_Comrade, you go inside first! I'll cover you, don't worry!" _he then putted his hand inside his coat, trying to make it look as casual as possible, and got a firm grip of his gun, his plan was simple, there were no alleys or any way to hide around the tavern, so if they were going to ambush him, it would be inside the tavern, Dragomir would enter first, and if someone fired a gun or stabbed him, Leonid would quickly take out his gun, fire a whole cartridge at the window, take cover behind a car, throw a grenade inside, and run to his car and drive away.

But Dragomir didn't knew this, so the Bulgarian nodded, unaware of the possible danger, and walked to the door, he slowly opened it and got inside, to Leonid's relief, his friend didn't collapsed to the ground, victim of a knife or a bullet, after a while, Leonid himself walked to the door and entered, holding his breath, again, no one attacked him, sighing in relief, he began to look around, the tavern was two stores high and had several small square tables with either chairs or couches surrounding it, he spotted Mr. Fazritz, sitting alone in one of the tables on the corner, with a big jug of beer and two empty glass mugs, luckily there was no one in the tables near the old man

He tapped Dragomir on the shoulder and pointed to the table, he then leaned forward and whispered "_that man there is Mr. Fazritz. You already know him from your interview, I am going to talk to him to see what he wants, and try to get some important information out of him, he probably doesn't knows you're here, walk around the tavern and watch out for anyone trying to attack me" _

Dragomir nodded and replied "_Good Luck Comrade" _then he began to walk around, with the hand inside his suit, probably holding his gun, Leonid looked back to the table, Fazritz hadn't noticed him yet, he slowly approached the table, feeling a bit safe knowing that Dragomir was walking around and watching out for any attacks, soon, he stood besides Fazritz who was distracted reading a small book, he looked around, nobody was watching the area, he slowly took out his Makarov pistol, turning the safe off, and took a step towards Fazritz, placing the cold, muffled pistol barrel on the side of his head, using his body to hide it, everyone looking to that direction would only see a man standing in front of another man.

"_Give me a reason for not shooting you right now" _he said in English, looking at the old man with hate, he still had his doubts about him, Fazritz placed his book on the table, shaking and visibly nervous and scared, Fazritz began to stutter "_L-L-Leonid! W-what a-are y-y-you d-doing?" _he growled and pushed the barrel further, forcefully moving Fazritz head a bit

"_cut the chit chat, old bag! Both of us know what the hell is going on in the pizzeria, and both of us know you're working with Flitzgerald, so get to the point, why do you want to talk to me, and why should I trust you?" _he said, his finger hovering over the trigger, he wouldn't hesitate in shooting if Fazritz tried anything funny, like screaming or trying to attack him, hopefully nobody would hear the muffled shot, and he would quickly leave the place with Dragomir, leaving a guest or a waiter to find the body.

But also, it could ruin the whole mission, so he hoped he wasn't forced to shoot.

Fazritz sighed and began to talk_ "right to the point, eh? You are fucking rude, Victorovsky, if it wasn't for my message, right now your only ally, Foxy, would be dismantled, and probably you would be dead… you must trust me, I want to help, I work for Flitzgerald and I want to betray him and end his insanity… please Leonid, I can't give you more proof" _

Leonid hesitated for a bit, but then he lowered the gun and quickly sat in front of Fazritz, keeping his gun aimed at his stomach from below the table "_I will trust in you, try anything funny and I will press the trigger, talk, Fazritz" _he said, glaring at the old man in front of him.

Fazritz slowly took the jug of beer and served the content on the two mugs, then he took his mug and took a big drink, leaving the mug back in the table, Leonid didn't even touched his beer, it could be poisoned, Fazritz sighed and began to talk, his hands up in the air "_I am going to say something, and you will probably feel tempted to press the trigger, but I beg you, please don't…"_ Fazritz looked at him with pleading eyes before continuing "_I… I know you are an agent of the KGB, Leonid, Flitzgerald told me, please don't shoot! I know you're from the KGB, but I want to help you, now, I don't even sympathize a bit with your ideals… but I will help you, just answer me one thing, the Slavic man I hired to be a secondary guard, is he also in the KGB? And the other old Slavic who left both of your job application, doctor Arthur Bernson, is he also from the KGB?" _

Fazritz was right, Leonid felt very tempted to press the trigger, but he managed to control himself, and calmly thought about his options, the man knew he was from the KGB, but wanted to help him, not a problem, maybe he could get some information from him, and if he managed to confirm his intention to help the mission, then he saw no harm in revealing Dragomir and Borovsky identity, Borovsky name in public was Arthur Benson, but first he had to confirm it.

"_how did Mr. Flitzgerald discovered my identity, what else do you know, and what else does he knows?" _he asked, a slight aggressive tone in his voice, he was always aggressive and threatening when dealing with men with potential information who weren't willing to reveal potential information.

"_Boy! You are avoiding my question, I won't toler.."_ Fazritz wasn't able to finish his sentence, as Leonid slammed his fist on the table, startling him and causing the beer inside the mugs to agitate, some of it dripping from the mug "_you won't tolerate?! YOU WON'T TOLERATE?! You are in no position to deny my any information, old bag! I am the one who makes questions, answer them and I may answer your questions once you finish answering mine" _he said, glaring at Fazritz

"_H-hey! I am going to cooperate! There is no need to threaten me or be rude, my god, calm the fuck down! I will answer to your questions, just calm down, I demand for a better treatment!"_ Fazritz said, glaring back, Leonid growled, well, he could change his normal stance and talk to him with more respect, maybe it would be more effective "_Mr. Fazritz, please answer to my questions first, and I will answer to your questions once you finish" _he said, trying his best to be respectful

Fazritz sighed in relief, and began to talk "_Thanks you! See? Its not that hard to be nice! Now, on the matter of your questions, Jeremy Flitzgerald has cameras all over the pizzeria… hidden cameras, different from the ones you use, he watched you hearing a message from an old night guard, Zang Pengfei, I don't know what else he knows, he just told me you were a member of the KGB, and that Zang Pengfei, the former night guard, was a Chinese spy, and that you were going to rescue him or something" _

He mentally slapped himself for his stupidity, why the fuck did he heard the first message on his office?! But at the same time, he was satisfied by the answers, thanks to his own stupidity, Flitzgerald had a huge advantage, he knew his true identity and intentions, but he also had another advantage… an informant, Frederick Fazritz "_I thought the Pizzeria has a very low budget, and according to a newspaper I saw, you spent the little money you had left on new Animatronics and on a contract to demolish the old pizzeria and build a new one" _he asked, his aggressive tone gone from his voice, replaced by a more neutral one.

"_you see, in 1980, I signed a contract with Flitzgerald in which I allowed him to experiment with my Animatronics, he and his… organization began to …experiment and work on the Animatronics, they were advancing their systems, on 1984 the Animatronics had a very advanced and developed AI and the business prospered a lot, I won mountains of money, then Flitzgerald… disappeared and came back on 1986, we signed another contract, we merged both his organization's funds and my business funds to spend it on both my business and his… experiment, somehow he had amassed a fortune, he paid one million dollars to me, and I agreed to the experiment… from 1980 to 1984, his… experiments were great, I think he descended into madness during his disappearance, in 1986 it all started to go wrong… several incidents happened, and on 1987 the pizzeria closed, I lost millions of dollars on sues due to these… incidents and Flitzgerald refused to spend money on the business, breaking the contract and instead using everything for his organization and experiments, on 1991, he agreed to spend a little bit of money in my business again, only to test the Animatronics… that's why we are in low budget, and that's why Flitzgerald is able to do his experiments and have cameras all around the place"_ Fazritz said, ending his long tale with a sip of beer.

Leonid analyzed the tale for a moment, it was a gigantic pool of very useful information… but it was obvious that Fazritz wasn't telling the full truth, he needed more details "_Mr. Fazritz, I thank you for this information, it will be very useful for me, but Its obvious that this isn't the whole truth, I need more details, tell me more about the incidents, tell me the exact name of this organization and the purpose of the experiment" _he said, looking at Fazritz straight in the eyes.

To his surprise, Fazritz shook his head from side to side, refusing to give details "_I am risking my life right now, boy! If I told you everything in detail, at least two hours would have to pass, and I can only be gone for a certain amount of time before they suspect of me, I will have to reveal the story to you in bits, hell, shoot me if you want, but I won't reveal more about the story, ask me another thing, but not that" _Fazritz said.

"_don't forget that there is a muffled gun below the table, aiming at your stomach, and its muffled, I could easily press the trigger and kill you and nobody would hear it, people would think you are drunk or something, you are in absolutely no position to reject my petition for more information" _Leonid said, glaring at Fazritz

Fazritz released a loud laugh and replied "_you won't kill me, I have to valuable information with me, and if you try to kidnap or torture me, I have a cyanide pill on a hidden pocket in my shoulder, and I will kill myself, you will only get information from me under my terms, not yours, I am already risking my life a lot here, you want to kill me right now, Flitzgerald will kill me if he finds out I talked to you, and I will kill myself if you or Flitzgerald try to capture and torture me, so you will have to deal with it, I will inform you under my terms, now, I can give you more valuable information right now… if you agree with the terms I stated before"_

Leonid thought about his options for a moment, he couldn't kill him, Fazritz was right, he was too valuable, but he also couldn't kidnap him, the cyanide pill thing could be a lie, but he couldn't take the risk… his only option was to follow Fazritz terms and get the information piece by piece "_you win, Fazritz, I agree with your terms"_ he said

"_great! You won't regret this decision my boy! Now I promised you more information right now if you agreed to my terms… so here it goes! I know that Foxy and you forged an alliance, Flitzgerald himself told me, Foxy is strong, but he is very broken and will eventually be overwhelmed by the Animatronics… before I tell you more, I must ask you, is Dragomir Godov involved in all your… spying stuff?" _Fazritz said, happy as he took another sip of beer

Leonid sighed, Fazritz already knew he was fro the KGB, there was no harm in telling him about Godov if he was going to give him precious information "_yes, Mr. Fazritz, Dragomir Godov is a KGB agent like me, now continue with your tale" _he finally replied, annoyed.

"_perfect! In his job application it said that the man has a degree in several different engineering skills, including Mechanical Engineering and Robotics Engineering, he has the knowledge needed to repair Foxy, you will find most of the needed materials in the backstage, fur for the costume, Endoskeleton spare parts, spare wires, and other things, but there are not enough things the to fully repair your new ally… that's where I come in" _Fazritz said, smiling.

The old man finished his beer with one big drink before continuing "_as I said before, there are several hidden cameras all over the Pizzeria, showing all rooms in all angles, these cameras are controlled by Flitzgerald and he uses them to spy on everyone inside the Pizzeria… but there are two blind spots, the corridors that connect Pirate Cove and the Show Stage to the Backstage, they lack a camera, Flitzgerald has knowledge about that place, but he simply doesn't cares about it, he doesn't considers it a threat… is Godov here? He needs to be here before I continue" _

Sighing, Leonid turned his head around, looking for Dragomir, after a while he finally found him, he expected him to be walking around, hand in his suit with a tight grip in his gun, defending him of any attacks… instead he was drinking from a bottle of beer and talking with a woman "_GODOV! COME HERE RIGHT NOW" _he screamed, anger beginning to build up in his chest, Dragomri quickly left the woman and ran to the table, with a look of regret on his eyes, Leonid glared at him before continuing his rant "_I leave my security to you, and you ruin it! This must not repeat itself, Godov! Now listen to Fazritz, don't worry, he can be trusted. He is going to tell us something"_

Fazritz looked at Dragomir in the eyes "_Dragomir, in your job application it said that you had a degree in several Engineering skills… including Mechanical Engineering and Robotic Engineering, is that true?" _Fazritz asked.

Dragomir just nodded, not daring to talk, and Fazritz, satisfied, continued to talk "_where was I? Oh right, you need to fix Foxy, Dragomir, your degree in Mechanical and Robotic Engineer makes you the only one capable of fixing an Animatronic on this table… and you must fix him, you will find most materials on the Backstage, there is a corridor connecting the Backstage with Pirate Cove, I left some important and rare materials there, and a manual too, it should be enough to repair him…" _then, the old man looked at his watch and paled "_look at the time! 11:20! You must leave immediately! Leonid, meet me tomorrow at the same place, remember, there are materials in the backstage and on the corridor, it will probably take all night to fix Foxy, good luck, I will meet you tomorrow at 10:00 PM right here, ok?" _

Leonid looked at his own watch, 11:20 PM, Fazritz was right, they needed to leave, quickly putting the Makarov pistol back on its sheat inside his suit, he stood up, and not bothering to say goodbye, he began to walk towards the door, Dragomir following behind

"_looks like you're going to do your first task in this mission, Comrade, I hope you are ready to fix an Animatronic" _he said as they left the tavern

[Vinogradov POV]

Vinogradov walked around the room that was Colonel Borovsky office, with a glass of vodka on his left hand and a cigar on his right hand, courtesy of the Colonel, probably in an attempt to improve relationships, Borovsky had just finished informing him about their progress and about the strange things that happened on the Pizzeria, he took a sip of vodka, thinking about it.

After a while, he finally replied "_Comrade Colonel, I've been spying on you since the mission started, in the department there are several audio devices I used to hear your conversations, unfortunately I only heard bits of it most of the time, I heard fragments of the conversations about the Pizzeria, at first I thought I was getting the wrong information, or that the audio devices were broken, but now I see that its true" _he took a smoke of his cigar as he walked around.

"_well Comrade Political Commissar, now you have the whole truth, its 11:40, in twenty minutes Comrade Lieutenant Victorovsky will begin his shift alongside Comrade Corporal Godov, at six both of them will be back, and soon Comrade Feng and Comrade Myo will arrive with the few objects we left behind in the department, may I ask why do you want to question all of my subordinates?" _Borovsky said.

He stopped walking and turned around to face the Colonel, who was now wearing his Colonel uniform "_as I've said various times, I am a Political Commissar, Comrade Colonel, its my duty to interrogate and inspect each member of this mission to make sure they stay loyal to the cause, to increase moral, to increase unity and friendship, I am an inspector, but I have the authority, given to me by the Party back in Moscow, to intervene in your orders, and as I've said before, you're an inept and instable leader, not worth of the rank, so you can expect lots of interventions" _he replied, glaring at the Colonel, before continuing to walk around the office.

"_I was planning to continue spying in the shadows until you discovered me, but after seeing your conflict I decided to reveal myself earlier, when I started spying you, I expected to see unity and cooperation between the group… but just recently you threatened our Asian comrades with execution for insulting you, another thing that will go to my report to Moscow, you caused a rift in this group, Colonel! I am highly disappointed, and I am sure the high command will be even more disappointed… but Leonid Victorovsky showed great camaraderie and leadership skills by convincing Comrade Godov to leave your side, expect a demotion Borovsky, that's all" _Vinogradov finished his speech with a big drink of vodka, placing the now empty glass on the table, he then left the office, with the cigar still in his hands

[Leonid POV]

"_soon, Comrade Dragomir, soon the shift will begin and you will shallow everything you said about this being an invention of mine"_ Leonid said proudly as he turned the monitor on, 11:59. one more minute and their plan would be put into motion, he and Dragomir were inside the office, both of them perfectly fitting inside, Fazritz had added a second chair for Dragomir, when they arrived, Leonid noticed that the Animatronics were all repaired, no sign of their last fight in them.

A shotgun and an AK-47 laid on the floor, a couple of night vision goggles and two radios on the table, all of it recently provided by the KGB, specifically when he was sleeping earlier that day,

Soon, 11:59 turned to 12:00 and a small alarm began to play, the alarm stopped 5 seconds after that, and immediately after the alarm, the phone on the table began to ring "_that's phone guy, a former night guard who left some messages in the phone, don't mind the messages, just get prepared to meet Foxy" _Leonid said as he looked at the Pirate Cove camera, the curtain was partially open and Foxy's head was slowly poking out of it, as he was watching, Phone Guy message caught his attention

"_Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it._

_Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. "_

A loud banging sound could be heard on the background

"_It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you uh, when I did."_

"_Uh, hey, do me a favor." _More banging on the background_" Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room?" _the banging continued_ "I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad." _The banging began to intensify _"Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. You know..."_ low moaning could be heard now_ "oh, no –" _noises similar to the ones in Zang last audio message and screaming could be heard on the background before the message finally ended

both agents stayed frozen, glued to their chairs, staring at the phone, after a few seconds, Leonid slowly stood up and removed his cap, Dragomir doing the same "_Comrade Phone Guy, we may not know your name, nor your appearance, but your sacrifice will never be forgotten, you shall be avenged, rest in peace" _Leonid said, slowly putting his cap back on.

As soon as he placed the cap on his head, the sound of loud and quick metallic footsteps approaching was heard, both agents quickly turned around just in time to see a red animatronic fox enter the room, Foxy was there on the door, quickly entering inside the office, the three of them barely fitting, the fox moved its broken jaw up and down and looked curiously at Dragomir

Leonid nodded his head at the Animatronic Fox "_Welcome, Comrade Foxy, I'am glad to see you here, this man here is my partner Dragomir, Comrade Godov, this animatronic here is Foxy…Dragomir?" _Leonid said as he looked both at Foxy and at Dragomir, Foxy extended his left hand, the one without a hook, toward Dragomir, with the intention of a handshake, but a scared, pale Dragomir released a scream and tried to rush out of the office through the eastern door, only to be blocked by Leonid's arm

"_Comrade Dragomir! Calm down! He is friendly! Ha! Don't see you boasting about this being a lie anymore, eh? Told you I was right!"_ he said as he pushed the frightened Bulgarian man in front of Foxy "_Now shake his fucking hand"_ he said, pushing Dragomir closer to the animatronic fox, who just stood there, staring, Dragomir, still pale, slowly raised his hand and Foxy took it, giving him a handshake

"_P-P-P-P-Pleased t-t-to m-meet y-you, F-Foxy, I am D-D-Dragomir G-Godov" _Dragomri said, his voice full of fear while shaking the fox hand, Foxy simply nodded and moved his jaw up and down, no sound coming out of it, Leonid smiled satisfied and looked at hi watch, 12:10, they needed to put the plan into motion and fast

he quickly grabbed the monitor and checked the show stage, Freddy and Chica were there, he switched to backstage and found Bonnie staring into the camera with creepy black eyes with white dots in the middle acting as pupils… the path to Pirate Cove was clear "_Dragomir, you already know the plan, Foxy, there is no time to explain, lets just say we are going to repair you, Dragomir will guide you to the backstage through Pirate Cove, just follow him, and Dragomir, take this" _he said as he shoved night vision goggles and a radio to Dragomir "_go go go! I will check the cameras and tell you of any danger! Advance as quickly as you can but without any noise! Good luck comrades!" _he then pushed Dragomir, who had just strapped the night goggles around his head, and a startled Foxy out of the office.

He sat down in his chair again and grabbed the monitor, he checked the west hall to see both Dragomir and Foxy walking towards the Dinning Room, he switched back to the dinning room and almost fainted, Bonnie and Chica were there, walking towards the West Hall, he quickly grabbed his radio "_Comrade Dragomir! Danger! Hide somewhere!"_ he said to the radio, he switched back to the west hall to see Foxy and Dragomir quickly going inside the supply room, closing the door behind them, just in time, as Bonnie and Chica entered the hall just two seconds after it

As the two hostile Animatronics walked down the hall slowly, Bonnie opened his jaw and began to talk, Leonid was able to hear him thanks to the audio of the cameras "_I-I D-Don't K-K-Know, Chica, I a-am s-sure I h-h-heard s-something a-around here, and the Traitor w-wasn't in h-his h-hideout, he m-must be a-around s-somewhere!" _the rabbit said in a glitchy voice, with a noticeable Canadian accent

"_Maybe he is hiding with the Endoskeleton in the office… or in the supply closet" _Chica said turning around to face the supply room, Leonid noticed that the chicken didn't glitched when it spoke, probably because she was the back-up singer in the Pizzeria, and he also noticed she still had her southern accent, the chicken began to walk slowly towards the supply room

he switched back to the supply room to see Dragomir, with his Makarov pistol aiming at the door, ready to fire once it opened, and Foxy with his hook readied, they wouldn't succeed, Foxy was already a bit mangled for the fight yesterday, plus Chica could overpower Dragomir in such a small space, there was no way out of this… the plan was going to fail… unless…

he quickly grabbed the remaining night vision goggles from the table and strapped them around his head, he activated them, no need for the torch now, he picked up the AK-47 and strapped it around his back with the tire it had, he took his Makarov pistol out and pushed the shotgun below the table with his foot, he wasn't going to let another friend die

"_For The Motherland!" _he screamed in russian as he ran out of the office, emerging in the west hall, he saw Chica, about to open the door, and Bonnie behind her, ready to jump inside at any time… both of them turned around, surprised to see him "_it's the endo, get him!"_ Chica hissed, Bonnie turned around and began to sprint at his direction

not thinking twice, he raised up his Makarov and aimed carefully, and just as Bonnie was halfway through the hall, he began to repeatedly press the trigger, sending deadly bullets towards the charging rabbit, but to his enormous surprise, the bullets didn't produced heavy damage and holes like yesterday… they just dented the Rabbit suit.

Fortunatley, the Rabbit fell to the ground with eight dents on his suit, he quickly drew the now empty mag out of the pistol and dropped it to the ground, digging his hand into his pocket, he took out a new one and quickly loaded the gun with it, he raised it again only to be pushed by a yellow body all the way to the wall, as his back crashed, he managed to keep his grip on the makarov pistol.

Chica threw him to the ground, he quickly raised his gun and began to repeatedly press the trigger, aiming in the general direction of the chicken, five bullets hit her in the face and the other three hit in the wall behind her

Chica screamed and held her face, Bonnie was slowly standing up, Leonid used this opportunity to stand up and rush back into the office, closing the western door as he entered, for precaution he closed the eastern door too, he sat down, tired, and began to touch his body, looking for any wounds, plenty of brushes, but no serious wounds

He quickly grabbed the monitor and checked the supply room, Dragomir and Foxy weren't there, he switched to Pirate Cove and to his relief, he managed to see Dragomir and Foxy inside before one of them closed the curtains, just five seconds after that, Dragomir voice came out of the radio "_Comrade, we are inside, Foxy is guiding me through the corridor now" _

"_great, stay in the corridor, I will distract the Animatronics while you fix him" _he replied, he left the radio on the desk and took out the empty mag from his Makarov pistol, replacing it with a full one, he then sheathed it and grabbed the AK-47 strapped on his back, apparently, the Animatronics were somehow more resistant now, which meant he needed more firepower, and his automatic rifle would provide it

just then, he began to hear muffled voices outside the office, in the West hall "_that stupid Endo blinded me! I cannot see anything! My eyes are destroyed!" _Chica said "_Let's go to the Backstage, we can try to fix your eyes… then we go and stuff that Endoskeleton threat!" _Bonnie replied, Leonid immediately opened the eastern door, he couldn't let those devils get into the Backstage, as he ran through the East Hall towards the dinning room, he wondered how Dragomir was doing

[Dragomir POV]

Dragomir was scared, surprised, and yet strangely he was also very excited, it was all like a fantasy, first, a scary, tall Animatronic fox entered the office like nothing and greeted Leonid, then he shook his hand, and then Leonid shoved both of them out of the office, Dragomir had no time to even complain, he had a mission to accomplish after all

Right now he was following the Fox through the small corridor that supposedly lead to the Backstage, and there he would have to fix Foxy, it was all very crazy and strange

Nevertheless, he was there accomplishing orders, soon, they stopped and Foxy turned around and pointed to something in front of him, a bag full of materials, tools, and a small book, probably the extra materials Fazritz left, he quickly approached the bag and took the book, a manual on how to fix Animatronics, he opened it and took the bag, reading as he walked, soon they arrived to the Backstage

"_err, ok, I guess this is where I will fix you… could you please clean that table and lay on it?" _Dragomir said nervously, looking at the fox, who nodded and began to place everything in the table on the ground, and then he laid on it upside down.

"_err… hold down a minute… just let me read this manual…" _he said as he looked at the first chapter, apparently, he had to turn them off before starting, he slowly approached the fox and opened a small hatch on its neck, revealing a switch, he turned it down and the fox's eyes closed and his whole body tensed up, he was powered down now

"_ok… I guess I will…" _he looked at the book and then back at Foxy "_fix your voice box first… and then your Endoskeleton… and then your suit… sounds easy…" _

[Leonid POV]

he quickly entered the Dinning Room, AK-47 up, looking around frantically for the Animatronics, he saw Freddy standing in the middle of the room, facing him, and Bonnie and Chica entering from the west hall "_well well well, you are here, chap! Very good! Its great to see you not putting reistance, we will stuff you into a nice suit, its not nice to break the rules you know?" _the bear said, giving his version of a smile as he approached, suddenly, the bear screamed and began to shake and twitch, the bear closed his eyes, and then opened them… revealing two black holes with white dots inside

the Bear began to speak in a voice different from his usual British accent… it was a demonic voice with a noticeable German accent… Leonid immdeiatly recognized it as Flitzgerald's voice but with a demonic tone "_we meet again, Lieutenant Victorovsky, its very foolish of you to leav-"_ the bear stopped talking as several bullets hit him and the area around him, meanwhile Leonid had his finger in the trigger, pressing it and aiming at Freddy

the loud sound of the rifle was heard all over the Pizzeria, and probably outside, around the neighborhood, he could only hope for the police not to come, Freddy, with several dents on his suit, kneeled and hid behind a table, flipping it to the side so he could protect himself from the barrage of bullets, Leonid released the trigger and turned around to face Bonnie and Chica, who were startled to see this new weapon.

Not thinking twice, he carefully aimed and fired a small burst of bullets towards Chica, all of them hit in her chest and she fell back, Bonnie released a loud screech and charged at him, Leonid aimed at the charging rabbit and pressed the trigger, sending a barrage of bullets, half of them hit right in the target, and the other hit the ground and the tables around the rabbit

It was enough to stop Bonnie, who was now on the ground, quickly crawling under a table for protection, he turned around and saw Freddy now standing up and walking threateningly toward him, still with those demonic black eyes, he aimed and pressed the trigger… nothing came out of the barrel, the rifle was empty.

He silently cursed and dropped the rifle, the rifle hanging thanks to the strap connecting it with Leonid's back, and he quickly took out the muffled Makarov pistol, he carefully aimed at him and fired, the bullet hit Freddy on his shoulder, denting it, but he kept advancing, he pressed it again, and again, and again, until he ran out of bullets… each bullet dented Freddy's suit and slowed him down for a bit, but he kept advancing, if he tried to reload, Freddy would reach him… only one thing left to do.

He quickly sheathed his gun and moved his hand to his left sleeve, sticking it inside and gripping the handle of the combat knife, he took it out and readied himself to fight as Freddy approached, through the corner of his eyes he saw both Bonnie and Chica standing up

Freddy kept approaching, and Leonid noticed that the bear chest, near his right shoulder, was heavily damaged by the barrage of AK-47 bullets he fired at him, a small hole was visible, if he could stab him there, he would reach his Endoskeleton and damage him further, or he could stab him on the joints.

Freddy suddenly stopped, out of reach from Leonid's knife, Chica took position to block the door leading to the Northern Hall, and Bonnie blocked the East Hall door, effectively blocking his ways of escape, Bonnie would block him if he tried to go back to his office, Freddy would stop him If he tried to run to the West Hall, and if he went North Chica would act, he was trapped.

The black eyed Freddy smiled and opened his mouth, probably to try and speak, but suddenly Leonid lunged forward with his knife raised "_VICTORY!"_ he screamed as he stabbed the unsuspecting bear on his weak spot, the small black hole near his right shoulder, it was immensely effective, the knife sank deep into the hole, shattering the dented area, revealing a part of his endoskeleton, that was pierced by the knife, sparks began to go out of it and an oily substance began to flow from it, soaking Leonid's hand and knife.

He quickly pulled the knife out and backed away, Freddy began to twitch and shake as more of the oily substance came out of the hole, the bear brought his hands to the wound, trying to stop the oily substance, he then blinked and his eyes became normal again, the bear opened his mouth to release an inhuman scream and then fell to the ground, twitching and holding the wound ~_what in the actual fuck…. where did that oily substance came from?! Is that their version of blood? ~_ Leonid thought as he backed away, Bonnie, apparently scared, quickly ran towards the kitchen and closed the door behind him.

Leonid turned around to face Chica, who unlike Bonnie, was extremely angered "_You will pay for this, Endo! I won't give you the pleasure to stuff you inside a suit! I am going to dismantle you part by part!"_ she said as she slowly began to walk towards Leonid "_both options don't seem appealing at all, duck, I would prefer to be the one dismantling you, but hey, if you surrender now and submit, I will spare you" _he said mockingly as he walked closer to her

[Dragomir POV]

"_3:00 and I finally repaired the Endoskeleton, the Voice Box, and the broken wires! I am a machine!" _he said happily as he admired his work, the suit was still very damaged, but Foxy's inner system was as good as new, now he had to work on his outside, the suit and the jaw, it would be quick.

He looked at the door of the backstage worried, since he arrived to the backstage, the sound of intense fighting was heard outside, but he had strict orders to stay in the Backstage and repair Foxy, if he could, he would go out and help Leonid… he hoped he was still alive, probably he was, because an Animatronic would've entered sooner or later if Leonid was dead.

Dragomir began to whistle as he took his screwdriver and some screws and began to work on Foxy's jaw "_oh, how I love to repair things!" _he happily said as he tightened the screws on the Fox's jaw, but as soon as he removed the screwdriver when they were tightened, they fell off, it was too broken, he needed to weld the broken areas of his jaw first.

He left the screws on the table and crouched below the table to grab a welder, when suddenly he began to hear something opening and heavy footsteps , thankfully the table was covering him from whatever was inside the room with him, scared, he held the screwdriver with his left hand and took out his Makarov pistol with the right one, strangely, the door was still closed, how the hell did whatever was inside entered if it was closed?

He slightly raised his head over the table to see, and he almost screamed when he was it, three men stood there on the room, with black Balaclavas, black helmets, and black bulletproof vests over gray clothing… all of them were armed with M16 Rifles… and it was obvious they were not friendly, suddenly, one of them turned around and looked directly at Dragomir, the man yelled something in German and raised his rifle

Before he could fire, two bullets pierced his head, killing him instantly, Dragomir had his Makarov pistol up, the two other men turned around, Dragomir aimed at one of them and pressed the trigger several times, emptying the remaining six bullets in the man chest, the Bulletproof vest absorbed most of the damage, but at the end the bullets pierced it and the man fell to the ground, dead

The third one raised his rifle and pressed the trigger, Dragomir dropped himself to the ground just in time, as a burst of bullets hit the wall, soon the rifle stopped firing and he heard the footsteps approaching, as soon as the soldier appeared besides the table, aiming his rifle at Dragomir, he lunged forward and tackle the man on the ground, his rifle firing and hitting the wall and the roof as they both fell to the ground

Dragomir immediately began to punch the man on the face, and then quickly moved the screwdriver down, stabbing the man on the eye with all his strength, killing him immediately, panting, he pulled the screwdriver out of the man eye and stood up, looking at the three dead men around the room.

Shrugging, he walked back to the bag and took the welder and a metal mask, even if three armed men tried to kill him just seconds ago, he still had a job to finish "_now, seeing that there are no more soldiers trying to kill us, lets resume this fixing!"_ he said happily as he placed the metal mask on his head and began to weld the broken parts of Foxy's jaw

[ Leonid POV]

Leonid ducked just in time to avoid the yellow fist coming to his head and then he quickly stabbed Chica's knee joint, the knife sinking deep into the metal joint, causing an oily substance and sparks to come out of it, and just as quickly as he stabbed, he pulled out the knife and backed away, looking as the chicken fell to the ground holding her knee.

He lunged forward and sliced at her face with his knife three times, effectively blinding her and cutting her beak, the chicken screamed in pain and stayed on the ground, holding both her knee and her face, she wasn't a threat now, meanwhile Freddy was still on the ground, twitching and holding his wound, the… bleeding had stopped, but the bear still was very weakened.

Leonid quickly sheathed the knife on the sheath in his arm and quickly took his muffled Makarov pistol out, taking the empty mag out and replacing it with a full one, only the mag inside and another inside his pockets remained, he sheathed the gun and gripped the AK-47 hanging from his back, replacing it with another mag, his last AK-47 mag

He quickly ran towards the backstage room, he had heard shooting earlier and kicked the door open, entering with his AK-47 up, his jaw dropped as he saw what was happening on the room

Three dead men laid on the ground, with small pools of blood around them, and Dragomir was staring at him with a metal mask and a welder, while Foxy was deactivated on the table "_Comrade Godov, what the fuck just happened?" _he asked as he looked at the dead men surprised

"_you see, Comrade Lieutenant, I was calmly fixing Foxy, when suddenly these motherfuckers appeared in the room, they didn't saw me and I managed to take two of them down with my Makarov, and I killed the third one with my screwdriver! But don't worry Comrade! I didn't hesitated and I remained firm on my duty!" _Dragomir said as he happily saluted

"…_sure, I've to deal with one more Animatronic, keep repairing Foxy, and I will also search Zang third message, you did a very good work, Comrade! I am proud" _Leonid said as he exited the room and ran towards the closed kitchen door, it was possible that Bonnie was ready to attack once he entered the room…

he got closer to the door and heard… crying? Whimpering?

Not thinking twice, he kicked the door open and entered, quickly spinning around to look for Bonnie, to his relief the rabbit didn't ambushed him, instead he was on the corner of the room, holding his legs to his chest, Leonid quickly aimed his AK-47 at him, the Rabbit looked up and raised his hands, alarmed

"_he, he, y-y-you aren't g-going to u-use t-t-that, right buddy? Why d-d-don't we d-d-discuss o-our differences with a nice s-slice o-of P-Pizza, eh? I s-surrender, p-p-p—please d-don't h-hurt me!" _Bonnie said as he stared at Leonid nervously

Leonid laughed loudly, he placed his finger on the trigger, aiming at Bonnie's legs, sadly, he couldn't damage the Animatronics to the point of…"killing" them, or he would lose Fazritz, who was adamant to believe that the Animatronics were good and that they were being forced to kill by The Puppet Master

Bonnie screamed and covered his face with his hands, his crying getting louder, he smiled as he was about to press the trigger…

…

yet the way Bonnie was crying and begging got into his heart and he was unable to bring himself to press the trigger ~_fuck my emotions, damn it! Fuck them!~ _he thought as he lowered the AK-47 and sighed

"_you are lucky, rabbit, I am going to lock you here, but if you try to get out, I will personally rip off each limb off your body slowly" _he said as he slowly exited the room and closed the door, he took the keys from his belt, and after trying each one of them, he finally got the Kitchen one and he locked the door

he looked at his watch, 4:00 and all the Animatronics were neutralized, Chica was on the ground, sobbing and holding both her face and knee, while Freddy was now silent and occasionally moaned in pain

he slowly walked through the Dinning Room towards the Arcade, according to Zang's second message, the third message would be there or something, he looked around the room as he entered, it was full of several arcade games, and it also lacked a camera, he immediately saw two games that called his attention, Tetris and Race Masters, the two games mentioned on Zang's second message

he walked to the Race Master arcade game first and turned it on, after a while, he checked the scores of the game… there was only one, probably the game wasn't very used, there was something written on Chinese, with the very basic Chinese he knew, he muttered "_beat this" _it was obviously a message from Zang

sighing, he began to play to try and beat Zang score, the game was about races, he silently cursed as he lost in five minutes, it was going to be a long night

[Dragomir POV]

"_Finally!" _Dragomir screamed as he jumped in joy and admired his work, Foxy, completely repaired, laid on the table, looking brand new, his jaw was completely fixed and there were no more dents and slashes on his suit, no fur missing, and even replaced the hook with a sharper one he found on Fazritz's bag!

Proud of his work, he checked his watch, 5:30, it was almost time to leave, whistling, he opened the small hatch on Foxy's neck, revealing the switch, smiling, Dragomir turned it on, and the Fox immediately jumped from the table and got up, looking around confused and alarmed

"_Hello there, Comrade Foxy! I have great news for you, look at your body!" _Dragomir said as he nodded his head to greet the fox, who immediately looked down at his body… and then jumped in joy

"_AAAARGH, MATEYS! Ol' Capn' Foxy is back!" _the Animatronic said with an obvious, stereotypical Pirate accent, with a light Scottish accent on it too, Dragomir laughed and shook hands with his new ally "_thank ye, Matey! When we meet this Ol' sea fox was unavle to speak, but now I can! It's a pleasure to meet ye, Dragomir Godov, I'am Captain Foxy!" _Foxy said as they shook hands

"_the pleasure is mine, Comrade, lets go see Leonid, he will surely be happy to hear the news!" _Dragomir said, just as those words left his mouth, Leonid entered the room with a red chip on his hands

"_finally! Fucking finally! It took me hours, but I finally got the third message! It was a pin in the ass to beat that Race Masters game! But at the end I did it and a message showed up, a code of some sort, I then played Tetris, and I introduced a code that brought me to a different version of the game in which I had to fill the whole screen with red bricks, not leaving a single hole! And when I accomplished it this chip got out of the machine!" _Leonid said proudly as he placed the red chip on his pocket, just then he screamed and fell to the ground, tackled by a joyful Foxy

"_argh, my matey! Celebrate, I am fixed now, lad! Yer matey, Dragomir, fixed me! I am so happy! Thanks ye both again! Thanks ye a lot!" _Foxy said as he hugged a startled Leonid, meanwhile, he was on the ground, laughing his ass seeing the scene before him

a couple of seconds after that, Leonid pushed Foxy and stood up "_that show of affection was unnecessary, Foxy, its almost time for us to go, now Dragomir, Fazritz is about to arrive, there is no time to lose, put these men helmets, uniforms, and rifles in the bag Fazritz gave you, they will be very useful, and Foxy, help us do that and then go back to Pirate Cove, move, men, no time to lose!" _Leonid said, and the three of them immediately began to work

**and its over now, my dear readers! Well, time for me to put the Five Chapter's Plan into motion! And no, I am not pairing Foxy and Leonid, foxy hugging Leonid was a show of friendship, camaraderie, and gratitude, not a show of love or attraction, k? k., there are going to be pairings in this story, though, I am not very good to write romances, but I will never get good if I don't start now! Its obvious that there is going to be LeonidxMyo soon on this story, and also, no, there are not going to be any Lemons in this story, and also, I may include some FoxyxChica/another animatronic OC I will add, or maybe even do AnimatronicxHuman pairing, tell me what shipping you would like to see, also, Political Commissar Vinogradov is badass, isn't he? He is becoming my second favorite OC in this story!**

**Now, Red Captain reporting out, Comrades! See you next time! _  
><em>**


	7. Chapter 7: Meetings

**Red Captain Reporting In! ready to bring you another piece of A Game Of Spies, Haunted Animatronics, And Demons! Last chapter: our protagonists fixed Foxy The Pirate, everyone's favorite character! And they managed to get an informant! Mr. Frederick Fazritz himself! Now, sadly, I also have to inform you that chapters will be shorter than usual.**

**Why? Because after asking several readers, I've reached the conclusion that the chapters are way too long, and I plan to reduce them a bit, 6,000-8,000 words would be great actually, tell me what you think m8s!**

**And I have a big shot out for three awesome Comrades out there, first I will give my most loyal reader, RussianJedi01, a shot out for giving me an idea for the fifth night! thanks a lot, RussianJedi01! Your contribution is highly appreciated! Although we won't see the fifth night until next chapter, I still feel like giving the shout out now!**

**And another big shot out for my other good Comrade: Blackjesuz2, who posted a special chapter on his story "Fnaf Party Central" I highly recommend his story to all my readers!**

**A final shot out, this one is very special, it goes to Soselo, thanks you a lot Soselo, you provided me with the image for this story and I can't stop thanking you, you are indeed the best!**

**More good news, we are International, Comrades! People from the USA, United Kingdom, Mexico, Philippines, Malaysia, Brunei, Poland, Romania, United Arab Emirates, Australia, Belgium, Germany, Spain, Denmark, Ukraine, Brazil, and several other countries reading this! we are truly an International story! Thanks you all for reading this! your support is highly appreciated!**

**On other news… THE FIVE CHAPTERS PLAN WAS A SUCCESS! I fixed all(I think) the grammar mistakes! And I also added descriptions to the characters, I committed a terrible mistake by forgetting them, It was a colossal success! kudos on everyone who got the reference to the IRL policy… did anyone got it? Come on, it wasn't that hard : P**

**Well, are you ready for….**

_A Game Of Spies, Haunted Animatronics, And Demons_

_Chapter 7: Meetings_

[Leonid POV]

"_are you sure this is the place, Comrade Godov?" _Leonid worriedly asked as he looked at the large, spacious house in front of him, the house looked new, but all the curtains were tightly closed, and he could catch glimpses of wooden planks behind them, apparently this was the new Headquarters for the KGB in all of Oregon, and possibly the West Coast.

He checked his watch, 9:30 AM, they had been lost in the city for hours until they found the house, when they got out of the Pizzeria, they were immediately confronted by an angry Mr. Fazritz, who complained about having to deal with the police because apparently people heard gunfire inside the pizzeria, Leonid just simply reminded him to meet at the same place, same hour.

"_Da, Comrade, this is the place" _his friend, Dragomir, replied, and then approached the door and began to do a series of knocks on different tones, probably a code he would've to learn very soon, and just a couple of minutes after that, the door opened to revealed a very exhausted Feng, who looked like he could collapse and sleep on the ground at any moment, the Chinese spy simply looked at them, grunted, and stepped aside, the two KGB partners entering the house.

Leonid immediately began to look around the small room, it was nothing special, just a small room with a small table and two chairs on it, with three different closed doors, one leading to the right, other to the left, and the last one leading to the front, he supposed this was some kind of reception room.

"_all fucking night working to border up the windows… not even a minute to rest, a new guy is here, Comrade Victorovsky, his name is Viktor Vinogradov… he is a Political Commissar and a fucking pain in the ass… but between us, he is ten times more efficient and competent than Borovsky, apparently the Commissar is working to get him demoted and replaced, Vinogradov may be strict, but I like him" _Feng said as he opened the front door, revealing a pretty large and spacious room, even bigger than the Dinning Room in the pizzeria, with three large tables on it , and with several doors on the side and a big staircase on the end of the room, leading to another plant in the building… as soon as the three men entered the spacious room, Leonid saw two figures on the top of the staircase and screaming soon became audible.

"_ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! WE MUST NOT ORGANIZE THE SECOND AND THIRD FLOOR ON TWO WINGS, ONE FOR FEMALES AND ONE FOR MALES, NO! WE MUST DIVIDE THEM IN SEVERAL WINGS FOR EACH SEPARATED AGENCY! THIS IS NOT TOLERABLE, VINOGRADOV! I AM A COLONEL, GOD DAMN IT!" _Leonid immediately recognized the voice, it was Colonel Borovsky on another rage

"_yet again you show your incompetence, Colonel Borovsky, I've the final word on everything! We will divide it on two wings, Men and Women, dividing them between agencies would create divisions, no more discussions, Colonel, you shall not disturbe the Camaraderie, Friendship, and Cooperation of the different agencies, that's all, Colonel, please retire to your own office" _an unknown, calm, yet confident and authoritarian voice Leonid didn't recognized replied, and soon enough one of the figures stormed off muttering, and the second figure began to descend the staircase

Leonid took a better look on the man as he reached the first plant and began to walk towards them, smiling, to his surprise, the man was wearing a Soviet Commissar uniform, minus the cap, that was under his left arm, revealing short brown hair, the man lacked any facial hair, and more surprisingly, the man was heading directly at Leonid, and immediately raised his right hand, Leonid shaking it

"_it's a great pleasure to meet you at least, Comrade Lieutenant Leonid Victorovsky, you are indeed a promising individual for what I've seen…" _the man said as they shook hands, smiling at him "_I am Viktor Vinogradov, Political Commissar assigned to this group, now, I wish to talk to you urgently, lets go to my Office, we will have privacy there…" _the man, Vinogradov, continued as he led him up the staircase, completely ignoring Dragomir.

After arriving to the second plant, the Commissar led him to yet another staircase, and then towards a hallway, soon they were in front of a closed door, Vinogradov quickly opened the door and entered, Leonid following behind, he immediately began to look around the office, a big wooden desk stood on the middle of the room, full of papers, pens, pencils, and a couple of pictures of Vinogradov with a woman and a girl, probably his family, on the wall behind the desk several portraits depicting a different General Secretary of the Soviet Union was located, including the current one, on the left side of the room there was a small bed, a nightstand, and a closet, while on the right side a library full of books stood on the wall.

"_please, sit down Comrade "_ Vinogradov said as he sat down himself on the main chair of the desk, Leonid quickly sat down on a small chair in front of the desk, the Commissar took a clipboard and a pen from the desk and began to write something while staring at him attentively, after that the man took a small box from the desk and opened it, revealing some Cuban cigars, Viktor took one for himself and offered one to Leonid, who thanked him with a nod of his head and took the Cigar

"_Courtesy of Colonel Arcturus Borovsky, he gifted this box to me to try and improve relationships with me, although the gift is appreciated, I am still working to get him demoted and replaced, of course" _Vinogradov said as he lighted both his cigar and Leonid's one, Leonid began to smoke as the Commissar stood up with his clipboard and pen and began to walk around the room

"_I like you, Comrade Leonid, don't think of this as an interrogation… rather thing of it as a casual talk with a good friend, informing him about your deeds" _Vinogradov said as he walked around the room "_you may be wondering why I am wearing my Soviet uniform instead of a normal civilian attire? Well, we are in friendly KGB territory and nobody can see us, and the rules dictate for all members to wear their uniforms, don't worry, your uniform was shipped from the Soviet Union and its already in your room, you will change when we end this meeting" _

Vinogradov released a small puff of smoke from his mouth and then continued talking "_to start, please tell me about the events in the pizzeria from your first day in the mission, Comrade Colonel Borovsky already informed me about it, yet I want to hear it from the agent who was there in the front, risking his life for the Motherland" _

Leonid released a small puff of smoke, smiling ~_I don't know this guy a lot, but I am starting to like him, strict and authoritarian, yet calm and polite~ _he thought before beginning to talk

"_of course, Comrade Commissar! I am supposing that, seeing how Borovsky informed you a bit about the situation already, you know about the strange secret of the Pizzeria… the Animatronics hunt any human at night at stuff him into a suit, effectively killing him" _he said, pausing a bit to look at Vinogradov, who nodded and motioned for him to continue

"_well, as you know, Comrade Captain Zang of the MSS disappeared while on a solitary mission in the Pizzeria, and of course they sent Dragomir, Myo, Feng, Borovsky and I to find out what happened to him" _

"_we were informed that Comrade Zang left several clues and messages all over the Pizzeria to help us find him in case of being, in his words, captured or killed, according to the few messages we have retrieved, the Captain also hopes for us to continue his work on the Pizzeria, as you know the man developed a theory about the CIA being involved with the Animatronic characters, causing several disgusting incidents in"_

"_now, on my first night, I left my office on the cover of the night hoping to find any clue that lead me to him, a terrible mistake of course, a phone message warned me about the peculiar behavior of the Animatronics, yet I ignored it and continued looking, of course I was attacked, but I managed to defend myself and triumph, on these four nights I've found three messages"_

"_that's all I can tell you, Comrade Commissar, in four nights I've found three messages and I've battled several times with the Animatronics… and also, on my third night, I got an encounter with a rather disturbing individual by the name of Jeremy Flitzgerald, the man was wearing a pair of sunglasses and apparently only spoke German, but after that, he talked to me in perfect Russian, and informed me that he knew that I was a KGB agent…"_

"_yet I don't think the man is a CIA agent, the man threatened to reveal all our web to the CIA, and I am sure that if the man was from the organization, he wouldn't even threaten us, and we wouldn't be here talking, oh, and I have an informant, very close to Flitzgerald, he can provide us with very necessary information, his name is Frederick Fazritz, the owner of the establishment itself" _Leonid ended his long tale with a smoke, staring at Vinogradov, who was writing on his clipboard.

After a while the Commissar stopped writing and broke the silence "_intriguing indeed, Comrade, your version is close to the Colonel's version, but the Colonel skipped the Flitzgerald and the informant part… what intrigued me most is the fact that Jeremy Flitzgerald knows about the cell… now tell me what you know about Colonel Borovsky, I suspect he may be a traitor…" _

Leonid quickly shook his head and began to talk "_Colonel Arcturus Borovsky is not a traitor, he couldn't know about the informant thing because I got the information very recently, yesterday actually, and I had no way to communicate with Borovsky, and about Flitzgerald… I heard the first message coming from Zang in my office, a terrible stupidity, and my informant just told me that there are hidden cameras all over the Pizzeria, Flitzgerald found out that way, I apologize comrade" _

Vinogradov looked disappointed and wrote something on his clipboard "_Human beings always commit mistakes, Leonid, this is grave, what did the message contained?" _the Commissar said as he wrote

"_nothing important, I will show it to you soon, but also, I've wonderful news, the message just revealed that anyone listening to it would be a KGB agent, or something similar, it never revealed anything about the cell… which means that probably Flitzgerald was just boasting" _Leonid said relieved as the thought hit him, ever since his small meeting with Fazritz the thought of his enormous fuck up had haunted him, but now he realized it was all just boasting from Flitzgerald, the cell wasn't in danger

"_if you say so, I shall believe you, Comrade Victorovsky, but don't let an error like that repeat itself, now, back to Borovsky, I've seen that he is highly incompetent and unstable ever since I arrived… I meet him before on other places, other missions, and on all he showed to be extremely unstable, and although he can give good orders and react accordingly in some situations, he is generally arrogant and unstable, tell me what you know about him, Victorovsky" _Vinogradov said as he released another puff of smoke and stopped writing.

"_Borovsky, as surprising as it may seem, was my History teacher back in the Soviet Union, funny thing is that at that time he was bald, contrary to his now abundant hair and beard, he was always strict, but he was the best and most effective teacher in my school, when we invaded Afghanistan, I immediately joined the Army, and I was pleased to see that Borovsky was the leader of my squad, and later my Platoon, during the war he showed great leadership, Comrade Commissar, and he led our platoon to victory several times, and he was also the man that recruited me for the KGB some years after the war, he was my mentor, and now he is my Colonel, but he is much more than that, Commissar, he is my friend, and although he has his occasional outbursts and rages, and although I too sometimes feel the need to report him and get him replaced, he is still my friend, and I am sure that you two can cooperate" _Leonid said, taking a smoke as he ended, staring at the man in front of him, who immediately wrote something down and smiled

"_you show great Camaraderie and friendship, Leonid, as a Political Commissar its my duty to maintain Camaraderie, Friendship, and Cooperation alive and strong inside any group assigned to me, and I am glad to see agents like you promoting it, plus you show to be a good leader, I can pull some strings to get you promoted after this mission if its successful, Comrade… who knows, maybe one day when Borovsky retires, you can be his replacement" _Vinogradov said as he finished writing

Leonid released a puff of smoke and smiled ~_I definitely like this guy… but I hope he doesn't replaces Borovsky, I may have some moments wanting him to be replaced, but he is my friend after all… and this man is great, he will be of great help in my Carrer~ _he thought happily.

"_two more things and then you can leave, Comrade Victorovsky, first, I've been informed that you have an ally inside the Pizzeria by Borovsky, I suppose that ally is Fazritz, right?" _Vinogradov said, sitting down.

Leonid eyes widened, he had almost forgot about Foxy "_no no no! I'am sorry, Comrade Commissar, I forgot about it, there is another Ally inside the pizzeria, not an human…one of the Animatronic characters actually, Foxy the Pirate Fox, according to my informant, Fazritz, the Animatronics are controlled by Flitzgerald, according to him the Animatronics and Flitzgerald are… supernatural, probably an attempt by Flitzgerald to create a cult of personality around him, I don't believe in it, what I do believe, though, is that these Animatronics are fully sentient, like humans, probably due to advanced programming, no ghosts related at all, Comrade" _he said, and Vinogradov immediately began to write it down

"_Perfect, tonight on your shift Borovsky and I will accompany you, I wish to talk with this Animatronic characters, Foxy… now, the second thing, the leaders of both the MSS and the SSN American cells are coming to this same house, for what I know you've been two months in America, all of that time doing nothing, let me tell you some good news, while you were gone, a new organization was created: The Warsaw Pact Intelligence Coalition, or WPIC, and there will be a meeting as soon as they arrive, as a lieutenant, you are required to assist, tell me, you're the closer one to the other members of the group, should we include them in the meeting?"_ Vinogradov asked while frantically writing down on his clipboard.

Leonid thought for a moment and then nodded "_Da, Comrade Commissar, we should include every single member of any friendly organization in the meeting, they're the ones risking their lives after all" _

Vinogradov nodded and motioned him to leave with his hands "_You can call me Comrade Viktor, no need to address me by my rank or surname, I like you, Comrade Leonid, that's all, you can retire to sleep for a while, its 10:00, try to wake up at 6:00 PM, goodbye, Comrade Leonid" _the Commissar said, still writing

Leonid nodded and walked towards to the door, opening, but before he even got out, he heard Viktor's voice behind him "_oh, Leonid!"_

He turned around to look at the Commissar, raising an eyebrow, curious

"_you should reconsider your views on the existence of ghosts" _

[Fazritz POV]

"_Siegfried, care to tell me what the fuck is going on? First I hear gunfire in the pizzeria and I've to handle the police, then I got an urgent call from Flitzgerald telling me to come for an urgent meeting… wearing my old uniform, and I arrive here to find dozens of soldiers in front of Pirate Cove, and to see everyone wearing their old uniforms! This isn't 1936, you know?!"_ Fazritz said to one of his few true friends inside the organization, Siegfried Growickler, a middle-aged German man with short, grayish hair and a moebius moustache, he was Minister Of Espionage.

"_the KGB agent, Leonid Victorovsky, he and another agent brought weapons with them, not only pistols, they brought assault rifles, and they repaired Foxy, the Animatronics were heavily damaged and they're undergoing repairs right now… he almost killed Freddy, we barely managed to save him, Flitzgerald just stood there, immobile, watching everything unfold for several minutes until finally giving the order for soldiers to attack, the three soldiers were then killed by the other KGB agent" _Siegfried said as the two men walked through the West Wing slowly, heading towards The Main Office.

"_WHAT?! Why did Flitzgerald took so long to react?!" _Fazritz asked, confused, Flitzgerald normally was very quick to act, hell, in normal circumstances he would've sent all the soldiers available to kill the two agents.

Soon a new man joined the discussion, Scott Nodol, an American with short, blonde hair, Minister Of Recruitment "_isn't it obvious, Compatriots? Flitzgerald is losing it, he is unable to lead the organization" _Nodol said angrily in a low voice.

A hand quickly slapped Nodol on the face, it was Emilos Hugo, a bald Hungarian almost as old as Fazritz and Colonel in the Security Forces, and then he said "_lower your voice, you shit, they're going to hear us, although I do share your views, though…" _

Suddenly, Fazritz saw the perfect opportunity… a small group of people opposing Flitzgerald… it was his perfect chance…

"_my friends… lets go to the meeting first, meet me on my house right after the meeting, gather everyone with a similar point of view, only if they are absolutely trustworthy" _Fazritz said quickly, looking at the men around him, they were surprise at first, but after a few seconds they all nodded and resumed their walk towards the main office… he was very happy now, there were people who disagreed with Flitzgerald right there, inside the organization! With a bit of help from the KGB, of course, without them finding out about their true organization, he could easily become the next leader of the organization… steal all the money of the organization and divide it between the ones who supported the move… it was perfect.

soon they arrived to the Main Office, several important members of the organization were sitting around the large circular desk in the middle of the Room, and in the middle of the desk, Jeremy Flitzgerald himself, with his old uniform and with the same pair of sunglasses he always wore, there were only five chairs remaining around the desk, the small group of four quickly rushed to the remaining seats and sat down, Fazritz immediately noticed something was wrong, the single remaining chair belonged to Erik Fornclorn, Minister Of Security… yet it was empty and everyone had a saddened, angry, or worried look on their faces.

As soon as everyone, except Erik, was there, Flitzgerald pressed a button and the four doors in the Main Office closed, and then he slowly stood up, shaking with anger, and began to speak.

"_we all know what happened earlier, Compatriots… the communist scum, Leonid Victorovsky, accompanied by another man who was obviously also from the KGB, arrived to the pizzeria, armed, we all know that this pest, Leonid, has used guns against our Animatronics in the past… but this is different" _Flitzgerald's voice was full of anger… and was that fear? Fazritz listened to his speech with attention.

"_they brought an automatic rifle with them this time… an AK-47 to be exact… the bastard shoot our Animatronics with it, causing heavy damage, last time we improved and upgraded their suits to stand several rounds of pistols… but we weren't expecting an AK-47, a colossal mistake by our part, worst thing is that while Leonid Victorovsky fought and damaged our dear Animatronics, the other night guard, Dragomir Godov, was repairing The Traitor... and he succeeded"  
><em>

"_we failed to notice him, though, and, while I focused on Leonid, I ordered an attack to kill him once and for all… three soldiers went up, including Erik, who despite his high rank, insisted in going with his soldiers… we didn't noticed Dragomir in the backstage until it was too late, the three men died… Erik died stabbed on the eye by a screwdriver… those savages"_

"_that's why I bring you a vote today…should we let Victorovsky stay alive and keep on with his shift alongside Godov? Leave our Animatronics to fight them both, and hope for them to discover the secret soon so we can capture them and redeem their dirty, communist ways with The Joy Of Creation? Or should we kill him… send several soldiers on his fifth night to end his pathetic life… your choice, compatriots, I will leave you to choose, everyone who votes for him to live raise your hands" _Flitzgerald ended his speech and sat down, looking at everyone in the room.

Fazritz quickly leaned to his side to Siegfried and whispered "_Vote to live" _he then leaned to his other side and whispered to Emilos "_vote yes, tell Nodol the same" _and then he raised his hand, the other three men raising it, all around the table, people began to discuss, hands began to raise… Fazritz was anxious, he couldn't do anything to help Leonid if people voted for him to die… he could only hope now.

He looked around as different people began to raise their hands, they were a kinda small organization scattered all around the USA, with some outposts in both Mexico and Canada, and although they were scattered, all the main leaders were there, in the Headquarters.

The state of the organization was sad, very sad, when the last Leader died, Flitzgerald took total control and established Ministries, like if they were a real country, just one of many proves about Flitzgerald vanity and incompetence… although it wasn't always like that, on the first years of his rule the organization enjoyed their most prosperous era ever since 1936.

Fazritz sighed in relief as soon more than half of the room had their hands in the air, Flitzgerald growled and said "_the voting is over, Leonid Victorovsky will live, but that doesn't means we are going to put it easy for him. But lets discuss that later, we have more pressing manners to attend"_

Flitzgerald then pressed a button and said "_Di Gama, please attend to the Main Office" _Flitzgerald said, his voice resounding all over the Pizzeria, and then he pressed another button and the northern door was opened, a few seconds after that Di Gama, the Italian scientists responsible for programming the nameless Chinese Dragon Animatronic destined to be Zang's coffin, entered the room, visibly nervous.

He immediately stood firm and saluted with his right arm as the metal door closed behind him "_Heil Herr Puppet Master!" _the Italian said, some of his nervousness disappearing, Flitzgerald stood up and opened a drawer, taking out an officers cap he recognized as Erik's one, and a small badge, symbol of the Ministry Of Security.

Flitzgerald then approached Fritz, who stood up, and then ripped off his Ministry Of Science And Research badge, replacing it with the Ministry of Security badge "_Fritz Smith, I promote you, you shall not lead the Ministry Of Science And Research anymore, you are now in charge of all the security of this organization" _the old German man said as he replaced Fritz's cap with Erik's one.

Di Gama smiled, knowing what was coming, and approached the desk, Flitzgerald immediately placed the badge on his chest and the cap on his head "_Di Gama, from now on you will lead The Ministry Of Science And Research, take a seat on Erik's old chair, you are a full member of this small council from now on, congratulations" _Flitzgerald said on a cold tone, contrary to Di Gama, who was radiant with happiness and immediately sat down, with a big smile on his face, everyone on the room clapped as he took a seat.

"_now, continuing with more pressing matters, Minister Siegfried, please inform everyone in the room about the discovery made by your spies…" _Flitzgerald said as he turned around to face Siegfried, who immediately stood up and saluted.

"_Herr Puppet Master, we made a great discovery! On a scouting mission on Building-B2.0 we found something very important, the 2.0 Series, we believed the authorities captured and scrapped them, but we were wrong, they were simply on the abandoned Headquarter-2.0, and even more surprisingly, they weren't deactivated, our scouts found them fully activated… and one of them even went so far as to develop an own Personality, sadly the others weren't capable of reaching full sentience, even if we program them it would be impossible for them to develop a personality, they are already here on the Northern Wing, Di Gama can confirm you this…" _Siegfried said, but at that moment Fazritz stopped hearing his report and paled… the 2.0 series… they were alive?

* * *

><p><span><em>Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, 1987<em>

Fazritz sobbed as he looked at the three lined Animatronics on the wall and the one on the floor, all of them simply watched him as tears went down his cheeks, it was their last time together, and they didn't even knew it… except maybe for the fourth one, the 2.0 Series, otherwise known as the Toy Series… Flitzgerald allowed him to create a new series of Animatronics for Fazritz' own gain, for his business…

Fazritz had really hoped for things to work again, he thought all would be fixed… Flitzgerald would use the 1.0 Series, the original ones, for his experiment, and Fazritz would have his own series of Animatronics for his business… it seemed as a good plan at first, it would be hard to leave his old animatronics, he considered them his family… but money always came first.

After a while, the Toys got on his heart and he eventually forgot about his old Animatronics, but he noticed something wrong with them as time passed… first of all, they weren't sentient like the old ones, only one of them developed a somewhat good sentience.

Second, they were malfunctioning… he hadn't noticed that Flitzgerald was tampering with them too until it was too late, after the bite of 1987 and the murders they were deemed unsafe and ineffective as they didn't stopped the murders… Flitzgerald had modified them, ruined them, corrupted them… and now he, Fazritz, was paying the consequences.

Once again he would be separated from his family, they were going to be scrapped by the authorities…

He silently swore that one day, he would get revenge.

* * *

><p>"<em>Fazritz, I asked you a question" <em>Flitzgerald said, taking Fazritz out of his day dreaming, he looked around, everyone was staring at him, Siegfried had already finished speaking.

"_sorry, Herr Puppet Master, could you repeat the question?" _he said, standing up and saluting, he silently cursed and made a mental note to never day dream again in the near future.

"_I asked what do you think we should do with Subject 2.0-B4? As Di Gama and Siegfried already said, she is the only one of the group sentient, she has been questioning orders and her mind rejected the Obedience And Loyalty program our scientists tried to install her, we are going to use the 2.0 series to make it harder for the Spy to survive, but we fear that Subject 2.0-B4 will follow a similar path to The Traitor, what should we do? Dismantle her? Simply try to convince her to support our cause? Or deactivate her and leave her in the Backstage? You are the one who designed her, its only fair for you to be the one to decide her fate" _Flitzgerald said impatiently, looking at him.

Fazritz thought for a moment… Subject 2.0-B4 had developed a personality… which meant that maybe, just maybe, he could convince her to join Leonid's cause… ~_if we leave her deactivated on the Backstage I will be able to later sabotage Flitzgerald plan and activate her…~ _he thought, after a moment he finally gave his answer "_I highly appreciate your consideration of my opinion, Herr Puppet Master, I say we should… deactivate her and leave her on the Backstage, we can't risk for an Animatronic to be rouge…" _Fazritz talked with a small tone of resentment and sadness, hoping he would cheat Flitzgerald into believing he hardly liked the choice.

Apparently, Flitzgerald believed him, the man nodded happily, and then took a couple of big documents from a drawer below the desk "_great, we will do it right after this meeting, now, Compatriots, I have something even more important to tell you… Operation: Mass Production and Operation: Strength Through Unity… are going to be put into motion." _Flitzgerald said, looking at everyone on the room.

The reaction was quick and unexpected, half of the room stood up and cheered Flitzgerald, the other half stood up and began to protest and complain:

"_Long Live Herr Puppet Master!"_

"_you are taking us to the ruin, Flitzgerald!"_

"_fuck you and your leadership! We need a new leader!"_

"_treason! Herr Puppet Master will take us onward to the final victory!"_

"_SILENCE!" _Flitzgerald voice resounded all over the room as he stood up, everyone stopped talking and sat down.

"_DO YOU DOUBT OF MY LEADERSHIP?! I, Herr Puppet Master, I have led this organization, this Party, to a period that we hadn't ever since 1936! I have brought Glory and power once again to this organization! We are beginning these two operations, and we will succeed! Don't you see it? When we begin Operation: Mass Production we will have several factories under our control! We will create an army of Animatronics! We will be invincible! We will continue with Operation: Strength Through Unity, we will recall all agents here to Portland and we will place them in houses around the headquarters, And then Operation Rise will begin… and we will once again create our old country, but in America… and then Operation: New Fatherland will be put into motion… and we will once again be strong, then Operation: Revenge will start… the Soviet Union, the only ones left to oppose us once we finish New Fatherland, will fall… can't you see it? We are destined to victory!" _Flitzgerald said, walking around the small space on his table, looking at each one of them.

"_no more discussions, now, Fazritz, you are going to start negotiating with Robotic Wonders, the German company, buy their Animatronic factory here in Portland, and then start negotiating for all their American factories, and also, get prepared, we are adding Horace the Horse and Linus The Lynx to the show, oh how wonderful it is to add more pressure to the night guard!" _Flitzgerald said, turning to him before turning around to face the Minister Of Propaganda.

"_you, start printing some propaganda, inform the people about the new Animatronics, and you, Nodol, recall all agents to Portland, plus look for more agents, Di Gama, put all scientists to work, I will soon join you to investigate the process, Siegfried, go and send some spies to the Factory we are trying to buy, everyone get to work on their respective works! We need to go faster!" _Flitzgerald ended his speech and opened all doors, everyone began to exit

Fazritz sighed as he stood up and began to walk to the west door… the meeting had great information though, he would be sure to inform Leonid about it… maybe he could even steal some plans… "_Fazritz! Wait! Come back here!" _he turned around and came face to face with Flitzgerald, who handed him the same documents that eh ahd took from the desk earlier… Fazritz opened his mouth in surprise… the documents… the plans…

"_I completely trust in you, Fazritz, I fear that the KGB may find out about this place soon, if so, its not safe, this document contains all the plans for Operation: Mass Production, you will be the leader of it and buy the factories, another agent will help you, keep these documents with you, don't let them fall into enemy hands… or we will be completely doomed, understood?" _the leader said, unaware that he was just handing invaluable information to an informant of the KGB

"_yes, Flitzgerald old friend… I won't disappoint you, I trust that you will lead us to the final victory" _he said, excited, Flitzgerald nodded and then walked towards the northern hall, probably to inspect the work of the scientists… meanwhile, Fazritz hid the documents on his coat… he would've to edit the nazi parts out so Leonid wouldn't find out about his real identity ~_oh boy… I will win a lot of money~ _he thought as he walked away.

[Leonid POV]

Leonid looked at himself on the mirror in the room as he placed the cap on his head, he was in his KGB uniform, he loved how he looked that way, he began to place the few medals he had on his chests… Honored Blood Donor Of The USSR, medal For Distinction On Military Services, 1st class, and another medal, given to all soldiers who participated on the Afghanistan War, only three medals, but he was proud of them, after ensuring that his uniform and medals were in order, he exited the room and walked downstairs, the meeting would be in the dinning room.

There were some people already there, Borovsky, who walked around impatiently and shaking, with a small glass of vodka on his hands, Feng, who was talking with an old Chinese officer who had the clothing of a general, and there was another old Asian man, with his chest full of medals, walking around.

Probably they were waiting for everyone to arrive, Borovsky was too nervous to talk with anybody, so Leonid decided to talk with the lone Asian man, he slowly approached him, the Asian man simply stared at him, and when he was closer, he identified the man's uniform as North Korean.

"_greetings, Comrade, I hope you are enjoying our new headquarters, I am Lieutenant Leonid Victorovsky" _he said in Russian, offering his right hand, the North Korean slowly shook it and nodded at him, Leonid noticed he was inspecting the medals on his chest.

"_a pleasure, Comrade Lieutenant, I am Commander Sin Ho Sung, the skilled and great leader of the powerful SNN cell in America! The most powerful of all the agencies in the WPIC!" _the Commander said as they shook hands, Leonid just smiled and slowly took his hand back as they finished with the handshake "_I heard you a field agent, the one who is risking his life in the Pizzeria, tell me, are those fairy tales about moving Animatronics true? Or is it only an attempt by Borovsky to prank me? Ah, my friend Borovsky always does that…" _Sin Ho Sung said in Russian, looking at him attentively.

"_yes, its me, the field agent risking his life in the Pizzeria, and I can confirm to you that everything they told you is true, the Animatronics are indeed alive… and coming for my blood of course… Comrade Commander, if you don't mind me asking, do you know why Borovsky is so nervous?" _Leonid said, staring back at the Commander.

Sin expression suddenly turned angry "_they want to demote him, that Political Commissar, Vinogradov is going to call a vote about it, everyone will participate, that bastard, he ahs no right, Borovsky is perfectly capable of leading…" _the North Korean said, his speech soon turned into a low muttering in Korean and then the Commander walked away, muttering.

"_Ah, Comrade Victorovsky, nice to see you again after a good, restful sleep! Comrade General Xibao, it will be my pleasure to introduce you to my friend Leonid Victorovsky, he was the one who united the group after Borovsky outburst" _Feng's voice said, Leonid turned around and came face to face with his friend, who had another Chinese man besides him, this one with less medals than the North Korean one, but he also looked stronger.

"_it's a pleasure to meet you, Leonid Victorovsky, I am General Yian Xiabo of the MSS, its great to meet the field agent who has been risking his life for the WPIC" _the Chinese man said as they both shook hands .

"_Thanks you, Comrade General, the pleasure is mine" _Leonid said as he broke the handshake, Xiabo then motioned to one of the chairs in the table and the three men sat down, Xiabo turned his head to look at Feng and said something in Chinese, Feng nodded and walked away, the General then turned his attention back at him.

"_I heard you are close to Colonel Borovsky, tell me, do you think he is capable of leading? Or should he get a replacement?" _Xiabo said calmly, before Leonid could answer Feng returned with four glasses of Vodka and with Commander Sin following him, each one of them took one glass and both Feng and Sin sat down.

"_well, Comrade General, I fully trust Borovsky to be the leader of this operation, I have a long story with him, when I was young he was my History teacher back at school, and when the war with Afghanistan broke out, I enlisted and I was placed on a platoon led by him, he led the Platoon to many victories during the war, and later he was the one who recruited me into the KGB, so yes, I fully trust him and I recommend for you to vote against demoting him" _he said, finishing his small tale with a sip of vodka.

"_I disagree, Comrade" _Feng said, taking a sip of vodka before continuing "_on his younger years, he may have been a great leader… but let face it, he is old and he is becoming senile now, ok, maybe Commander Sin and General Xiabo are old too, but they are far from becoming senile… some people take aging better than others" _

Commander Sin snickered and said "_insolence, Sub-Lieutenant Feng! You should learn to respect your elders! Didn't they thought you anything at your academy? Never question an old officer! Never! The sole idea of trying to demote such a great officer should be treated like treason1" _

"_oh shut up you medal obsessed shit! Feng and I are voting to demote him, and I highly recommend you to do the same, Leonid! Don't listen to this crazy idiot!" _Xiabo said aggressively, glaring at the North Korean Commander, who glared back and took a sip of vodka .

Leonid thought about the possible outcome of the votes… ~_the Chinese are going to vote in favor, Myo will probably vote in favor too, Dragomir, Sin and I will surely vote against, Vinogradov will vote in favor and Borovsky will obviously vote against… we will reach a draw… but how we will break it?~ _

Just then, as to answer his mental question, the main door opened and two men entered the Dinning Room, one of them had a light brown tone to his skin and the other looked tanned, both of them were talking lowly as they entered the room, they seemed Hispanic.

"_North Korean spies are the best! The SNN is way better than the MSS, that's common knowledge" _Sin said, slamming his fist on the table, Leonid turned his attention back on the table, they were discussing, and after that small statement by Sin, the two Asian officers stopped talking in Russian and began a heated debate in Chinese, sighing in defeat, Leonid stood up and began to walk towards the newcomers, taking his glass of Vodka with him, he tapped Feng on the shoulder and indicated him to follow him, Feng nodded and stood up, abandoning the discussion to follow him

"_this is madness, Comrade Vinogradov will have a very hard time trying to unite this group…" _Leonid said in Russian, turning his head to stare at Feng, who released a small laugh and replied "_a bit after you fell asleep, Vinogradov called us one by one to his office to interrogate us about Borovsky, the pizzeria, and the other agents… when I arrived, he was placing several medals on his chest… and I must tell you, the North Korean General would blush if he saw the number of medals on his chest, I am sure this man can make miracles, Leonid, trust in him" _

when Leonid talked with Vinogradov, the man lacked any medals on his chest, he wondered which ones he had, he then noticed Feng had four medals on his chest, one more than him, he slowly growled, envious, why everyone had more medals than him?

Soon they reached the two Hispanic men and Leonid could now hear them, they were indeed talking in Spanish, confirming his believes, both men stopped their conversation and looked at the two agents, a small silence ensured, Leonid broke it by smiling and extending his right hand and taking a step forward "_Privet! I am Leonid Victorovsky, Lieutenant of the KGB, it's a pleasure to meet you two, Comrades!"_ he said in Russian.

Both men stared at him, and he was about to lower his hand, thinking these men were just cold and had no wish to socialize, when suddenly they started laughing and shook his hand "_Privet, Camarada! I am Dr. Emanuel Acevedo, agent from Cuba, I will be the doctor in this headquarters, I can assure you that you won't find a better doctor!" _the one with the light brown tone to his skin said, mixing both Russian and Spanish, smiling as he shook hands with him.

"_A pleasure, Camarada, I am Corporal Carlos Romulanus, Spanish Communist Party, at your service! Security and special operations!" _the tanned one said, mixing Spanish and Russian again as they shook hands, next the two Hispanic men shook hands with Feng.

"_well, I am glad to have two more Comrades! Please, accompany us, its time for you to meet the rest of the group…" _Leonid said happily as he led them both to the table , he was surprised to find that now everyone in the house was there, standing up and facing the staircase, Commander Sin had an envious and crazy look on his face, General Xiabo had a look of admiration and respect, Dragomir was neutral, Borovsky was angry and shaking, he slowly looked to the staircase and saw the meaning of the commotion

Political Commissar Viktor Vinogradov, wearing his soviet uniform, with several dozens of medals on his chest that almost made his torso invisible, was walking down the staircase, as he descended, The Internationale began to play, Leonid turned his head to a corner and blushed as he noticed Myo turning on an audio device, the song coming out of it.

Everyone on the room began to sing along when Vinogradov got on his spot on the table, Leonid, Feng, Carlos, and Emmanuel quickly got into spot and began to sing along, for three minutes everyone sang, Leonid noticed Borovsky whispering something to Sin while the music played, but he ignored it and continued to sing, focused on the song.

"_The Internationale will be the human race!"_ he said as the song ended, as soon as the music stopped everyone sat down, except Vinogradov, who remained up and looking at everyone in the room, a few seconds latter, the Commissar cleared his throat and began to speak

"_on the days of old, during the Russian Revolution and the early years of the Soviet Union, the soldiers elected their officers and voted on many issues, I, as a Political Commissar, like to keep up old Communist traditions and feelings, right now there is a pressing issue at hand, and I believe that a vote between everyone present in the room is necessary" _Vinogradov said in Russian, looking at everyone in the room.

"_Comrade Colonel Arcturus Borovsky, present here before you, has showed to be very unstable this week, his crimes go as far as threaten a fellow agent, Sub-Lieutenant Feng, with a firearm after Feng questioned a cowardly decision he made, this cowardly decision is also included in his judgment, Borovsky wanted to pull back and abandon the mission when the slightest danger appeared, something highly unacceptable for an officer like him"_

"_so I will leave the vote to you, my fellow Comrades, the choice, everyone here will have a vote, even our newcomers from Spain and Cuba, Demote Borovsky and send him to Moscow, or forgive him and keep him here, I personally vote for demoting Borovsky and sending him back to Moscow for the authorities there to decide on a punishment to his shameful behavior, I've already stated my reasons, your turn, Comrade Borovsky" _the Commissar ended his speech and sat down, looking at the Colonel with interest.

Borovsky slowly stood up, shaking and nervous, but somehow managed to talk without stuttering "_obviously, I vote for me to stay in this group, I committed a terrible mistake that day, and I can swear to you that it will never be repeated again, I give my word that I will let that mistake in the past and I will give my best effort to cooperate with my Comrades in leading this operation, that's all I am asking you, Comrades, another chance, that's all" _the Colonel said, looking in the eyes at everyone in the room before sitting down.

As soon as the Colonel sat down, Commander Sin Ho Sung stood up "_I completely agree with Comrade Borovsky, this is ridiculous, you know what this is, Commissar? TREASON! Disgusting and pure treason! Borovsky is a colonel, chosen by the Soviet Union to serve in this mission, you've no authority to demote him, Commissar, I call for everyone in the room to veto this vote! Instead lets bring the Commissar to Moscow for judgment! WHO IS WITH ME, COMRADES?!" _the North Korean said, his volume increasing as he talked, eventually his speech becoming a full rant, he raised his left fist, probably expecting a loud applause and a wave of support…. Instead, he just received weird looks and a big laugh from Vinogradov.

"_oh my… I can't! this is fucking hilarious! Commander Sin, if you refuse to vote your friend will have one less vote at his favor, so please, leave that veto shit aside, the Party in Moscow and the high command of the WPIC gave me authority, and you shall obey it, so vote" _the Commissar said, cleaning a tear coming from his eye as he laughed his ass off.

The Commander slowly lowered his fist and blushed, full of shame "_I vote for him to stay" _the North Korean said before sitting down, not daring to say another word.

Vinogradov, still laughing, pointed to General Xiabo, who nodded and stood up, glaring at Borovsky "_brothers and sisters, my Comrades, I vote for this traitor, Colonel Borovsky, to be demoted and sent back to Moscow for a trail, the bastard threatened done of my agents with a gun, this idiot threatens the whole operation, hell, the whole agency! If we keep him around he will royally fuck up and reveal our whole cell to the public, and we will be fucked! The Cold War will resume and we will lose all our spies here in America! That's what I say, Comrades, send him to Moscow and hope for him to get hanged for his incompetence!" _the Chinese General said, pointing and glaring at Borovsky as he spoke, slamming his fist on the table several times and moving his finger around his throat to put emphasis on his desire, then he sat down, satisfied.

Feng and Myo stood up and began to clap and cheer the General, Vinogradov clapped too, satisfied, Borovsky simply paled and sunk further in his chair, the two Hispanic agents looked at each other and started to whisper in Spanish, probably deciding on what to vote, Sin still had his head low, with a red tone on his cheeks, not daring to do anything, Vinogradov raised a hand asking for silence and everyone sat down, next he pointed towards Leonid, expecting him to talk.

Leonid stood up and cleared his throat, looking at Borovsky before beginning "_I have a very long story with Borovsky, when was a young student, Borovsky was my History teacher, when I enlisted in the Red Army to serve in the Afghanistan War, he was my Platoon leader and he showed great leadership, saving my ass several times, and he was the one who recruited me and mentored me, I am in debt with him, and although he did have his small moment of craziness, I know he is a great leader, and that's why I will vote to keep him here, and I also appeal to my recently arrived Hispanic Comrades to vote to keep Borovsky here, give him a chance, my new friends, you will soon realize that he is worth keeping around if you vote for it, that's all" _he said, immediately after that, Borovsky seemed relieved to see he had good support and began to clap, Dragomir, who was sitting next to the North Korean general clapped too, Vinogradov gave a respectful and polite nod and the Hispanic agents both gave a small clap.

He sat down, satisfied at his small speech, and next Dragomir stood up "_err, I've never been a good talker, I just agree with, um, my Comrade Leonid, I vote for him to stay, that's all, eh, thanks you" _the Bulgarian said nervously, sitting down immediately after finishing his talk.

Feng released a small chuckle as he stood up " _very touching, Dragomir, now, Borovsky pointed a fucking gun at my face when I refused to satisfy his colossal ego, he is unstable and incompetent, a moron not worth keeping around, I will do the same Comrade Leonid did and appeal to my two new Comrades, my new Cuban Comrade and my new Spanish Comrade, vote against Borovsky, he doesn't deserves his position, fuck him, send him to Moscow for trail" _Feng said, glaring at the Colonel, who simply glared back.

Not waiting for Feng to sit down, Myo jumped from his chair "_I wholeheartedly agree with Comrade Feng! Down with Arcturus Borovsky, enemy of the WPIC! I vote against him!" _the woman said aggressively, pointing at Borovsky and threatening him with her fist, Leonid raised an eyebrow as he watched this, he liked her and her courage, she wasn't as extremist as Sin, and she wasn't as cold was Feng, she had the perfect combination…

"_I believe we've reached a stalemate, Comrades, its all in the hands of Dr. Emanuel and Corporal Carlos, its all in your hands, Borovsky either stays… or leaves" _Vinogradov said, pointing at the two Hispanic agents, everyone in the room turned their heads to face them, Emanuel looked at Carlos, and then at Colonel Borovsky, who was shaking, and stood up.

"_Camaradas, I've just recently arrived here, hell, I practically arrived 30 minutes ago, so I don't know much about this conflicts, for what I've heard, Colonel Arcturus Borovsky threatened Sub-Lieutenant Feng with a pistol for questioning a decision made by the Colonel, apparently cowardly, that, in my opinion, is a vile Counter-Revolutionary act, and it shouldn't be allowed" _the Cuban said, Borovsky hid his face behind his hands, General Xiabo and Vinogradov smiled, while Leonid sighed, it was the end, goodbye to Comrade Borovsky.

"_but, as I heard on Comrade Leonid's speech, Colonel Borovsky is a great leader, and I am sure that we can forgive his faults, I vote for him to stay, let him go with a warning, if he does it again, then we shall organize another vote and then I will vote for him to leave, that's all, Comrades, I vote for him to stay" _the Doctor said, looking at Borovsky, and then sat down, the room was silent for a minute, and suddenly everyone who supported Borovsky began to clap and cheer.

After a while, the cheering and clapping died down and Corporal Carlos Romulanus stood up "_Camaradas, I agree with Doctor Emanuel, this is a shameful behavior that must be stopped, I am a soldier, and for what Leonid's tells me, I wouldn't doubt in following this Colonel into battle, everyone has their faults, nobody is perfect, and we must learn to forgive and move on, in no time Comrade Vinogradov will commit a mistake, and we may even call a vote about it, so lets not condemn another man when its obvious that we may be the next, I vote for him to stay!" _the Spanish Corporal said, raising his left fist like Sin before him, but this time everyone who supported Borovsky clapped and cheered again, even Sin, who had apparently left his shame behind and was now standing up and clapping, whistling at the Spanish man.

Even Vinogradov was impressed, and satisfied, he raised a hand and soon the room fell silent, the Commissar stood up, the medals shinning, and began to speak "_its decided then, Colonel Borovsky will be forgiven, but next time… he is out, thanks for providing your opinion, I am satisfied with the support you show to a fellow Comrade, now, Comrade Borovsky, you're completely forgiven, but never commit the same mistake again" _Vinogradov said, looking at Borovsky, who stood up and they both shook hands, finally making peace and agreeing to cooperate.

"_now that this is clear, there is only one last thing before I end this meeting" _the Commissar said, breaking the handshake and yet again looking around the room before continuing "_Comrade Corporal Carlos Romulanos, rest up until 11:00. I am sorry that you can't rest more, you did a long travel to get here, but we are going to start a mission very soon, now, I would normally start a small party here to celebrate, but we have a mission to accomplish in some hours, Comrade Leonid and Comrade Godov will soon enter their fifth night in the pizzeria, but this time it will be different… they have an ally named Foxy inside, and I want to meet and interrogate him"_

"_Borovsky will go with me, and Myo, Feng, and Carlos will escort us, you three are in charge of the security of the group and special operations after all, now, Leonid, Dtagomir, get ready for your shift, Carlos, rest until I call you, Myo, Feng, prepare your rifles and outfits, Borovsky, get ready too, I am aware that Leonid brought some bulletproof vests and helmets, but that's a story you will tell me later, Borovsky and I will wear those vests, oh and, Commander Sin and General Xiabo, help Doctor Emanuel set up a small room were he chooses for it to be the infirmary, that's all, move! This Sunday we will have the party we couldn't have today! GO GO GO!" _the Commissar ended the meeting slamming his left fist on the table several times and everyone got to work

[Fazritz POV]

the meeting was a fucking success… he had recruited several different people to help him overthrow Flitzgerald, although they were a bit reclutant to cooperate with the KGB, they agreed at the end.

Fazritz looked at his watch, it was time for his meeting with Leonid's, he looked at the two engineers working on the 2.0 Animatronic on the floor, they didn't need to worry about the cameras… they were "accidentally" destroyed, and now Wilhelm Ludarious, Minister Of Maintenance, a loyal member of Fazritz' new anti-Flitzgerald group, was "fixing" them…. they would be off for at least a week.

Sadly, it was impossible to completely fix the Animatronic with the timing they had… they just managed to greatly reinforce her endoskeleton and remaining suit to put her at pair with the other 2.0 and 1.0 Animatronics… and also unite the two heads.

He stroked the white cheek of the Animatronic… she and Foxy were the only good Animatronics left… she would help Leonid now, and help him bring down the Puppet Master and free the rest.

Who knew, sadly they were probably going to get warm with the Soviet agent, and he would probably give them both to Leonid as a reward for his help, the Soviets would be really interested in sentient Animatronics… if not, Leonid would surely appreciate two friends.

He slowly walked away, satisfied, the Engineers were going to end her reinforcement soon… and soon she would be ready to fight.

The Mangle was back

**YAY! Another chapter done! I'am so glad that I've finally shortened the chap… looks at words counter* FUCK YOU, BRAIN! Y U NO HELP ME MAKE CHAPTERS SHORTER?!**

**Yeah… 10,000 words again, I think one of the reasons nobody reads this is ecause of the ridiculously long chapters… but hey! They are epic, now, yes, I just added the 2.0 and the Mangle as a good girl… before you all spam me with things like "mangle is boy, u fgt" remember this is my fanfiction, and to me, Mangle looks like a friggin female, plus her gender is undecided, and yet again this is fanfiction, if I want I can make Chica a male, or freddy a girl, it doesn't matters!**

**So, long chapter, the pizzeria wasn't involved, I think I should do these socializing and background chapters more often, they're entertaining to write… anyways, that's all m8s, next chapter Vinogradov and Borovsky will come to the pizzeria to interrogate Foxy, and also we will hear Zang's third message, this chapter would be ridiculously long if I added it here, so yeah, it will be next time, and this time I will actually try to make it shorter…**

**Funny, some writers struggle to make it long, while I struggle to make it short!**

**Anyways, that's all Comrades, Red Captain Reporting Out!**


	8. OC Sheet

**Hello there, Comrades! Red Captain Reporting In! sadly, this won't be a chapter… this will be an OC sheet for all the OCs in this story! Obviously this will be short, just appearance, personality, and a bit of background, maybe some miscellaneous stuff, like, how many medals they have or something, now, not lots of information, just enough. this will contain both Human and Animatronic OCs, my OCs and Reader's OCs, u know, at first I was going to do this as some sort of author note, like, just that, but I got a better idea… make this like an official document of both the WPIC, the Nazis… and other Faction that may appear in the 2nd-3rd weeks, you may also notice that I've changed the ages that appeared on The Mission document. lets begin, shall we?**

**_A Game Of Spies, Haunted Animatronics, And Demons_**

**_OC Sheet_**

[Vinogradov POV]

Viktor Vinogradov looked at the document in the desk and slowly opened it, revealing several photos and information, he began to read, interested in knowing the information of the agents, there was a big Hammer and Sickle in the front page.

_WPIC_

_KGB, MSS, SNN And Others_

_Official Agent's list with basic information for Operation: Zang(operation lacks official codename, awaiting for assigned Political Commissar or Leading Officer to Modify)_

_We would like to inform the Reader, whether he be a Political Commissar, Leading Officer, Senior Agent, or Junior Agent, that this mission is entirely depending on you, requesting permission to Moscow is only necessary for extreme cases, like requesting reinforcements, we don't care about the methods you use as long as you accomplish your mission, again, only communicate with us for orders in extreme cases and to inform us about the progress of the mission._

_The Commissar or Leading Officer may change the continents of this list at any time_

_Name:__ Leonid Victorovsky_

_Rank:__ Lieutenant_

_Medals:__ Honored Blood Donor Of The Soviet Union, Distinction On Military Services, 1__st__ Class, Veteran of the Afghanistan Liberation War_

_Age:__ 32_

_Appearance:__ tall and musculous, dark black short hair, a full black beard, a small nose, and black eyes, no scars present, white skin_

_Personality:__ Lieutenant Leonid Victorovsky is a hard man, he shows great ability in leading, persuading or manipulating people, solving conflicts and keep morale high, the Lieutenant is also good in fighting and shows great skills with the AK.47, the Makarov Pistol, and knifes, he is strict but can be humorous and friendly with his fellow Comrades when off-duty, he won't doubt in pressing the trigger when aiming against civilians, but sometimes the Lieutenant will hesitate or possibly not shoot if pleading and begging is present._

_Biography:__ Leonid Victorovsky was born in Moscow in the 19__th__ of October, 1960, son of a distinguished family of loyal factory workers, his father worked in a heavy machinery factory, while her mother worked in a clothing factory, his father was awarded with the Medal Of Socialist Labor, we are aware that Colonel Arcturus Borovsky was his history professor when Leonid first entered school, we don't know much about his early life._

_In 1979, when the Afghan Liberation War started, Leonid instantly enlisted to the Red Army and was sent to Afghanistan, he made several friends and was assigned on a platoon under the command of the then Sub-Lieutenant Borovsky, for what we know the platoon was one of the most prestigious and skilled forces in the war, sadly only six soldiers survived, including him, we don't know much about his partners, except that Teodor Cacowsky, Polish soldier, continued on his military career and is now a Captain, Saariq Amber, Afghan soldier, became a popular politician, and Yuri Federovsky is a KGB agent stationed in Mexico._

_After the war ended and with 21 years, Leonid refused to stay on the military and retired, becoming a factory worker in Moscow, in 1985 he was recruited into the KGB by the then Captain Borovsky, who mentored him, right now Lieutenant Leonid is single and his parents are now retired, we recommend for any Political Commissar to encourage him to get a wife, married agents are generally happier… or so we think._

_Miscellaneous:__ Lieutenant Victorovsky has some interest in Sergeant Myo Si Yeon, yet again we recommend the Commissar to encourage a relationship, he also shows a lust for medals and glory, he also seeks to advance his career in the KGB, he is a good candidate for an higher position, we expect a recommendation from the Commissar and Leading Officer after the mission to see if we should promote him or not_

_(Note from the Chairman Of The KGB and the WPIC: only three medals? We must fix that soon, no Soviet officer will have only three medals under my watch!)_

* * *

><p><em><span>Name<span>__: Dragomir Godov_

_Rank:__ Corporal_

_Medals:__ None_

_Age:__ 28_

_Appearance:__ short and slightly fat, light orange short hair and a small goatee beard, small nose and blue eyes, no scars present_

_Personality:__ Shy and smart, he doesn't talks much and is very nervous, but he has showed that he is very capable of getting rid of his nervousness when working, even under pressure, he is somewhat good using the Makarov Pistol, but fighting is not his forte, should be used with a supportive role on missions, like fixing things, he has a lot of experience in Engineering and Mechanics, will be very useful for the team, but he is also easily fooled and manipulate._

_Biography:__ Dragomir Godov was born in Sofia, Bulgaria, September 7, 1965, born to a family of doctors, he was expected to become one, but instead graduated as an Engineer and Mechanic with great honors, he was the best student there, after serving for some time as an Engineer and Mechanic in Bulgaria, he moved to Stalingrad and continued to work there, he was recruited into the KGB in 1992, not much is known about his background, single too._

_(Note From The Chairman Of The KGB and the WPIC: seriously, what's up with these single agents at such ages? 28, unmarried, and possibly virgin? What's wrong with our agents?)_

* * *

><p><em><span>Miscellaneous:<span>__ extremely loyal, but easy to manipulate._

_Name:__ Feng_

_Rank:__ Sub-Lieutenant_

_Medals:__ None_

_Age:__ 35_

_Appearance:__ a tall and musculous man with Asiatic characteristics on his face, dark wild hair and no facial hair, he has a scar running diagonally through his face, black eyes, white skin_

_Personality:__ Sarcastic most of the time, cold(although he can be friendly around people he respects), grudge-holding, he spends most of his time complaining but he always accomplishes the job, extremely loyal to the MSS, he would rather die than surrender, shows preference for submachine guns, he has great skills handling the Type 85 Sub Machine Gun, doing hand to hand combat and fighting with knifes._

_Biography:__ we lack information about most of his background, what we know is that he was born in Shangai, China in 1958 and lost his family at a young age, spending most of his early life in an orphanage in Shangai with no notable events, awards, or deeds, when he was old enough he immediately left the orphanage to join the People's Liberation Army in China, after spending several years of his early adult life serving without any special deeds(he did showed great skill in fighting though) the MSS took interest in him for his skills, we lack any knowledge about his service in the MSS before this operation, but for what we know he was sent to Japan several times, his mentor was Zang Pengfei himself, he will be extremely useful in missions_

_Miscellaneous:__ we believe Feng is the only man trusted by Zang Pengfei, asides from his commanding officer, he will be very valuable in the search for Zang, he lacks any family and shows no interest in love relations, still refuses to reveal more about his past, or his surname_

_(Note From The Chairman Of The MSS: my sincere apologies to the Chairman of the KGB and the WPIC for the refusal of this man to reveal his surname and his generally cold attitude)_

* * *

><p><em><span>Name:<span>__ Myo Si Yeon_

_Rank:__ Sergeant_

_Medals:__ Order Of Soldier's Honor first class, Order of Military Services Honor first class, Medal for Military Merits, Order Of Superior Intelligence Recollection, Order Of Education, Order Of Korean Labor, Order Of The National Flag third class and others._

_(Note From The Chairman Of The KGB and WPIC: No North Korean spy will be superior to my men In medals! Not under my watch!)_

_Age:__ 32_

_Appearance:__ an average sized and slender woman, she has long black hair that reaches all the way to her chest, a small nose, lacks scars or other imperfections in her face, brown eyes, white skin._

_Personality:__ Curious, sweet, and caring, shows great Camaraderie and friendship when around fellow agents or allies, she has a great talent for persuasion, when facing enemies her personality radically changes to a cold and angry one, but she is sadly merciful, maybe a bit too much, she is skilled using pistols and semi-automatic rifles, great aim._

_Biography:__ born in a village near Pyonyang in November 19, 1961, she came from a family of farmers, her father was a retired hero of the Korean War, yet again we don't know much about her background, only that she lived a happy childhood and that she moved to Pyonyang at a young age to study, she successfully graduated and became a school teacher in Pyonyang aged 22, she worked for four years as a teacher, eventually reaching a very important position, for her improvements made in the schools she was awarded with three medals, she left her position aged 26 and joined the Korean People's Army, where she served in an exemplary way, winning two military medals, aged 30 she joined the SNN with the rank of Sergant thanks to her military service, after several successful operations in South Korea she was given a medal, right now she is in her fourth operation, Operation Zang._

_Miscellaneous:__ shows very light interest in Lieutenant Victorovsky, Political Commissar and Leading Officers of both the KGB and SNN cells must act immediately to grow this interest._

* * *

><p><em><span>Name:<span>__ Emanuel Acevedo_

_Rank:__ Captain, Doctor (his military rank is mostly ceremonial)_

_Medals:__ Order Of Carlos J. Finlay, Hero Of Labor Of The Republic Of Cuba, Medal For Long Services in the Revolutionary Armed Forces, Order Of Manuel Fajardo, _

_Age:__ 42_

_Appearance:__ an average sized and slender man, bald and with a clean shaven, uses glasses, brown eyes, light brown skin._

_Personality:__ extremely calm and friendly, wise and polite, he works perfectly even under pressure, its impossible not to like him, and its impossible for him to hate you or get angry, he talks in an extremely calm tone, he only has experience using a Makarov Pistol, mainly as self defense, even though he is in the army he is specialized on the medical branch, extremely skilled in medicine._

_Biography:__ born in Havana in December 21, 1951, Emanuel Acevedo was born to a poor family of factory workers who barely managed to get him on school, when the Cuban Revolution arrived he accessed better education and, at his 24, graduated as a doctor, yet again not much is known about his background, just that he served as a civilian, and later military doctor for all his life, earning several medals and recognitions all over the countries, in recent years he joined the Cuban intelligence agency and is now serving on his third operation as field medic._

_Miscellaneous:__ married with wife and kids back at home, his medical skills will be of great use when our agents are injured_

_(Note from the Chairman Of The KGB and WPIC: finally someone married!) _

* * *

><p><strong>(thanks you Soselo for submitting your OC, placing it on the story is the least I can do to repay you for the book cover you made!)<strong>

_Name:__ Carlos Romulanus_

_Rank:__ Private_

_Medals:__ None_

_Age:__ 26_

_Appearance:__ an average sized and musculous man with tanned skin, brown medium sized hair and a small black beard, tanned skin, green eyes_

_Personality:__ humorous, friendly, hard working, loyal, he will never betray his fellow comrades nor reveal any information, even under torture, like Feng he would rather die than surrender, he is good with shotguns, using an as a weapon, but usually he prefers to fight with melee weapons like knifes and axes._

_Biography:__ Carlos was born in Madrid in March 12__th__, 1967, when the Francist regime fell on Spain he got access to communist literature, and as he grew older he slowly became a follower of it, joining the Communist party as soon as he had the correct age, he spent years working in a factory before being recruited by the KGB, after training for some time in automatic rifles, he is now in the USA, serving on his first operation._

_Miscellaneous:__ Very friendly, he is extremely useful when defending a position thanks to his skill with the shotgun and melee combat_

* * *

><p><em><span>Name:<span>__ Arcturus Borovsky_

_Rank:__ Colonel_

_Medals:__ People's Teacher Of The USSR, Order Of The Red Banner, Hero Of The Soviet Union, Order Of Lenin, Order Of The Red Star, Order Of The Patriotic War 3__rd__ class, Order For Service To The Motherland In The Armed Forces Of The USSR 1__ST__ Class, Medal For Courage, Medal For Battle Merit, Medal For Distinction in the Military Service 1__st__ Class, Medal For Impeccable Service, Veteran Of The Armed Forces Of The USSR, Medal For The Defense Of Leningrad, Medal For The Liberation Of Warsaw, Medal For The Capture Of Berlin, Medal For The Victory Over Germany in the Great Patriotic War, and several other medals_

_(Note from the Chariman Of The KGB and the WPIC: holy shit… my respects to this man… such a great number of medals!)_

_Age:__ 68_

_Appearance:__ a tall and old man with gray and white long hair and long beard, black eyes, several wrinkles in his face._

_Personality:__ strict, short tempered, a bit senile, friendly with his friends but cold with everyone else, he is old but still retains some of the strength he had on his youth, skilled with any pistol and assault rifle, be it automatic or semi-automatic, and shotguns, but he will fall in a long fight._

_Biography:__ the Colonel has a long story, he was born in Misnk in May 9__th__, 1925, belonging to a family of local politicians, he spent most of his early life in a happy childhood and studying in school, the young Borovsky had dreams of becoming a teacher or a soldier someday, but sadly, on 1941, when Borovsky was 16, the Great Patriotic War started, liying about his age, he enlisted on the army and was assigned to Leningrad, were he valiantly fought in the siege, earning several medals during the battle, after the siege he also took part in the Liberation Of Warsaw and the Battle of Berlin._

_After the war, Borovsky stayed five more years in the army, reaching the rank of sergeant, but then retired from the army and retook his studies, after four years he became an History teacher, we're aware that he was the teacher of a young Leonid Victorovsky, Borovsky quickly climbed the educational hierearchy and won several prizes and medals, but In 1978, Borovsky decided to enter the military again._

_One year later, the Afghan Liberation War started and Borovsky took command of a platoon, we are aware that Leonid Victorovsky served in that same platoon, for what we know his platoon was one of the most condecorated and skilled platoon in the war, but sadly only a few people survived the war, after the war Borovsky continued his military career, but he was recruited into the KGB a few years later, as a Lieutenant Colonel he recruited Victorovsky and mentored him, so far Borovsky is one of our finest leaders, but as he ages he is showing signs of being senile and not capable of leading anymore, we recommend for him to be sent back to Minsk to do paperwork until his retirement after this mission_

_Miscellaneous: __Borovsky has declared his intention to retire when he becomes 70 years old several times, the Soviet Government has given him several chances to retire in earlier years, but he rejected them all, he has an old wife and several sons, daughters, grandsons, granddaughters, and even a great-grandson back in Minsk_

* * *

><p><em><span>Name:<span>__ Sin Ho Sung_

_Rank:__ Commander_

_Medals:__ Hero Of The Republic, Order Of Kim-Il Sung, Order Of The National Flag 1__st__ Class, Order Of Soldier's Honor First Class, Order Of Freedom And Independence 1__st__ class, Order Of Military Service Honor 1__st__ class, Commemorative Order 40th Anniversary Of Fatherland Liberation War Victory, Medal For Military Merits, and others._

_Age:__ 62_

_Appearance:__ a tall and skinny old man, with grayish short hair and no facial hair, he has some wrinkles on his face, white skin, black eyes, he always walks around using his North Korean Commander uniform with his medals and cap when in WPIC safe territory, he uses a brown suit and jeans in public places._

_Personality:__ he is strict, extremist, a bit crazy and not so smart, but when he is fighting, he hits hard and never surrenders, a genius in battle but an idiot out of it, he may be unstable for the safety of the mission, we recommend for the Political Commissar to watch him closely, he uses an AK-47 when in battle, but mostly just stays behind the line planning and leading._

_Biography:__ Sin Ho Sung was born in Japanese Pyonyang in November 2__nd__, 1931, he managed to get a basic education and studied hard for most of his childhood, when ww2 began he continued his studies, and when ww2 ended and North Korea was occupied by the soviets he managed to get a better education, on 1949 he joined the army and one year later he was sent to fight in the Korean War, earning several promotions and medals when he fought there._

_After the war he continued his military career, with the rank of Sub-Lieutenant, he joined a military school to advance further, soon he graduated as a Lieutenant and kept ascending through the rank hierarchy, he was awarded with several different places and now serves in the SNN._

_Miscellaneous: __married and with kids, shows an unhealthy obsessions for medals_

* * *

><p><em><span>Name:<span>__ Yian Xiabo_

_Rank:__ General_

_Medals:__ several medals we can't identify, he refuses to reveal why they were awarded or their names_

_Age:__ 65_

_Appearance:__ a tall and musculous old man, he has grayish hair and a gray Fu Manchu moustache, white skin, brown eyes, he usually uses his General uniform when in WPIC territory, and a black suit when in public._

_Personality:__ Yian is friendly, loyal, and calm with his friends and strangers, but usually cold and aggressive towards people he doesn't likes, or his enemies, a genius both in battle and out of it, Yian will lead his troops in the front lines, still capable of fighting and using a semi-automatic rifle._

_Biography:__ born in a village in southern china in 1928, he lived a happy childhood, belonging to a family of farmers, when the Second Sino-Japanese War began his father leaved to war, serving under the Communist faction, when the war was over and his father was an important officer, they quickly moved to northern China, Yian entered the communist army and fought alongside his father in the Chinese Civil War and continued his military career after the war, serving in the Korean War and in the Vietnam War as part of the North Vietnamese Army, eventually reaching the rank of General, he joined the MSS and has successfully completed several operations, he is now leader of the MSS American Cell and one of the leaders of the WPIC American Cell._

_Miscellaneous:__ married and with kids back home_

* * *

><p><em><span>Name:<span>__ Viktor Vinogradov_

_Rank:__ General Political Commissar_

_Medals:__ Order Of Victory(inherited) Honored Blood Donor Of The USSR, Order Of The Red Banner, Hero Of The Soviet Union, Order Of Lenin, Order Of The Red Star, Order Of The Patriotic War 3__rd__ class, Order For Service To The Motherland In The Armed Forces Of The USSR 1__ST__ Class, Medal For Courage, Medal For Battle Merit, Medal For Distinction in the Military Service 1__st__ Class, Medal For Impeccable Service, Veteran Of The Armed Forces Of The USSR, Medal For The Battle Of Stalingrad, Medal For The Battle Of Kursk, Medal For The Liberation Of Warsaw, Medal For The Capture Of Berlin, Medal For The Victory Over Germany in the Great Patriotic War, and several other medals_

_Age:__ 65_

_Appearance:__ tall and skinny, brown and grayish short hair and no facial hair, white skin, brown eyes, he always wears his Commissar uniform and his medals when on WPIC territory, and a brown trench coat and black pants when in public._

_Personality:__ calm, polite and friendly, very intelligent, he carefully plans everything he does, he is humble too, as he doesn't abuses of his authority and prefers to share power with the other leaders of the WPIC American Cells, will actually retreat or surrender if that means he will save men, he has a great aim and shows great skills handling a Makarov pistol and a sniper rifle, also good with Semi-Automatic rifles_

_Biography:__ Born in Stalingrad in 1928, he was part of a family of officers and soldiers, he grew up with a great education, when the Graet Patriotic War Began. He was 13 years old and unable to fight, when the battle of Stalingrad began, ignoring his young age, he was recruited into the army, he showed exemplary service despite his young age and participated in several battles, when the war was over he got a place in a military school and graduated as a Sub-Lieutenant._

_He was also given the position of Political Commissar and assigned to a division in the Far East, near the Korean Border, his division served as military advisors for the Korean People's Army and he even participated in the Korean War, receiving more medals from the North Korean government, after the war he kept ascending on the rank hierarchy until arriving to be a lieutenant-colonel, he participated in the Vietnam War serving in a volunteer division, earning even more medals for him_

_He served on the Afghanistan Liberation War too, earning more medals for him, after the war he was ascended to General and recruited into the KGB as a political Commissar, he is considered to be one of the finest agents in the KGB and the Soviet Army_

_Miscellaneous:__ married and with several sons, daughters, and grandchildren back home, for what we know his sons and daughters are all either soldiers, agents, or politicians._

Satisfied Vinogradov closed the document and left it on the drawer

[Puppet Master POV]

we look at the small document on our desk and begin to read, curious on reading about our agents once again

_Official List Of Members_

_Name:__ Frederick Wilhelm Fazritz_

_Position:__ Minister Of Economy _

_Age:__ 77_

_Appearance:__ an old and bald man with several wrinkles on his face, white skin, black eyes, always wears a black suit and uses a cane to walk around, only uses his uniform when in meetings_

_Personality:__ kind, merciful, polite, he has been loyal so far, but we've noticed that his loyalty has been faltering, we recommend to watch him closely_

_Background:__ born in 1916 in Germany, he graduated on a phyics school and joined the Nazi Party as soon as it was founded, serving as a very important physicans for the Nazis for most of his life, after ww2 he escaped from West Germany and flied to the USA, were he stayed several years, on 1978 he founded the Fredbear Family Dinner, which was bought by us on 1980 and renamed Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria._

_Name:__ Siegfried Gowlicker_

_Position:__ Minister Of Espionage_

_Age:__ 70_

_Appearance:__ an old German man with a handlebar moustache and grayish hair, several wrinkles on his face, always uses his uniform in the Headquarters, he lives there and almost never comes out, when he does comes out he dos so by wearing a gray suit_

_Personality:__ Polite, friendly and strict, he has been loyal so far._

_Background:__ born in Austria in 1923, when Austria was annexed by Germany he joined the Nazi Party and on ww2 he was a German spy, after the war he escaped to the USA and joined the remnants of the party there._

* * *

><p><em><span>Name:<span>__ Scott Nodol_

_Position:__ Minister Of Recruitment_

_Age:__ 60_

_Appearance:__ an old man with a clean shaven and short gray and blonde hair, only uses his uniform when meetings are called, he uses casual clothing when he isn't using the uniform_

_Personality:_ _sarcastic, playful, informal, humorous, we have noticed his loyalty is waning._

_Background:__ born on the USA in 1933, Scott Nodol lived a pretty normal life until he was recruited by the Organization in 1960_

* * *

><p><em><span>Name:<span>__ Emilos Hugo_

_Position:__ Colonel Of The Security Forces_

_Age:__ 75_

_Appearance:__ a bald and old man with several wrinkles on his face, always uses his uniform and usually never leaves the headquarters, using casual clothing when in public_

_Personality:__ strict and cold, he has a strong loyalty to the cause, but not to the leader_

_Background:__ born in Hungary in 1918, he lived a pretty normal life until he joined the Hungarian Army and served In the eastern front in ww2, after the war he escaped to the USA and was recruited by the organization there_

We took out another document from a drawer and opened it, this one was more relevant

_Official List Of Animatronics_

_Name:__ Linus The Lynx_

_Appearance:__ he is identical to a real Lynx, except that his fur is orange and he has a humanoid shape._

_Personality:__ Curious, friendly and polite, he treats children like they were his own children and he treats adults politely, he talks in a German accent and mixing both English and German, he is programmed to consider himself German_

_Background:__ built in a factory owned by the German company Robotic Wonders in Portland by order of Frederick Fazritz, right after being built he was given basic programming for Animatronics, he was then sent to the Pizzeria and stored on The Lab, were our scientists worked on his programming, ultimately gaining him sentience, he is assigned to Subject A-7: Mike Schmidt, will embrace the Joy Of Creation as soon as Subject A-7 has completed the process to prepare him, meanwhile we keep him in the Northern Wing to improve his suit, his endoskeleton, and his fighting abilities, will be added to the Fazbear Band soon as accordionist before embracing the Joy Of Creation._

_Background For The Show:__ Linus the Lynx was born in Germany and ever since a small age he showed great talent for music, he is the new member of the Fazbear gang, ready to bring joy to all children! He plays the accordion_.

* * *

><p><em><span>Name:<span>__ Horace The Horse_

_Appearance:__ a Humanoid white horse, identical to a real horse, except for his humanoid shape. _

_Personality:__ Polite and submissive when talking to adults, friendly, humorous, and playful when dealing with kids, he is extremely loyal to the Puppet Master thanks to his programming and the fact that he already embraced the Joy Of Creation, he is programmed to believe he is French and talks with a French accent, mixing both French and English when speaking._

_Background:__ he was built in a factory owned by the German company Robotic Wonders, by order of Frederick Fazritz, given a basic Animatronic programming, he was then sent to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza where he was given more advanced programming by the scientists in The Lab, ultimately reaching sentience, as soon as he was sentient, Subject A-6: Franklin Johnson, one of our finest night guards and the one who helped us progress in the Joy Of Creation by leaving phone messages for future night guards, unaware of his contribution to the experiment, as soon as he was stuffed Horace's and Franklin's past memories before the stuffing disappeared, successfully merging both beings, right now he is stored in the North Wing, our scientists improving his suit and his endoskeleton daily, we will probably assign him to the Arcade room soon._

_Background For The Show:__ Horace The Horse is a French white horse who enjoys gaming a lot! Join him in the Arcade room so you can have great fun together! _

* * *

><p><em><span>Name:<span>__ unknown(not decided yet, a name will be assigned after he embraces the Joy Of Creation, due to the respect Herr Puppet Master fells for Subject A-8, probably we will give him the same name)_

_Appearance:__ an humanoid Chinese Dragon, with green scales, red eyes, and a golden underbelly._

_Personality:__ unknown(to speed up the process, we are going to give him the same personality as Subject A-8: Zang Pengfei when we stuff him)_

_Background:__ built in a factory owned by the German company Robotic Wonders in Portland by order of Frederick Fazritz, he was given basic Animatronic programming and was sent to the Pizzeria, as soon as he arrived the scientists began to work on him to give him sentience, his programming is still a work in progress, soon he will be ready and Subject A-8: Zang Pengfei will be stuffed into him._

_Background For The Show:__ unknown (we're going to decide when he embraces the Joy Of Creation, he is probably going to replace The Traitor in Pirate Cove as soon as we manage to dismantle him)_

Satisfied, we closed the document and placed both documents on a drawer

[? POV]

he whistled and took a sip of tea as he opened the document, this one was the finest agent for the mission

(thanks you Blackjesuz for submitting your OC)

_Name:__ Adam Scoggins_

_Rank:__ Captain_

_Age:__ 34_

_Appearance:__ a tall and elegant man, he has a brown moustache and short, elegant brown hair, he normally wears a top hat and a tuxedo, plus a small staff which hides a rapier inside_

_Personality:__ polite, intelligent, and educated, Adam is an elegant man, doing everything in the finest way possible, preferring quality over quantity, all his moves are carefully planned, he is a natural leader and a genius, although a bit imprudent, as he hates it when his enemies don't see him directly in the eyes or know about his identity, he has great skills using a rapier and any pistol or sniper rifle given to him, he has a great aim._

_Biography:__ Adam was born in London in January 5__th__, 1959 in the city of London, ever since he was a child he showed great interest in the military and spying, being the top in his school, he graduated in a military school when he was 24, receiving the rank of Sergeant as soon as he got out and joined the SAS, over the course of the years he slowly ascended in the military hierarchy, but retired and instead joined the M16._

_During his years of service in the M16, he accomplished several important missions on several different countries, including the Soviet Union, Argentina, Irak, China, North Korea, Vietnam, and others, receiving several condecorations and medals, ultimately being knighted by the British monarchy._

_Miscellaneous:__ married, his wife died on an accident and he lacks any children_

He smiled, satisfied and closed the document, he then took a pen and began to write something down on a paper ~_the Operation is confirmed, we are going in soon~_ he thought as he wrote

**Aaaaand that's it! The OC sheet! You may notice I did the Nazi Oc sheet smaller, that's because 90% of the ocs there are not very relevant for the story, and who is Adam Scoggins? What organization he belongs to? Sadly I won't introduce him until the beginning of the third week, sorry blackjesuz ;_; but I promise you that his entrance will be friggin epic!**

**So yeah, this sheet contains all OCS for the story, I didn't added flitzgerald, fritz, and the main animatronics because those aren't ocs, but characters owned by Comrade Scott Cawthon! If you want to add an oc, send it to me via PM and I will add it!**


	9. Chapter 8: Seven Reds At Freddy's

**Hello there, Comrades! Red Captain Reporting In! Ready to bring you yet another chapter of this great story! Last chapter we had an OC Sheet, shaped as a official document, of all the OCs in this story! But we shouldn't consider that a chapter, so yeah**

**Last chapter we saw several meetings, and now we are going in for night five! Again, a shot out for RussianJedi for giving me an idea for this chapter, so, this chapter Vinogradov and Borovsky will travel to the Pizzeria and interrogate Foxy! And even better, the Puppet Master's cameras are disabled and Fazritz has reunited a small number of nazis who are plotting to overthrow Flitzgerald… the question is, will Flitzgerald find out? Will the plot be successful?**

**Oh and also, we are hearing Zang third message right now! So, are you ready for….**

_A Game Of Spies, Haunted Animatronics, And Demons_

_Chapter 8: Seven Reds At Freddy's_

[Leonid POV]

he pressed a button and the screen went black, a few seconds later a face appeared on the screen, Zang Pengfei wearing a security guard uniform, the Chinese agent began to speak, everyone in the room staring at the screen, curious.

"_Good night, Comrade! Glad to see that you found the third message… I hope it wasn't too hard to beat those games, now, going in to business, last time I informed you about the incredibly complex programming of the Animatronic, its Saturday today and I just finished my shift, I just ended my sixth night in this goddamn job, its horrible to fight the Animatronics every night, but its also kinda exciting, Its better than filling in paperwork"_

"_I looked around the backstage yesterday, sadly I found nothing of interest, I swear I checked every corner of the room, but I didn't found anything, I am still wondering about that man with sunglasses I saw the other day talking with Fazritz… he couldn't possibly disappear from thin air as soon as he entered the backstage, there must be something hidden there, yet I can't find out what"_

"_on other news I am starting to get curious about the behavior of one Animatronic in particular, Foxy The Pirate Fox… you see, he had plenty of opportunities to kill me in the past, yesterday he could've taken me down very easily, but for a reason he just stares and moves his jaw, probably trying to talk or something… tonight I am going to fix his voice box, its risky I know, but I want to see what he has to say… if not, then I will blow his head with my pistol and say there was a robbery as an excuse to Fazritz, it would be great to just have to worry about three Animatronics instead of four"_

"_now, asides from my small expedition to the Backstage yesterday, today something very strange happened… very very strange actually, I didn't got out of my office, I just looked around the cameras and fended off the Animatronics, mostly because I was planning what to do in my seventh night… fix Foxy's voice box of course, and maybe capture another Animatronic, plus I am making yet another expedition to the Backstage after that, I am still convinced that there is something there… something"_

"_oh right, the strange thing! Well, you see… this is rather creepy and scary, all through the night I was unable to plan things further, normally I always have a carefully planned battle plan that is successful most of the time… but it was different today…"_

"_all throughout the night, I had these strange… visions… I was there, checking the cameras, and I lowered my monitor and suddenly I began to see the words "Its Me" all around me, these words flashed constantly in front of my eyes, and then several images began to pass in front of my eyes at a great speed…I saw Bonnie, with empty eye sockets, nothing but darkness inside them, then the image changed and I saw Freddy… but he was changed too, he had human eyes and blood was dripping from them"_

"_things just get worse, I managed to catch a glimpse of a completely white face, with two blue strips running down from his eyes and no eyes… just two white dots located where his pupils would be, then more images flashed, I saw horrible things, mutilated bodies, guts, brains, blood, eyes"_

"_then I blinked and saw something horrible, five small and horribly mutilated bodies… probably from children, they're right in front of me, in the office, surrounding me… they were unrecognizable, they looked crushed and horribly mangled, guts and brains all around them, the ground was completely covered by blood, I screamed and vomited, and just then something appeared in front of me… the same white face I saw before, and it said "before salvation comes, there must be suffering" and then I blinked and everything was normal again…"_

"_I really can't explain what happened, Comrade… it just did, the worse thing is that all throughout the night these vision replayed over and over again, I almost went insane from it… each body began to show itself individually, each one of them killed in different ways, It just get worse, I saw a man… at least I think he was a man, completely purple, glowing, and with white eyes and mouth, killing the children in front of me, I was unable to do anything, I was glued to my chair… I was forced to watch, then the purple man approached me with a knife and stabbed me, I didn't feel any pain, just great terror, and I passed out"_

"_and I had a dream… I was in a pizzeria, like this one, but bigger, probably from the same company, I began to walk around and I saw five children alone, playing, and then Freddy approached them… but this Freddy was different… it was golden, and it didn't had an endoskeleton… it was an empty suit, but I managed to see that inside that suit, something purple was inside… the same purple man"_

"_just then, a voice began to spell different words as the children followed the golden bear, at the end I recognized what it said…"Save Them" I understood everything and ran towards the golden bear, but it was too late, the children entered a room and he entered behind them… he then turned around to stare at me and removed his head and I saw his purple face… it didn't look human, but then his head began to twitch and move like static on television, the purple color began to wave, and just as it was about to disappear and reveal his face… a door closed, I tried to open the door as I heard screams inside, and then everything went black again and the words "you can't" appeared in front of me"_

"_just then I woke up, sweating, I checked my watch and noticed two hours had passed, strange, it seemed like minutes only… I don't know how the fuck did the CIA drugged me to see that, but I am going to be extra careful now, that vision was very unpleasant and I don't want it to repeat, seriously, it was creepy as fuck"_

"_at first, when I woke up I thought this was kinda supernatural, ghost-related… but then I woke up completely and realized those things don't exist, the CIA drugged me… that's all Comrade, watch out for those visions and good luck… you know, Bonnie's spare head in the backstage scares the fuck out of me, maybe you should check it out, see what It has inside, you get me, goodbye!"_

the screen went dark again and Leonid turned the computer down, turning around to face his fellow agents, Vinogradov was writing like crazy on his clipboard "_interesting, fucking valuable… Leonid, you better leave now for your meeting with that informant of yours, Borovsky and I are going to discuss about this message, Commander Sin and General Xiabo are free to join us, leave now, Leonid!" _the Commissar said, still writing and not even raising his sight to see him.

Leonid nodded and grabbed Dragomir by his arm, pulling him out of the room, both of them were now using their normal clothes, as they changed before hearing those messages, as they traveled downstairs and towards the main door, Leonid was reflexing about the continents of the message quietly.

Those visions Zang had were indeed disturbing… dead children… a purple man dressed as a golden freddy… suddenly Leonid remembered the newspaper he saw in the wall on the East Hall of the Pizzeria…. Two missing kids, bodies not found, suspect used a suit to lure the children… was this all connected?

~_"I recommend you to reconsider your views on ghosts", that's what Vinogradov said…~_ he thought as he exited the Little Motherland, walking towards his parked car… could it be that the Animatronics had something supernatural on them? no, he shook his head to clear his mind of stupid thoughts like that, it was impossible, fucking impossible, those animatronics were sentient and extremely advanced, that's all… right?

sighing, he opened the door to his car and got inside, Dragomir entering from the other side, still thinking about the message he turned the car on and began to drive towards the tavern in which he was going to talk with Fazritz ~_maybe Zang is just insane… or maybe this Organization Fazritz talks about truly drugged him… which reminds me that I must find out what organization he is talking about~ _Leonid thought as he drove.

"_pretty disturbing, Comrade Leonid, do you think there is a possibility of something supernatural in the pizzeria?" _Dragomir asked, Leonid turned his head to look at him, one day ago he was denying the fact that the Animatronics were sentient, and now he suggested that they were possessed?

"_you change your stance faster than I fire bullets in a battle, Dragomir, a word of advise, keep one single point of way, unless its wrong, days ago you said the Animatronics weren't sentient, and now this?" _he said laughing and tapping Dragomir on the shoulder

"_yeah, but now I saw with my own eyes how life-like Foxy was, you can't deny that there is something weird about it, my friend!" _the Bulgarian said, looking at him disapprovingly

"_lets not talk about it further, Dragomir, hey are just very advanced, not possessed, end of discussion, now I want you to do the same you did on my first meeting with Fazritz, walk around the tavern guarding my back, and this time don't get distracted" _Leonid said, irritated, Dragomir just nodded and they stayed silent for the rest of the trip, soon they were there in the tavern and Leonid parked the car in front of it.

He slowly opened the door and got out, Dragomir doing the same, he tapped his side, relieved to feel the muffled Makarov Pistol inside, feeling more secure, he slowly opened the door and entered, looking around, he saw Fazritz sitting alone on a corner like last time, as soon as he entered Dragomir nodded at him and began to walk around without aim, keeping a watchful eye over the tavern, Leonid just hoped that he wouldn't get distracted this time.

Leonid quickly walked towards Fazritz and sat down on the sofa-seat of the table, directly in front of the old German man, he noticed there were yet again two beers on the table, he simply pushed his beer aside, it could be poisoned after all "_do you have important information, Fazritz? My shit begins in about two hours and a half and I need to arrive extra early to handle some… things"_ he said, staring at the German directly in the eyes.

Fazritz sighed and took a sip of beer "_Hello Fazritz, how are you?" _he said, imitating his voice "_very good Leonid, and you?" _he was now using his normal voice "_good, now, do you have any important information?" _he said, imitating his voice again

"_cut the shit Fazritz, just tell me! As I said before, I have no time" _Leonid said, irritated and looking around, Dragomir was walking around, watching everything carefully

Fazritz chuckled and took another sip "_as you wish, Leonid, remember that the Puppet Master has several cameras showing the Pizzeria from all angles? Well, they are off for a long time… which means you have safe haven to do whatever you want, I noticed that you repaired Foxy, and also damaged the Animatronics and brought them to the border of what we could call death, I will ask you this as your boss and friend, please don't damage them further, you are damaging my business! I've already lost two days thanks to your little antics" _Fazritz said

"_I will think about it, if your Animatronics try to kill me, I will damage them now please continue" _Leonid said

Fazritz sighed yet again and said "_sure, now as I said, the cameras are down, you can do whatever you want and Flitzgerald won't find out, but take care if the Animatronics' eyes turn black… that means The Puppet Master is controlling them, possessing them, and he can hear anything that way, luckily he won't be able to do that to Foxy, as he broke free of his control a long time ago… talking about Foxy, you have a new ally, Leonid"_

The German took a sip of beer before continuing "_back in 1987, I spent a fortune on new Animatronics, the 2.0 series, also known as the Toy series, you see, Flitzgerald would experiment with the 1.0 series, the ones you're facing right now, while I used the 2.0 to advance my business, but I found out too late that Flitzgerald was also experimenting with them, after the Bite they were deemed dangerous and unable to protect children, and so they were scrapped… but recently the Organization in an expedition to the old pizzeria, that still stands, found the 2.0 hiding"_

Fazritz looked happy and took another sip of beer "_sadly, the 2.0 don't have sentience, they didn't developed one… except one, one known as The Mangle, or Foxy 2.0, you see, I remodeled Foxy to be a female, sadly she was destroyed by the children and left as a "arm for yourself" attraction, earning her the name, that Animatronic did developed a sentience of her own… and she isn't under the control of the Puppet Master"_

Fazritz took out a picture from his coat and placed it on the table, it showed a very broken endoskeleton with a white and pink fox head, and one feet and a hand too, the rest was just a mangled Endoskeleton with several limbs "_this is the Mangle, Flitzgerald left her to root in the backstage while he programs the other toys to be loyal to him and serve him, but I reactivated her, yes, and reinforced her endoskeleton, although I didn't fixed her completely she is still and now she will help you to fulfill your quest, don't worry, I talked to her and she is sympathetic with you, on the second week you will appreciate her help… because on Monday the Toys and two other Animatronics are entering the game"_

"_also, I managed to get a few members of the Organization with me, mostly people wo are discontent about Flitzgerald leadership, thanks to them there are no cameras, and thanks to them your job will be easier" _Fazritz said "_asides from that, I must tell you one final thing… something big is going to happen, something colossal, and I've the plans of what is going to happen… I will give them to you for 50,000 dollars" _the German ended his speech with a sip of beer.

Leonid thought about his options for a moment… the KGB could easily get 50,000 dollars, it would be easy, and if the plans weren't relevant he would simply kill Fazritz and recuperate the money… "_fine, next time I will bring in 50,000 dollars, you better hope that this information is valuable Fazritz, and thanks you for sharing this information with me… but I've one question: this…. Mangle thing looks horribly damaged and incomplete, she could be easily destroyed by the others, how is she going to be useful for me?" _he finally said, looking at the German in front of him

"_as I said before I spent some time working on her endoskeleton, I upgraded it to be at pair with the 1.0 and 2.0 new endoskeletons, don't worry she will do great, plus she can be very sneaky and lethal" _Fazritz said as he finished his beer with one last drink.

"_any other information you want to share with me, Fazritz?" _Leonid asked, eyeing the German.

"_yes… one last thing, as I've said multiple times before, The Puppet Master has several supernatural and ghostly aspects in him… he can mess up with your brain, seriously, he can't read your thoughts, thanks god for that or I wouldn't be here now, but he can enter your mind and make you see several… unpleasant things, normally he does that when the night guards are far in their jobs" _Fazritz said on a serious tone.

Leonid felt a cold shiver go down his spine… "_Fazritz… your last night guard, Zang Pengfei, saw unpleasant things like the ones you say… I shall not reveal anything about him, but tell me… is Zang alive and well?" _he said, looking worryingly at the German.

Fazritz paled and quickly stood up "_yes, Leonid, Zang Pengfei is alive and well, prisoner to the Puppet Master, but I lack knowledge about his whereabouts, that's it, I can't answer any more questions or give more information, I have to go, remember, you are free to talk of whatever you want in the Pizzeria if the Animatronics don't have hollow black eyes with white dots, The Mangle is an ally, keep the picture, that's all!" _the German said nervously and quickly left some money on the table and went towards the door, exiting before Leonid could stop him.

Sighing, he checked his watch, 10:52, they needed to get to the Pizzeria soon, he stood up and beaconed at Dragomir, who was watching everything from a corner, to come with him and then walked to the door, the Bulgarian following him.

"_god damn it! Our only informant is a nervous old man who refuses to reveal some information" _Leonid said, irritated, as they left the tavern and began to walk towards their car, soon they arrived and got inside, Leonid turning it on and beginning to drive towards the Pizzeria

"_we're going to inform Foxy about Vinogradov visit, he is going to arrive approximately at 12:30, we are going to talk with Foxy and as soon as the clock changes to 11:58 you are going to run towards the office and I am hiding in the reception with my AK-47, you are keeping the shotgun, don't engage the Animatronics, just don't let them get inside, check the cameras to track them and also to check on us" _Leonid said, looking at his Bulgarian partner

Dragomir nodded and said "_of course, Comrade Lieutenant! It will be an easy task, I won't disappoint you! I didn't disappointed you with Foxy after all!" _Leonid smiled and tapped his friend in the shoulder to give him confidence, soon they arrived to the pizzeria and he parked the car in front of the building, Fazritz was there in front of the door.

As they both got down from the car, Fazritz left some keys in the keyhole of the door and ran towards his car, the agents didn't made any attempt to reach him and just watches as he drove away at dangerous speeds, laughing, Leondi opened the trunk of his car, revealing an AK-47, a shotgun, night vision goggles, and two radios He took the AK-47 and gave the shotgun to Dragomir, then he gave one of the radios to the Bulgarian and strapped the night vision goggles to his head, but left them up his eyes and kept the other radio for himself, then they both began to walk towards the door

"_stupid old man…" _Leonid muttered as he approached the door and opened it with the keys Fazritz left, he checked his watch, 11:05, it was a good time, the two agents entered the reception, all the restaurant was completely alone, Leonid raised his AK-47 and opened the door leading to the Dining room, he sneakily entered the Dining room and looked around, the three Animatronics were immobile on the stage, and Pirate Cove curtain was closed, he signaled Dragomir to follow him as he walked towards Pirate Cove.

The two agents slowly approached Pirate Cove, and Leonid quickly opened the curtains with a move of his AK-47 and aimed it inside, revealing the Pirate Ship and Foxy sitting in a fake treasure chest, strangely activated and looking at him, the fox raised his hands, visibly scared.

"_no danger Dragomir, you can enter, don't be scared Comrade Foxy! We just had to make sure there was nothing dangerous or unfriendly here" _He said, lowering his AK-47 and looking at the pirate fox in the ship, who released what appeared to be a sigh of relief and stood up

"_Yarr, mateys! For a moment I thought you would shoot me! Welcome, welcome, please come in my crew!" _Foxy said, using his stereotypical Pirate accent with a slight Scottish tone, moving his hook hand to invite them to come to the ship.

Leonid nodded and motioned Dragomir to follow him, they both climbed up the stage and walked towards the fox, shaking hands "_thanks again for fixing me, Dragomir, my matey! Ye be the Cabin Boy of my crew!"_ the Pirate Fox said as he shook hands with Dragomir, who was slightly confused.

"_err… thanks you I guess…" _the Bulgarian said as they shook hands, then Foxy broke the handshake and turned around to face Leonid, laughing, the Fox approached him and began to shook hands

"_and here is my First Mate! Welcome matey! Welcome! It's a pleasure to see ya again, how are ye?" _Foxy said as they shook hands, Leonid smiled, satisfied at the friendly relations he had with the fox

"_Thanks you, Foxy, I am fine and you are right, it's a pleasure to meet again… tell me, how is it possible for you to be activated before 12:00?" _Leonid said, sitting down on the floor, wishing to talk with his robotic Comrade, Dragomir doing the same, not everyone had the honor to speak with a sentient, humanoid robotic fox after all, talking with non-human beings was indeed an honor

"_I be free from the Puppet Master control, Matey! Ever since I broke free from that scallywag I've enjoyed true freedom, the Animatronics can only move freely from 12:00 to 6:00, maybe a little more if Herr… I mean The Puppet Master is on a good mood, but I am free!" _the Fox said, smiling and laughing, but Leonid smile turned into a serious face… did the fox just said "Herr Puppet Master"? Herr? A German word? A clearly Scottish fox saying a German word?

He faked a smile and dismissed the thought "_that's a good thing, Comrade Foxy, but now, I've something very important to tell us… I don't know if you were aware of this before, but I am an agent from an organization called the KGB, and I come from a far away country called the Soviet Union" _he said, looking at the fox on the eyes

Foxy slowly nodded and said "_Yah, as part of my advanced programming I was given basic information about geography and geopolitics… The Soviet Union, located on Eastern Europe, I don't know much about it, but tell me more, matey" _

Leonid nodded satisfied "_glad to hear that, you see, I am here on a mission to rescue a Comrade that comes from another country, China, there are several other agents from different countries with me too, and two high authorities from the KGB and the Soviet Union are coming here to your Cove, they wish to speak with you, maybe even recruit you.." _he said, carefully looking at the fox, not knowing how would he react.

Surprisingly, Foxy's eyepatch came up, and he opened his jaw, standing up surprised "_two admirals coming to my cove?! Are ye serious matey? I would love to receive those comrades in my home! I would love to join yer soviet crew! Exciting!" _the fox said, jumping in joy.

"_Calm down, Foxy, they're coming soon, at 12:30 to be exact, three soldiers are coming with them to escort them, we are going to defend the cove while you speak with them so the main Animatronics don't interrupt you, ok? Now, its 11:25 right now, we leave at 11:58, we don't we talk about our lives while we wait, eh?" _Leonid said, smiling at the Fox, who nodded to show his agreement.

"_I will start!" _Dragomir said, looking at the fox before continuing "_Foxy, tell me something… I've noticed that Animatronics feel pain, but I have been wondering… can you feel other things aside from pain? Like, pleasure, or drunkenness, or something similar?" _

Foxy smiled before answering the question "_well cabin boy, ye see, we can, our programming is extensive and we are practically sentient, we can feel, we can dream, asides from our programming, the fact that we were stu…." _Just as he was talking the Fox screeched and his head began to twitch, Leonid quickly got up and aimed his AK-47 at him, watching his eyes to see if they turned black, he wouldn't hesitate to shoot his friend if he showed signs of being possessed by the Puppet Master again.

But soon the Animatronic blinked and his eyes were normal "_I am sorry, Mateys…I am not fully free, some of the Puppet Master control is still in me, not enough to posses me, just enough to silence me about certain.. issues relating to him, his organization, and our past, I am sorry mateys, but I can't talk about that until the control is fully gone… it should be gone in a week or so, maybe next Friday" _Foxy said, with his head hanging down shamefully.

Leonid lowered his rifle and sat down, still keeping a watchful eye over Foxy, Foxy and Dragomir began to talk about Animatronics and their feelings for a long time, but Leonid didn't joined the conversation, just listening closely and watching Foxy for any sudden moves, with his AK-47 ready in case he betrayed him… if he did, he would blow the motehrfucker to pieces.

He checked his watch and was alarmed to find out it was 11:58 already, he quickly jumped up and looked at Dragomir "_go to the office, now, Foxy, stay here, the authorities are arriving soon, I am going to the reception to wait for them, go go go!" _he said and then ran out of Pirate Cove, Dragomir following, he ran towards the reception while Dragomir ran towards the west hall and Foxy closed the curtains, as soon as he arrived he hid in a corner of the reception near the door leading outside and checked his watch, 12:00, in thirty minutes Vinogradov and Borovsky would arrive.

He held his AK-47 close to his chest to feel more secure… it was going to be thirty torturous minutes

[Dragomir POV]

(quick A/N: here it comes, thanks you RussianJedi!)

Dragomir, with his shotgun close to his chest and sitting on the chair, looked around the small room that was the office, he felt scared, which was stupid, as the other night he wasn't even scared, even though three guys tried to shoot him… if only he was repairing something, then he wouldn't feel that ridiculous sensation of fear.

Breathing heavily, he laid the shotgun on the table and took the monitor, he checked Pirate Cove to see the curtains closed, Foxy was probably hiding inside, he switched to Show Stage and to his relief all the Animatronics were there, unmoving, he checked his watch, 12:03, time was moving painfully slow…

Suddenly the phone on the table began to ring and he screamed and dropped the monitor, he jumped from his chair and aimed around with his shotgun before realizing it was just the phone… ~_fucking phone… I am getting incredibly jumpy… wait, isn't phone guy dead?~_ he thought as he sat down and the recorded message on the phone began to play

His heart shrank and he paled as he heard the recording… this wasn't phone guy…. There was a deep, demonic voice coming out of the phone, talking on a garbled speech that was impossible to understand, and there was a creepy sound of children singing on the background to make matters worse.

As the message ended, he quickly opened all drawers and began to look for something, he found a pen and a piece of paper, he took them and placed it on the table and then pressed a button on the phone, the message began to play again and he listened closely, trying to decipher what it was saying…

Nothing, it was impossible, that wasn't even a language! Dragomir was about to give up when he got an excellent idea… when the message ended, he began to press a few buttons on the phone and the message began to play… but backwards, he got close to the phone and this time he was able to understand something… but it wasn't clear enough.

He silently cursed and thought of what he could do to hear the message… he snapped his finger and smiled ~_that's it! I am going to speed up the message~ _he thought, he waited for the message to end and then began to press more buttons, he got his pen ready to write before pressing the replay button.

He almost jumped on joy, the message was clear now… but he didn't liked it at all, the voice of the children was now clear, same with the demonic voice, but it sent shivers down his neck…

_"he killed us all, he slaughtered us"_

_"it is lamentable that mass agricultural development is speeded by fuller use of your marvelous it not be easily possible to employ some of them in quick laboratory experiments to indicate the influence of various types of fertilizers on plant growth?_

_"he gave us death, he escaped from his judgment"_

_"You are right. Countless uses will be made by future gener- seldom knows contemporaneous the joy of creat-"_

_"but then he returned, and he gave us life, he gave us new bodies, he advanced our knowledge, he gave us the Joy Of Creation"_

_"The Joy Of Creation"_

_"The Joy Of Creation"_

_"The Joy Of Creation"_

_"Come and play with us, become a member of our family"_

_"The Joy Of Creation"_

_"Embrace the Joy, Dragomir Godov"_

he was writing all of this down, but he dropped the pen when he realized what it had say… did that demonic voice just said his name? He stood up and took his shotgun_, _he was shaking and extremely scared now, the message was over… why was he still hearing the laughter of children and their chants? Why?!

"_embrace the joy, Dragomir"_ the same demonic voice of the message said on his ear, he screamed and turned around, but nothing was there… suddenly the light bulb exploded, leaving the office in complete darkness, but there was still power… and then the two doors closed.

"_what's happening, what do you want fro me? Who are you?!" _he said, looking around with his shotgun, he couldn't see a thing, what was happening?

"_Its Me" _the demonic voice said and suddenly a big white face appeared in front of him, with hollow black eyes and white dots inside, two blue strips running down from his eyes and a wide creepy smile, he screamed and the face got closer and closer to him until it occupied his whole view and then he blacked out.

Dragomir woke up on a dark room and quickly got up, he looked around for his weapon but it wasn't there, what was going on? He quietly began to walk and opened a door, he exited the dark room and found himself on a room resembling the Dining Area of the Pizzeria… it was completely empty, except for five children playing around in the center.

Suddenly, a golden Freddy appeared out of nowhere, he began to follow it and stood in front of him "_who are you?" _he demanded, only for the golden Freddy to keep walking and trespass him like he was a ghost… he turned around and saw the bear say something to the children, the children began to clap and they got around him.

"_S" _a demonic voice said, Dragomir looked around but didn't found anything, meanwhile the golden bear was walking towards the black room, the children following him "_A" _who was saying that?! "_V" _was he going insane? "_E"_

"_T" _suddenly he remembered Zang's message… "_H" _he slowly turned around and saw the children entering the room "_E" _the golden bear entered behind them and turned around to face him, staring directly at Dragomir "_M"_ he knew what was coming next, the bear slowly removed his head, revealing a glowing purple head with white eyes and mouth, he screamed and charged at him, he had to save those children.

Just as he was about to tackle the purple man, the door closed and he slammed against it, he fell to the ground with great pain on his head, as he slowly fainted, he heard the children screaming and then the demonic voice whispered something in his ear

"_You Can't" _

[Leonid POV]

they were there, Leonid could see the car lights just outside the door, he quickly took his keys and unlocked the door, opening in just in time as a man and a woman both stormed in, both of them with black balaclavas, night vision goggles and green caps on their heads, plus green clothing and pants, with bulletproof vests , the man was holding an AK-47 while the woman had a semi-automatic rifle, the woman, which was closer to him, aimed at him with her rifle but then lowered it down.

"_Leonid! Good to see you here, how is it going?" _the woman said and Leonid immediately recognized her voice, it was Myo, he lightly blushed and stood up, shaking her hand

"_Foxy is ready to receive the Commissar and the Colonel, and I am ready to defend Pirate Cove with my life, also, we an talk freely, our enemies' cameras are deactivated, they can't spy on us, plus we may get a new ally tonight" _he said as he broke the handshake, Myo nodded and then Leonid heard the familiar sound of discussion.

"_Borovsky! robots can't fucking drink Vodka!" _he recognized Vinogradov voice and immediately after that the Commissar entered, wearing his soviet uniform, something very risky if an American saw them, and just behind the Commissar was Borovsky, holding a bottle of vodka and three glasses on his hands. The Colonel had an AK-47 strapped to his back and a Makarov pistol on his belt, while the Commissar had a muffled sniper rifle and a muffled Makarov pistol.

"_I don't care, I brought Vodka and I am going to fucking drink it, and the Animatronic will do it too if he wants to be part of the KGB!"_ the Colonel answered, looking around the pizzeria, behind them Carlos entered holding a shotgun on his hands, Leonid noticed he also had two Makarov pistols on his belt .

"_you are going to ruin this Operation, you idiot! Oh, Leonid, you are here, good, please led us to Pirate Cove" _Vinogradov said, looking at Borovsky and then at Leonid, he nodded and held his AK-47 up, he motioned Myo and the other man, who he supposed was Feng, to get on his sides, which they did.

"_go go go, if you see an animatronic that isn't a red fox, shoot"_ he said and began to walk forward, his two Comrades following, behind them Borovsky and Vinogradov were following, with Carlos on the vanguard to defend their backs, he looked around as they entered the Dining room, Bonnie and Chica were gone and Freddy was on the stage.

He turned around and ran towards Pirate Cove, the formation following behind, when they arrived, he turned around to face the group and, getting on a leading mood, began to order them around

"_Myo and Feng, move the tables around the Cove so we have a better position to defend ourselves, Carlos, you are going inside Pirate Cove, get on the ship and go down the trapdoor, you will be in a small, dark room with a corridor leading to the Backstage, stay there and defend that position, there is an Animatronic Fox inside, I will follow you so I can alert him that you are friendly, Commissar, Colonel, follow me, stay close"_ he said, motioning around, even more surprisingly his Comrades actually obeyed, Myo and Feng began to move the tables to surround Pirate Cove and form a barricade, while Carlos stood close to him.

He opened the curtains and entered, Foxy was sitting on the fake treasure chest and he immediately stood up when he entered "_Foxy, they are here, a friend will go over to the inside of your ship to defend the Backstage corridor, I will be outside defending the main entrance to your cove, soon my leaders will go inside and talk to you, most probably you will hear gunfire, if you do don't even think about helping, if we fall, protect the Commissar and the Colonel at all costs!" _Leonid said, looking at the fox straight in the eyes, as he finished saying that Carlos entered the room and looked at the fox

"_don't shoot Comrade, he is friendly, go inside the ship and defend that position, go go go!" _he said, pushing his Spanish Comrade forward, Carlos slowly climbed up the stage and walked to the trapdoor, not removing his eyes from Foxy, who simply stared back, the Spanish man disappeared inside the ship and just after that Vinogradov and Borovsky entered the room.

"_good, you're here, I would present you to Foxy, but I have a position to defend, socialize, talk to him, I don't care, just don't do anything stupid, and I am looking at you, Borovsky! Foxy will protect you if everything else fails, goodbye!" _he said quickly, pushing the two officers towards the ship, in normal circumstances they would get mad, but this time everyone's life was on stake.

He rushed out of the cove to see a barricade around it, made with chairs and tables, and was satisfied to see both Myo and Feng behind it, ready to defend this position with their lives "_its good to see you here, Comrades… it will be an honor to die fighting with you two" _he said as he stood behind the barricade, with his AK-47 up.

"_likewise, Comrade, if my death takes us one step closer to finding Zang, then I will die happy" _Feng said, readying his AK-47.

"_I bet I will take down more Animatronics than you do" _Myo said, laughing.

~_there are only three Animatronics, but there is no doubt that human soldiers will start coming out of the backstage…~ _he thought as he looked around.

They all failed to notice Freddy, with black eyes and white dots, staring at them from the Show Stage

[Fritz POV]

"_Herr Puppet Master, this is a critical moment…this is now a battle, its your choice now, should we send in the troops, let the Animatronics fight them without our intervention, or do nothing?" _Fritz said, raising his right arm to salute Flitzgerald, who had just came back to his body after possessing Freddy and looking at the situation.

The Puppet Master slowly stood up and looked at the map on the desk "_no cameras… we have a huge disadvantage… and I thought this would be a good night, giving visions to Dragomir…he even deciphered the phone message, they are one step closer to discovering the secret… and they just had to ruin it" _Flitzgerald said, looking at the map.

He nervously tapped his foot, he had just been named Minister Of Security and he was already dealing with a problem, a big ass problem… three Communist soldiers taking position in front of Pirate Cove, two communist high officers inside Pirate cove, and one communist potentially defending the Backstage-Pirate Cove corridor.

"_Release the Endoskeletons, all of them, you do the strategy, Fritz, you are the minister of security, not me, just release all our endoskeletons, if things get ugly release Horace" _the Puppet Master said, holding his face between his hands.

Fritz looked at the map and at the figures on it, he threw a bunch of figures representing endoskeletons in the backstage.

"_Freddy will lead the main assault towards Pirate Cove, we will concentrate ¾ of our Endoskeletons there, Bonnie will attack the Backstage-Pirate Cove corridor with the rest, if things get bad Horace will enter the assault against the Corridor… Chica will go to the Office and deal with the commie there"_ he said, moving pieces around the map. Flitzgerald removed his hands from his face and looked at the map

"_yes, I agree, but Chica shall not attack the night guard while he is knocked out, make her protect him from any endoskeletons arriving to the office, and also make sure you don't kill Leonid, we need him, kill everyone else, when the night guard Godov wakes up Chica will attack, let him prove his worth to see if he is worth keeping around, tell her to give him an easy fight" _the Puppet Maser said, lazily moving pieces and going back to thinking.

Fritz nodded and raised his right arm "_Heil Herr Puppet Master" _he said before leaving, the Battle For Pirate Cove had begun.

**Finally! Friggin finally! Reading this won't be tedious anymore! Fuck yeah! I did it! 7,000 words, it's a progress, isn't it? Well, I left a nice cliff hanger! Things start to heat up, they're battles now! Next chapter: The Battle For Pirate's Cove, while Foxy, Vinogradov, and Borovsky negotiate, Leonid, Myo, and Feng will fend off the enemy trying to enter Pirate Cove to deal with Foxy and the officers, Carlos will defend the small, tight corridor leading to the backstage in a Spartan-like stand, but he may receive some unexpected help from a certain spider fox, meanwhile Flitzgerald slowly descends to further madness and despair as he begins to lose authority, and Dragomir will wander around in the visions given to him by the Puppet Master, and then have a fight with Chica, what will happen? Is a main character going to die? Who is going to win the battle?**

**Find out in the next chapter of A Game Of Spies, Haunted Animatronics, And Demons! Btw, if you notice, the title of this chapter is almost the same as the first story! **


	10. Chapter 9:The Battle For Pirate Cove 1

**EDIT: forgot to check this chapter before posting and here are the results! no bold letters! don't worry, its fixed now, and also to answer my epic guest three reviews, Dragomir Godov is a Bulgarian KGB agent, not an Animatronic, and i am glad you liked the story! hey, if you don't like the KGB you don't have to worry, thats why we have multiple POVS!**

**SUP! Red Captain Reporting In! Ready to bring you another chapter of this epic adventure, full of spies, action, guns, and explosions! Hell, maybe even a tank in the future! Who knows bros? Anyways, last chapter our characters got prepared for what will be known in the future as The Battle For Pirate Cove, well, more like an skirmish… but well, as Flitzgerald said…. RELEASE THE ENDOSKELETONS! Yah, there are reinforced endoskeletons loyal to Flitzgerald stored in the Headquarters, they aren't sentient, far from it, but they are capable of moving and attacking.**

**Btw, guys! FNAF 3 trailer is out! And our rival will be a friggin epic hybrid! Cool, right? I am already thinking of a way to integrate him into this story… although most probably he will be included in a sequel to this story**

**Talking about sequels, I've two planned, but I don't know which to release first… to give you a small clue, I will tell you the titles: The Enemy Within(which is more action) and "insert random title here"(no title planned yet, but it will be Humor) I am leaning towards the second one… I really don't know which one…**

**So, this chapter will be 1.- Dragomir exploring the strange visions he is having, maybe even talking with the Puppet Master in his marionette form 2.- Foxy, Borovsky, Vinogradov, and others talking with Foxy, and last but not least 3.- our dear comrades defending Pirate Cove in a brave stand!**

**Last chapter I left a nice cliffhanger… why should I let you wait more by reading this? Forward, Brothers And Sisters! Are you ready for….**

_A Game Of Spies, Haunted Animatronics, And Demons_

_Chapter 9: The Battle For Pirate Cove Part 1_

[Dragomir POV]

Dragomir opened his eyes, feeling groggy… he was so comfortable… but he also felt strange and weird, what happened? He slowly raised his head and looked around… there was nothing but darkness there… suddenly the memories of what had happened earlier hit him like a thunderbolt and he jumped up, alarmed

"_a little jumpy, aren't we?" _Dragomir's eyes widened as he hear the demonic voice again, he looked around in desesperation, trying to find the source of the voice

gathering all his courage, he screamed "_reveal yourself, coward! Don't conceal yourself in darkness and talk hiding behind shadows, if you are going to taunt me, at least taunt me in my face, or are you too coward for that?" _screaming made him feel better, it made him feel more courageous.

Suddenly something appeared in front of him… it looked like a human sized socket puppet, with large limbs ending with claws and a white mask that had a creepy smile in it, there were two purple strips running down the puppet's eyes, making it look like he was crying AND happy at the same time.

The marionette just stood there, with its hands on its back, staring at his eyes, he saw the faint sight of two white dots on its eyes, a demonic laughter coming from the marionette was heard "_you have guts, we like that…we will let you have the honor to see us presenting ourselves, Godov, we are The Puppet Master, the mastermind behind everything in this Pizzeria…" _the Puppet Master said, still not moving.

He definitely stared back, right at the eyes of that monster, and began to speak "_I am Dragomir Godov, the mastermind of your future fall, I can't say I am pleased to meet you" _he then spat right on its face, the marionette seemed to be surprised, it didn't moved or showed any expressions, but Dragomir somehow knew it was surprised.

"_its good to be courageous, but what you are doing is insane" _the Puppet Master said, Dragomir just laughed and kept on staring and its eyes, when he woke up he felt angry and courageous, but right now his shyness and cowardness was beginning to go back… ~_god damn it! If only I could work on something...~ _he thought as he stared on the puppet's eyes

"_sadly, we can't do anything to you, as the current circumstances and the location don't allow us to damage you"_ the Marionette said, this time beginning to walk around, still not removing its eyes from him.

"_we? What do you mean with we?" _he asked, confused as he too began to walk, forming a circle.

"_your mind is too weak to understand, lets just say we are two beings whose souls merged together to form a stronger, single being, we are the pinnacle of the Joy Of Creation, we are life, we are death, we are doom, we are salvation… we are the Joy Of Creation" _the Puppet Master said, calmly walking around.

"_and what is the Joy Of Creation? Plus, why can't you harm me inside this place? More importantly, where are we?" _Dragomir asked, feeling very confused, he wished he had his shotgun right here, it would make him feel safer… plus he would be able to blow the deformed head of that bastard.

"_why, Godov, we are inside your mind of course!" _the Puppet Master Said, holding its arms up in the air and looking around before continuing "_trying to harm you here would be useless, I can make you go crazy, go depressed, go angry… but I can't physically harm you or kill you, which is what I want… as for the Joy Of Creation, that will have to wait until you've discovered the secret" _

Dragomir blinked a few times… his mind? What the fuck was going on? "_ok, you sick bastard, lets pretend that you are in my mind, what do you want from me?" _he spat out, he was getting less and less edgy each minute.

"_simple… I want to help you discover the secret… and join me…" _the Puppet Master said in a low tone, walking towards Dragomir "_I notice that you have forged a friendship and alliance with Foxy The Pirate Fox… a bad decision if you ask me… let me show you why"_

he had no time to react, he could only scream as the puppet lunged at him and grabbed his two shoulders, the world began to spin at inhumane speed and he closed his eyes, wanting for this to end… and suddenly, he stopped spinning, he slowly opened his eyes to find himself in the middle of a colorful and big room, with several children running around and drawings in the walls… he was in some kind of Pizzeria… he looked back and noticed the Animatronics.

"_ah, I remember this day… we were about to close, the 1.0 and the 2.0 were giving a last show for the kids… oh look, there is Foxy" _the Puppet Master said, grinning, pointing at something in the room, Dragomir slowly turned around to see Foxy in a small stage, giving a show to kids…

"_Puppet, where are we?" _Dragomir said, looking at the show, confused

the Puppet Master just smiled and said "_why, this is The New And Improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and the date is Saturday 14__th__, 1987" _the Puppet placed special emphasis on the 87.

[Vinogradov POV]

…

…

…

"_so… do you speak Russian?" _Vinogradov said in Russian, awkwardly staring at the fox Animatronic in front of him… what he was thinking in the first place? Coming to a pizzeria to talk with an Animatronic fox… was he getting crazy?

"_err, what did ya said, matey?" _the fox said, talking in English with a pirate accent and a slight Scottish, Vinogradov sighed and wrote something on his clipboard, they would have to talk in English, maybe he could ask Godov to install a Russian Language program to the fox, this was seriously one of the most awkward moments of his life, sitting on the ground of a fake pirate ship with a fake treasure chest acting as a table, a robotic pirate fox in front of him and Borovsky, who was silently drinking vodka, looking at the fox.

…

nobody talked for a moment, the two humans just staring at the fox, who simply stared back and began to scratch his snout with the hook in his right hand, a few minutes passed before Borovsky finally broke the silence "_so… can Animatronics drink vodka?" _the Colonel asked in English, taking a sip of vodka after talking.

Vinogradov loudly sighed and literally facepalmed ~_is this old senile man capable of thinking of something else than vodka? We're in a fucking mission to interrogate and possibly recruit someone into the KGB! Not to start a drunk party|~ _he thought as he rubbed his face with his hands.

"_Aaargh, my matey! As a pirate I love nothing else than good ol' grog! But 'dis ol' sea fox here is unable to do so, its all programming and part of the show, ye know? I can't really drink or my circuits would explode, But nothing' would satisfy me more than being able to drink vodka and grog like a real pirate, argh!" _the Fox said, yet again using that annoying pirate accent.

"_subject talks and acts in an extremely childish manner…"_he muttered lowly as he wrote down on his clipboard, before being interrupted by a punch to the arm by Borovsky, who glared at him, he instantly understood this, his habit of muttering the things he wrote could be offensive.

Luckily, the fox didn't seem to notice and just awkwardly stared at the two of them, Vinogradov sighed and continued writing down things, there were agents outside Pirate Cove risking their lives so he would talk with this fox, and they wouldn't degrade their sacrifice by talking about Vodka or sitting in silence! They had to use their time

"_enough with this silence and this Vodka talk, on with presentations, I am Comrade Political Commissar Viktor Vinogradov, member of the KGB and veteran of the Red Army, I am in theory the leader of the WPIC cell in America, but in practice I democratically share my power with other three people, all of them leaders of their respective organizations' American cells" _he said standing up quickly, he quickly extended his hand and the fox, probably somewhat intimidated, shook it without standing up.

Next to him, Borovsky also stood up and raised his glass of vodka "_well, I am Comrade Colonel Arcturus Borovsky, member of the KGB and veteran of the Red Army, I am the leader of the KGB Cell in America, and as my friend Vinogradov already said, I share power with him, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Comrade Leonid Victorovsky has talked about you with great esteem" _the Colonel said, smiling as he shook the fox's hand.

"_well mateys, I guess its my turn, I be Captain Foxy The Pirate Fox! The finest pirate to ever sail the seven seas! I bring joy and adventure to all children in this establishment! It's a pleasure to meet ya both! Your mate, Leonid, is a great man! he trusted in me when nobody didn't! and his friend Dragomir fixed me! I am eternally grateful and I will do anything for your organization, mateys!" _Foxy said excitedly, shaking both hands and giving his creepy version of a smile to them

"_ok ok ok, first of all, can you stop talking in that… accent of yours?" _Vinogradov said, taking the glass of vodka that lied on the treasure chest, Borovsky had served three glasses when they arrived.

Foxy released a short mechanical laugh and said "_and can you stop using the r in excess when you talk?"_ the pirate fox said on a jokingly way, Borovsky and Vinogradov actually laughed, Vinogradov had to admit that the joke was funny

"_touché!"_ Borovsky said while slapping his knee and taking another sip of vodka, they all laughed for a moment before it died down, the awkward silence returning to the room.

Not willing to let the silence return, Vinogradov cleared his throat and started talking "_well, now lets go on with business, Foxy, we aren't here just to meet you, we have other… reasons, you see, we wish to interrogate you about… certain things, don't worry, by interrogation I don't mean torture or similar, I mean… talking a bit about… things." _He was struggling to choose words to make the interrogation look non-scary and friendly… and judging by the expression of the fox, he had failed

"_good job, you idiot, you scared the shit out of him…" _Borovsky said, glaring at him before continuing "_you see Foxy, we just wish to ask you a couple of things, I hope you don't mind of course, you see, we're in a special mission to rescue a friend, and I think you may know a bit about him, it would be really helpful for you to help us and we would be deeply grateful… who knows, maybe we can completely rescue you and your friends from whoever controls you and improve you to be more human! Maybe on the future we will be sitting in this same place, talking about this same conversation and enjoying a glass of Vodka! And you could actually drink! Sounds promising, right?" _

Vinogradov sighed ~_for being an old and senile man, he is good at convincing…better than me~ _he thought as he drank from his glass, simply looking at the Colonel and at the Fox.

"_think about it! Information and in the future you and your other animatronic friends will be able to drink vodka! Like real pirates! Maybe we can even take control of this pizzeria… rebuild this stage… or even make you the main character! But before we do that, we need your help! We can't progress without information, and you are one of our best sources of information, what do you say… Mate?" _Borovsky continued, raising his glass of vodka as he stared at Foxy for a couple of minutes

Foxy lowered his ears and looked confused and intimidated, he seemed to be thinking about his options for a moment… could robots even think? Vinogradov didn't think so, there was something supernatural in all of this, and he would find out what.

"_well… my mateys… that is indeed a bright future… so I will accept your proposal… I will try to give you all the information I can about things, but keep in mind that I will be unable to give some information, you see, I have some influence left in my system, and if I try to talk about certain things, I will reboot and that's a pretty painful process, so I will try my best to answer all your questions, but please, please don't hurt me!" _Foxy said, lowering his ears and his eyes, pouting, doing a puppy face.

Both officers were not impressed, the puppy face didn't even touched a tiny bit of their hearts, hell, Borovsky even began to laugh his ass off while Vinogradov shook his head, wondering why everyone thought he would torture them during interrogations…

"_nobody is going to hurt you, Foxy, now, we can't waste time, our Comrades are out there risking their lives for us and we can't allow any delay! Lets begin! Get prepared Foxy! And maybe after this, if our analysis about you and your answers are both satisfactory, we will recruit you into the KGB as a full agent! A private maybe" _Vinogradov said, smiling to try and assure the scared fox, who slowly nodded.

Time for the interrogation to begin

[Fritz Smith POV]

"_Bonnie, you cowardly scum, Herr Puppet Master has already given instructions to Freddy for the attack and I am going to give you your orders personally, you must attack Pirate Cove, get there using the Corridor, you will carry a force of Endoskeletons with you, good endoskeletons that are authorized to be out of their suits, when you arrive to Pirate Cove, don't even bother on stuffing the endoskeletons, dismantle them part by part, UNDERSTOOD?!"_ Fritz said, screaming at the rabbit's face.

Bonnie, who was shaking, rapidly nodded his head up and down to confirm that he understood everything, Fritz nodded back, satisfied

"_if you escape without justification, I will fucking kill you by firing squad, now go on, your punishment will be very severe if you don't win this assault, Freddy will lead the main spearhead towards Pirate Cove on the front, you will lead a secondary spearhead throughout the corridor, don't surrender ever again, now go!"_ he continued, dismissing the rabbit with a small movement of his hand

the Battle For Pirate Cove had officially begun, no more waiting, this was going to end right now!

[ Leonid POV]

"_ok team, stay in your positions, nothing hostile is coming this way, but be wary, our enemies are unpredictable, we must be ready to face everything, I've limited munitions, so I hope you got some spare mags in case things get ugly"_ Leonid said as he looked around, the three agents where still behind the small barrier they had built, it was great for protection.

The room was pitch black, the only light coming from Pirate's Cove, but the agents had night vision goggles, so it wasn't hard to see in the dark, Leonid was very uneasy, very very uneasy, things were simply too calm, there was something big and unexpected coming, he could already feel it.

Just as this thought left his head, his night vision goggles went completely black for a moment, he blinked a few times and he could see again now… but this time, in the middle of the dining room, facing right at the barrier and at the three defenders, a giant metallic bear stood, Freddy Fazbear himself… his eyes and teeth were glowing and a small, creepy tune was heard coming out of the bear

"_AIM YOUR WEAPONS AT THE BEAR! SHOOT ON MY MARK!" _he screamed as he aimed his AK-47 at the bear… he could almost recognize that tune he was playing… just then his vision went black again and it returned only to reveal the bear with other 10 skeletal figures surrounding him.

"_what the fuck is going on, Comrade Lieutenant?!" _Feng shouted, Leonid looked at him and noticed he was constantly changing his aim, sometimes aiming at one target and other times at another, Myo was doing something similar… the name of the tune played by Freddy suddenly reached his brain… Toreador March or something…

he turned his head back at the room and his jaw almost dropped, there were now about 35 skeletal figures in the room, all of them with glowing eyes and teeth, staring at the barrier and at the small group… he blinked and the 35 skeletons became 45…

"_choose a target, whatever you want, just aim at this mass and fire on my mark" _he said, getting calmer and calmer as the song went on… it was the calm before the storm, he carefully aimed at the skeletal beings… just then he recognized them, Endoskeletons, like the one in the backstage, all of them looking at the team.

Seconds passed, minutes passed… and the song stopped playing… they were going to attack now, he could hear several footsteps coming closer and closer, he could see the endoskeletons getting closer and closer thanks to his goggles… "_FIRE AT WILL COMRADES! FOR THE MOTHERLAND! FOR THE WPIC!" _he screamed as he aimed at on particular endoskeleton and pressed the trigger, sending a deadly burst of bullets that hit the metal skeleton on the chest, some of the bullets just dented the metal, others got deep inside it, and others completely penetrated them, going out through the other sides, but the endoskeleton just screeched and kept advancing, he silently cursed and pressed the trigger again, sending even more bullets, some missed, most hit, and finally the endoskeleton fell to the ground, horrible destroyed and mangled.

Next to the dead one another one fell with its body similar to the first one, and then a third one fell, this one with only its head destroyed by very precise shoots, the sound of gunfire was heard all over the pizzeria and the neighborhood… maybe even the city.

The Endoskeletons began to run and Leonid cursed yet again, this time he didn't even cared about aiming, he just pointed his rifle at the incoming metallic devils and pressed the trigger, releasing all the wrath of his AK-47 at them, he watched with delight as half of the bullets hit and destroyed three different endoskeleton that came too close, and wounded other five before the rifle stopped.

He silently cursed and crouched under the barrier, quickly taking out the empty mag inside the rifle and replacing it with another one coming from his pockets, he only had four mags remaining, not including the one he had just loaded, it was going to be a hard to survive until 6:00 with so little bullets, but he would manage, he always did.

As he finished reloading he cached a glimpse of Feng and Myo crouching to reload their weapons, he quickly jumped back to his feet and raised his ak-47, there where three endoskeletons too close to the barrier, he aimed at their direction and pressed the trigger, sparks began to come out of the metallic beings as they fell, overwhelmed by the barrage of bullets.

The Endoskeletons were gaining speed and getting close to the barriers, he just kept pressing the trigger while aiming at their direction, most bullets hit, both the others only harmlessly hit the wall or the remaining tables in the room, one endo lunged forward to reach the barrier before its head exploded due to his bullets, another one managed to jump and land on top of the barrier, but Leonid quickly aimed at it and fired, causing it to split in half over its waist and fall to the other side of the barrier

The endoskeletons were getting too close to be comfortable and Freddy slowly began to move "_COMRADE MYO! FORGET THE ENDOSKELETONS! FIRE AT FREDDY! AIM AT THE EYES AND JOINTS! COMDRADE FENG, MAKE SURE NO ENDOSKELETONS GET HER!"_ Leonid screamed as he fired at an endoskeleton tryin to reach the barrier and hit another one who was on top of it with the butt of his rifle.

After hitting the endo he quickly brought his weapon back in front of him and pressed the trigger just in time before an endo lunged at him, the burst of bullets went through its chest and ended its pathetic synthetic existence, one endo began to climb the barrier and he quickly aimed at its head and pressed the trigger, its head got badly damaged by about 6 bullets and it stopped moving, but the rifle was empty once again.

He dropped the rifle, but it didn't fell to the ground and instead hanged around his waist thanks to the strap connecting it to his back and he quickly took out his muffled Makarov and quickly aimed it at one approaching endo, he pressed the trigger and one bullet was enough, the endo fell to the ground with a big hole on its head.

Leonid heard a screech and he looked to the side just in time to see an endo on top of the barrier and preparing to lung at him, he quickly brought his pistol up and fired twice, both bullets hitting on its chest and making it fall from the barrier, dead, he quickly fired again at one charging endo and hit its head, he did the same with another endo approaching quickly.

Another screech, he turned his head and his gun to his side to see an endo inside the barrier behind Feng, who was too distracted firing at a group of endoskeletons trying to reach her while she was focusing on Freddy, he quickly pressed the trigger and the endo died, two more endos tried to climb up the barrier to reach Feng only to be killed by two precise bullets coming from his pistol.

Suddenly, a metallic hand wrapped around his throat and he turned his head to see an endo with its mouth opened, screaming and going for a bite of his head, he moved his pistol and stuck it inside its mouth just in time, and before its jaws could close on his wrist he pressed the trigger, destroying its head.

He aimed at an endo climbing the barrier and pressed the trigger, but he was received by the disgusting sound of a clip, meaning it was empty, he grunted and quickly placed it back on its sheath, taking a combat knife from the sheath on his arm and stabbing the endo on its neck joint just as it jumped inside the barrier, killing it instantly.

Another endoskeleton jumped inside only to receive a knife on its neck, Leonid turned around and ducked just in time to avoid the metallic claw of another endo, he quickly slashed at its knee joint and forced it to kneel and then he stabbed it on its neck several times.

He looked up to see five endoskeletons climbing up the barrio, only to be destroyed by a barrage of bullets, Feng was giving him time to reload, wasting no time he sheathed the knife and grabbed his rifle, plunging the empty mag out and placing a full one to replace it, he finished reloading and brought his weapon up and aimed at Feng, pressing the trigger, the barrage of bullets hit three endos trying to reach the Chinese agent, the two agents nodded at each other in gratitude and came back to their own task.

Freddy, with half of its face destroyed and only one eye, with his arm in front of his face to protect himself from the bullets coming from Myo's semi-automatic rifle, was slowly advancing, ignoring the bear Leonid quickly began to fire at the incoming endos, destroying several of them before he yet again ran out of ammo.

He was about to reload but then something incredibly weird and funny happened… he heard the loud sound of glass shattering, the scream of a man, and the firing of a gun before several endoskeletons began to fall, he looked at the source of the sound and his jaw dropped… if it wasn't a battle, he would've probably laughed his ass off at the ridiculous sight.

Commander Sin Ho Sun, wearing casual clotting that fitted a teenager more than it fitted an old man like himself and night vision goggles, was screaming at the top of his lungs and holding a minigun on his right hand while waving a North Korean flag on his other hand.

Several endoskeletons altered their course and charged at the commander, only to be destroyed by the bullets coming from the minigun, when the bullets ran out the Commander began to swing his flag around, hitting and destroying endoskeleton heads all around.

"_COVERING FIRE FOR THE COMMANDER! COMMANDER SIN, RUN! WE WILL COVER YOU! GET INSIDE!" _Leonid screamed as he quickly began to reload his AK-47, the North Korean Commander hit one last endoskeleton with the flag and began to run towards the barriers, the endoskeletons trying to reach him were destroyed by the fire coming from Feng and Myo.

He noticed Freddy trying to grab his ankle as the commander climbed up the barrier, but the bear failed and Sin reached the other side safe, the bear was just in front of Leonid's part of the barrier… and he quickly aimed its full AK-47 at the bear, who stared back at him "_err… old chap… what about mercy?" _the bear said on his british accent.

Leonid pressed the trigger, all the bullets hitting the bear, denting and breaking his suit and endoskeleton, he fired and fired until nothing came out of the rifle and only clicks were heard, Freddy was now nothing but a mess of oil, fur, and metal, sadly it was still moving, twitching, and screaming in pain.

The effect was almost immediate, all the endos turned to face Freddy, then they all looked at Leonid as he quickly reloaded his rifle, and a loud screech was heard as the Endos began to charge

"_thanks for the covering fire! I brought lots of ammunitions with me! Some Molotov Cocktails and grenades too! I am here to negotiate with Foxy and recruit him into the SNN! Good luck! I would stay but I am too old to fight! Have fun Comrades"_ Sin said as he dropped a bag into the ground and ran inside Pirate Cove, Leondi silently cursed as he began to fire at the impending horde of angry animatronics… when suddenly the group exploded, tables and pieces of floor flying around.

He turned around and saw General Xiabo, with a RPG on his hands, a Chinese flag and a couple of submachine guns strapped to his back, running towards the barrier, the remaining endos kept running, but they never tried to climb the barrier, instead they began to drag Freddy towards the backstage, Leonid was about to shoot at them when another sound was heard, coming from the backstage

Several soldiers, similar to the ones that had attacked Dragomir, were coming out of the backstage accompanied with more endos… it was going to be a long night.

[Carlos POV]

(A/N: just so you know, this takes place at the same time of above, you know, when the endos eyes began to glow, it starts there.)

~_what a boring job… defending a corridor from an enemy that is not never going to arrive~ _Carlos thought as he released a puff of smoke, momentarily taking the cigarette out of his mouth to do that, and immediately putting it back to keep smoking, he raised his shotgun and approached the entrance of the corridor to check for the millionth time if something was attacking.

His cigarette fell to ground as he saw what was there, several metal skeletons with glowing eyes staring at him, each one of them playing a creepy tune he recognized as Toreador March, and barely noticeable behind the masses of metal skeletons, a purple rabbit was located.

He raised his shotgun and aimed it at the metal skeletons, they where to far to hit them with the shells, luckily the tightness of the corridor would act to his favor, he could take down several of them with a single shot if they got to close… and suddenly he remembered something… the Molotov Cocktails he had brought with him!

He left the shotgun leaning on the wall and rushed to grab a bottle with a piece of cloth that was on the ground, lined up against the wall and he took out a lighter from his pocket, if he knew the tune right it was about to end, wasting no time he turned on the lighter and placed it close to the piece of cloth, he was running out of time

"_light up you piece of shit!" _Carlos screamed as the cloth slowly began to catch fire… just then the tune ended and he began to hear metallic footsteps… and then the cloth got fully on fire, not even turning around to see he threw it at the corridor and looked up just in time to see the explosion.

It was beautiful, several inhumane screeches were heard as several endos on the front lines got on fire, sparks began to come out of them and they began to twitch, the fire soon spread to the other metallic skeletons, it was very effective.

He quickly ran to get another cocktail and lighted it up quickly, he got right in front of the corridor and saw even more endos marching on top of the burning ones, who were on the ground screeching and twitching, and he threw the cocktail, something very similar happening, with the endos on the first lines catching fire and soon spreading to the others.

He calmly walked to grab the third and last bottle and calmly walked back, lighting the cloth as he walked, if he was going to kill skeletons, he was going to do it on a badass way, the endos were now running at full speed towards him, some of them tripped and getting trampled by the horde ~_wait for it…~_ Carlos thought as he readied his arm to throw it

As soon as the horde was about to reach the door, he threw the cocktail, all the horde was engulfed with flames before they could even exit the corridor, the fire soon began to spread and destroy other endos, with the fire of the other two cocktails still raging, he calmly grabbed his shotgun and aimed it at the flames, luckily the walls and the ground of the corridor and the basement of Pirate Cove were made of concrete, so he wouldn't have to worry about the place burning down.

He couldn't see anything as the flames where everywhere in the corridor, this had been easy and badass as fuck, he had probably destroyed the whole legion! He laughed as he kept his shotgun up, he could hear the sound of gunfire and fighting out there, probably Leonid was suffering similar problems, he hoped they were okay

Carlos watched as the flames finally died down, revealing a mess of burnt metallic limbs and parts, standing on the middle of the carnage was the purple rabbit, looking at the massacre with what appeared to be shock and fear on his eyes, he was out of reach sadly.

"_hey, long ears! Enjoying the show? Come closer and you will be next!"_ he screamed, looking at the rabbit and laughing… but his laugher died down as he saw more glowing eyes behind the rabbit, playing the Toreador March.

As soon as the song ended, the metal skeletons pushed the rabbit asides and began to charge at the Spanish agent, who smirked and hovered his finger over the trigger… as soon as the skeletons where right in the exit to the corridor, close enough to lunge at him, he pressed the trigger, sending a deadly wave of shells that destroyed about three lines of Endos… these lines were made by about three endos, as only three fitted together side by side in the corridor.

He plumped the shotgun and fired again, taking down more endos, ~_two shells less, eight more shells to go~_ Carlos thought as he plumped the shotgun again and fired, he plumped and fired again, and again, and again.

~_four shots left~ _he thought as he hit an endo that had stepped out of the line with the butt of his shotgun and then fired at the others who had used this small moment of distraction to get inside the room, as soon as he pressed the trigger they were all goners.

He plumped the shotgun and fired with great precision, taking down up to five lines, there was now a pile of destroyed metal skeletons on the entrance, forming a weak barrier that slowed down the movement of the metallic devils, making them easier targets, he fired again and plumped the shotgun, two lines of endos were entering the room, he fired the last shell at them and they were history.

He began to take shells from his pockets and began to reload the shotgun, meanwhile even more endos arrived to the corridor and began to charge, as he ended he fired a shoot at the remaining endos trying to pass the barrier, destroying them all, and then he dropped the still loaded shotgun and moved his hands to his belts, quickly taking out two Makarov pistols, one in each hand.

Improved version of the Makarov pistol, with twelve bullets instead of eight, he laughed as he raised the two guns up and aimed at the newly arrived endos charging at the barrier, they where too far for his shotgun to be effective, so instead he quickly began to fire his two pistols, aiming at their heads.

He didn't even missed as he emptied the mag of the two pistols on the charging horde, who was now disorganized and not charging in lines like before, soon only clicks came out of the pistols, twenty four shoots fired, twenty four endos down, not bothering to waste precious time in reloading, he dropped the two guns and took out an eight-bullets revolver.

He aimed yet again and began to fire, pressing the trigger at very fast speeds, eight bullets fired, eight endos down, he dropped the revolver too and instead crouched and took the shotgun, still crouching he raised the shotgun and his eyes just in time to press the trigger and fire at the group of about six metal skeletons lunging at him, destroying them all.

He quickly stood up and began to fire and plump again, soon all endoskeletons were gone and only the rabbit remained, he had four shoots left… and the rabbit was staring at him with fear on his eyes… he began to take a few steps back and Carlos smiled, triumphant… until a bullet hit the roof on top of the Animatronic.

The rabbit slowly turned around, blocking his view of whatever was firing those shots, and another bullet hit the ground, barely missing the rabbit's feet, the rabbit fearfully nodded and turned around, unexpectedly charging at him.

Carlos screamed as he pressed the trigger, the shells hit the rabbit on the right shoulder but it kept advancing, he plumped the shotgun and fired again, this time hitting his right shoulder, he plumped again and fired, hitting his chest and heavily denting it, the Animatronic jumped at him and he fired the shotgun one last time, hitting his chest as he flied to his direction, it dented his chest further but didn't stopped him.

He fell to ground, the rabbit landing on top of him, Carlos frantically reached towards his left arm as two furry hands wrapped around his neck, constricting his airways, he struggled for air and began to look for something on his left arm, he got a tight grip on a knife handle and took it off, only to be stopped by the rabbits hand, who began to add pressure to his wrist while chocking him with his other hand.

Unable to resist the pressure, he was forced to drop the knife… he was about to pass out ~_this is how Carlos Romulanus ends…~_ he thought as he stared at the rabbit's eyes, he noticed a shadow hanging from the roof behind the rabbit but ignored it, he was going to die and the last thing he was going to do was look defiantly at his killers eyes…

And suddenly he heard two loud, inhuman screeches and the air returned to his lungs, he gasped for air as he felt the weight of the rabbit disappearing, he frantically began to look for the knife but it was gone, he looked at his side and his jaw dropped at the sight of what was going on.

The rabbit was on the ground, with oil and sparks coming from his neck joint, he was screaming in pain and fear and Carlos soon found out why, there was something horrible on top of him, a mess of endoskeleton parts and limbs with a white fox head with lipstick and paint on its eyes… the thing had a knife on one of its… hands and it was stabbing the rabbit several times on its shoulder joint and other joints.

The thing stopped stabbing and instead brought its face closer to the rabbit's face, who was still screaming in fear, and in a quick movement it stabbed again, this time impaling the Rabbit's eyes, blinding him, and as the rabbit screamed in pain, the thing opened its mouth and bitted on its ears, ripping them off.

"_ . .God" _he said with his mouth wide opened, staring at the scene.

The thing suddenly stopped attacking the rabbit, who now laid in the ground screaming in pain but unable to move, and it lunged at him, Carlos screamed as it wrapped around him like a snake and he was suddenly face to face with the head, a white fox head with red lipstick and painting on its eyes.

"_well, hello there buddy, I am The Mangle, and you?" _the Mangle said, talking on a cherry, playful and positive female voice, with a light Arabic accent on her speech.

**There! Part one done! It would be too large if I wrote everything here! So next chapter we will conclude this battle! Carlos will remain behind to defend the position, an useless task considering he destroyed most of the endos and their leader now, Mangle will join the interrogation, Leonid, Myo, and Feng will resist another wave of endos with Nazi soldiers included(although they don't know they're nazis yet) and then they will go on the offensive, our high officers will end the interrogation and recruitment of the Animatronics, and Godov will see the Bite Of 87… will Dragomir's friendship with Foxy disappear after he sees it? Or is there a possibility that he will discover something behind the bite and clean Foxy's name?**

**Find out in the next chapter of A Game Of Spies, Haunted Animatronics, And Demons! Btw the interrogation scene between all the leaders will be very humoristic!**

**Red Captain Reporting Out!**


	11. Chapter 10: The Battle For Pirate Cove 2

**Hello there, Comrades! Red Captain Reporting In! ready to bring you more communist action! I got four enthusiastic reviews from a guest last chapter and I would like to thank him! And to answer his question:**

**NewUltraKillerHD: Dragomir is a Bulgarian KGB member, as I explained on the first chapter, and the purple man already appeared on this story, see the chapter Seven Reds At Freddy's , I like your enthusiasm a lot Comrade! I award you with the "_Hero Of Fanfiction Reviews" _medal and the_ "Order Of Red Captain"! _**

**And I have a message to all the passive viewers/visitors and favs/follows, review! Like, tell me why you like this, tell me about the mistakes, a simple "good job bro" is enough! Don't just read! Help this story with a review!**

**Ok, now going to business, last chapter we covered the first part of the Battle For Pirate Cove! Now Godov will see the Bite Of 87, Leonid and his comrades will resist another wave of enemies and then possibly go into the offensive, the leaders of the WPIC American cells will fight with each other to recruit Foxy and The Mangle, and there is also a special surprise for you…**

**Are You Ready For…**

_A Game Of Spies, Haunted Animatronics, And Demons_

_Chapter 10: The Battle For Pirate Cove Part 2_

[Zang POV]

"_food is coming soon Comrade Mike, get ready for our plan" _Zang said in a calming voice while he mentally counted the seconds, he hoped that this time the operation would be a go, so much had happened since he arrived to the prison… he and his Afro-American Comrade Mike Schmidt **(A/N: yes, Mike is afro-American in this story, why? Because I friggin want him to be afro-American, they are cool and I've always imagined him to be afro-American for a reason)** had created a complex new system to know the schedule and time of the prison, managing to do so with a bit of external help.

That's right, external help, there was a dissident, an infiltrator in the Nazi Organization, a Japanese man, member of the security forces, named Matsuo Masamichi, it had all started when the man had been assigned as prison guard, three times a day he opened a small compartment in the prison door and left food there, but the man, who had grown tired of the Nazis and has developed Communist sympathies, and even more surprisingly, that same man was Zang's informer, the one that had begun everything, he began to leave messages on the food.

A paper cleverly hidden in the hard bread that they gave them, when Mike was eating he found it and had passed it to Zang, the paper was written on red Chinese letters, it was a message revealing that the man was the informer, at first Zang was uneasy, it could be an imposter, or the informer could be a double agent of the Nazis.

But Zang knew the man and he was sure he wasn't a double agent, he had already dealt with those in his missions, and he could tell between a double agent and a loyal one, plus the man also proved to be him by giving him several code words they had used before… and then the system began.

They began to give each other encrypted messages, on their own code, it was thanks to Matsuo that he knew about the cameras hidden all around the pizzeria and the underground headquarters, it was thanks to him that he knew about the few blinds spot, the Prison and the Backstage Corridors in the surface.

And it was also thanks to Matsuo that they hadn't been stuffed into suits yet, they had learned that the water they gave them contained a drug that would send them into a nightmare when they slept, and weaken their mind so the Puppet Master would enter more easily… and Matsuo made sure to add an antidote in their drinks to counter the effect of the drug

Plus Matsuo, who had been a scientists in the Organization before being demoted to be a security guard, had developed another drug, back when he was a scientists, they began to develop a drug that would strength someone's mental power, making it easier to counter the Puppet Master and enter other peoples' mind, but it never passed the prototype stage, as the Puppet Master, fearful of such a weapon that could make his powers useless, forbade it and ordered the drug to be destroyed.

But Matsuo didn't destroyed it and instead developed it further on his own, creating a drug that only he had access to, and he sometimes changed the drugs to fortify the two prisoners against the Puppet Master's incursions into their brains.

And Zang had also recently learned that his organization was indeed searching for him, for what Matsuo had informed him, two KGB agents were working on getting his clues, and he also felt satisfied to know that Foxy was alive and allied to the KGB, plus he was surprised of the fact that Fazritz was helping them too.

As soon as he learned about it, they had begun to plan an escape… when the plan was ready, Mike had pushed for an instant break, a motion Zang approved, but their informant refused and instead told them that as soon as the situation was appropriate, the plan would begin.

As Zang was thinking about that, a small compartment opened in the metal door and two blue plates full of food got inside, the two prisoners lunged at their food and they began to destroy it, seeking the message, until Zang found it… he was surprised to see that it wasn't encrypted… instead it said "_Operation Confirmed, members of three different friendly agencies in the surface battling against endos and security forces, many security agents in the surface, perfect time to escape, be quick, they are in a defensive battle, most probably not coming to rescue you, for what I know they just barricaded themselves in Pirate Cove, escape before 6:00_" in Chinese letters…it had begun… they would escape now.

The compartment remained opened and Zang knew what he had to do, he pushed the plate hard and hit the boot that appeared in front of the compartment, acting out with the plan the man behind the door, Matsuo, released a fake grunt and dropped himself to the ground, his shotgun, pistol, and keys falling just in front of the compartment, he quickly pulled all three items inside and stood up.

He threw the shotgun at Mike, who caught it with a grin and nodded at him, Zang grinned back, he had developed a strong friendship with Mike on their time together in the prison, he had even managed to convert Mike to his ideology after long discussions and debates, if he survived he was going to join the MSS.

As Mike aimed the shotgun at the cringes of the door and fired, Zang thought about the message… three different organizations, most probably the KGB, MSS, and SNN, he was surprised at the effort made in rescuing him.

He returned to his thoughts as he saw the metal door fall to the ground and Mike get to cover behind a wall as several bullets came flying inside the room, Zang quickly got to cover besides the door and nodded at Mike, as soon as the gunfire began to die down he jumped from his covering position with the pistol up

Two men with m16 rifles stood in the room, while Matsuo laid on the ground covering his head with his arms, he quickly aimed at the men and pressed the trigger two times, it was more than enough, the two Nazis dropped their guns and held their throats in a useless attempt to stop the blood flow coming from it .

"_Thanks, Comrade Matsuo, we won't forget about you, I will return with an army of communist agents to end all these Nazi idiots and you will become a member of the MSS, I will make sure you get into an officer position as soon as you get inside the organization, we will come back Comrade… if we manage to escape of course" _he whispered in Chinese, the Japanese nodded and just closed his eyes as Zang knocked him out with the pistol.

It was all going according to the plan, Matsuo would stay behind and spy on the organization, plus he would also make sabotage in preparation for Zang's return, meanwhile Mike rushed to the two dead Nazis and took one of their assault rifles and some ammunition, he tossed it at Zang, who caught them and placed the pistol on his pants.

A Nazi entered the room and was instantly thrown outside by a shell coming from Mike's shotgun, Zang smiled as he heard running and angry shouts, it was time for their escape.

[Dragomir POV]

"_just stay still and watch, "Comrade" Dragomir Godov, you will soon see Foxy's true self… I wonder if you are still going to work with him after this"_ The Puppet Master said happily as it pointed at the stage were Foxy was giving a show, Dragomir raised an eyebrow at this, what did he meant?

"_A-A-A-A-A-Are y-y-y-y-you r-r-read f-for F-F-Foxy, kids?" _the pirate fox said on an extremely glitchy voice while twitching and moving around in clumsy and robotic movements, what the hell was happening to him?

"_I n-n-n-n-need a v-v-v-volunteer Ma-mateys!" _Foxy said, continuing with his incredibly glitchy behavior, a small kid quickly climbed up the stage and walked towards the fox, who twitched and turned his head at him.

Suddenly, the fox stopped glitching and began to move normally… talking in a perfectly normal voice without any glitch… but Dragomir noted something wrong with it… his eyes were… distorted… almost like this was a recording and the eyes were edited or something… it was almost unnoticeable to the untrained eye.

"_well well well, we got a volunteer mateys! Tell me, lad, what's yer name?" _the fox said and Dragomir immediately noticed something wrong with the voice… it was distorted too, almost like they had mashed up several recordings of Foxy's speech and merged them together… yet again it was almost unnoticeable.

"_Jack!" _the kid said happily, looking at Foxy with admiration and excitement… but Dragomir could see something wrong with the other children in the crowds, some of them were crying and running away, others were confused as they heard Foxy talk and they stared at his eyes… what was going on?

"_Jack, what a great name lad! The name of a real pirate! Come closer laddy! I want to tell you a secret! A secret that will change your life… forever" _Foxy said, yet again Dragomir noticed the distortion on his voice, the boy laughed and got closer to Foxy… who leaned forward and opened his mouth… but he was opening it too much… suddenly, something clicked into Dragomir's mind… the Bite Of 1987… Bite…

"_FOXY, NO!"_ he screamed, running towards the stage, although he knew nobody could hear him, Foxy opened his mouth even more and then got closer and closed it with great strength, a disgusting crushing sound was heard and the boy fell to the ground, with a part of his head missing and blood coming out of it at great quantities, Foxy just stood there, looking down at the boy, blood dripping from his muzzle

the children began to scream and run, parents and staff members ran to the stage, he heard a dark and demonic laugh coming from Foxy as he was tackled by the staff members and deactivated, while a woman cried and screamed while she held the boy on her arms, Dragomir just fell to his knees… why did Foxy do that? At first when he was glitching he looked like he was struggling against something… and then he seemed to be free of contro when he talked normally…

"_the boy survived, we don't know much about him, except that he now lives in San Francisco, luckily the bite didn't caused major damages on him, he survived but lost his frontal lobe, but he is able to live a pretty normal life…"_ the Puppet Master said as it approached Dragomir and placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"_why would he do that? Why?!" _he asked, with a hand on his mouth, not believing what he saw, suddenly everything in the memory froze and the Puppet Master sighed.

"_I was struggling to gain control of him when he was glitching… but he broke free of my domain and you see what happened… I tried to stop him, you fail to see the truth, Dragomir… I am not the bad guy here… I am the good guy, and Foxy is the bad guy… leave Leonid and the others, they are the bad guys… join me and together we will stop Foxy… maybe we can also save your friends from becoming his victims" _the Marionette said, tapping him on the shoulder…

but what he said sparked something inside him… something wasn't right, something was wrong with all of this… the distortion… why was it there? "_I demand for you to replay this memory, something isn't right" _Dragomir said, standing up and glaring at the Puppet Master, who looked very surprised at his demand

"_I can't, my friend… just accept it, Foxy is the bad guy! I am the good guy here!" _the Marionette said, getting angry, Dragomir grunted and began to talk inside his mind… ~_replay this memory, replay this memory, replay this memory~ _he thought, thinking hard and putting all his willpower into it… suddenly he heard laughter and he opened his eyes to see the memory replaying from the beginning.

"_HOW THE HELL?!" _the Puppet Master screamed, looking at him with disbelief, Dragomir just smiled and began to watch around the room, looking for clues… and on the roof he saw something, the same distortion he was on Foxy, but bigger and more noticeable… he looked at it as the Bite happened and the memory ended

"_I demand for you to show me this memory without distortion, I want to know the whole truth, scum!" _he screamed, all his courage returning to his body, the Marionette grunted and stepped closer… then several images began to flash before his eyes.

Dead children killed in disgusting and horrible ways, night guards being stuffed inside suits, screaming as they were crushed, Foxy biting the child, eyeless versions of the Animatronics staring at him… and several other images with blood he couldn't identify, and the words Its Me appearing all over the place.

His head began to hurt horribly and he held his head between his hands "_you think you can stop the Puppet Master?! Don't you dare to cross me! I am your master! You're nothing but a puppet! I control your mind with my strings and I will make you go insane if you don't embrace the truth!"_ The Puppet Master screamed, its face appearing in front of his face periodically…

"_THIS IS MY MIND! YOU'RE THE PUPPET HERE! THIS IS MY MIND!" _Dragomir screamed, using all his courage and willpower to focus… the images flashing in front of his eyes were slowly fading and he began to see the Marionette standing in front of him, he repeated his mantra over and over again

"_I CONTROL YOU! YOU'RE MY PUPPET! I WILL END YOU! BRING YOU DOWN! LET ME SEE THE FULL VBERSION NOW!"_ He screamed, the words Its Me were replaced with You Can't, but the images began to fade, soon he could only see those two words appearing in front of his eyes, he released a loud scream and the two words shattered, leaving his sight clear.

He screamed and charged at the marionette, who looked surprised, he tackled it before it could even react and began to punch it in the face, screaming in rage each time, its mask began to break and several fractures appeared as he lowered his fists, soon the mask shattered, revealing a human face, an old man with sunglasses, he punched again and the glasses broke, revealing two hollow black eyes with white dots, he screamed again and punched, the Puppet Master disappeared in thin air with a scream and the memory began to play again.

He quickly looked at the roof and saw the Puppet Master standing in the place were the distortion was, looking highly focused and staring at Foxy, he looked at Foxy just as he stopped acting glitchy… he now had two hollow black eyes with black dots.

When the fox began to talk, the distortion was gone and he could hear him talking with a thick German accent, it wasn't Foxy's voice, it was the Puppet Master's voice… and when he bitted the child, his eyes returned back to normal and the demonic laugh wasn't there anymore, a scream of regret, anguish, and fear replacing it, oily tears began to go down Foxy's cheeks as he was dragged away from the stage…

And suddenly the memory stopped and he was yet again in the Office, in the ground, he heard a moan and he jumped to his feet, alarmed, he turned around just in time to see Chica towering over him and moving her hand to hit him, he quickly crouched and took the shotgun laying on his feet, he jumped back to avoid another fist coming towards his direction and raised the shotgun to aim at Chica just as another fist was about to reach his face.

They both stood there, frozen, Chica had a shotgun in front of her face while Dragomir had a fist in front of his face… it was a stalemate, if he pressed the trigger she would survive long enough to punch him and knock him out, but if she punched he would be awake long enough to shoot her, it was a lose-lose situation.

…

"_well, nice played Endo, stop this little game of yours and follow me to the Backstage, you are not like the other Endo, so I will let you go with me without using force and let you chose the suit, come on, it will be fun! You will join our crew!" _the chicken said on her southern accent, sounding friendly and childish this time, Dragomir was confused, according to Leonid, Chica was the worst Animatronic and the toughest one, always fighting him, his nemesis… but here she was, acting nice towards him.

"_what do you mean by endo? I am a Human being! And why are you being nice to me? My Comrade told me some… unpleasant things about your violent behavior" _he said as his finger hovered over the trigger of the shotgun, the chicken giggled in a friendly way.

"_your comrade is wrong, he is mean with me, I just played a game with him and tried to give him a suit of he could join our family and he shoots me! How rude! Those things hurt a lot, ya know? Y'all Endos are so mean! The few ones to actually talk end up shooting us! Now lower that shotgun and come with me! We can keep you in the backstage a few days, I heard new suits are coming! You can choose one of them!" _Chica said, yet again using a friendly and childish voice…

was she just acting up or she only acted demonic when facing Leonid? Was it true that she wasn't actually evil and just acted evil to aggressive people like Leonid? Maybe it was true that she liked him… "_no, I am a human, not an endo, and I won't lower my shotgun, instead you lower your fists and go to the backstage alone! I don't want to hurt you" _Dragomir said, putting his finger in the trigger to be ready in case she tried anything

the chicken laughed again "_nah, you lower the gun, ya endo! We can stay like this all night! You are an endo, and I am an Animatronic, and soon you will be an Animatronic when you voluntary get inside a suit! Sounds good?" _she said, giving her version of a smile.

"_no, you are an Animatronic, I am an human, I will die if I get inside a suit"_ he said, rolling his eyes, this was going to be a long nigh… he just noticed the heavy gunfire and shouts coming from the Dining Area

[Vinogradov POV]

"_so you are telling me that you meet Captain Zang Pengfei, befriended him, and became allied to him, similar to Leonid?!" _Vinogradov asked, his jaw hanging open, this fox was a gold mine!

"_aye, my matey! We became allies and I assisted him in several things! he left clues around the Pizzeria, I know the exact locations and I can help you find them!" _Foxy said happily as he tried to drink from his glass of vodka, failing miserably

"_excellent! You will be of great use for Leonid! Now, tell me, do you know if Zang Pengfei is alive?"_ Borovsky said, leaning closer while taking a sip from his third glass of vodka, Vinogradov cringed as he heard another round of gunfire and shouts outside and below the Cove

"_yes! Zang Pengfei is alive and well! But I can't reveal his location, landlubbers! The small pocket of control on my mind stops me, but I can assure you Zang Pengfei is alive and well!" _the fox said happily.

Vinogradov wrote it down on his clipboard before asking "_well, we've already talked about several things, the Animatronics and their weakness, their personalities, their strengths, your own skills and flaws, the basics about The Puppet Master, the other Night Guards, one last thing before we pass into something more important… Leonid Victorovsky or Dragomir Godov have made any political comment in their time here? Any sign of discontent?" _

Foxy shook his head and said "_nah, mateys, they have never talked about politics on their stay here" _Vinogradov nodded and wrote it down, satisfied, this was a golden mine, now it was time to formally recruit him into the KGB

He opened the portfolio he had brought with him and got out several documents, placing them on the chest that acted like a table, he cleared his throat before beginning to talk "_Foxy, you've showed to have great knowledge about this Pizzeria, and we will be happy to have you as a full member of the KGB, a private to be exact, a field agent subordinate to all the other members, as a Political Commissar, I represent Moscow and its will and you have my whole authorization to join the KGB, Borovsky also gave his authoritzation, we have the authorization of both a political and a military authority, it's a pleasure yo invite you to be part of the KGB! Just sign here and you will become a private!" _Vinogradov said as he handed a pen to foxy, who struggled to grab it, and then guided his hand towards the document, that was already signed by him and Borovsky…

And suddenly a loud scream was heard and Commander Sin Ho Sung, waving a North Korean flag, entered the room "_don't you dare to join that shit, Fox! You will be an agent in the SNN!" _the crazy North Korean said as he climbed up the stage and planted the flag on a fracture in the stage, taking out his own document from his suit.

"_Commander Sin! What the fuck are you doing here?!" _Vinogradov screamed as he stood up, indignant

"_getting this fox inside my own organization! He will be of great value for my country! Foxy! I offer you half the pay of a human agent and a rookie rank! "_ Sin said as he approached foxy and shook his hand

Borovsky stood up and slammed his fist on the chest "_that's an insult! He is entering the KGB with the same pay of a human agent and with the rank of private!" _he screamed as he slammed his fist on the chest several times.

"_disagree, I will pay him double and he will become a MSS agent with the rank of Corporal" _a calm but firm voice said, Vinogradov turned around to see General Xiabo enter the room, with a submachine gun and a Chinese flag strapped on his back "_if you don't mind, I brought a RPG and two Submachine guns, left the RPG and one of the submachine guns with Leonid, and if you excuse me I will hand this to the poor soul below this ship"_

Vinogradov mentally facepalmed as the General climbed up the stage and walked to the trapdoor "_comrades, listen here…"_

"_FOURTH TIMES THE PAY OF A NORMAL AGENT AND THE RANK OF SEARGENT! FOXY BELONGS TO THE USSR!"_ Borovsky screamed, interrupting him.

"_NO! HE BELONGS TO NORTH KOREA! FOXY! YOU WILL BECOME A MEMBER OF THE SSN AS A SUB-LIEUTENANT!"_ Sin said, approaching Foxy

"_WELCOME TO THE KGB COMRADE LIEUTENANT FOXY!"_ Borovsky said, shaking hands with Foxy

"_err, mateys? Could we please calm down.?" _Foxy said, smiling weakly

"_WE ARE CALM, COMRADE CAPTAIN FOXY OF THE SNN!" _Sin said while laughing and shaking hands with him

Vinogradov had enough, he stood up and threw the three glasses of vodka and the vodka itself to the ground, making a loud crash "_SHUT THE FUCK UP ALL YOU INCOMPETENT SHITS! I HAVE BEEN DEALING WITH YOUR SHITS FOR TOO LONG! YOU GUYS ARE LIKE, TOTALLY RUINING MY OPERATION! FOXY WILL JOIN THE KGB AS A FUCKING PRIVATE WITH THE SAME PAY OF A HUMAN AGENT AND HE WILL LIKE IT! NOW SIGN THE FUCKING PAPER!" _he screamed, his shouts heard on top of the other two

The two discussing officers quietly sat down on the floor while Vinogradov grabbed Foxy's wrist and guided his hand as he wrote his name on the paper. "_yarr mateys! I am a Communist Pirate! Yay me!" _Foxy said while smiling, trying to light up the environment.

Borovsky opened his mouth, probably to protest about his destroyed bottle of vodka, when a loud shriek was heard and General Xiabo came out of the trapdoor, holding a mangled mess of endoskeleton parts and circuits with a white fox heads with his left hand and aiming a Makarov pistol at it, as soon as he arrived he threw the mangled mess to the ground and aimed the pistol at it

"_found this shit below, helping Comrade Romulanus build a barrier made of endoskeleton parts, Romulanus claimed that this thing, who appears to be a female called The Mangle, is friendly and helping him, I confiscated her and left my submachine gun to Romulanus for him to better defend himself, I believe she is actually friendly, but I still have to keep an eye on her" _the Chinese General said while aiming the gun at the monster.

"_friendly you say? Comrade Private Foxy, I hereby welcome you to the KGB, congratulations, your first task will be to interrogate this thing and tell us if she is friendly or not, if she is we will recruit her into the KGB, or the MSS, as Xiabo brought her here, if she is cheating us, you will execute her with your hook" _Vinogradov said while watching the monster in front of him with a mixture of pity and mistrust

"_err… yes Commissar Vinogradov!" _the fox said nervously before locking eyes with the mess on the floor and gasping, his eyes full of recognition, Vinogradov immediately began to write down everything he saw

"_Mangle! Is that you lass? I thought you got scrapped, lass! And last time I saw you, you didn't had any advanced AI or sentience! And where the hell is your other head?!" _Foxy said while rushing besides the mess of parts he called "Mangle" and kneeled besides her, looking straight into her eyes.

"_Foxy, they didn't scrapped us, I hid with the other 2.0 and during my hiding I developed full sentience over time… the others weren't that lucky, we got a big problem! Fazritz repaired me, well, he gave me a stronger endoskeleton and fixed my voice box, plus he merged my two heads, I am almost completely fixed now! Sadly he won't be able to give me a suit… so I will have to go around like this, barely able to walk and sliding on the ground like a snake…"_the thing said on a female voice, pausing a bit to glance at the humans in the room before continuing

"_and we are in deep shit, The Puppet Master is programming the other 2.0 to be loyal to him, and I have a message from Fazritz, he wants to warn the KGB about the second week, apparently the Puppet Master is releasing the 2.0 and two new Animatronics that day, prepare Leonid and Dragomir, give them strong weapons, they have my permission to kill the 2.0, but not the two new animatronics and the old ones, that's what he said, I can't prove my loyalty to you Foxy, you only have my word"_ she said, looking at Foxy in the eyes after she finished, waiting for a verdict.

"_she can be trusted mateys! I trust her and I trust Fazritz, I am sure that she is not lying!" _Foxy said, looking at the Commissar, who nodded and motioned for Xiabo to come to the chest, the Chinese general nodded and sheathed his pistol, and took out a document from his suit and then walked towards the chest, putting it on top of it.

Vinogradov leaned forward and signed the document, it already had Xiabo firm, he then walked towards the mangle and offered her the pen "_here, take it and write your name in the paper, you are going to join the MSS as a private, I presume that with equal pay, supposing you want to join the MSS of course…" _he said as the mangle slowly took the pen with one of her hands.

"_i… I don't know, I need to talk with Foxy first…" _she said and slowly moved towards Foxy, they began to whisper to each other and Vinogradov uncomfortably shifted his weight from one leg to another, he didn't liked it when people hid secrets from him.

After ten full minutes of discussing, the Mangle finally hissed and moved towards the chest, Vinogradov immediately moved and guided her hand as she wrote her name on the paper, Xiabo smiled as he approached and shook one of her hands "_congratulations, Comrade Private Mangle, you are officially a MSS member! _The Chinese general said while he shook hands with The Mangle.

"_well, now that we officially have two new members, I think its time to aid our Comrades out there!"_ Vinogradov said as he took his sniper rifle.

[Dragomir POV]

"_nu hu, you walk away and leave me alone! I am human!"_ Dragomir said while aiming his shotgun at the chicken.

"_listen here ya endo, you are a endoskeleton and I will stuff you into a suit, the voluntary stuffing offer is about to end and I wouldn't like to hurt you!"_ Chica said while growling.

"_are you fucking kidding me? I have a shotgun aimed at your face!"_ he said, this was becoming annoying.

[Leonid POV]

"_FIRE THE SHIT OUT OF THEM COMRADE FENG!" _Leonid screamed as he aimed at one running soldier and pressed the trigger, sending a deadly burst of bullets that killed the man before he even hit the ground, he immediately couched after that as several bullets hit the barrier and the place where his body was some minutes ago.

He looked at his side to see Feng, with the submachine gun that General Xiabo had left, firing at the human soldiers approaching, and Myo, hiding under the barrier, was shooting bullet after bullet through a hole in the barrier.

He looked over the barrier and raised his AK-47, the soldiers were retreating and getting heavy causalities thanks to the submachine gun, he aimed at the retreating soldiers and pressed the trigger, emptying his whole clip in killing them, he took down six before running out of ammo.

The endos had already taken Freddy's mangled body all the way back to the backstage, which meant he couldn't kill the fat bear anymore, he grunted as he reloaded the rifle and just then he heard the sound of curtains opening and he looked over his shoulder to see the officers coming out, accompanied by Foxy and… a monster that looked like several endos were merged together to form it

He immediately aimed his rifle at it before Vinogradov stood in front of him, shaking his head "_that animatronic is The Mangle, Comrade Leonid, she is an ally, sent by your informant Fazritz, now, its 4:45 AM and it seems that you have managed to kick the enemy all the way back to the Backstage, in Zang's message he informed us about the enxt message being in the backstage, on a spare head, so what are you waiting for? Borovsky, I hand over the control of the offensive" _the Commissar said, looking at him and then back at Borovsky, who nodded.

"_COME ON, SCUM! TIME TO TAKE THE BACKSTAGE! MANGLE! GO DOWN WITH CARLOS AND INFORM HIM ABOUT THE OFFENSIVE! COMMANDER SIN, GO WITH THE MANGLE! YOU THREE ARE GOING TO ASSAULT THE BACKSTAGE USING THE CORRIDOR!"_ Borovsky screamed while frantically pointing at the cove, the Mangle and Sin nodded and quickly went back to the cove to assist Romulanus.

"_FOXY, LEONID, FENG, AND MYO! YOU ARE GOING TO CHARGE ON MY MARK! HAVE YOUR WEAPONS READY AND BLAST THE MOTHERFUCKERS WHEN YOU CHARGE! I WILL GO BEHIND YOU SO YOU DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT RETREATING!" _the Colonel screamed while walking towards the barrier, he then pointed at the two remaining officers, Vinogradov and Xiabo

"_YOU TWO, STAY IN THE BARRIER AND GIVE US COVERING FIRE!" _Borovsky screamed while taking his AK-47 and getting ready.

Leonid smiled as he got ready to jump over the barrier, the old Borovsky was back, the hard, sane and brave Borovsky was back! He would gladly charge and die under his command, he looked over at his comrades and noticed Foxy had taken a position besides him.

"_CHAAAAAAAAAAAARGE! FOR THE MOTHERLAND! FOR THE WPIC! FOR THE SOVIET UNION! FORWARD COMRADES! CHARGE!" _Borovsky screamed and not thinking it twice, Leonid began to scream and jumped over the barrier, Foxy, Myo, and Feng doing the same, with Borovsky following closely behind.

"_FOR THE MOTHERLAND!"_ Leonid screamed as he began to fire at the Backstage door, where the enemy had formed a small circle of soldiers trying to defend it, half of them fell overwhelmed by the bullets but the other half began to fire back.

He heard Feng scream and from the corner of his eyes he saw him fall to the ground, angry now, he emptied the whole clip of his AK.47 in the defenses of the door, killing several soldiers, suddenly, he caught a glimpse of a solider with a sniper rifle aiming at something on his side, he turned his head and saw myo on the trajectory of the rifle… the world seemed to freeze for a moment…

He could see the soldier pressing the trigger and not thinking twice Leonid jumped toward Myo and pushed her out of the way, and instantly he felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder and fell to the ground, coughing blood and trying to stop the blood flow coming from his shoulder.

He could see Myo on top of him saying something and grabbing his shoulder, but he just pushed her "_DON'T STOP CHARGING! I WILL BE FINE!"_ he screamed as he took his Makarov pistol with his right hand, Myo nodded with anguish on her face and continued to charge, he could see that Foxy was already there, biting and slashing with his hook at the terrified enemy soldiers.

He aimed his pistol at the remaining soldiers and pressed the trigger, emptign the whole clip on taking down three, meanwhile Borovsky and Myo had arrived and were killing the remaining soldiers with their combat knifes.

He sheathed his pistol and looked behind him, Feng, holding his waist and his left thigh with his left hand and with an AK-47 in his right hand, was limping towards him, the Chinese kneeled besides him.

"_Comrade Leonid, don't worry you will be fine, it didn't hit anything vital and you are not bleeding too much, you will be fine, what you did was highly heroic, my friend…" _Feng said while putting a hand on his wounded shoulder, helping him contain the now decreasing blood flow.

But Leonid slowly closed his eyes, getting tired and weak before fainting.

[Zang Pengfei POV]

"_Comrade Schmidt! They're too many, its impossible to escape! We must retreat back to Plan B!" _Zang screamed as he emptied a whole clip of Machine Gun bullets on the wall of riot shields blocking the West wing, killing several of them and penetrating their shields.

He began to reload the Machine Gun, glancing at Mike, who nodded and began to shoot "_I am going to cover you, Comrade! Go and do Plan B, if we don't escape at least we will slow down our demise!" _Mike said as he took down several charging Nazi Security Forces.

Zang finished loading and turned around to look at the north wing, they were in the Main Office, they had managed to take down several dozens of Nazis on their way there, but now their exits were all locked by Security Forces with riot shields, making their plan impossible, it was time to go for Plan B: destroy the mind-weakening Drugs and the Animatronics.

"_cover me Comrade!" _Zang screamed as he ran towards the desk and began to push a few buttons, the northern door, that was closed by the Nazi scientists to stop them from attacking, opened to reveal a bunch of scared scientists inside the lab.

Zang screamed as he rushed inside and pressed the trigger of the machine gun, killing several unarmed scientists, he fired and fired until the bullets ran out and the room was full of dead scientists, he then dropped the machine gun and took a grenade from his belt, frantically looking around for the drugs.

From the corner of his eye he saw as the Nazis knocked out and captured Mike, with no time left he quickly spotted the deposits of the drug and ran towards it, he could hear footsteps behind him, he had no time, he activated the grenade and threw it towards the deposits, that was just besides the machine that produced them.

Immediately after throwing it he was tackled to the ground, he could see several nazis running towards the deposit, trying to save it, and as they reached it the grenade exploded, killing all the Nazis trying to save the drugs and destroying all the deposits and machines related to it, luckily the blast didn't reached Zang.

He laughed as he saw the room full of bodies from both scientists and Nazi Security Forces before being knocked out by a baton.

Plan B was a total success.

[ Borovsky POV]

"_so, three wounded soldiers, Leonid, Carlos, and Feng, but we took the Backstage and successfully defended Pirate Cove while we recruited two new members into the crew, I declare that The Battle For Pirate Cove is officially over, plus we got another message from Zang" _Borovsky said while he looked around the backstage, full of dead bodies… strange, he couldn't identify the uniforms, although he could swear that they were somewhat familiar…

"_its 5:50, I recommend for us to grab our things and leave this place" _Vinogradov said as he walked out of the cove, Borovsky nodded and turned around to face Foxy and The Mangle.

"_you two are going to stay in Pirate Cove, we can't take you with us, I don't think they will try to dismantle you, and if they do…" _Borovsky said while grinning, he walked towards the wounded Carlos Romulanus, who was holding his stomach, and took his submachine gun he got from Xiabo, and threw it to the two Animatronics before continuing "_use this. it may be a bit hard to use due to your… weird… paws, or hands, or whatever they are called, but I am sure you will manage, if you press the trigger bullets will come out of it, just aim it at anyone who tries to dismantle you and pull the trigger, you will do fine, lets go Comrades!" _

the two foxes nodded and walked down the corridor towards Pirate Cove, Vinogradov sighed as he watched them leave, he would return tomorrow and bring a ton of books with him, they probably didn't even knew what the Soviet Union or Communism was, he had to fix that.

He slowly exited the backstage to see Borovsky and Myo carrying Leonid on their hands, Borovsky had a proud look on his face while Myo had a look of regret. Sadness, and gratitude, Xiabo was helping Feng walk towards the exit and talking in Chinese, while Commander Sin was dragging Carlos while giving him a speech about medals and how he apparently saved the day all for himself.

There was one left, Dragomir, Vinogradov turned to face the west and east hall and was surprised to see Dragomir and a chicken animatronic come out of it, both relaxed and talking in English… what the fuck was going on?!

"_COMRADE CORPORAL DRAGOMIR GODOV! GET TO COVER! I WILL SAVE YOU!" _he screamed as he grabbed his sniper rifle and rushed to the middle of the room, kneeling and aiming at the chicken, only for Dragomir to get in front of him.

"_no, Comrade Commissar! She is friendly now… kind of, well, friendly to me at least, and she cannot harm us, its 6:00 AM already…" _the Bulgarian said nervously, the chicken just looked at Vinogradov and waved

"_hi endoskeleton! I am going to wait for you tonight!" _the chicken said with a southern accent in English before walking towards the show stage, he noticed both the rabbit and the bear weren't there.

"_you were fraternizing with the enemy while we risked our lives out there?! What's wrong with you, Godov?! You and I are going to have a very serious talk!" _Vinogradov grunted as he strapped the rifle on his back, walking towards Dragomir

"_oh no, comrade commissar! I have something very important to tell you, lets go, I will tell you in the car… its very important you know!" _the Bulgarian said in a serious tone, deciding to trust him Vinogradov sighed and began to walk towards the front door, only for it to open up

an angry, old German man entered screaming "_LEONID! I TOLD YOU NOT TO HURT THE ANIMATRONICS! DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH I SPENT IN BRIBES TO GET THE POLICE, THE CIA, THE FBI, AND ALL THE FUCKING GOVERNMENT SHIT YOU CAN IMAGE OUT OF HERE?! AND WHY WERE YOU SHOOTING ON THE FIR…. WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FUCKIGN PIZZERIAAAAA?!" _the German man said while holding his bald head, looking around at the destruction of the place.

"_you must be Frederick Fazritz, Leonid's informant! I am pleased to meet you, I am Political Commissar Viktor Vinogradov, it's a shame that you spent so much and I apologize for the mess, I am sure you can just close for today and clean up the bodies and the endoskeleton parts, oh and isn't today Friday? You must pay us 120 dollars please, its Leonid's salary." _Vinogradov said while approaching the German man, who began to shout insults in German as he handed him a pink slip worth 120 dollars

"_thanks you, have a nice day Mr. Fazritz" _Vinogradov said with a smile as all the WPIC agents exited the pizzeria, walking towards their respective cars

"_Comrade Commissar! I request permission to create a medal to honor this great battle!" _Commander Sin said while approaching him.

Vinogradov thought for a moment…"_sure, one more medal would be great for my collection" _he finally said with a smile.

After all, everyone in there deserved a medal for their service.

[The Puppet Master POV]

"_a hundred security guards, fifty scientists, and all our endoskeletons, except for fifteen, are dead, most of them died while Zang tried to escape, Herr Puppet Master, most Ministers are raging, they demand an explanation, there are even plans asking for you to stand down and give the power to someone else, the situation is bad, compatriot, but don't worry, we have reinforced our security in the prison and the two prisoners are under controll" _Fritz said while saluting.

We smiled as he gave us that inform… we lost a lot of people, but the dissidents and the people who opposed him were standing up already, Zang escape attempt was a major setback, as plenty of scientists died and his drugs were destroyed, but still the dissidents were standing up, everything was going like planned. "_issue a decree, from now on there will be freedom of speech in this Organization, invite all the members to give their opinion, everything is going perfectly…" _we said with a smile, Fritz nodded and left.

It was all going according to the plan… our mind was unbeatable, we were the smartest on the whole planet…

We are the Puppet Master, mastermind behind everything

**AAAAND DONE!**

**Yet again I would like to thank NUKHD for all his reviews! I love you Comrade! Now, the battle ended in favor of the WPIC with about 150 Nazis dying and no causalities on their side, although most nazis died during Zang and Mike's rampage through the headquarters! Dragomir explored the Bite of 87 and overpowered the Puppet Master mind power, revealing the truth and cleaning Foxy's name, Plus he started diplomatic relations with Chica and proved that its not impossible to reason with the animatronics!**

**Zang failed to escape, but he destroyed all the mind-weakening drugs! Which means the puppet master will have it harder to enter their minds, great victory! Plus we learned that there is a traitor inside the Nazi Organization, a Japanese communist that opposes both Fazritz and Flitzgerald.**

**Leonid and two other agents got wounded, and his relationship with Myo increased a lot as he saved her life, Foxy and The Mangle are now full members of the KGB and the MSS respectively**

**Next chapter, Dragomir and Vinogradov will go alone to the pizzeria, as Leonid is wounded and needs to recover, Vinogradov will teach the animatronics about their organization and ideologies while Dragomir will try to reason with the animatronics, talk with Chica, and return to his mind to face the Puppet Master again**

**All of that next chapter! hope you enjoyed this!**

**RED CAPTAIN REPORTING OUT**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**LONG LIVE COMRADE NUKHD! you should create an account, Comrade! **


	12. Chapter 11: The Calm Before The Storm

**Hello there Comrades! Red Captain Reporting In!**

**Ready to bring you even more lovely KGB action! Ok, I spoke too soon, because this chapter lacks violence, sorry comrades ;_;, well anyways, I am also very sorry for not posting this sooner, you see, I've been very busy lately, leading a revolution in a corrupt roleplaying community and trying to get Turning Point 1989 mod for Darkest Hour to work takes a lot of time, you know?**

**for this chapter Dragomir, Vinogradov and Xiabo will enter the pizzeria, as the others are wounded and incapable of fighting, so yeah, the rest of the group stays back with the Doctor to cure them, while Vinogradov and Xiabo teach Foxy and Mangle shit about their respective organizations and Dragomir will yet again enter his mind and meet with the Puppet Master… what is going to happen?**

**Find out in this episode!**

**ARE**

**YOU**

**READY**

**FOR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_A Game Of Spies, Haunted Animatronics, And Demons_

_Chapter 11: The Calm Before The Storm_

[Foxy POV]

Foxy looked at the strange and heavy object on his left hand, the human who called himself Political Commissar, whatever that meant, had said that it was a Submachine Gun… why did everyone talked in those strange and alien terms? He just hoped that one day they would teach him what they meant, or stop talking like that…

Apparently, he had to press a small trigger in the object and aim it at an enemy, he didn't dared to pull it right now though, so he carefully placed it on his fake treasure chest and sighed, one more week and his stupid programming would be fully gone! He would finally be able to tell everything to Leonid and his Commissar! He was sure that they would find useful the fact that the organization that controlled him were "Nazis" whatever that meant… if not, at least he could tell them about his real nature…

He winced as he thought about this, his real nature… his new life had started in 1987, he had few memories before that date… only some occasional flashbacks which connected him to his past two lives… in one of them he was eating something brown and delicious he identified as chocolate and was holding the hand of a woman, he wasn't an animatronic fox in that memory… he was… Human.

In other flashbacks he was an Animatronic fox… but different, the Pizzeria was bigger and he was very happy, ever since 1987 he hadn't know anything but pain and suffering, but in those flashbacks he was happy… he played with the kids, oh how he played with them! it was great to perform for them! he talked with his other Animatronic friends, and even had a good relationship with his former master… The Puppet Master, who didn't had sunglasses or black eyes in his memories…

He also had a small memory before he officially "woke up" in 1987, he was a kid and he was wandering around in the big Pizzeria, he then saw a Golden Bear motioning for him to come closer and he foolishly did, then he got knocked out by it… the memories then are blurry, he remembers a pruple face injecting him some kind of drug that made him pass out and enter a strange world, and then he…

He winced in pain as he remembered the memory of the purple man stuffing him inside the suit… and then he woke up in a lab surrounded by men in white lab coats and with red flags with a white circle and a funny black symbol in it hanging all around the walls, he was greeted by the Puppet Master, who presented himself as leader of the "Nazis" and informed him that he was killed by a murdered and was saved.

He was also apparently made a Fox and named Foxy in honor of a "Nazi", Rommel, who was nicknamed "The Desert Fox" and that's why they had built him as a fox, that's what the scientists told him.

But then after this warm greeting, everything started to go down, usual beatings and arduous training was all that followed, plus the Bite… when he showed his disagreement with the Puppet Master and asked for better condition, that had happened… and his friends turned against him, branding him as a monster, and then he was forced to hunt down night guards and was torn up and beaten by the Nazis because he refused to.

"_Foxy, what the hell did I just signed? What is the MSS? What is the KGB? What is China? What is the WPIC?" _Mangle said, taking him out of his train of thought, Foxy sighed and turned his head to face his former replacement, the mess of parts they called The Mangle, and shrugged.

"_well… I don't know, I know that the KGB is an organization of people coming from a country called The Soviet Union, and China is a country far away from here… it think, I deduce that they must be allied or something… anyways Mangle, tell me, what happened? Weren't you scrapped along with the other Toys? And from what I remember you were a brainless piece of scrap back then" _Foxy said aggressively, he still held certain anger at the Mangle for replacing him back at 1987.

The Mangle growled menacingly before answering "_shut up, you idiot! Now, in 1987, on the last days of the restaurant, I began to gain sentience, it was not very big, I was just capable of simple emotions and thought, the rest was controlled by my AI, when the restaurant closed… I don't know what happened, I just felt very alarmed and felt the need for survival, so I dragged the other toys to a hiding spot, the workers never found us and just assumed we were already gone, so they left us be"_

Foxy released a fake yawn and smirked as the Mangle glared at him, Foxy mentally sighed as he wished he could really yawn, he was sentient and almost human in his mind… but physically he was very limited, he wished he could eat, yawn, he could feel pain, pleasure and a number of other physical things, but he was still very limited… he was drawn back to the real world as the Mangle continued with her tale

"_for six years we simply wandered around the abandoned Pizzeria, and over the years I began to develop my sentience further, I tried to help the others, but they were only capable of very limited sentience, only Toy Bonnie managed to get somewhat advanced, and she still doesn't has a lot of intelligence… and then they found us… some people had entered the restaurant before, mainly teenagers, we simply hid when that happened, but this was different… we recognized the men, they were from the organization that ran the pizzeria underground… the ones that had tampered with me to further their experiments, I got angry and wanted to attack then, but the Toys… they stopped me and rushed to them to greet them like they were their saviors…"  
><em>

"_so they brought us back here to the Pizzeria, they began to check our sentience and when they realized I was too sentient, they left me to rot in the backstage deactivated, I overheard that they were going to completely reprogram the toys to make them forget everything and just be obedient to them… and then Frederick Fazritz activated me… I remembered him, he was the only nice human from that organization, he told me about how he was trying to stop The Puppet Master and how he was receiving help from another organization, I guess that organization was the KGB, whatever it is"_

"_He told me that all the Animatronics were now against us, that only you were with them, and he instructed me to help you, he reinforced my endoskeleton to be as strong as the suits of the other Animatronics, so I am somewhat at pair with them… but he also recommended me to engage more in light attacks and be like a "Guerrilla Warrior", when I asked what that was he simply told me the KGB would instruct me…" _The Mangle finished her tale and glared at Foxy, who simply shrugged and began to walk around the cove.

~_I hope Leonid is fine, he looked hurt and wounded when he left… I guess I will find out tonight…~ _he thought as he walked around… he was happy to find this new organization, the KGB was way better than the Nazis… with the KGB he had found friends, allies, comprehension and they even repaired him! While the Nazis forced him to kill night guards and gave him constant beatings when he refused to do so… they had upgraded him to feel pain just so they could torture him… and they had also turned his former friends, Freddy, Bonnie and Chica against him!

With the KGB he had finally been part of a… family… today when eh signed that paper to join in he felt a warm sensation that he only felt during his pre-87 flashbacks…

"_Foxy…" _He stopped walking and turned his head around to see The Mangle slowly slithering like a snake towards him, her angry glare was gone from her face and was instead replaced by a sad look, Foxy nodded to indicate her that she could speak.

"_I think that we should stop hating each other… we are allies now after all, and… I know you are mad because I replaced you, but keep in mind that I never wanted to replaced you, I was built and just sent here to interact with the children and then I got destroyed by them… so, sorry for replacing you, and sorry for anything bad I have caused to you… if we are going to be allies we need to be friends." _The Mangle said, raising up to be face to face with Foxy.

Foxy thought for a moment… it was technically true, she hadn't replaced him on purpose nor to harm him… it was all the fault of the Nazis… then he realized, The Mangle was simply another victim of the Nazis, and she had suffered a lot more, forced to watch helplessly as the kids ripped her apart each day, and then surviving for six years without any repairs… he had treated her too harshly.

"_No Mangle… I am the one who should be sorry, ye did nothing wrong, I judged you badly and treated you like shit… so yeah, sorry matey, a lot, of course we can be friends, allies, you are like me, mistreated by your creators, taken under the wing of another organization who is friendly, and with all your former friends going against you… we are very similar, of course we can be, as our new organization calls it, Comrades!" _Foxy said with a look of regret and shame on his face, he extended his hand for a handshake, determined to fix things with his new Comrade

"_APOLOGY ACCEPTED, MY FRIEND AND COMRADE1" _The Mangle said excitedly as she shook his hand with one of her several hands.

[Leonid POV]

Leonid groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, his shoulder felt sore and hurt like shit, plus he felt something heavy on it, everything was very bright and he couldn't see anything, he moved his hand to his shoulder and noticed something soft and wet in it, his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room and he looked at his shoulder, it was wrapped in a white bandage that was covered in blood.

Suddenly, the memories of what happened yesterday hit him and he jolted up "_MYO!" _he screamed before going down again due to the pain in his shoulder, he began to heard footsteps and he turned around to see Feng walking towards him, with bandages on his left thigh and using a small cane to walk.

"_Comrade Leonid! You are awake, good, Doctor Emmanuel is treating us, we will have to rest for a couple of days, which means that you won't be able to work until Monday, but be happy Comrade! At least you are not was wounded as Carlos, who got shot in the stomach and almost died, luckily the Doc managed to save him, we will have him back this Wednesday" _the Chinese agent said happily as he took a seat in a chair besides Leonid's bed.

Leonid sighed, unable to work until Monday… what a torture, the others would handle all the action while he rested on a bed! He hated to be inactive, he wanted to be in the front and fight against the Puppet Master, he looked at Feng and said "_so, Carlos, you and I got wounded, anyone else got wounded?" _

Feng shook his head before answering "_Nyet, only the three of us, but be thankful for this wound too, my friend! Commander Sin was planning to force us to stay here for the weekend and force us to expand the basement so he could use it as a gym when more agents arrive… but we are wounded and we are safe from it! Although he did tried to get permission from the Commissar to make us work even in this state, but Doctor Emannuel and Borovsky stopped him"_

"_working for hours to expand a basement and build a gym would've been preferable over being here while the others do all the fighting, we would be contributing a grain of sand at least" _Leonid said with regret as he looked around, just then he heard hurried footsteps and he turned his head to the door just in time to see Myo rushing into the room.

"_Comrade Leonid! Oh thanks god! You are alive! You saved my life Comrade! Thanks you! thanks you! thanks you!" _The North Korean woman said while rushing towards his bed and lifting him up slightly to give him a rib-crushing bear hug, Leonid gasped for air and also blushed as she hugged him

"_you shouldn't have, Comrade!" _Myo said as she squeezed harder, Leonid began to tap on her shoulder while Feng rolled in the ground while laughing, literally, after a while the Chinese finally stood up and began to tap Myo on the shoulder, barely capable of talking between laughs

"_Co-Co-Comrade-HaHaHa-Leonid needs-HaHaHa-Air!" _Feng said while sitting down again, Myo blushed and let Leonid go, he immediately gasped as the air returned to his lungs, he was blushing hard and his face was as red as a tomato.

"_It was nothing, Comrade Myo, I would gladly take that shoot again, I don't regret anything"_ he said smiling at her as his blush slowly faded, Myo hugged her again before sitting down besides his bed, suddenly, Commander Sin entered the room holding a medal in his hands

"_oh no, not this shit again…" _Feng muttered while facepalming, Leonid slightly smiled at this, Sin probably had something stupid or crazy going on, Myo immediately stood up and saluted the Commander, who approached Leonid's bed.

"_Comrade Lieutenant Leonid Victorovsky! it's a pleasure to see you alive! I wouldn't have liked to give you your medal in a funeral! I am happy to announce that you've won a medal, Comrade! I present to you… The Medal For The Battle Of Pirate Cove!" _The North Korean Commander said proudly as he handed him a medal, Leonid rolled his eyes and examined it.

It was simple, a bronze medal with a small red ribbon, he looked closer at the medal to see a furry arm ending in a hook raised up and crossed with an AK-47 rifle connected to a human hand and arm and closed curtains on the background, Leonid frowned "_was this approved by our governments?" _He asked as he looked at the Commander, who nodded

"_Vinogradov, Borovsky and Xiabo approved and they have their own medals, Vinogradov is even going to ask the Chairman Of The WPIC to validate the medal, but I just couldn't wait to give it to everyone participating in the battle! I even gave one to Doctor Emmanuel for healing you! Well, that's all Comrade Lieutenant! Go back to resting" _Sin said happily as he exited the room.

Leonid admired the medal and kept it in his hands, he would most probably put it in his uniform once he got fully healed, as Sin was leaving, Vinogradov and Xiabo entered the room.

Leonid tried to get up to salute but both Myo and Feng stopped him, Vinogradov gave a quick salute and approached the bed "_Comrade Leonid, good to see you awake and alive, it's a shame that you are not going to be able to go to the Pizzeria for the night shift until Monday, but I can promise you that we will leave some action for you! Dragomir is going to go alone this weekend, tonight Xiabo and I are going to the Pizzeria too to meet with Foxy and The Mangle, who joined the KGB and the MSS respectively, and educate them a bit" _The Commissar said as eh tapped him on his right shoulder.

"_The Mangle, sir?" _Leonid asked, confused at the name, he remembered that Foxy was officially part of the KGB as a private now, but he passed out during the charge to the Backstage, and he was sure that he didn't knew any "Mangle"

"_remember that ally Fazritz mentioned? Well, it's a vixen in a very bad condition, she was Foxy's replacement in one old pizzeria, but she was torn apart by kids, imagine huge mess of endoskeleton limbs and parts with a white vixen head and you will get a close image of how she looks like, I wanted to recruit her into the KGB, but Xiabo found her first, well, actually Carlos did, but whatever" _Vinogradov said.

Leonid nodded and suddenly something sparked inside his mind, Fazritz wanted 50,000 dollars in exchange of some important documents! "_Comrade Commissar! Don't we have a reserve of money from the WPIC for bribes and such? Because Mr. Fazritz wants 50,000 Dollars and in exchange he is going to give us some important documents! He is going to be in a Tavern north of the Pizzeria tonight at 10:00 PM! You must meet him there, Commissar! This plans are very important!" _He said as he jolted up, only to be pushed back into the bed by Myo.

Vinogradov frowned and said "_we do have a cash reserve, what remained after buying this house as a headquarters… about 76,000 Dollars remain, I guess we can spare some of it to pay for it… ah what the hell, we are receiving more cash from the WPIC to continue with the establishment of a stronger spying cell in the west coast, we can spare some of it in this mission, don't worry Comrade Leonid, I will get the money and reunite with Fazritz tonight"_

Leonid nodded, satisfied, and just then Doctor Emmanuel entered the room with an angry face "_all of you, if you are not wounded, get the hell out of my mini-hospital! Only the wounded ones can stay to rest, go away!" _the Doctor said, everyone who was not wounded left the room after apologizing and only Leonid, Feng, and Carlos, who had just woken up and was groggily looking around from his bed, remained inside the room.

[The Puppet Master POV]

"_Animatronics, meet your 2.0 counterparts, they are your new ally, not surprisingly Foxy 2.0 has betrayed us and joined forced with the Traitor, Bonnie 2.0 will be the leader of the 2.0 group, as she has an almost decent intelligence, more than the other two anyways, we are working to increase her intelligence and her loyalty too so she becomes a decent leader." _We said as we walked in front of the double line of Animatronics, the 1.0 standing on his left and the 2.0 on his right.

"_we expect you to treat them fairly, this Monday they will join you in your noble crusade to stop that ruling-breaking, god-forsaken Endoskeleton Leonid and his evil Endoskeleton Comrades, Bonnie, you and your female 2.0 counterpart will go out this Monday, alone, to hunt for the Endoskeleton, take this as a trail, if you fail, then continue the next day until either you both are badly injured, or one of you is dead, then Chica and Toy Chica will come in, then Freddy and Toy Freddy, and at the end we will find another animatronic to go, most probably Horace." _

"_Freddy and Bonnie, you two did a good job in the battle, so you shall not be punished, you are still not fully repaired though, so you will stay here tonight, Chica and Linus will go outside instead, BUT you shall not damage the Endoskeleton nor attack him, let him live, I heard Leonid, the main danger, is injured and won't come today to break the rules, instead Dragomir, the most reasonable one, will come, do whatever you want to him but don't harm him or stuff him, hell, interact or talk with him if you want, but under no circumstance reveal that we are Nazis, understood?" _we finished as we looked around, all the Animatronics raised their right arms and answered with a loud "_YES HERR PUPPET MASTER!"_

we nod, satisfied, and look around at the files, Bonnie 1.0 is staring at his female counterpart with his jaw wide open and a strange expression in his eyes, probably he likes her, which is perfect to facilitate the cooperation between the two, or enrage one of them is the other dies.

"_that's all, you can leave, Bonnie 1.0, Chica 1.0 and Linus, stay here, I need to talk to you" _we say, the other Animatronics leave while those three stay, we nod satisfied and motion Bonnie to come forward, the purple rabbit comes closer and we take him to the far side of the room, away from the other two

"_we noticed you have a crush on Bonnie 2.0, we just want to inform you that you have our approval to continue in your pursuit of this relationship and we even encourage you to do it, we may even give you some help" _we say while tapping the rabbit on the shoulder, he is startled, we are normally not that friendly

"_Yes Herr Puppet Master, Thanks you Herr Puppet Master" _Bonnie said while raising his right arm and then rushing towards the door of the room, next we motion for both Chica and Linus to approach and they do, coming closer.

"_you two, we are going to knock out the Night Guard and enter his mind for a couple of hours, after that you are free to interact with him, again, don't damage any endoskeleton, nor The Traitor, hell, even interact with them for all I care, just don't let them place subversive ideas into your minds, that's all" _we say, the two Animatronics nod and walk away.

We sigh as we exit the room, we had received several petitions to step down, all opposition is showing up… it was all perfect!

[Fazritz POV]

Fazritz sighed as he entered the tavern and sat down on his usual spot, he had a portfolio full of the documents for the different operations, modified to exclude the identity of the Nazis of course… one of the plans went into motion some hours before…

_RoboticWonders Factory in Portland, a few hours ago_

"_and we will give you a bonus if everything related to your company is retired from the factory before Monday, we will pay all your workers about 5,500 Dollars to compensate for their job loss and help them find a new one, do we have a deal, Mr. Triogers?" _Fazritz asked while smoking from a cigar in his mouth, the fat man in front of him thought for a moment before finally extending his hands

"_you are paying a lot of money then, I wonder where are you getting it all from if you are a broke Pizzeria, I guess your sponsor is a billionaire! Well Mr. Fazritz, it was a pleasure to make business with you! Its seems that you are heading to the same way if the Pizzeria is successful again!" _Mr. Triogers said while shaking his hands

~_if you only knew you are contributing to the rise of the Fourth Reich…~ _Fazritz thought sadly as he shook the hand of the man, it was horrible, not Flitzgerald would have a factory to mass produce endoskeleton and Animatronic soldiers… and it was just the beginning of a long chain of factories.

_A house near Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, a few hours ago._

"_if you leave your house before Monday, we will give you a bonus of 5,000 Dollars!"_ he said, smiling at the joyful man in front of him, who gladly nodded and took the portfolio full of money… luckily he had accepted, another man had refused and Fazritz had been forced to force him to sign the document and then kill him and make it look like an accident….

Fazritz snapped out of his thoughts by a waiter, he ordered for a beer jar and three glasses and the waiter left, he checked his watch and saw it was 10:00 PM now, Leonid would arrive soon…

"_what a nice gesture! Order a beer jar for all of us! The seats are very comfortable too!" _a voice besides him said, Fazritz screamed and turned around to see that man, Viktor Vinogradov, the "Political Commissar" who had greeted him when he found his business destroyed, sitting right besides him… how the fuck had he arrived there?

"_Yes, that's a nice gesture, now, I heard you want money and in exchange you are giving us some important documents" _another voice said and Fazritz screamed again, scared and surprised, and turned around to see an old Chinese man sitting in front of him.

"_W-Who are you? How did you arrived here?! You almost gave me a heart attack!"_ Fazritz said as he held his chest, his heart beating fastly.

"_I am Political Commissar Viktor Vinogradov and my friend there is General Xiabo, WPIC at your service, Leonid is unable to assist due to an unfortunate injury he suffered in the battle we had at Pirate Cove, we meet after the battle, remember? Anyways, we are here for business, not for chit chat." _Vinogradov said, placing an heavy Portfolio in the table and opening it, revealing a nice quantity of money

"_fine, fine, if you represent Leonid, I have no problems… I see you bring the money, and I have the documents here…" _Fazritz said as he raised his own portfolio and opened it, revealing several different important documents, the two men exchanged portfolios, 50,000 Dollars for personal use was not much, but it was a nice bonus.

"_we don't like you, Fazritz, you capitalist worm, and you don't like us, but we need your cooperation, thanks you for these documents, if they aren't useful or important, we will kill you and take our money back, now, any other thing you wish to inform us about?" _the Chinese General across the tale said, glaring at him.

Fazritz sighed, he preferred to deal with Leonid, before continuing "_there is a note I wrote inside the portfolio, you will find a lot of information regarding the documents and what you should do to help me bring down this organization and rescue your friend is there, and tonight you are lucky, the Animatronics won't attack or do anything to harm you, and there will only be four, Foxy, The Mangle, Chica and a new one named Linus The Lynx, they won't try to harm you in any ways, and its possible that they may even interact with you" _

Vinogradov nodded and said "_anything else, Fazritz?" _Fazritz shook his head and the two men nodded, suddenly the Political Commissar slammed his head in the table and he screamed in pain, closing his eyes and holding his head, when he opened them the men were gone, the only proof of them ever being there being the portfolio full of money.

[Dragomir POV]

"_so, that means I will just have to sit around the office doing nothing while you two teach Foxy and Mangle about our organization?" _Dragomir said as the trio of men walked in the darkness towards the Pizzeria, there was absolutely no one around, but he still disapproved of the two officers using their uniform, if someone saw them they would probably think they were going to a disguise party though, he rapidly checked his watch, 11:30 PM, perfect timing.

The trio arrived to the doors of the Pizzeria, which were strangely unlocked, and Dragomir opened it, helding it open for the two officers to enter, they nodded at him to thank him as they got inside, Xiabo was carrying two portable CD players while Vinogradov was carrying a big bag full of several different books

"_Da, Comrade Godov, if Fazritz was telling the truth then the Animatronics won't be attacking us tonight, which is great, as we will have six hours to teach our new allies without any interruptions! Just sit in your office and get comfortable, check the cameras from time to time, and maybe try to talk with Chica and Linus if you are brave enough to test if they are friendly tonight." _Vinogradov said as they walked out of the reception and into the Dinning Room.

"_Understood, Comrade Commissar" _Dragomir said after sighing, six hours sitting around, it was going to be a looooong night… he quickly saluted as he walked towards the west hall and headed towards his office… so boring.

He arrived and sat down on the small chair, bored out of his mind, he activated the tablet and began to look around, he stopped at the Show Stage at a strange view, Chica was there, but Bonnie and Freddy weren't, and there was a new Animatronic, it looked like a male anthromorphic Lynx, he was holding an accordion in his hands, plus he had a green German hat with a red feather in it, Dragomir shook his head and turned the tablet off, laying it on the table.

He stretched a bit as a chime played, signaling it was 12:00 now, he yawned and opened his eyes… to reveal the Puppet Master's white, masked face in front of him, he screamed and fell from his chair, the face lunged towards him and he fainted, darkness embracing him… ~_another vision, fucking great!~_ he thought before passing out

[Vinogradov POV]

"_well then Comrade General, I will teach Foxy here in Pirate Cove and you will take Mangle to the Arcade and teach her there, that way our teachings and our music won't interfere" _Vinogradov said as he handed his Chinese counterpart his shares of books he needed to educate Mangle and he took one of the CD players.

"_Also, prepare to play The March Of The Volunteers__(A/N: search for it in the internet, it's the perfect song for dramatic entrances)__ before we enter, I want to make a dramatic entrance"_ he said, smirking a bit, Xiabo nodded and turned the CD player volume to max and placed his hand on the button.

They both got ready to enter… and Xiabo pressed the button

[Foxy POV]

He was laying down on the ground, bored, while Mangle was in the ceiling of the Cove, just moving around, he sighed, it was 12:00 now, what was taking them so lo… he jolted up and stared at the curtains as a loud music began to play all over the Pizzeria, Mangle landing besides him, and suddenly the curtains opened, revealing two men he recognized as Commissar Vinogradov and General Xiabo.

The two men entered the Cove marching in a very organized and pompous way, saluting to the air, before breaking in small laughter and approaching the ship stage, climbing up

"_hello there, Comrades! Sorry for the dramatic entrance, it was just necessary, you know, I have my pompous needs from time to time… now, lets get to business, Leonid isn't here because he is wounded and resting up in a safe place, don't worry about him, also, the Animatronics won't be bothering us tonight, we are going to spend all these hours teaching you two about your respective organizations" _Vinogradov said as he climbed up the stage and shook hands with the two Animatronics

Xiabo quickly climbed up and shook hands with the Animatronics before beginning to pull Mangle towards the exit of Pirate Cove, the female vixen following in confusion "_General Xiabo is taking your friend to the Arcade, as the highest authority of the MSS, the organization Mangle joined, he is going to teach her, and he will do it in the Arcade so we have our privacy" _Vinogradov said as the Chinese General and Mangle exited from the cove using the curtains.

The Commissar took a long, thin yellow thing with numbers in it and began to put it in Foxy's arms and legs "_what are you doing? What is that?" _He asked confused.

"_measuring you of course, Comrade Foxy! I am going to give you your KGB uniform soon and I need to see your measures, we've never built uniforms for Animatronics before…" _Vinogradov said while measuring him and writing it down on a clipboard, after a while the Commissar nodded, satisfied, and then dragged the Treasure chest in front of Foxy and sat down on the floor, indicating Foxy to do the same

the human began to mutter something as he stuck his hands deep into the bag he had brought and took a pile of books out, placing them in the ground and placing one in particular on the table, Foxy leaned closer and saw a strange golden symbol in it, he looked at the title "_The Communist Manifesto, By Karl Marx and Frederich Engels…"_ he said as he looked at the book, Vinogradov nodded and opened it

"_you must be well versed in our Ideology if you want to help us and be part of us, read this, and then we will read the other books, easy shit, ask me if you don't understand, I will be following with you and helping you, also… we need music!"_ Vinogradov said as he pressed a button on a CD Player, a weird, but nice sounding music in a weird language began to play and Foxy began to read, curious

[Xiabo POV]

"_COMRADE MANGLE! STOP MOVING AROUND AND LET ME MEASURE ALL YOUR LIMBS!" _Xiabo screamed as he struggled to keep Mangle still, he had a knee on her neck and was trying to hold her down while measuring her several limbs, but the mess of Endoskeleton parts just struggled and moved all around

"_I DON'T NEED AN UNIFORM, "COMRADE" GENERAL XIABO! JUST TEACH ME EVERYTHING ABOUT YOUR ORGANIZATION AND THAT'S IT! HAVEN'T YOU SEEN I AM A MANGLED SCRAP?! UNIFORMS AREN'T NESCESSARY!" _Mangle screeched, still struggling, he sighed and after a while he managed to take her measures and write them down, he got up with a huff and then dragged mangle to a small table there.

"_Now that I've taken your measures, we will study about the glorious People's Republic Of China and…-" _Xiabo said while placing a book on the table, only for it to be tossed aside by one of Mangle's limbs

"_in my days as a torn-and-build Animatronic I heard several kids complain about "School" and "Learning" and for what they said, it is exactly like this! if kids don't like this, then I don't!" _The Mangle said , Xiabo sighed and picked up the back, trembling with rage, his patience was running out

"_you are going to fucking learn and you are going to fucking like it! And then you will beg me for more!"_ he said as he slammed the book on the table and then grabbed Mangle's head and forced her to be in front of the book "_NOW, READ!" _he screamed.

[Dragomir POV]

Dragomir slowly woke up and looked around, he was in a forest, he stood up and looked around, suddenly The Puppet Master appeared in front of him and he raised his arms in defense but slowly lowered them as the Puppet Master just stared at him, and then it began to speak

"_Dragomir Godov, so far you've been the only from your Red kin to get this visions and to get closer to deciphering the Joy Of Creation and the dark secret of this place… you are ready to advance to the next stage! And I will help you… starting this Monday, you and your Comrades, Leonid, Foxy and The Mangle, will face several different challenges… Involving fighting and finding clues… and I will give you hints on what challenge you will get and what will you fight each day in your dreams… I hope you are ready, because the first vision is incoming…" _The Puppet Master said before rising it's arms in the air

everything began to whirl around and Dragomir closed his eyes as everything span around him, suddenly it stopped and he opened his eyes… he was in a dark building and there was a small kid walking around holding a rabbit in his hands, the kid had black hair and had a look of fear plastered on his face

Dragomir frowned and began to follow the kid as he walked around the halls of the building… and suddenly something began to glow in a hallway… something purple, the little kid began to walk towards the hallway and Drafimir followed, curious, but stopped as he saw what was in the hallway…

"_KID! STOP COME BACK!" _he screamed and he tried to grab the kid, only for his arm to simple fade as he tried to grab him and penetrate the kid like if he was a ghost, he pulled his arm back, confused, and watched as the kid entered the hall, he followed and saw a glowing, purple man in the end of the hall, holding what appeared to be a knife in his hands, the kid got scared and tried to run back, only to be stopped by a large, blue rabbit… was that Bonnie? No… it looked like a female and was blue…

the kid screamed as the blue animatronic held him on place and struggled while the Purple Man slowly approached, Dragomir screamed with him as the kid was stabbed several times in the chest with the knife, meanwhile the real rabbit the kid was holding was on the ground, watching everything, he almost vomited as the boy was gutted to dead…

and then, the purple man, the kid and the real rabbit were all sucked into a whirlpool, and then it stopped and he blacked out…

he woke up again on a forest and looked around… there was the Blue Bunny and Bonnie both fighting against a man that looked like a pirate, a man who was using a hammer and a sickle to fight and looked like an assassin, and there was a female body that looked like a mess of guts and limbs on the floor but was strangely still alive…

and suddenly he woke up and was back in his office… he began to think about the events in the vision ~_Bonnie and the blue Bonnie fighting against a warrior with a hammer and a sickle, a pirate, and a mangled body… of course! there are going to be two Bonnies fighting against us1 that's the first challenge~ _Dragomir thought as he walked around the office… that was it! But how was the murdered kid related to all of this?

[Vinogradov POV]

"_Comrade Foxy, I am fucking proud of you… you acted like a professional and you managed to read and reflex on the content of half of the books I brought to you! The Party would be proud to see you! Keep reading my Comrade! Its almost time for me to leave" _Vinogradov said as he shook hands with Foxy, they ahd just finished with their study session.

Foxy had acted very professional, he had questioned him about all the aspects and Vinogradov had cleared all his doubts… oh god, they would probably give him a medal for it! He just hoped that Xiabo had the same luck

[Xiabo POV]

"_six long hours, but despite your initial struggle, I've finally taught you all about the MSS and China… I am sure you will continue your studies with Foxy!"_ Xiabo said proudly as he shook hands with Mangle, it had taken him hours, but he had finally taught Mangle! Although she struggled and refused to learn at first…

he nodded satisfied as he left the Arcade with Mangle, who quickl nodded as a goodbye and crawled towards Pirate Cove, he glanced at the Show Stage, the animatronics hadn't moved all night long, Vinogradov soon joined in with him, followed by Dragomir, who had something important to tell them

"_Comrades, this was a productive and peaceful night, I am very satisfied" _Vingoradov said as the trio walked out the Pizzeria.

**THERE! DONE!**

**Srry for the long delay! And yes, I know I missed Zang Message, I will include it in the next chapter, btw, next chapter will begin in Monday, no seven night guys, srry! And I will also have a chapter before the next chapter about Offical documents… kinda like the OC sheet, but without OCs, there I will include the plans Fazritz's stole and sold, the report made by Vinogradov for Moscow, and a few other things, like personal letters and such, weekly documents, I will do it at the end of each week.**

**I didn't liked this chapter much, not a lot of effort in it, but hey! Next chapter will be better! I noticed my introductions and pre-night shift writing is too long, I will reduce it, next chapter we begin right in the Pizzeria!**

**RED CAPTAIN REPOTING OUT!**


End file.
